


Silvered Gold of Dying Days  （中文版翻译）

by qiwetp



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Daddy Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Masturbation, Pec Fucking, Semi-Public Sex, Sugar Daddy, various characters - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 140,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26815003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qiwetp/pseuds/qiwetp
Summary: 如果他被推荐给润，润知道这也意味着相叶把润也推荐给了他。这种事情是双向的。
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Silvered Gold of Dying Days](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10796373) by [64907](https://archiveofourown.org/users/64907/pseuds/64907). 



> 当我在转发Hard Candy的时候，原本想在标签栏中打下D以便找到Dom/sub的标签，结果却显示了有关于daddy的标签（就像是daddy kink 和 sugar daddy），那刻我就对自己说“婊子，你总有一天会去写的”今天就是那一天。这是个有关sugar daddy翔的故事，他的形象参考了 I'll be there 的PV。故事已经完结了，考虑到字数问题我打算分不同章节来发布。标签会随着故事不断更新但这个分级是不会改变的。

办公室的信息传达通常会有人提前给他通风报信，不过上星期似乎是工作忙碌把他给榨干了他并没有警觉，直到他现在在办公楼顶层亲耳听到这件事。

“对不起，什么？”他说，困惑的眨着眼“我的意思是，请您再说一次？”他随后补充道。

东山桑一反常态的耐心，只是在他桌面上拖纸晃动。

“恭喜你润君。你升职了，你现在是技术部门的新部门主管了”

润庆幸自己没有一旦震惊就会打开嘴张开下巴的习惯，直到现在标准的做了一次。他知道他会成为潜在候选人，不过公司里有比他工作更多年的职员和他相信他们之中的其中一个会得到高安桑的前职位。

高安桑，润的前上司，收到了来自布拉格的工作机会并决定与家人一同搬去那。他的辞职成为了过去两周润部门里的热门话题，润的同事对于谁可能会代替他的位置纷纷提出不同看法。

润当然也说出了自己的想法，认为会是一些他的前辈和导师夺得职位。

他从没有想过会是他自己。

“我——”他如芒在背，清了清嗓子，再次说道，“我很荣幸，东山桑”他不由自主讲出了“高安桑留下了一个很大的发展空间，不过我会做出我最好的能力”

东山桑站起来拍了拍他的背“你是高安桑推荐的，松本君。我很确定他知道把你名字放在名单上第一位这意味着什么”

润不习惯有人对他的能力抱有很大信心。在他来到这里之前他还是个小组的组长，在把他们的工作总结交给部门主管前负责管理其他七个人和协调彼此之间的合作。

现在一旦他踏出这个办公室他就将要领导整个部门。

目前有太多信息需要处理。

他仍保持沉着“我非常荣幸能被给予这个机会”，弯腰鞠躬。“我们会做到最好”他说，代表他部门的所有人，现在是他的部门了。

东山桑点头“还有一件事，HR想要见你，所以在你回去之前先去找他们一趟”

润再次对东山表达尊敬，鞠躬告别，“明白，祝你有愉快一天”

－－－－－

如果执行部门给润带来的是好消息，那么HR则相反。

“这是什么？”润攥紧手中的文件夹。他确实已经看到里面的内容但却是他不愿看到的。HR的秘书挠了挠脸颊，“高安桑自从决定离开就把这个放在这里，我们不能再拖了，我很抱歉松本桑我知道你刚刚升职，但事实上现在这个也变成你的工作了。”

“我认识这些人”润说，为了强调般手指指着着合上的文件夹，“我现在要对他们负责，而你刚说我必须要查看他们的档案看谁得被开除？”

润勉强维持着姿势，他知道经济不景气得归咎于西方目前的政治决定，但直到刚才，他还不需要为此担心。裁员危机如同乌云般静静笼罩在他们头上，不过他从没有想过会是他来决定谁去谁留。

“换种说法，松本桑。你可以挑出谁离开公司也可以生存的人”秘书告诉他“某个足够优秀的人即便你告诉事实也不会伤害到他或她”

“你必须给我预留到这周结束的时间”他站起来准备离开。

秘书皱眉“他们只给你到周三的时间”

“周五”润毫不退让“如果你们想从我的部门开除谁，至少让我自己来做决定”

短暂的沉默后，她终于缓和点了点头，“HR会在周五见你，祝你好运”

润没有回话，只是出于形式上的礼貌他点了点头。

－－－－

在润回到部门的时欢呼与口哨声一同迸发。他的同事们有的在鼓着掌庆祝有的在润碰上他们目光时点头以示认为他实至名归。

“恭喜晋升”二宫说，一手揽住他的的肩膀尽管润的身型要比他要大，“现在我能够摆脱放在隔间的Michael Jackson雕像了吗？你将要搬到主管办公室了哎！”

“就那么想摆脱我？”润问，看了一眼二宫。他喜欢二宫，二宫是唯一一个在部门里即便在会议期间玩游戏机也仍能给他提供有用意见的人，没人能像他一样一心二用。

“瞎说，你现在是我的上司”二宫顺带给他个wink，“讲些什么？”

二宫在最后那句提高了声音，不一会就响起来了“讲话！讲话！”的哄闹声，润些许害羞地摇了摇头，抬起手握成拳试图让所有人安静。

“很感谢高安桑那么看得起我——他为人严厉但很公平，能够让各部门各司其职，我以前的小组将由二宫带领，十分钟后我希望各个小组的负责人到我办公室开个紧急会议”润与二宫交换眼神，后者只是笑着摇着头。“会议会有关于工作相关的事情，和谢谢大家，我会尽全力做到最好。”他鞠躬。

大家都笑了，周围又响起了掌声。

在接受掌声与他人的握手后润设法为自己开脱，直到他走进高安桑以前的办公室时才缓了过来。

他现在是部门主管，据他所知他现在管理着这个部门三十多人这还不包括实习生。他现在有责任要对他们负责，这个事实让他不愿查看从HR那里拿出来的文件夹。

他不能解雇任何人，他从来没有做过。他可以在必要的时候训斥他们，但要开除他们又是另外一回事。他认识部门的大部分人，在工作期间他几乎与每个人都进行了多次合作。润不会说谎，如果到自己不得不做出决定时他的确有想到几个名字。

不过在他刚得到晋升就与他们当面洽谈告诉开除的事实这显然不对劲。

然而，他知道他必须得这样做。

他看向空荡荡的墙，想象着以后这里可以挂几张证书（他的确有一些），以此来分散注意力。

直到他被敲门声打断思绪。

“润君？”二宫问，润让他进来，“或许我应该叫你松本桑？”

润哼了一声。二宫与他分享同一个隔间五年，他不需要在他面前摆任何架子。“我没有事，但如果你态度突然转变我只会觉得诡异和迷惑，当然这种情况不包括当着所有人的面和行政人员在这里的时候。”

“当然不会”二宫说，一副委屈的样子把手捂在心上“我来这只是来问你有没有分配到个秘书，每个部门的单身女士自从看到我拥有自己单独的隔间后都在追问我。好吧，这只是说笑，但讲真的显而易见我不能在里面呆太久。”二宫给了个询问的眼神“所以，你有吗？”

“没有”润回答的很断然，高安桑曾经有个秘书，不过她被调职去前台来弥补空缺的职位。润不知道在没有秘书的情况下能否管理妥当，但最好不要显得他在徇私舞弊。他知道他将会成为这阵子部门的话题——他的年纪和依旧单身——现在的晋升更让一些女性密切关注他。

他必须步步小心“还没有，我想”润烦躁的抓了把头发“我还没决定，我才当上主管四十五分钟”

二宫大笑，在他面前润不需要无所适从和压抑情绪。二宫似乎看穿一切，“的确，那好吧没有人会愿意直接来问你，那我就擅作做主了”

“你就是被她们不断询问弄得不耐烦了才过来问我是否有秘书的吧？”

润是正确的，他了解部门里一些女士的为人。

“我觉得她们读太多言情小说了”二宫说，毫不掩饰他的哆嗦“无意冒犯现代文学，但这是实话”

润轻笑，某种程度上很庆幸二宫来这里分散他注意力，“我需要个箱子”他说，改变了话题。

二宫听到这句话瞬时站直身子“终于，一个完整属于我的隔间，感谢上帝。”他行了个标志性的礼给润“我会准备箱子，或者很多很多箱子只要你需要”

“你是不是在过去五年很讨厌我？”润在二宫打开门前问道。

“噢不，没有这回事，润君”二宫说，他的腔调明显带着笑意，“我在只是已经厌倦往左看时瞥到Michael Jackson和The Beatles，现在我可以把你的区域放满我的东西了”

“直到我找到谁来和你拼凑隔间！”润说，同时二宫关上门。

最终，润一个人坐在抛光办公桌后的转椅上。一本被余下的日历在他右手边，他顺手翻到正确月份。

四天后，他可以确定的告诉二宫，他的隔间不会是唯一一个不需要分享的隔间。

－－－－－

周五，润在与中山桑协商，他是两个孩子的父亲但孩子已经出来工作了，这个男人也接近退休的年纪。解雇一个比他年纪大两倍的人让润感到难受不安，但他由始至终仍保持冷静沉稳的态度。

在润传达给HR他敲定最终人选后就是现在的局面。，中山桑只是看着润，他对眼前的男人低下头，额头几乎要碰到桌子。他们是唯一在会议室的人，润多谢于这里的私密性让他可以放下形象传达他真正所想。

“我一直关注你，润君，从你刚进入公司”中山桑说，这并没有缓解润闷在胸里的难受。当润抬起头只能看见男人眼里的柔和目光“我明白的，我不能说我理解你的为难，但我能看见它有多影响你而我为此欣慰，我为你的诚实感到高兴”

“对不起”润再次道歉，一再低下头“我希望我们不必这样做”

“不管怎么说我都已经接近退休的年龄了，”中山桑说，给了他个小小的微笑，“我曾经指导过你所以我知道你是个好人，润君”

“我真的非常抱歉”润不甘心的说“HR答应会雇佣你直到找到下家公司或者你愿意到旗下的公司，只要你作出决定我会亲自督促他们做”

“我会通知你的”中山向他保证，站起来伸出手“谢谢你到目前所做的一切”

润坚定的握着男人的手，“不，是我该谢谢你所做的所有事，中山桑，自从你以前尽心尽力地教我开始我就欠了你许多。”

消息在部门流传得很快，润被邮件的铃声打扰前仅仅获得三十分钟的安静。

 _今晚喝一杯？_ 二宫发来的信息。二宫可能得知刚发生的事情，自从他认识润他就很擅长推断润目前的感受。

今天周五，润允许自己稍微缓一缓。这星期所有的适应调整对他来说太艰难——工作量和环境。虽然新办公室的环绕的风景靓丽，但对于长年在隔间工作的人来说润不知道该在这里做些什么。

现在，他环顾着周围散乱摆放的各种箱子和架子里不同文件夹中没有分类的文件，。

他从椅子上直起身子在膝关节响起的时候松了口气，老地方 _？_ 他发给二宫。

二宫回复了个竖起的大拇指表情。

就这么定了。

－－－－－

二宫，在企业界之外拥有着许多人脉，在润还是部门的新人就带他来了他竹马开的酒吧，自从那时润结交了二宫的朋友，相叶，一个好酒保和好听众。

“二宫告诉我你晋升了”当他看到润靠在吧台上时说“恭喜”

“谢谢”润说，指向相叶背后的架子，“我要杯威士忌”

“我要杯啤酒，相叶氏”二宫一边用手松开领带边坐在润身旁。

相叶去调酒，二宫把头转向润的方向“部门的传言是你一得到晋升HR就给了你命令”

“是真的”润承认到“你不会告诉任何人，是吧”

“嗯”二宫边说边摇头，“当上司不容易啊”

“我以前经常想我会在十年内坐到高安桑的位置”润回忆，偏头感谢相叶把酒放在面前，他看到二宫在他隔壁端起杯啤酒到嘴边，“我五年前进入公司那时我以为要像他一样得十年”

“五年后你坐到了他的位置”二宫说，笑着。润从二宫身上没有察觉出嫉妒，他也很确定自己没有任何地方可以让二宫感到嫉妒。二宫的能力是团队里最好的，这就是为什么他会在会议期间玩游戏被润被抓住。

“一旦拥有开除人的权利后上级马上就会要求去做。”润说，摇晃酒杯里的威士忌再一贯而入喉咙“中山桑曾经是我的导师”

“他也是我的”二宫告诉他“部门的其他人想我们至少可以给他办一个送别派对，因为他工作勤恳又指导了大半个部门”

“告诉我花了多少钱”润马上说“所有的费用我来付，”

“润君，我很确信如果你叫其他人来买单他们也会照做”二宫提醒他。

“我知道，但我不想他们来付”润说，轻轻摇晃他的头“如果我没有解雇他就不会有离别派对，不过我别无选择，我必须解雇他”

润余光瞥到了二宫和相叶在对视，正好在相叶看向他时转向另一边。

“你人太好了”相叶说，润听到了二宫的哼哼，“闭嘴二宫，我知道今晚肯定得我请客”

“嗯哼，你还会收养看到的迷路猫狗”二宫说做了个波浪的手势“在我印象里，润君目前还没有收养动物”

“因为动物害怕他”相叶了然的说，然后和二宫一同大笑。

润瞪着他俩。

“只是玩笑你人真的很好，我对企业生活一无所知但我对我的酒吧感到满意快乐，不过你应该会是我喜欢的那种上司”相叶告诉他顺带一个阳光闪亮的微笑

二宫在润旁发出反对的哼哼“话说回来相叶氏，他刚在周三把一个实习生给弄哭了”

润对二宫皱眉“我没有”

二宫向他挑眉，在工作上二宫从不敢如此，但一旦在相叶的酒吧里他就像回到主场可以让他完全抛开上下属关系，“我就在办公室外边工作，润君，我听到了全部，你建议实习生在十分钟内复印十五份文件”

“然后？”润皱了下眉“这是个可以调控的任务，如果他把任务分给其他实习生就可以按时完成”

“实习生都想要留下深刻印象”二宫提醒他，“当然他想要给你留下印象，新任上司和所有人”

“但他得明确知道自己的能力”润咂舌。

二宫面向相叶“看到没这就是为什么他当不了一个好领导者，他很难被打动而且对细节很挑剔且吹毛求疵，事情很难可以做到让他满意，相叶氏”

相叶大笑，没有多说什么又给润倒了一杯，“我想，如果他没有这些闪光点就不会成为特别的那个也就不会被提拔了”

“谢了，相叶桑”润说，对于他的酒和恭维。

“不过那是因为你不想再重蹈覆辙，对吗”相叶问，当润看向他时马上抬起手交叉着做防卫“我不认识那个人，不过如果你和二宫都如此尊敬他那他一定在你职业生涯占有重要位置，我想这就是为什么对你影响之大以至于二宫带你来这里了”

二宫靠在吧台，向前拍打相叶前臂“不要再揭穿我有时候也是有感情的事实”

润知道，带他来相叶的酒吧是二宫借机让润发泄内心情绪的方式——二宫太了解他了。二宫可能不知道今天这件事对润的感触有多深，但他观察力足够强，润目前所需要的是相叶这里永不会缺的酒精而且他现在感觉好多了。

他很感激但他还没有喝醉到去表达出来“如果二宫有心那他也会去付款”他用这句话来缓解心情的郁闷。

“这已经不是有心而是敲诈勒索了”二宫指着润说“你现在是部门的老大了，如果你不培训后辈你会成为怎样的主管？”

“还要培训后辈！我的天啊”润说，引起相叶大笑，“你比我年纪大，包括在年龄与资历上”

“但是我薪水没有你那个额外的零”二宫说，给了个wink给相叶“反正都是算润君账上相叶氏，我可以再要杯啤酒？”

“当然”相叶说，离开他们。

润保持沉默，一段时间后发觉二宫用手肘轻击他手臂。

“说真的，你还好吗？”二宫问。

“好点了，”润反而说“不要经常这么看我，我现在是你的上司。”

“不由自主”二宫笑着说，“你有五年是我的隔间搭档，润君”

润不确定是否真的有“隔间搭档”这个词在字典里，不过他认为这可以起源于二宫和相叶长时间相识，而相叶又是个发明和简并字词的工厂。“我会好的”他反复到，这次声音更坚定了“我会好的”

相叶带着二宫的啤酒回来，二宫沉默的抿了一口。润尝试忽略他们在交换更多意味深长的眼神，在他酒过两轮之后又点了些酒，想要维持足够的放松以便今晚轻松入睡。

二宫耐受的酒精量比润少，这可能过了一两个小时才让润的头感到清醒些。瞥去二宫的方向

可以看到相叶已经清理好了二宫的玻璃杯和杯垫——证明二宫有段时间没有做任何事情，只是单纯看着润。

“不要”润说，后来才意识到自己已经大声讲出这个想法。

“我总是那个在你不想回家的时候把你塞进的士的人”二宫说，“但你现在没有醉，如果你醉了你会变得不想回家和讲些愚蠢的东西”

“滚开”讲起来没有一点威慑力，他可以听到相叶笑声知道他同时还在调配着其他客人的鸡尾酒。

“你很孤单”二宫轻声说，即便润给了他个自认威胁性的眼神也不为所动。“我一直知道我们过了好一阵子的高强度与压力的生活，但直到你不得不按照HR的指示去做后我才更加清楚明白。”

“我并不孤独”润否认，但他知道二宫不会就此认账“你只是把压力误解为孤独”他还是试着说。

“拜托，不要告诉我你有时间去约会”二宫不可置信，“我知道斗真和其他人不断请你去联谊，但他们经常抱怨你从来不露面，现在你是话事人，我不认为你还会在他们像以前那样邀请你时还会去露面。”

斗真只是让他跟在后面以增加联谊的人气，润厌倦了当诱饵。

“有时间就去”润说，决定含糊其辞尽量不去表态。

不过那是二宫，润知道一旦二宫在意件事他就会找到办法去证实他的猜想。“没时间？没兴趣？”

润喝光杯子里所有的酒来做回答。

“我要去趟休息室”二宫突然宣称，润甚至确定声音足够让相叶也听到。“你敢不付账就走人润君，相叶氏不要让他离开你的视线。”

“收到”相叶仰着下巴说。

相叶直接站在润的视线里，润不耐烦地看他一眼来示意相叶无论有什话都该直截了当讲出来。

然而相叶没有张开嘴反而先向他伸出了手。

润疑惑地眨眼。

“我可以借用一下你手机？”相叶友好地笑着说到

很可疑，润皱起眉头“你在打些什么主意”二宫很明显也参与进去给他一个可笑的解释就留润在相叶的计划之中。

“不是大事也不是犯罪，你知道的我从不做那些事情，”相叶说，老实说润从来没发现相叶有可疑之处——他有时会怀疑二宫，但从没有怀疑相叶。

润把手机递给他但视线从没离开过手机，相叶从他口袋里掏出他自己的手机滑动了一会，然后他在紧急呼叫中按号码——润还没有醉的太厉害同时把密码也交出来。

当相叶把手机还给润时，那里有一连串数字。

“治疗师？”润问

相叶摇了摇头小声地笑着，这让他眼角褶子更明显了，“不，当然不是，我相信你们公司会提供这种保障的，这……是个可行的补救措施，如果你不介意这样解释。”

“补救措施？”润重复到，眉毛因为这词上挑，“这是中医药专家的手机号？”

相叶摇晃着脑袋反驳到，“不，这仅仅是个号码。当你想要与人说话的时候就发信息给他，告诉他你是从我这里拿到号码的，他认识我。”

“你让我联系的到底是什么人相叶桑？如果我想要一夜情，我会去上TINDER找”，润尝试删除这个号码，但转念一想相叶和这个人可能会在几个小时后再次把这个号码给他。

“比TINDER更好的东西，或许吧”相叶说，然后他向前倾在润耳边压低声音耳语说“你不需要别人，松润。你并不寻求一段关系，但你需要别人的支持，一些比我给你的鸡尾酒更好的东西”

润不耐烦地忍着咂舌的冲动“你还没有回答我的问题相叶桑，这个人是做什么的？如果我需要靠药物支撑，你真的会是我考虑相谈的最后一人”

“这不是毒品交易”相叶在耳边莞尔一笑，“你反应已经太过激了”

“因为我不知道那家伙是谁也不知道他的职业”润指出。

“你会知道的”相叶给他的眼神与二宫如出一辙，在二宫想要让润听他的鬼话的时候。“你就是想我把全部所知的都讲给你因为你根本不相信我说的话，那好吧，我认识这家伙，他也同样不寻求一段关系但他能给你一些东西，一种我的酒精和二宫的担忧所不能给的安慰”

润坐直身子径直看向相叶的眼睛，“你说的是我所想的那样？”

“你只需要分享一些你的生活，他就会给予你想要的”相叶说“我很确定他有这个能力，他是个非常好的人，不过你尽可能不要打电话给他因为一般他只会接听紧急电话，他更喜欢发短信。”

润摇晃着他脑袋，“我不需要这个”

“你当然不需要，你又不是真的需要他的钱”相叶说，“我明白二宫也明白。如果你去尝试再幸运些万一他喜欢你，这并不会是你可以从中得到的唯一东西。”

“为什么你对这些了解那么多？”润询问，用怀疑的眼神打量着相叶“为什么二宫知道？”

“你知道的我告诉二宫所有的事”相叶耸肩解释到，“对于这家伙是他自己告诉我这件事，如果你喜欢就给他一个机会如果不喜欢也没问题，你还是保留着号码吧”

润发出叹息，赶在自己决定拒绝前把号码存到手机上“我想我还不知道他的名字？”

“噢，你当然可以知道，我可没有向我朋友推荐陌生人的习惯”相叶试图wink却只是滑稽的皱起半边脸“我叫他翔酱，二宫没有见过他所以不用担心，我想你可以叫他翔桑或者其他你想到的正式称呼”

“我以后大概会后悔的”润说，但他已经把信息打完一半了。

“就去试一把，如果它没有起效我的酒吧永远欢迎你不管身边有没有二宫”相叶说，润刚低下头相叶就把另一个玻璃杯在往他手里推。

润一口干下它，感受到酒精涌上头发出愉悦的嗡嗡声。在自己反悔前把短信显示给相叶看。

相叶微笑“发送吧，我想他会喜欢这个直奔重点的信息的。”

“我会后悔的”润说，不过他按下了发送，看着顶端的蓝线随着咻咻声到达顶端表示他的信息刚刚送出。

“如果这确实让你后悔下次来这里我请你喝酒。”相叶向他保证。

润感觉到有人再次坐在他旁边，扭过头看到是二宫猛然凑近放大版的仿佛知晓一切的神情

“不要讲”润警告道。

二宫在嘴上做了个拉链的动作，“你的秘密在我这会很安全，润君，一如既往。”

然后二宫靠向他，一个几乎可以忽略的微笑出现在在他娃娃脸上，“不过记得告诉我与Mr.Sugar发生的最新情况”

“操”润脱口而出，但他只是微恼于二宫和相叶随后回应的笑声。

－－－－－

第二天是周末的早晨，当润试图回想起昨晚的事时被太阳穴在隐隐作痛而打断，起床的第一件事情中这是最不想发生的一个。

吃了颗阿司匹林并等它生效后，润坐在床边扶着脑袋查看自己错过的信息。

他打开手机发现最后一条信息是发给二宫的， _我到家了，谢谢。_ 附上一个睡觉的表情符号

二宫回复还是一如既往的发来竖起的大拇指。

润退出与二宫的对话框，紧接的下一个是不认识的署名“SHO”，信息的预览让他摸不着头脑，他点开来回想发出的信息。

 _很抱歉回复晚了_ ，润看到满篇的敬语后皱了眉头， _我必须等待相叶的回复来确认你是从他那里得到我的号码的。_

润在心里暗骂道，重读了次昨晚发给他的信息。

 _翔桑，_ 开头是这样的，润很想踢一脚昨晚喝醉后就容易被人说服的自己， _相叶桑把你的号码给了我，我联系你是因为我相信你在寻找_ _某_ _个人。如果你感兴趣，你可以通过这个号码来联系我。_

 _真诚的问候，_ _JUN_

强忍住想要用手机砸脸的冲动，润读了翔下一条信息。

 _我确实在用最谨慎的方式来寻找一个人。我不会向你提出太多请求也不会浪费时间：我可以看张_ _你的_ _照片吗？_

“靠, 别吧”润大叫，他想要退缩，告诉相叶这并不管用和在周一对二宫讲不会再他同有Mr.Sugar的最新进展，但他不想被看成像是一个会和这家伙浪费时间的人。相叶是相叶，但相叶从没让他和别人发信息后草草了事。

决定换种委婉的语气， _我对于发照片给你这个举措感到不适，同时我也不会向你要照片。不过仅仅向你证明我是个人类（同时我很困惑你想在此中获得什么），给你发张照片。_

润看向左手犹豫几秒后拍了张照，在信息之后附上。

省略号几乎是瞬间就弹出来了，润聚精会神盯着手机。

 _不能出现脸的照片，明白，你似乎_ _肤色_ _非常苍白。_

润往后躺回床上，现在就起床对他来说还太早。 _这满足你的好奇心了吗？_ 他问，没有承认翔后面那句评论。

 _是的，你知道该怎么做吗？_ 是翔的回复。

润心中有数， _我向你分享我的生活_ _但其中_ _时间_ _长短取决于我_ _，作为回报我会得到一些东西。_ 他用肯定句而不是问句是因为他99％确定这次的谈话后他将需要做些什么。

 _完全正确_ _，我不会要求太多只是些友好的东西。作为回报，你可以得到件物品或着一些，决定于当时的情况_ _。_

“我不是真的需要你的钱”润自言自语。有了新的薪水他并不真的需要钱或礼物。

不过相叶昨晚说还有其他一些东西润能够得到，像是他知道润所缺什么。

润不喜欢有不知道的事情

 _我很好奇_ ，润发过去后立马编写下一条信息， _你曾经与其他人做这件事很久了吗？_

省略号出现又消失，似乎翔这个人在思考怎样回复。至少润现在知道他在和会谨慎选择措辞的人聊天。

_是的。_

有经验的人。润摇晃脑袋，对自己感到恼火因为在这件事上相叶知道他是个有经验的人。相叶从不会推荐无能又不可信的人，这对两方人来讲都是如此。如果翔被推荐给润，润知道这也意味着相叶把润也推荐给了翔。

这种事情是双向的。

 _为什么_ ，润问。

 _我喜欢被人倚靠，照顾别人，_ 这是翔的回答。

_你有和他们当中的一个交往过吗？_

_是的，其中的一些。目前我是单身，如果你想知道的话。为什么突然好奇？_

润决定相信他说的话， _我想知道你对我的期望是什么_ _。_

 _我没有给你列一个_ _期望值_ _或_ _能力_ _资格的_ _表格_ _，这不是工作面试所以你只要在这其_ _交流_ _中感觉到舒服就可以了_ _。_ _正如前所说的，不见面，还有什么？_

润很惊讶他能感受到对方想要进行下去的意愿。如果他拒绝浦头露脸的行为没有让对方退缩的话，他很好奇接下来会发生什么。 _我不想见到你，永远。_

_可以。_

这让润皱眉，感觉更加疑惑。 _你仍想要发展下去？甚至在我说了不想见到你？_

_是的。_

_为什么？_

_这_ _件事情会让_ _我开心，你是个_ _拥有旺盛_ _好奇心的类型，润桑。_

_因为我不能理解你这样做的原因，这算什么，给我买礼物会让你开心？_

省略号消失了好一会儿，当他们继续谈话时润皱起的眉头舒缓了一点。 _不，你会开心_ _是_ _因为我给你买了你想要的东西，而这会让我开心 。这会不会容易理解一点？我和你说过我喜欢被人依赖。_

有段时间，润盯着手机不知如何是好。他不会拒绝翔，他引起润的注意还挑起他好奇心。但润仍不能明白他，这种感觉他并不喜欢。

 _我该怎么知道和我做这些事的人是个真实的人类？_ 润发过去。

他收到一张还剩半份的早餐照片，是香肠炒蛋，右侧还出现个手拿着叉子。

有新信息送入， _我想要你的亚马逊愿望清单。_

润嗤之以鼻，根本不相信他看到的信息， _我可以放任何东西在里面？_

 _当然，这是愿望清单的意义，一旦你完成了它请把链接通过这个_ _邮箱_ _发给我_ _。_

随后附上了手机号码的默认邮箱，这让润开始怀疑起了这件事的真实性。

但他想试试也无妨，他的确有几本想要的平装小说。

 _如果我放了东西进去，_ 润平稳淡然地打着字， _你是否就要向我索要东西了？我不会在摄像头前对着你手淫的。_

出乎意料的他收到一连串大笑的表情符号， _当然，我原本只想在你把链接发给我后就问问你_ _今天过的_ _日常生活，友好的东西，我和你说过的。_

诚然，翔一定会想要某种形式的补偿。二宫虽然开玩笑般叫他Mr.Sugar但如果没有......甜头的参与，那这个翔到底是什么？

 _我仍对此有怀疑_ ，润发过去。

_可以理解，我也有相同的顾虑。_

_你是真的不打算要求我们进行任何形式的性行为？_ 润疑惑，决定直击其中重点。

 _是的，_ 几乎马上就回复了 _，我以前说过我们只会做让你感到舒服的事情。_ _如果同时_ _我能做我想做的，你能得到你想要的，这就最好了。_

有几分钟的时间润在脑海里回想刚才的对话，尝试衡量利弊。他可以保证如果二宫在这里会告诉他停止多余的担忧大胆去尝试，看这潮水将会领他去到哪里。事已至此他叹气着接受了。

 _那好吧，一起瞧瞧这会把我们带领到何方。_ 他发送过去。

_我等待着你的邮件，祝你有美好一天。_

润打开软件登录亚马逊以此代替没有找到合适的词能去回复的无措。

他希望想要的书仍然在架。

－－－－－

工作占据了润大部分时间，邮件分配任务给小组组长还要在周一下午安排与他们开会。由于没有秘书，润对所有事情得亲力亲为但他喜欢拥有对部门的操控权因为这意味着他知道一切。

周末的晚上当润刚关上工作邮件，漫不经心地浏览ins想要来填满愿望清单——他还记着

离填满还远远不够，但也有十项物品在里边。不想再拖延时间赶在他可能忘记之前他把链接发送给翔指定的邮箱。

他的手机响起回复铃声，他有些惊讶他没想过翔会回复如此之快。

 _谢谢你的清单_ _。_

 _但这还不是全部_ _。_ 润回复。

又是些大笑表情符号， _没问题，如果你_ _愿意_ _你可以继续添加东西，你现在有时间来聊天吗？_

润刚刚完成明天工作日的准备工作所以他打下， _有_ _，我猜你想协商_ _其他_ _的东西？_

 _确实是的_ _。_ _不见面，没有自拍，不发生性行为，你之前说过的，还有什么吗？_

润在思考，他不想与这人见面因为他是部门主管而且他也不能被别人看见有人会为了希望他开心而送他礼物。无论是否是Mr.Sugar，润也绝对不会与他见面。

没有自拍是因为润不想翔知道他的相貌，尽管心里有部分想知道翔的样子但好在这个念头不强烈他可以忽略掉它。他们的关系无关利益挂钩，润其实也没有那么渴望看见翔的脸。

不发生性行为原因是这需要他们见面和看见对方的脸。润已经表达过拒绝在摄像头前做任何事情。

还有什么他能够提出的？

 _我不会给你打电话，我只会在有空的时候_ _才能_ _给你发信息_ _。_

翔回复一如既往的很快 _这正合我意，我只会接听紧急电话。_

如同相叶在酒吧告诉过他，润一开始的不安和疑惑因为对现在的事实逐渐拥有了实感而开始消失， _我不能保证能一直联系你，有工作的时候不能。_

 _这对我来说很方便因为我也得工作_ _。_

润皱着眉头看向手机像这就是他所有疑惑的来源， _你说过你需_ _要_ _的是些友好的东西。_

 _这是个_ _想法_ _，我想要知道你的日常生活，任何你想要告诉我_ _的_ _事，我也喜欢照片，所以如果你想要分享任何你想要分享的，我都会很乐意接受。_

润没有认为他的日常生活会很有趣，不过翔并不知道他是个技术部门的主管而且他并不打算透露。 _我有全职的工作所以我不能给你保证。_

_没关系，不过在你想要说的时候告诉我好吗？_

润给自己长时间去思考，直到他认为自己可以做到同时希望翔在这时间里没有失去耐心， _好。_

在说服自己前他发送了过去 _，我的确很想知道这会带我们去到哪里。_

 _我很高兴知道你与我拥有相同的想法，如果你有什么想要改变的地方告诉我，我们可以一起协商。最后我想知道润桑，_ _如果我们_ _做这些事情你_ _会_ _开心与否。_

润从没期望过一封信息里可以蕴含如此多诚意，尽管这是段文字但它无时无刻告诉润这是翔——相叶推荐的翔——是一个如此认真对待这件事情的人。

在他回复之前，翔又发来一条信息。

_那些话吓到你了吗？_

润哼了一声，有一瞬间他希望翔能够看到。 _没有，为什么这么说？_

 _我曾经有过这样的经历，对方认为这_ _语气_ _咄咄逼人以至于五分钟沉默后就退缩了。我尝试让你轻松一点_ _以防_ _万一你现在内心也是这样想的呢？_

 _我没有被吓到_ ，润否认，希望这信息可以表达一点自己的恼怒， _只是在思索_ _。_

 _噢，那继续吧_ _。_

润深吸一口气继而开始打字。

 _我今天_ _刚刚_ _发送了工作邮件和提案_ _的_ _草案，我猜你可以想象到其中的枯燥。_

他不知道他哪里来的勇气把今天发生的事情告诉翔——可能是他很好奇翔的反应或仅仅因为自己的无聊，但润觉得自己很清醒，他心里有种纠结的感觉认为得必须弄明白。

即便这种感觉很隐约但他也说不清楚。

 _一整个下午？_ 是翔的回复， _听起来确实很无聊，你不觉得累吗？_

_我还好，我希望有个校对这会使事情变简单。_

他收到一个笑脸的表情符号，接着， _但一想到能够亲眼看到工作项目从头到尾的实现会让心情变好，对吧？_

润眨着眼，对翔似乎像是真正了解他感到疑惑，对工作的运筹帷幄让润觉得为此工作是值得的。他必须知道其中所有细节一旦工作就废寝忘食。 _是的，因为这样更容易越早发现错误，_ 他回复到，虽然信息表面看上去平淡但润确确实实对翔会给他回复而感到吃惊，像是翔真的对他讲的很有兴趣。

他们以这种方式一直交谈着，聊些无伤大雅不咸不淡的事情，有时也会谈论技术性的问题（润可以感觉到翔有可能是他同行，但他无意去求证事实）当逐渐夜深润开始打哈欠时，他莫名其妙感到一阵轻松，像是今晚能更容易入睡。

他打开他的睡眠周期APP后给翔发了另一条信息。

_晚安_

－－－－－

睡眠周期记录了润昨晚睡眠的质量为84％，除非他在度假才会达到的值。他对比前两天45%和53%的值仔细研究着，皱起眉头。

现在是早上六点，而润不是习惯早起的人。

但现在他就像经过了很长一段时间的充分休息，特别是自从他晋升以来。

查看信息时看到翔回复了他的短信， _晚安，润君。_ 并且润看见了另一条在凌晨四点发来的信息。

 _早上好_ _。_

他决定在他起床之前先回复， _早上好，我昨晚意外睡得很好。_

他每天都很忙碌，并没有期待翔的回复因为他猜翔也是个忙碌的人（尽管润不认为会有公司会在早上五点开始上班的）他只有在快要出门的时候拿起手机，在那里等待着他的信息让润微微笑起。

_很高兴知道，现在要去上班吗？_

润在要把手机放进夹克口袋前仓促打着字， _是的，我要_ _去_ _搭地下铁，_ _和_ _其他人一样。_

他到达列车时查看手机时并没有收到新信息，于是他专注在待处理的邮件、会议的确认、ddl的更改，还有给在这周末举办的送别派对提些建议。润脑海冒出很多想法全神贯注在手机上即便到达公司大楼和进入电梯里也如此。

今天是被二宫称之为“更换实习生”的日子，当润意识到自己并不期望再培训任何一个人时还是会有实习生被介绍给他——因为他成为了部门主管。

润不是特别不喜欢实习生，他也曾经处于他们现在的情况。他只是觉得每三个星期洗牌一次会适得其反，因为这需要他花费更多心思去批准与签署文件。他需要指定实习生去哪个小组而且跟进他们项目的最新进展，这也是他工作的一部分。

“你完全该请一个秘书”斗真说，直到这时润才注意到斗真和他在同一部电梯。“这才是周一，而你完全是一副周五的样子。”

“我没有”润反驳道检查电梯中自己的倒影，“因为这句话，你将会得到一个实习生。”

斗真呻吟“别吧，润，上一个实习生才刚把复印机给弄坏了！ ”

润只是微笑，对倒影小小调整了之前形象的不足。斗真和二宫一样是小组的组长，也是润其中一个亲近的好友，他们拥有相同的爱好和喜欢同样的乐队。润感到厌烦的是斗真总是和他喷同样的古龙香水，无论润怎么向他催促，这家伙也不会改变主意。

“就由你来培训实习生了”润无情的说欣赏斗真一下子颓然的神色，“不要再毁坏其他打印机和影印机，还包括那台传真机”

“那次不是我的实习生弄坏传真机！”斗真边说边摇晃着头，“是你当上主管前培训的实习生”

润几乎不记得这件事了“如果其中一件必要的机器出现问题我会找组长负责。”

“让人心碎”斗真毫无感情地说，不过他仍笑着看向润知道他并不是那个意思。

他们到达楼层，润与几位工作人员互相问候，一些向他的方向点头示意。快速瞥过二宫的隔间发现他已经在里边了，从咖啡机中端出杯咖啡。

润进入自己的办公室同时遏制强迫症去整理放在桌子上的新文件。一些是执行部门的还有些是市场部和财务部，润有些庆幸会计表格要到周三才打印出来。

早上剩下的时间如同其他工作日一样。在午饭时间他用手机浏览着运动新闻和名人八卦。他仅仅完成一天工作量的30％。

然后他想起来了。

他看着吃了一半的凯撒沙拉但还是决定拍张照片，手指攥着叉子的画面出现在镜头底部。

他发给翔附上树叶的表情符号。

润并没有等待回复，但他还是感到开心当他手机在几分钟内就有新消息提示的时候。

 _这份沙拉里甘蓝的分量似乎有点多_ 。

润笑了， _因为我把甘蓝留到最后吃_ _。_

 _食草动物？_ 这是翔下一条信息， _开个玩笑，你是素食主义者吗，润君？_

_我只是健康饮食，我有时也会吃肉，你知道的，我并没有当素食主义者的决心。_

_我明白了，今天过得怎么样？_

润在一来一回对话中把今天的工作压力丢下一大半，他没有想过翔会如此关心工薪族的无聊生活，不过他的猜想是对的翔与他是相同职业，那翔至少可以多多少少明白。

等到他抱怨和讲完了一些东西（他甚至告诉翔他们部门现在丢失了一些包装奶精，让好些女士感到困扰）他想着这是否吓到了翔，一部分他希望如此这意味着他不用向二宫讲述Mr.Sugar，另一部分他仍很想知道与翔之间会如何发展。

无论翔是否能够成为二宫和相叶由于某些不明原因押注的Mr.Sugar。

 _你_ _认为_ _这些女士太过注重自己的身材_ _管理_ _所以喝黑咖啡，不过这些年她们的喜好对我来说仍......是个迷题，不管怎么说我还是要对你办公室丢失奶精而感到不幸，我希望你不会因此谴责你的实习生。_

翔的回复足够让润发出小小的笑声。他看下条信息，觉得翔对他这些为无聊信息的反应速度如此之快感到好笑

 _你一定能从你的办公室看到些风景，如果你休闲中唯一的娱乐是游览sky_ _tree，我曾经试过一次，我对着_ _地_ _标拍了张唯一的自拍却在之后才被告知拍的是错误的_ _地_ _标，最后我把正确那张给覆盖掉了，他们说我这是“_ _老头儿_ _自拍”，不_ _明白_ _他们在说什么_ _。_

最后的一些无疑吸引了润的注意， _他们？_

回复几乎是马上的， _你肯定不是唯一一个有爱开玩笑的朋友，润桑。_ 这句话的点睛之笔是一个wink的颜表情。

润向上滑动读到了他之前抱怨斗真挑逗自己的那段话。说实在的他对翔能够从他信息中推断许多事实而且能迅速给出恰到好处的回复而感到惊奇。润不是个很外向的人，他知道他不是那么容易可以让人接近，只有在涉及专业知识时才有很多话可说。

但似乎这并不适用于翔，他好像知道说些什么会让润心情变好。

 _老头儿_ _自拍？你难道是个_ _老头儿_ _吗？翔桑？_ 他随后回信，非常期待这次翔的应答。

 _你怎么敢这样说，我才三十五岁而已_ _。_

 _四舍五入四十岁_ _。_

 _很高兴你提醒我_ _，_ _不过我想让你知道我年华正好，润君，谢谢你的担_ _心。_

润大笑起来，很想知道翔现在的神情，懊恼？哭笑不得？还是他会挑眉或皱鼻子？ _每天都会对镜子数着皱纹，嗯哼？_

 _我应该_ _早得_ _知道你也是那种喜欢挑逗别人的类型，如果我这星期多了几条皱纹的话我会告诉你的。_

润低头看手表，当他发现自己到时间不得不返回工作时感到怅然若失。 _我午餐时间结束了。_

_我也是。如果有什么事情发生你还会和我讲讲吗？_

_如果能发生奇迹地给咖啡机弄到些包装奶油，我会告诉你的。_

_这很好，度过个愉快的下午，润桑。_

润在把手机放进口袋前快速打下 _你也是，_ 不知为何他觉得自己已经准备好迎接剩下来的工作日，即便今天才只是周一。

_－－－－－_

一周随着他每天都与翔交换信息结束了——告诉他这一天的概况，如果恰逢他在商场买东西的时间还会和翔讲讲今天准备晚餐所需要的东西。尽管最初润对此有所保留但每一条收到的回复都让他觉得似乎自己在分享些有价值的东西。在这个月的睡眠质量比之前的更好了而且发现自己在期待着任何工作上的活动——无论好与否，这无关紧要——他只是需要些能和翔交谈的东西，只是为了他有东西能告诉翔。

他对能在周五收到包裹而感到意外，回家之后润立马检查邮箱里的账单。

这个小盒子是被他女房东签收的，寄件人上写的是个明显的假名（Roger Federer——润简直不敢相信），但这毋庸置疑是翔寄来的，他是润最后一个谈论网球的人。

润等回到公寓才打开包裹，震惊地发现他新添在亚马逊愿望清单上的物品静静的躺在里面。

雕花精致且厚实的银手镯，不贵但显然不会便宜。他放入到清单是因为喜欢镯子的设计尽管有些华而不实，他没有想过得到它是以这样一种方式而不是通过自己购买。

但它就在这里。

润凝视镯子好一阵时间。它在客厅灯光照耀下闪闪发亮似乎在引诱他快来戴上。

他拿起镯子放在掌心上拍了张照片。

一句话也没附上就发送给翔。

 _我希望你能_ _戴_ _着它，不过我还是很高兴你收到它。_ 五分钟后润收到回复。

润戴上发现正好合适。不会太紧让金属刮到手腕，也不会太松以至滑落。这很完美但润无法形容现在内心的感受。

他又拍了张戴上镯子的手腕发过去，顺带一条信息。 _看_ _这里，Federer。_

他收到个大笑的颜文字， _你喜欢它吗？_

润承认他的确一直很喜欢这种款式。 _嗯，如果我不喜欢也不会放入清单。_

_那么你会因为它而开心吗？_

_是的，但为什么？_

_因为我说想让你和我聊聊每天生活的_ _趣事_ _，你做到了。因为我想让你得到它_ ， _因为你也想要它。_

润不知道该说什么，他还在对终于收下翔的礼物这件事挣扎着，一件只要他愿意就可以戴在身上的物品。

 _谢谢。_ 他发送，不知道还能说些什么。

_不用客气，谢谢你戴上它和展示给我看，它很适合你。_

润把信息就这么放置，几分钟之后他发给翔今晚的晚餐计划加上一个披萨的表情文字。

_原来今晚是润厨师，小小切片。_

润仅仅以 _我会的_ 做回复，没过多久他就开始懊恼自己是不是回复太少字了。

他发誓他绝对不会把这想法打出来，尽管他刚收到翔的第一份礼物，让翔成为他真正意义上的Mr.Sugar。

润长叹一口气，他真的很讨厌这个绰号。

_－－－－－－_

“所以呢”二宫说，不知不觉把在抽烟休息的润逼到了角落质问。

“如果你是要说那个模仿我的实习生还被大家哄闹起哄评价说kawai的事情，我这星期已经听你讲过四次了”润顺手把他的烟盒递给二宫。

二宫拒绝了，从口袋掏出自己的烟并点上“无意冒犯，润君，但我真的不喜欢你抽的那款薄荷烟。而且不是，不是kawai那件事，虽说他之前模仿你那个歪着头的动作让整个部门的人都笑了这完全是因为他模仿到点子上了”

润忍住翻白眼的冲动，“为什么你也要浪费我时间，难道会议室不是有更多文件需要我去筛选吗？”

“不，自从服务器维修后我就再没接近他们的楼层了。我来烦着你是因为相叶氏给了我个任务”二宫意味深长地笑着“你与Mr.Sugar进展怎么样了？”

“闭嘴”润近乎嘶吼，谨慎看向四周。附近当然不会有人，二宫绝不会做有损润在公司地位的事情，润只能承认自己多疑。

“但他就是如此，难道他不是？”二宫偷笑，几乎将自己隐藏在喷出的缭绕烟雾中。“相叶氏没有问细节只是想知道事情进展是否顺利”

“还不错”润模棱两可地说“那你呢，你想知道些什么？”

“这个银镯子花了多少钱？”在二宫询问的瞬间润立即拉下外套袖子把它掩饰起来，二宫再次大笑，“噢，所以这真的是Mr.Sugar送的咯”

润在收到后就一直戴着它，以防引起注意地藏在衬衫和西装外套的下边。公司并没有明令禁止不允许戴饰品，但他知道人们会开始议论纷纷一旦他戴着镯子被发现的话。

但是他还是希望有它在身边的感觉。如果身上有它，这能使他可以证明外面也是有人会在意他说的话，外面有人重视他，尽管润完全不知道他是谁。

“我喜欢它”润小心翼翼地说“这个手镯，我的意思是”

“它很适合你”二宫向他保证“不用担心，我想除了我和斗真没人注意到。现在斗真是不敢向你问的了，但你还是得出于谨慎考虑提防因为你知道斗真总会买和你一样的款式。”

“噢是的，他就是个混蛋”润说，引起二宫的轻笑，“他总是和我穿重复款式的衣服，有时候真的很烦人。”

“不过话又说回来，润君，这真的是他送的？Mr.Sugar？”二宫挑眉。

润不赞成的看了他一眼，但那是二宫，二宫看起来从不会被吓到，“不要再这么叫他”

二宫挥挥手打发走这个话题“相叶氏会喜欢这个回答的，无论怎样我觉得那家伙只想知道自己是否给你推荐了个好人。”

“我不会评判好与坏”润说，对于二宫拧起了眉头的神情他只能耸肩“我们从没有见过面”

 _“_ 现在是二十一世纪，润君。你肯定听说过自拍，难道没有？ _”_

“我和他说过没有自拍，不见面。我们只是互发信息。”

二宫不断打量着润戴着镯子的手腕“只是互发信息就已经送你了这个？”

“它没有你想象的那么贵”润不耐烦地讲“我自己可以买这个”

“你当然能够，但这不是我想说的”

润没有反应过来就看见二宫摇了摇头。

“你讲了些什么能让他送这个给你？”二宫好奇的问，仍然是不敢相信腔调。润不知道是否一旦他说了实话会让事情更有说服力。

 _“_ 我告诉他我的日常 _”_ 润承认。二宫睁大了眼睛“是的，仅仅是这一天如何度过的，有时候过了一两小时后他才回复。但从他回复的内容上看似乎我给他发的都是些很有趣的东西。他确实是个有天赋的交谈者。”

“你只是发信息”二宫重复道。

润几近叹息“是啊，二宫，这有什么不能相信的呢？”

冥思苦想的表情在二宫脸上出现了，“这就可以解释了”

这下轮到润皱眉了 “解释什么？”

“你还记得那张表格我交代给了那个实习生，圭人？那天那张。”

润点头“那张被遗漏的表格，后来我们不得不单独把它挑出来去重新签署，是的我记得。”

二宫眼神变得锐利，“我以为你会同时训斥我和圭人，但你仅仅只是告诉我去弥补问题和告诉圭人不要再犯相同错误，你变得更......温和了”

他有吗？润不知道，“我不知道你是从哪里看出来的”

二宫耸着肩，摆摆手。“忘掉它，我也不知道，可能是我想多了或者是你现在比较好应付点了还有可能是你对你新职位更加适应了。”

二宫转身离开，留下烟蒂在烟灰缸中。走了几步远后回头看向润，“又或者是全部都多亏了你们之间互发信息这让你整个人都放松了起来，怎么说也好，你看起来好多了。”

润被留在那里，他的香烟还剩下半根含在嘴里。口袋里的手机嗡嗡震动，解锁手机发现是工作信息后反而开始浏览起与翔的聊天记录因为重新锁上屏幕前没有来得及退出聊天软件。

二宫的话一直在他脑海里回荡而润不能去否认事实。他的确变得更容易相处了。他在寻找一种方式去有效松懈紧绷一天的弦，因为现在还没有秘书他必须得事事亲力亲为。

决定不给一天中余下的时间添加任何的压力是他目前最想要做的，他拍下从公司阳台看见的落日夕阳发给了翔。

 _我希望它能下雨，_ 在关上软件前发送了信息，转身回头专注于工作上他需要花心思注意的问题。

他把二宫的观察想法全部抛之于脑后。

tbc.


	2. Chapter 2

润在几小时后坐地下铁回家才想起之前收到的回复。

_为什么你想要下雨？_

_因为我会在下雨的时候工作更投入些，我是这样认为的_ _。_

 _你不会觉得这样很不方便吗？如果我_ _在_ _上班的时候_ _需要_ _带上雨伞我会感到烦躁。_

不知为何润可以想象得到一个男人在这个年纪居然还会在需要打开雨伞的时候感到恼怒， _所以你更喜欢晴天？_

 _也不全是，不过我更喜欢我的计划不会_ _因此_ _被打乱_ _。_

润完全可以想象出翔的为人，他似乎很乐意去遵守日程本里的计划。 _说到计划，我在相叶那里得到你的电话号码_ _都已经_ _一个月_ _了_ _。_

半晌，新信息从顶部弹出， _你在暗指些什么？_

 _以后我们_ _该_ _怎样_ _进行下去_ _？_ 润选择直截了当地问。

 _我想你只是想要互_ _相_ _发信息。还是你想要协商来尝试些新方式？_

润思索着。他看向手腕上的镯子时发现他对翔的好奇心根本没有消失。翔是真实存在的人类这件事除了那张早餐火腿炒蛋的照片和日常短信外根本没有其他证据可以向润证明。

更何况这个镯子还是署名为Roger Federer寄来的。

_是的我确实想这样。我想要听你的声音。_

他等待着，也没有等待很长时间就收到了回复。

 _什么_ _？_

_怎么了？_

_你没在开玩笑？_

考虑到润对自拍的厌恶和最初对打电话的想法，他能够明白为什么现在翔如此震惊。

 _我知道我在说什么，这就是我为什么_ _说_ _想要协商。_

_为什么是这个？为什么是现在？你确定是认真的吗，润桑？_

_我很好奇而且我想_ _确定_ _你是否是个真实存在的人。是的，我很_ _认真_ _。_

五分钟左右的时间里他们没有交谈，甚至也没有可以暗示翔还在对话的省略号出现。这让润丢失耐心和变得烦躁，哪怕下车出站和走回公寓楼下也一直攥着手机。

在润检查公寓大厅中的信箱时手机突然猛的震动，当他看到是翔的通话请求时手中动作顿时停了下来。

检查了下四周围才发觉了自己已经走入公寓大厅，除了大厅外边的保安没人会听到这谈话。

他赶在丢失勇气前快速滑动手指接听，把手机贴在耳旁便不由自主地屏住了呼吸。

润只能听到电话的另一端中除了呼吸声外的寂静。

然后他听到一阵笑声，富有感染力和让人愉悦的声音。

“通常来说”深沉的男中音让润很惊喜“这种情况下出于礼貌你该先说声你好然后报上自己的名字。但鉴于现在的情况，只要听到一声简单的问候我就满足了”

润确认四周没有人后几近呢喃的说，“你好”

“你好，润桑，我没有想过你是说话轻声细语的类型的”翔在电话那头说道。润发现翔的声音和他预想之中相差甚远。翔听起来不像是老年人而且年纪肯定与自己相近，绝对不会错的。富有磁性的低沉声音让翔听起来相当有男子气概，但其中又涵盖温和而不会让润联想到职业摔跤手和健美选手那种粗野的嗓音。

“我不是”润说，懊恼于不知为何现在自己是一副这样嘶哑的声线。他清了清喉咙，侧着头用肩膀与耳朵夹住手机方便自己从信箱中拿出报纸与信用卡账单。“只是我有点累了”

“或许我不该现在打电话给你？”翔说

“不，”润急忙否认“是我提出说想要听你的声音的”

他听到那头传来小小的笑声，他想知道翔微笑的样子“你确实提出了，怎么样？现在我是个真实存在的人类了吧？”

润哼笑“行了行了你的确真实存在，我只是不—”他愣住，在他的信箱深处还有个盒子，比上次的更细长。他赶忙从信箱中拿出果不其然发现寄件人再次是Roger Federer。

他听到翔的声音说“它符合你的品味吗？”

“我—”润试着寻找语言，他关上信箱的门走向电梯完全凭借身体记忆来移动，“我还没打开”晃动的哐咚声提示了润里面装些什么——是个瓶子，润敢相信里面肯定是支红酒。

“噢我以为你已经打开它了”

“还只看到了盒子”润用颤抖的手指打开公寓的门，他不知道现在内心隐隐的激动是对于终于听到翔真实的声音还是再次收到目前正在与他通话的男人送的礼物。在玄关胡乱蹬了几下脱掉鞋子后就急急忙忙冲去厨房柜台上迫不及待地拆开那个包裹。

“我在亚马逊上购物积累了一定的积分，我猜想或许能用这些积分来给你买些东西。”翔解释到，他说话有些随意以至于让润怀疑是否每次他和润发信息时都是这样的语气。

润尝试打开盒子，里面躺着的红酒证实了他之前猜想的正确。润翻看年份时震惊地发现这瓶红酒产出已有34个年头。

“你送给我瓶1983年的红酒？”润不敢置信，再次把手机贴到耳旁。

翔拖长嗯的一声以示思索“我确定你曾经提到过你快34岁，我有记错这件事吗？”

“没有，”润摇摇头就像翔能够看见般“它不在我的清单里”润绝对不会向翔请求要一支如此昂贵的酒。银镯子也是件礼物但它因为是第一件收到的所以很容易能找到借口来使自己心安理得的收下，但这一件，这一件他从翔那里收到礼物......

“已经一个月了”翔说，对润现在担心一无所知“我知道你说过不见面但还是想让这变得特别一点，我没有想过今晚能和你打电话。不管怎样，我记得你说过你喜欢喝红酒，这瓶我没有试过但希望你能够喜欢。”

“我今晚会喝一点”润答应道，翻看瓶子的标签和产地。可能是从西班牙进口的。

“不胜感激”翔说，润没有错过电话那头的笑声，“如果不好喝也请随时告诉我，虽然我也不是品酒专家”

润在他说完后停顿了几秒“谢谢你，我是认真的。”他从没有期望过能有这样的礼物等待着他，家里酒架上的收藏又会为此增多，但它无疑会是最特别的一个——他出生年份的红酒。

“不用客气，如果这吓到你了我很抱歉，下次我会按照清单来送你礼物的”翔告诉他。

“我只是不知道对于惊喜该怎么反应”润承认，可能翔对他之前讲过的话还很在意“我有一两件想要的东西在愿望清单上，但这并不意味着我讨厌放在信箱里的红酒，因为我确实没有。”

翔在电话中爽朗愉悦笑着，“等会记得告诉我它好不好喝”

“我会的”润说

“在那之前润桑，我就不打扰你了”

“在那之前”润重复道，强忍住想叫翔名字的冲动。他挂断电话并立刻把它放的远远的。他需要给自己充足的时间来消化刚发生的事。

长时间的泡澡后，润开始迫不及待的准备他的晚餐。把昨晚剩下的披萨翻热，将红酒放进冰桶中。这着实花了一段时间但现在他终于能够给自己倒上一杯红酒来享受迟来的晚餐。

在入唇前的醒酒可是必不可少的，醇厚的酒香馥郁饱满萦绕于齿。对于一个自谦说称不上是品酒专家的人来说，它的味道就像翔很清楚他会喜欢什么一样。

润拿起手机拍了张照，用戴着镯子的那只手举起来酒杯。他发给翔，仅仅等待几分钟后就收到回复。

_它尝起来很好？还是糟糕？_

_简直棒极了，你真的是从亚马逊上买的？_

_噢，这真是让人舒了口气。因为我不懂西班牙文就凭着直觉买了。不，这不是在亚马逊买的，我从_ _网_ _上的红酒店中挑选的。_

_你告诉我是用亚马逊积分换购这瓶红酒的。_

_如果他们的_ _酒_ _并不符合你口味我就打算更换其他的店铺_ _直到你满意为止_ _，我只是为了双方着想，原谅我。_

_这尝起来很昂贵。_

_我正希望它如此，很高兴知道我没有被骗。_

润被感动到了，他从没想过翔会如此大费周章去做这些事。他们只是互相发短信的人。仅仅一通电话并不足以改变什么。 _为什么？_ 润情不自禁问了出来。

_什么为什么？_

_为什么送我这个？你根本没有真正的了解我。_

_我知道你喜欢_ _Roger Federer和你亚马逊愿望清单上的三四件东西都是书本和漫画。我也知道你喜欢下雨天是因为相信它能提高你工作效率，我还知道你会因为这瓶红酒而感到非常欣喜甚至不介意向我展示你现在正在戴着银手镯。_

言语中的真诚通通向润砸去，他晃神片刻等待着。

 _我确实知道些东西，_ 翔随后发来， _我不会送给一个陌生人像这样的礼物的。_

 _谢谢。_ 润不知道还能说什么。

 _你喜欢它吗，润桑_ _，_ _喜欢？不喜欢？_

润不会掩饰任何东西，红酒与晚餐相得益彰，事实上他已经盘算着要去找到这个酒的牌子以便之后他可以也自己去购买更多， _喜欢。_

_它让你感到愉快吗？_

_是的，非常。_

_我很高兴，继续享用你的晚餐吧_ _。_

这让润笑出了声， _你就像是餐馆的经理_ _。_

_是吗？真的？_

润停顿，重新回看这句话，一次，两次。他恍悟翔是在问润对刚才他在电话里的声音有什么想法。

_不，你听起来像是那个我喜欢看的新闻节目的主播，或者又在保险广告中听到过。_

他收到一连串的大笑表情符号， _很不幸我和任何形式的媒体都没有_ _关联_ _，更不用说新闻。你刚才的回答是认真的？_

_非常认真。你有一副有磁性的好嗓子。_

_这是不是意味着_ _以后_ _可以给你打电话了？_

润决定把问题抛回去， _你会打过来吗？_

_我还是保持只有紧急情况才互相通话的前提，又或在你想要协商和当你认为现在不方面发短信的时候无任欢迎你打电话或发信息给我。_

润思考片刻。翔是绝对不会提出说想要见面的请求，所以润大可放心。东京拥有接近一千四百万的人口，每个人都有可能是翔和润，翔甚至可能不是他的真名（但润觉得这不可能）

而且恰好在他们通话时撞见对方的可能性微乎其微。

但还是谨慎考虑为好，润也有自己的形象需要维护。

 _所以今晚是算紧急情况？_ 润回复。

 _你说过你_ _非常确定_ _想要听到我的声音_ _。_

 _对你而言这是紧急情况？_ 润不敢置信。

_你应该发觉的，润桑，如果是你提出来的要求我会尽我所能去做，严肃认真思考它然后再告诉你我的决定。今晚我打电话给你是因为你想听听我的声音，就是这么简单。_

就这么简单？润希望自己能够摆脱这种过度思考。翔真的是那么慷慨？这些话可信吗？润不觉得通过这短短一个月的短信交流就能得到男人的信任 。

他把这些归结于自己的幸运，他继续打着字问， _如果我想再次听到你的声音，你会同意吗？_

_只要我能够接电话。_

_为什么？_

_因为是你提出的。_

操。润把手机扔在一旁的瞬间就把大半个脸埋在自己手里，憎恶这种情不自禁的反应。他不是个情窦初开的青少年。但他可能远比自己认为的更多投入到这段关系里。他感到尴尬的是二宫和相叶可能在他意识到之前就更早的发现了这个事实。

翔曾经说过他喜欢被人依赖和照顾别人。润也没有去刻意寻找一个可以依靠的人，但在过去的一个月，他事情比以前完成得更好，感受的压力与烦躁也随之减少了不少。他在部门中和工作会议上变得更加自信，更加简单易懂的表达出自己想法和请求。

他和翔的关系对他来说.....有益无害。这些东西他目前还不想放手。

但再次看到翔愿意做润提出的所有事，这.....有些超出润的承受能力。润不认识他，翔也不认识他。

 _你不必因为是我提出的就去做，_ 短暂的沉默后润发了过去。

 _我不会一味给予你东西的，润桑，当你让我开心的时候我会把_ _它_ _们送给你因为我希望你也能能够开心。这就是那些话的意思还是你理解的有些偏差？_

润在第一天时就明白这个道理， _我完全明白这一点，但是......_

_但是你并不习惯有人来为你着想？_

就是这个，这就是问题的症结所在。润知道自己比任何人都要独立，他习惯被人赋予厚望，甚至在晋升之前他就以高效完成工作著称。

 _嗯，_ 润承认道， _从来没有人这样对我_ _。_

 _没有人_ _会_ _催促你，我们可以放慢速度，如果你不想再进行下去就直接告诉我，礼物你可以保留下来，这是是礼物所以我真不想让它们都退回来。_

 _我是不会叫停的，_ 润澄清， _我只是有些不知所措。_

_完全明白，可能是我们今晚太激进了？_

激进？这让润皱起眉头。在他发出询问之前翔发来了另一条信息， _我从没有想过可以与你通话，但你确实提出了。_

_我不会收回以前的话，我确实是想要听你的声音。_

_然后？你今晚还想_ _要_ _其他的任何东西吗？_

润知道信息中的这个“任何东西”真的意味着任何东西，他现在总算明白了。翔做这些事情的目的并不是来玩弄他，它同样对翔有着特殊意义，至于是什么润现在就说不清楚了。

他看向放在左手边的酒杯决定把所有担心顾虑扔在脑后， _我希望也能给你倒一杯。_ 这瓶酒真的很棒，他希望能有人与他一起分享。

 _那就给我倒一杯吧。_ 附上红酒的表情符号。

润听从去做，从架子上拿出另个高脚杯并倒上红酒。他拍了张餐桌的照片聚焦在两个高脚杯上，发给翔。

 _假装我在那里_ _。_

 _我不知道你的样子而且我挺不擅长去想象一个人_ _的相貌。_

_但你知道我的声音是怎样的。这应该足够了，不是吗？_

_告诉我如果你在_ _这里_ _会做些什么_ _。_

 _我猜你肯定很会做饭，所以无论你做些什么我可能都会喜欢，我会和你聊聊今天的生活，_ _像是_ _那个你常谈起的实习生对你又有什么新模仿这让你很恼怒但又在心里却又暗自地喜欢，然后我会举起你倒给我的红酒与你碰杯，说_

_“文艺复兴！”_

这些话让润捧腹大笑前仰后合， _这真是个老掉牙的笑话。你是个_ _老头儿_ _了，翔桑。_ _老头儿_ _搭配老掉牙笑话。_

翔只发了酒杯的表情符号加上个 _？_

润晃了晃头放弃这个话题。无论是老头儿与否，这是很久以来他吃过的最为享受与愉快的晚餐之一。

而他只是一个人对着手机。

 _文艺复兴，_ 他发给翔附上酒杯的表情符号。

_－－－－－_

三个月时间里他们没有再进行任何协商。润比以往更加频繁地给翔发送照片，不含有他的脸和一些能够暴露他身份的东西。他和翔分享早餐、午餐、晚餐，告诉翔工作上的事情与每天日常生活。

就算他部门中有人注意到润发生些许变化但碍于职位差距也不会声张，除了二宫。斗真确实也注意到他比以往减少了工作上的紧绷感与健忘，但因为是斗真的反馈润不怎么相信这番话。

二宫只是给他富有深意的一瞥，相叶和以往一样没什么不同。他们不会过问太多，偶尔他们问起，润只会说出那个不变的事实：他从没有见过翔，以后也不会。他没有想要见翔的打算。

二宫和相叶原本为了听清润的讲话而贴近身子现在立刻退回了原位正直了身形，选择去谈论巨人队接下来的比赛或明星离婚的传闻。

润学会去适应——别人对他的期望与自己所要承担的责任。如果他的部门效绩达到标准值，HR就不会在将来的裁员中再拿他们来开刀。润想要尽他所能维持整个部门的完整性，于是他自告奋勇去监督确保他们能顺利按时完成任务。

正如意料的这项工作增加了他的焦虑。但不会有人知道（除了二宫和相叶）润自有一套舒缓压力的方式——与某个人互发信息和偶尔的电话聊天。三个月的时间里翔已经送给他十几件愿望清单中的礼物，而那个远程操控的飞行器则是最新收到的。

润一收到飞行器的包裹连拆封都等不及就把盒子举在手上拍了张照片发给翔说， _我很喜欢它，谢谢。_

 _不用客气，玩得开心。_ 他很快收到回复。

润比以往能够更加容易适应接受这种供求关系，以及在必要的时候向翔表达谢意。他终于可以坦然地在愿望清单上添加自己想要的东西。在信箱中收到新包裹仍然使他惊喜，他不再给翔发去那些疑虑与不安的信息反而在收到礼物后好好地向翔表达感谢。

他开始对于表达自己的需求不再那么矜持，无论是翔还是在工作上。他对部门的要求一直很严格与精确，但当他不得不向翔请求某件东西时这花了他一点时间来把两种心理用同种态度去解决。

 _我想要些东西。_ 润发送过去。

一切都事情都从这刻开始转变。

翔很快回复， _任何东西。_

_你有认识的人在箱根吗？_

_箱根？是的，我想我在那边还是有点关系的。怎么了？_

润意识到接下来要讲的话可能会暴露自己的身份，但那是箱根不是东京而且只是单纯的询问也不会带来什么严重的后果。 _那里有个工作上的活动我必须去参加，但我查过所有_ _在线预定的网站也_ _没有一家有空余_ _房间_ _的酒店，这挺麻烦的。_

_如果你想我帮忙订酒店房间你可以直接说的。_

_这不仅仅是个酒店房间_ _主要还_ _是为了工作，_ 润重申， _我试过联系HR但没有任何用处，你是我最后的机会不然的话我就只能放弃这次机会或者_ _新干线当日来回_ _。_

_你什么时候需要？_

_下周日，你可以帮忙订到吗？还是已经太晚了？_

_给我一点时间。_

润没有回复，转身捡起遥控器去玩起了翔送给他的飞行器。现在是周末而润刚刚超出预期的完成工作，他允许自己用些许时间去放松一下。

手机震动，他在客厅小心翼翼地降落飞行器才去查看信息。

_箱根的具体位置和你准备在那里待多久？_

润发送了些细节，选择了一家距离会场很远的酒店，可能需要打的才能过去。他在发送前重读了次信息小心谨慎地不流出任何自身信息。

翔没有回复，润回到客厅重新自娱自乐。他没有完全掌控这个玩具——润还不能精准预估到它飞行时的重量所以飞行器在空中晃来晃去摇摇欲坠。

手机再次震动时润才刚起飞飞行器，他忌惮着不让它碰到吊扇再缓慢降到地板。

 _给你预定到了一间，如果不满意的话我再帮你定其他的酒店。_ 随后附上一个链接，当润点开后，停滑动的手纸来眨了眨眼睛，然后看着刚发来的酒店发票。

翔帮他在箱根订了间房。这不是间普通房间，而是其中最奢侈豪华的级别带有露天阳台和king size的床。润不敢置信。网站上有链接可以实景预览，润估计如果他真的住在这那他肯定会比半数会议上的领导住的酒店都要好。

 _这也太夸张了吧_ _，他发送过去。_

_不喜欢？_

_不是，但我并不需要这样豪华套房，我只是在那里待上两晚而已。_

_这个酒店的评分在10分总分里有9.2。我不希望你去到那么远的地方还住的不舒服。你自己以前也提到如果不是在自己床上睡觉的话会睡得不好。_

润不敢相信翔还记得！ _我想不到你可以在那么短的时间内为我订到这样的房间。_

 _我认识那里的人，告诉他们有个朋友要_ _代替_ _我住在这里。_

 _我猜你平时对你的朋友一定很好，他们居然允许你用_ _Roger Federer的名字订酒店？_

 _润桑，我可以为_ _了_ _你变为_ _Federer或许征服温网会是我下一个目标。_

_认真点，我不能住那。_

_为什么不呢？_

_我会把钱都_ _退_ _给你，我没想到是会是一间豪华套房。_

_只是一件礼物。你说过你想要一些东西的。_

润滑动看之前的记录，懊恼自己大意 _。你不能当真。_

_我当真了，在箱根玩得开心。_

查看发票中写的房间费用，这本该是他付的钱如今却让翔来替他买单，让润感到更加愧疚。

 _我想要听你的声音。_ 润发信息过去。

_是今晚还有些什么请求吗？_

润啧了一声尽管翔不能听见。 _我想知道你是不是真的想要这样做。_

_只是个酒店房间，放松点。_

_你得亲自告诉我。_

润等待了一两分钟后就看到了翔的来电提示。接通电话但默不作声。

“像我之前讲过那样，只是个酒店房间。不要过度猜想了”翔声音低沉平稳仍耐心地告诉他。

“我会把钱还给你的”润坚持。

“我告诉过你这只是个礼物，不要让事情变得复杂”

润沉默片刻，“你生气了吗？”

他第一次听见翔短促喷发哼的鼻息声 “瞎说，我只是告诉你我是怎样想的，你说过要听我亲自讲的”

“你想要什么纪念品吗”润脱口问出，后知后觉自己并不知道翔的地址和就算研究他的电话号码也得不出什么。他只是情不自禁地就说出了那句话。

“照片”翔说，润猜想他可能在笑着“任何你想要分享的东西”

“我不知道该怎样来感谢你”润承认道，讨厌自己越讲越小的声音。

“说'谢谢'，这很简单。”

润希望现在能够出现在翔面前瞪着他“这是间豪华套房”

他听见翔叹气“我知道我订了间什么”

“你刚才说我不能把钱还给你”

“这只是个礼物，我不能收礼物的付款”

“好吧”润说“那我和你做个协商好了”

有段时间润从电话中只能听到翔的呼吸声，“如果你想要协商刚刚就该直说的。”

“听我讲，因为你说我不必把钱还给你所以我想说你可以这段时间不用再送礼物给我了。”

就算不能直接看到翔的神情但润不知为何也能想象地出这个男人肯定在皱着眉头感到疑惑“为什么不呢？”

“直到其中的金额达到你今晚花费的钱”润解释道“或者你让我来付房间费用”

“要知道”翔无奈的笑着“你是我见过最较真的人”

“什么？那些在我之前的人没有任何抱怨就直接接受了你的礼物？”

“没错”翔说“可能这也是为什么我与他们结束关系的原因吧”停顿几秒，润安静听着“行吧，在金额达到今晚的房费前我都不会再送你礼物，现在满意了吗？”

“嗯哼”润嘀咕着，对自己能够迅速说服翔感到神奇，“谢谢你”

这次润确确实实听到了翔在电话那头莞尔笑声。

“不用客气，下周玩得开心”

－－－－－

这次润参加的在箱根举办的活动是行业内部的独家发布会。受邀演讲的嘉宾是一家在日本设有分公司的国际企业的著名首席运营官。当润暗自在内心期望这个演讲不会说关于领导能力及协同合作这些老生常谈的内容更不希望会议会长达一两个小时的时候，一个改变现况的时机正悄然而至。

润被允许携带两名下属来到箱根——当然是二宫和斗真，他们两个在一起在会场附近订了酒店。

“为什么你要在别处订酒店？”二宫问到，他们在大堂里邻近坐着等待会议的开始“主管的额外津贴？斗真晚上会说梦话的和我交房间吧，润君”

“想都没”润说，挥手打发走二宫“拜托，我去那里得打的士你们只需要走路，如果我说要和你交换的话你也肯定不会同意因为你根本就不愿付那些打的士的费用。”

二宫把手捂在心口“公司会报销的，润君。当然我还是会尽量出现以免给部门留下个不好的印象”二宫拍着他大腿“谁愿意麻烦到我的老板呢”

“早知道把室毅来替换你了”润说。

“这不是个好主意”斗真插嘴道，他刚从洗手间回来“室毅会在晚上打呼噜的，这简直会要了我的命”

“现在是你会要了我的命”二宫摇着头说“我不该来的，Personal 5刚刚发售，我还没在它身上消耗相对应的时间”

润捏着鼻梁“如果你还有任何抱怨，我很确定HR那边很快就会给你些表格填写”

“我不会有抱怨的”斗真讨好道“二宫也不是那个意思，怎么说都好，感谢酒店有双人房 ”

“伪善”二宫争辩，低头看向手表，“我还得在这里坐上多久？”

“我想差不多可以开始了吧”润告诉他们也扫了一眼自己的手表，手册上写演讲会在早上十点开始。

有工作人员在调试麦克风，润环视周围。这里有过百人聚集在这个大厅，如果有人打算放弃这个会议转而打算去参观游览箱根，润想那他混在其中也不会有人可以注意的到。

“很抱歉让各位久等”东山桑在台上说，润听到二宫从右边发出不屑的哼哼声。

“每当东和你说得保持耐心的时候就像意味着你没有别的选择”二宫解释道。

“你是这样称呼他的？”润差点笑出声“这就是你怎么在背后谈论他的？”

“拜托，我叫高桥都是称呼‘秃头大叔”的”二宫莞尔一笑“你不该这样大惊小怪我这样称呼东山”

“他在实习生那里还有更糟糕的花名”斗真提醒他“老实说你不会想要知道的”

“我还是得为自己工作留点后路”二宫解释。

润把注意力放回到舞台上，对主持人的介绍一知半解。舞台两侧的投影仪是用来展示这位嘉宾拥有的所有证书，润承认如果再给他二十五年的时间或许他也能达到像那样子的成就。

东山桑还在滔滔不绝介绍着这位来宾，润希望嘉宾会和东山桑的年纪相仿或者只是年轻那么一两岁。

“我们中午吃什么”斗真突然问到，正当东山桑准备把舞台交还给这位一直被人们所谈论的嘉宾时，“这里会提供午餐的对吧？”

润翻了个白眼“你下次该仔细看看手册”

“我忘记带了”斗真说，“不要那么严格对我嘛”

另一个麦克风响起，润眯着眼睛好让看清台上的人。

“东山桑刚才那番话听起来我像是一位冷酷无情的人，但我其实正好相反”嘉宾笑得腼腆。在润身旁的二宫和斗真也许会附和的笑着承认。但在一片亮堂哄笑中他仿佛置身事外寂然无声。

他认识这个声音。

这不可能。

“再一次祝愿大家有美好的一天。我谨代表个人为会议的延迟表示深深的歉意，有个技术性的问题我们不得不去解决。”男人挥了挥手，润扭头看向大屏幕。

这真的是他，不可能还会有其他人。翔，他互发信息的对象，偶尔通话的翔，那个用Roger Federer的名义送他礼物的人就是樱井翔——首席运营官兼任今明两天会议的特别嘉宾。

润不敢相信这一切。

“润君？”二宫在他旁边问到，“你没事吧？”

润不能把眼神从翔的脸上移开。他在舞台上自信的笑着展现出洁白的牙齿。他似乎开始了个即兴演讲只带着蓝牙控制器来操控屏幕中画面内容。润能联想到些寻常的词语像“策略家”和“决策执行者”，但一旦用在这个男人身上所有词语都会显得逊色一等。他被惊喜蒙蔽了从前的认知。

手腕的镯子越是在他长时间看见翔的脸就越是在灼热发烫。没有一种方法能让他忘记现在都瞬间，他终于有张脸能和声音与礼物联想在一起。

润不会去拒绝这种感觉而这极大可能是他做不到。樱井翔是极其有魅力和吸引力的聪明人。他的脸颊似乎有些鼓鼓的，在微笑的时候眼角会出现些许笑纹，他的身形要比润要小上一点，倍让瞩目的舞台对他而言看起来有点大了些，但这不影响翔对于整个会场的运筹帷幄，开场演讲只需要几张幻灯片就足够出彩。

翔没有看向过润。他仅仅按着蓝牙按键无需回头看屏幕就好像他知道每张幻灯片的具体内容和顺序及怎样得体直观表述其中观点。他是个娴熟的演讲者，充满智慧与自信。润不得不深吸一口来唤回自己飘远的思绪。

“喂，出什么问题了”斗真问，润在位置上挺直身子微微松开领带。这里突然间让人感到燥热。“你需要些新鲜空气？”

“我还好”润没有在意，他把西装外套上挽起的袖子放下来掩藏银镯子。“我猜只是舟车劳顿罢了”

在他另一边，二宫什么也没有说。

润转过头继续看着翔的脸，厌恨自己瞥到一眼翔的笑容时内心有沉入海底般无法言状的慌乱。润想知道在他们的谈话中他有没有让翔笑的像如今台上演讲一般开心，他每天的信息有给翔带来片刻的欢乐吗，考虑到他比一般的技术部门主管还要忙碌，得去解决更多更大的问题。

他越仔细端详翔的脸——皮肤上的皱纹，他鼻子下的阴影，他的脸颊——就越相信这就是那个送他礼物的男人。那只银镯子他现在后悔戴到了会场。那瓶1983年份的酒只会在当天发生真正的好事情时才会喝。那套小说他还没有阅读完，那个飞行器他想要熟练去掌控它。

那间翔为润预定的酒店房间。润有些许怀疑翔他知道，他可以通过些许线索找到润（反之亦然）因为他们出现在同一时间同一地点。

然而，他端详翔的脸时间越长他越发自信翔其实也不知道事情会发生变成这样。他们从未在东京遇见过对方，箱根只是个意外，翔没有可能去精心策划这一切。润从未告诉过翔自己公司的名字，想要查找他会有千百种结果——在东京有上千个叫松本润的人。

所以哪怕翔因为亚马逊得知他的真名和住址，翔也绝无可能知道他们会出现在同一时间同一地点。快速扫视会场上周围少说也有上百人。

翔没有办法知道。

但，如果现在是个机会呢？

润演讲里的一个字都没有听进去，不是因为翔讲的没有道理而是每个从翔嘴里发出的腔调和选择的字词都让润回忆起他们之间少数的通话。

这就是他，好吧。在平复最初的惊讶中之后现在润总算可以接受这事实。

有些在意在他脑海挥之不去，这不是他想象中翔的样子。他看像是三十岁的样子，是的，润因为翔频繁使用敬语以前有想过翔会在样貌比较中显老，。翔会在所有的信息和通话里用上敬语——哪怕那些老掉牙的笑话，虽说这样做会丢失幽默感但润认为这里面也别有另一番趣味。

现在他只能看见翔在舞台上通过自己言语的力量来散发个人魅力去影响台下的观众。润环顾四周发现大部分人都在聚精会神听着，一些年轻的甚至在做笔记。

那个会耐心听他讲所有抱怨的男人和目前在台上讲述如何成为更好的领导者，怎样去发挥团队的隐藏实力以便完成手头上的任务的男人，这居然是同一个人。

这之间的反差让润忍俊不禁，不在意二宫和斗真会觉得他奇怪。

翔基本上都是在教导他们如何去照顾别人，就像他知道如何照顾润和那些在润之前的人。

润没有想过这才是他来到箱根收到的大礼。

“你变得很古怪” 二宫告诉他，一如既往地坦率。

润内心被秘密不断瘙痒着不断诱惑他一吐为快，但他知道他不能够。翔有很大可能性没把这段关系告诉给其他人。润不想辜负他的信任。

“不要这样子看我。”润不动声色的讲。

“我有试过，但你看起来坐立不安很慌张的样子”二宫反驳“你能不能冷静一点？”

不，我真的做不到，润很想要说，但他只是设法把注意力放在不让自己抖脚的事上，他之前甚至没有意识到自己在做这件事。

“你到底怎么了？”二宫靠近他。

润知道他可以对着二宫一倾所有，但他就是不能脱口而出说“Mr.Sugar就在这里”和他希望二宫对此事能不再过问。

至少等这件事实不再对他影响那么大的时候。

所以润只是摇头，给了二宫个安抚的眼神希望这如此能让他放心。“我没事，只是记起来一些事情。”

斗真向润的方向倚靠“你要是再晃动一下，松本，我就要换位置。我想听这家伙的演讲，乍一听起来好像挺有道理”

润尽可能一动不动保持僵硬的姿势。他看着翔走动，交谈，讲着些笑话来缓解观众的情绪。当他终于结束他演讲后就宣布稍晚些时候这里会提供免费的午餐，润放松的长舒一口气。

“至少有午餐时间”斗真伸展筋骨。

“快去给我们三人留个位置”二宫赶走了斗真，当斗真离开他们视线时，他转头向润“说真的你还好吗？你自从那家伙上台后就表现得很滑稽”

润什么也没有说，只是摇着头打发二宫的担忧。他站起来准备向出口走去，“去吃午餐吧”或许他能在有东西下肚时更好处理这个问题。

“松本君”他听到东山在背后叫着他，润鞠了一躬才抬头看向眼前的男人。为什么东山可以如此简单的在拥挤的大厅中找到他们的，润没有一点想法。“跟我来，我要将我们最年轻的部门主管引荐给今天的嘉宾，不会浪费你太多时间的”

操。润想要逃跑，跑去找斗真一起享受自助餐这样他就可以假装过去的三个小时都是自己的幻觉，但他没有理由可以去推辞自己上司的要求。

二宫轻碰他肩膀，“之后来找我们，我们会替你拿东西的”

二宫转身离开，留下润无奈之下不得不跟着东山走向那舞台。二宫说的对：无论东山说了些什么，永远都是没有选择的余地。

当越靠近舞台润心里越扭捏，他现在能看见翔不断的与其他人交谈，握手。他的同事在舞台旁等待他和东山。

似乎要排队，润站在二宫喜欢的秃头大叔—高桥桑的隔壁，东山负责给他们介绍。

“他看起就是个仪表堂堂的好人，难道不是？”高桥说。有那么个瞬间润希望全世界的人都不要再在他面前夸赞翔看起来有多了不起。

“可能吧”润不可置否的说，不带一丝感情。

“但他是那么的年轻，他就像你一样松本君，那么年轻且事业有成”高桥微笑。

润没有回应，因为下一秒他就看到东山在前方与翔热情地在握手。

如此近距离的听到翔的笑声是润从来没有想过也不敢想象的事。

“他是松本润”东山说，润尽可能低下头礼貌地鞠躬 “技术部门的新主管 ”

当润站直身子，翔脸上的神情发生了细微的变化。他仍在笑着却不像从前那般明亮和愉快，他的眼睛眯了起来。他伸出手，润小心翼翼地回握住，尽量让自己不要太习惯翔触摸到掌心的温度。

他们靠得太近了，妈的，真的太操了，翔真的很好闻，好闻到这刻润只想屏住呼吸只为他能够对此拥有更少的记忆。

他重新扯扯调整了下领带，看到翔的眼神猛然看向自己的手腕——手镯的一角露出在西装外套的袖子下。

翔的笑容消失了，当润再次与他目光相遇时，他瞪大了眼睛。

他注意到了吗？他知道他就是‘润’了吗？

“樱井桑？”东山问到，润看到笑容再次回到翔的脸上，但在他看来这像是被强迫的。

“原谅我，东山桑”翔说，视线没有离开过润，“我感到有些惊奇没想到你有一个部门主管的年纪会与我相仿”

通话声音永远不能与亲耳听到的相比，在如此近的距离里听到翔的讲话更是不能想象。

“噢是的，松本君最近才晋升他是主管队伍里最年轻的一位，但他能力出众也不会被落下。”东山在夸赞他，让润有些尴尬地红了脸。

“您过奖了东山桑”润说，面向翔，他稍微向前鞠躬“很高兴认识你，樱井桑”

就在当樱井回应说“我也是”时，松本抬头看向他，互相撞入彼此的眼。

东山走到旁边向润的同事招手示意，但在翔转身去迎接下一个人前，润捕捉到了他对润留了个口型，“对不起”

是的，润想要说，我也很抱歉。

－－－－－

润在那之后没有收到任何有关那天会议的信息，他发觉自己比起翔承认发生的事实而言更喜欢目前这种状态。手机上没有收到信息他就可以假装什么事也没有发生。他可以欺骗自己说翔没有认出他，那个樱井翔与一次次送他礼物的翔不是同一个人。

他从不喜欢惊喜。

第二天早上，润真的感到一种非常不想去参加会议的意愿，想要做斗真所讲的：在箱根观光游览，参观水上乐园和拍纪念照。但他知道东山会在会场大厅中寻找他的脸，所以他不够胆子去做。

二宫，一如既往地拒绝离开他的房间，给润一些很扯淡的理由像他的被子不想他离开还被它困住了之类的。说的好像是真的一样。

所以润第二天只身一人来参加会议，更换座位到最角落的位置让翔不会有太多看见他的机会。

翔延续着昨天的话题讲着剩下的部分，但润感知到翔太过频繁地瞥向润所在的座位，就像翔是在确认他是否在那里，他是怎么做到在有上百人的人群中单独找出润，润想不通。那些心里让人烦躁的部分但其实也能让他觉得很开心。

一天的末尾，润没有坚持去参加公司免费的晚餐，他选择回到酒店去完成未完成的工作，明天早上就要离开箱根他不希望把工作留到明天。

在回酒店的途中收到短信，他并不意外地看到是那个发件人。这有些许迟了，但可能翔也在给自己时间消化，考虑昨天发生的事。

也许不只润一个人对昨天意外见面受到极大的影响。

 _你没有来参加晚餐。_ 是翔的信息。

 _是的，_ 润决定说实话， _我得回去收拾行李。_

 _对不起，_ 润读到下一条回信 _，如果我知道会发生这种情况，我会拒绝答应参加这次的演讲，我_ _那时_ _想_ _着哪怕_ _我帮你在箱根订房的时间与我重合也不可能会见到面。_

 _为什么你会因为我去拒绝演讲？_ 润问，没有对翔用敬语觉得厌烦。

_我从来不想让你感到不舒服。你说过你不想见到我，我是真的打算一直遵守着这个约定直到最后，我很抱歉。_

润叹了口气 _，_ 他无法找到对翔生气的理由， _这不是你的错，在这件事上没有人错，我们都不知道会发生这样的事。_

_不管怎样，我真的很抱歉。_

润在决定回复这句话时刚好回到酒店房间， _你知道我住在哪。_

他等了好一阵子才收到， _你想要些什么？_

 _我们不能挽回发生的一切，_ 润发过去，紧接着， _我知道你有些问题想要问我，我们以后该怎么进行下去。因为我们不可以假装什么事都没有发生_ _，_ _那就不如让更多事情发生。_

 _我再问一次，_ 翔发给润， _你想要些什么？_

润在回复前给了自己足够的时间来衡量利弊。他难道还有什么可以失去的吗？ _来我房间和我聊天。_

_你确定？我不认为这是个好主意。_

翔已经知道他的身份，他的长相，甚至家庭住址——多亏那些礼物。翔知道他喜欢红酒、他最近在愿望清单添加的是个电动按摩仪。似乎没有任何东西值得去遮掩。

_是的，我很确定。你知道我住哪。_

他足足等了五分钟之后才收到新信息， _最多给我一个小时。_

润没有对那句回复感到过多雀跃，他转移注意去收拾自己行李。虽然他明天中午才退房，但他知道自己是不会早起的，他不能在临到离开的时间才匆匆忙忙收拾东西，这会遗漏物品在房间的。

直到门铃响起润才意识到时间的流逝，润从地板上站起来顺便整理下发皱的衣服，他仍然穿着一条休闲裤配上西装衬衫，袖子卷到手肘。他扔掉领带，把它和脏衣服放在单独的行李袋里。一边走向门一边重新调整眼镜的位置。

打开门看到翔，他仍穿着那套裁剪非常适合他的贴身西装。润敢相信这肯定是高级定制。

润对翔不断上下打量着他的眼神而仰头不解，然后翔突然松懈了般轻笑，摇晃着脑袋。

“我仍不敢相信这就是你，你得原谅我。”翔说。

润沉默地侧过身子让翔进入房间。

“这是个很好的房间，”翔四处看着，“从这阳台看向外面的景色是不是很漂亮？”

“的确很漂亮。”润说，翔微笑地面向他。

“我可以坐下吗？”翔指着沙发。

润靠在柜台上点头。有一阵子他们相对无言，翔在看着他，毫不掩饰地仔细饱览润的外貌，润不能抗拒翔的眼神因为他也同样地想要将翔的身影刻在脑海。

“我们是来谈论的”翔提醒道，莞尔。润希望翔不要再像这样子笑，他会忍不住。

也许让翔进入他的房间真的不是个好主意。

“是的”润将重心靠在柜台，胸前交叉着手。他没有错过翔眼里猝然闪过的光——翔出神地盯着润手腕上的手镯，直到翔重新把视线回到润脸上才说“和你讲我喜欢它时我没有在骗你”

“在短信上读到时一回事，亲眼看到你戴上是另一回事”翔说，他抬起条腿交叉坐着，双手摆在沙发扶手上。润无法言说心里的悸动在看到翔隐匿半身在阴影中。

“我想要知道从这里开始我们会有什么新的进展”润舔了舔嘴唇，他看向翔接着说“我曾经说过不见面，但那是基于我们不能够预知未来，我们如今却在这里”

“如果你想要结束关系你可以直说的我都明白，但至少有一样东西我想要你知道，我从没想过要破坏我们之间说好说约定。我真的很抱歉。”

“我知道，”润告诉他，尽管他们之间现在仍有些距离但润很高兴能看到翔在表情上的变化“你不需要道歉，这不是你的错。”

“不管怎样我都很抱歉。我看到了你在我俩握手时看向我的神情”翔歪了歪头看着他“你是怎么认出我的？ ”

润忍不住小声笑了下“你的声音暴露了你”

他听到翔叹息，“现在回想，我甚至在见面的前天晚上和你通话问你觉得这件房间如何。你是在我出一开口讲话的时候就知道的？”

“实际上是在你开了个老头儿的笑话证实了是你”

翔从抿嘴笑逐渐放任到大笑“你实在太难去讨好了，没有你的愿望清单我都不知道该送什么。”

翔向前倾，认真的看着润，“如果你想要结束，没问题的，你可以留下我送的礼物。”

“是什么会让你认为我想要去结束？”润问道。

“我们见面了 ”翔只是这样回应，像这就是该讲的所有事实。

“是的，这的确相当不幸运。”润说，“但这不意味着我想要在这里就结束”

“你想要什么？润桑”翔眼睛眯了起来，声音像润在通话里听到般低沉，没有麦克风的失真它听起来更加真实。

“有件事我一直很想知道”他开始说，注意到翔非常专注地听他讲，他继续“相叶氏怎么向你讲起我的？”

“他和我说，他觉得我会对他的一个朋友感兴趣。”翔回答“我可以知道相叶酱怎么讲起我的？”

称呼后缀的使用证明了翔和相叶长期的联系交往，在润心中的好奇列表又勾去了一项。“如果我愿意，我应该给你发信息。”润说，“下一个问题”

“我们是不是一成不变地进行这种关系？”

“你花了两天时间去演讲如何去做系统性和战略性的决策。我也学到了其中一两点”润耸肩，他已经尽了最大努力也仍不由自主地听了翔的演讲，“为什么你从来不提出除相片之外的要求？”

“相片对我而言已经足够让我开心”翔轻声回答，“现在我是不敢期望你会发些在箱根拍的照片给我了，但如果你想要发点什么给我，我仍然无任欢迎”

“还有件事情我想要知道”润快速眨了下眼“你一直都是用这种方式讲话的？一直都是敬语？”

“我想要表现出对对方尊重”这是翔的理由。

润决定放过这个问题。“说回正事，你现在可以提出你想要的请求”

“我可以？”翔的下嘴唇在思考的时候会饱满地显出来，润很难移开视线。“我不知道，润桑。你给我留下的印象是你不会考虑我向你提出的请求。你是个很有主见很固执的人，这是我知道的情况。这个印象在昨天我认出你后你的行为态度更深层地证明了”

“你可以提出些东西”润告诉他“我提出想要听你的声音，你做到了。我发给你照片表明我收到你的礼物，你所做的就是感谢我因为得到它们来联系你”

“它们让你开心吗？”翔问，直勾勾盯着润。

“什么？”

“我的礼物，它们让你开心吗？ ”

“是的”润尴尬地转动手腕，“非常开心。”

翔翘起嘴角，“甚至那个飞行器？”

“尤其是那个飞行器。我现在几乎可以很好的控制它了”

翔往后靠向椅背，“对我来说这些已经足够了”

“我刚刚才告诉过你我没有想过要结束关系，而你只是告诉我你对于我们接下来如何进展你都没有所谓？”润有些无奈。

翔点头，“我不想让你感到不舒服，我以前说过。我答应我们可以慢慢来，我们的确做到了。今晚是个意外，甚至有些超出我们可以接受的范围内。怎么说都好，只要你在其中能享受对我来说就足够了。”

“那，如果我想要你提出你在这段关系里想要做的事情呢？”润换个方向问。

他听到翔猛然吸了口气，“你不会想要的”

“我认为我真的是想要知道”润说，自己的执拗与翔的不分上下，“我们已经见面了，这是个发生的事实。我现在只是建议我们就用你以前的方式去做这件事情。”

“这就是过去几段关系终止的原因。”尽管润不是第一次听到这件事但还是翔耐心地告诉他，“你到底想要什么？你是不是想要我坚持以后都不和你见面那么我们就可以把昨天的事情当做一个例外？”

“我说我们不见面那是因为当时情况不是像现在一样轻松。”润看向翔，“而我也是真的希望你能够对我敞开心扉讲出你想和我一起做的事。”

润听到翔长叹一口气，他闭上眼睛时下唇在微微颤抖。“不要这样做”

润有些惊讶，“做什么？”

“询问我。你在问着一些你并不会想知道的东西”

“我一直知道我想要的是什么。”润逐渐不耐烦，“我刚才告诉过你”一直以来都是他提出要求，而翔去满足。他想要能为翔也做到如此，去看看他是否能做成功就像翔为他所做的一切。

翔再次睁眼的时候，脸上没有任何表情眼睛黑的深不见底只是直直的看着润，“老实说我现在很难受。”

这让润皱眉，“为什么？”

翔的眼神把润从头到尾的缓慢仔细地欣赏个遍，目光一直停留在裸露的前臂上，然后再次与润的目光相遇。“你有认真看过自己的身体吗？我坐在这里不动已经在尽可能地忍耐极限，现在，我只想请求你不要再来挑逗我了”

直白的表述让润开始隐隐发热浑身躁动，“你今晚想要些什么？”他问，努力压低自己的嗓音尽量让它听起来浮想联翩饱含些许深意。

翔不赞同地看向他，“别这样”

“你今晚想要些什么？”润意味深长的重复。无论翔提出什么要求，如果翔敢提出他就敢认真去考虑。他想要回报，这欲望是如此之强烈他几乎可以品尝。

他想看看正如翔对他影响之大，他是否对于翔也是如此。

“润桑”翔警告着，翔的声音提醒了润，这让他走前去翔所在的位置。

他在男人面前停下，“告诉我你想要什么”

翔表情有些狰狞咬紧下巴来帮助自己忍耐，“你说过不做这个的”

“我记得我说的不会在摄像头前对着你手淫，但现在没有摄像头”

翔没有看他，“你说过不做爱”

“不，我没说过。你有这个印象是因为我说过不在Skype上对着你打飞机”润提醒他，“好好回想下”

翔保持了会儿沉默，“你从没提到过Skype”

“相似的意思啦，难道这里会有摄像头？”

翔抬头看向润，而润仍交叠着手臂——以防自己不由自主地伸出手去触摸翔。他不想成为先屈服沦陷的那个。

“你想要些什么？”润问，声低似耳语，“告诉我你想要什么？”

翔低头做了个深呼吸，当他呼气时传来那句润想要听到的话——“去洗澡”

润的嘴角微微上扬，挑逗般问了句，“你不和我一起？”

“不了”翔拒绝道，“去洗澡吧，但不要太久”

“那好吧”润边摘下眼镜边答应着，当他走近到翔正前方时停留了一会儿，只为看看他对翔的影响单子。

翔不自觉舔了舔嘴唇——润没有错过这个小动作。

他头也不回地进入浴室，感觉有双眼睛一直在尾跟随着他。

tbc.


	3. Chapter 3

润洗地很快也很彻底，当他洗完澡后选择仅仅围着一条浴巾在腰侧就这么踏出了浴室，与翔的目光结结实实地撞在了一起，尽管翔还坐在沙发上。

润清楚自己身体是什么样的，但他无声站在这，似乎就在默许翔接下来的行为。翔再次用目光在他身体上游走，从脑袋到脚指头没有一处放过。

“我按了你的要求洗完澡。”润声明到，虽然他并没有必要去说。

“我看到了”翔说，低沉沙哑的嗓音就像是他的第二双手去爱抚润，“你闻起来真棒”

“然后呢？你还想要些什么？”润问，注意到翔的目光牢牢锁定在他左乳头的那颗痣上。

“我想要知道你是否真的想清楚将要从现在开始一段性关系。”翔声音平坦近乎单调。

润盯着他，“我不敢相信你会用像是电视购物频道里的声音说出这句话”

翔只是认真地看向润的眼睛，“你是认真的吗？”

“我以前说过我想要知道这会把我们带去哪里，而我们现在见面了”

“你没有回答说“是”还是“不是”，”翔看向润，“过去几个月除去通话外我对你几乎都是匿名的。我很清楚你明白我在说些什么——你根本没有真正知道我是谁，直到昨天”

“你也没有真正知道过我，直到昨天”润无法解释，突然之间有张确切的脸能和那个对他而言很重要的人联系了起来，他有些雀跃。“但我想我确实知道你的一些事情。我知道你喜欢送我礼物是因为我让你感到开心而你也想让我开心。我知道你喜欢我向你要求些东西因为每当这个时候你也会得到你想要的，和我知道你是樱井翔，这也正好说明了为什么你给我买那些礼物后仅仅让我放轻松没有负担的收下”

翔把头转向别处一段时间，“你还没有回答我的问题。”

润在心里记下这笔账。他几乎全裸却在和一个男人谈论问题，而这个男人他可以仅仅几秒钟后就能热烈爱抚到润的身体，“是，这就是你想要听到的？”

“现在我想要知道你的底线？”翔接下来说。

润眨眨眼。他没有听错？“我的底线？”

翔点头，掏出手机。“出于健康考虑，我不会找个滥交的人，我也不会找不认识的人做爱。”

润表示理解但这对于这问题的提出时间却不太满意。话又说回来，润开始认为翔有个癖好，喜欢在奇怪的时间去解决事情。

润叹了口气，缓和道，“没有排泄物，不能射尿——”

“这些我都知道，难道我看起来像是被进入的那个？”翔打断润话，一脸不可置信。

润大笑，“开玩笑啦”顺带欣赏着翔不耐烦地皱了下鼻子，可能他现在不知道该拿润如何是好，“就是这些，我不会让你鞭打和凌辱我。你不能够用宠物的名字来叫我，我也绝不会配合你玩动物play所以你就不用指望我会戴着项圈来服侍你。我不同意称呼你为主人也不会扮演你的仆人哪怕只有仅仅几个小时。当然也不该有窒息性爱。我很干净但我不知道你的性史所以到那时真的要做的时候，无套不爱。噢你不能强迫让我装扮，我哪怕全裸也好过穿那些粉色的蕾丝丁字裤。”

回答好像都在翔意料之中，他只点点头手指不断滑动，“我想让你知道我也很干净，不过了解对方性史总没错。你有什么癖好吗？”

润花些时间想了想，“目前还没有，不过你可以哪天尝试下用绳子或任何一种束缚工具，我在床上并不会很矜持，如果有一天气氛合适了我会乐意去尝试探索一些新玩法。如果你想了解的话就只有那么多了” 润耸肩，没有错过翔的眼神不断游走在自己身体的每个曲线上。“除此之外，如果还有其他东西只要你得到我同意那也没问题，以后还想到其他的话再告诉你。”

翔点头表示接受。晃动着手机给润展示记录的内容。润没发现些问题就微笑着点了点头。翔把手机收到上衣口袋里，然后又抬头看了他一眼。

“安全词，你的安全词”翔问，他的下巴现在放在指头上。他穿着身贴合的西装看起来是如此的迷人，稍微过长的刘海有些遮住他的眉毛但这更增添他的英气。

润觉得他从未像此刻般渴望些什么，无论接下来会发生些什么事情。

“箱根”润马上回答道——这是他脑海第一个闪现的词。

“箱根”翔重复确认，“这个词我们一直用很久”

“我知道”

他们目光再一次相遇，在静默无言中产生默契。

然后翔仰起下巴指向床的位置，“去床上”

润照做，往后挪了几下直到膝盖碰到床垫。他坐在边上坐了下来看向翔等待着。

“我今晚不会和你做的”翔说，润尝试忽略内心此刻涌出的失望，“不会是今晚，我今晚只想见你”

“讲些什么吧”润想如果翔亲口用他那磁性低沉的嗓音来讲些荤话，润觉得他很快就会沉浸在臆想里边。

“解开浴巾在床的正中间张开你的腿，把你的一切都展示给我”翔缓慢地说，一个个音节字符裹上翔沙哑的声音让润开始浑身燥热。

润如他所愿地去做，想要一探究竟他到底能够影响翔到什么地步。而翔还是翘着条腿靠坐在沙发，偏头下巴仍撑在指关节上，另一只手的手指在沙发扶手上一下下敲着无名节拍。

当润移动着找到个舒服的姿势将枕头垫在把头底下，他向翔投去个询问的眼神。

“开始”这是翔的命令。

润从没有在别人面前手淫过，但他想看到翔被性欲勾引出不理智的欲望战胜了接下来他可能感受到的任何尴尬。他看到翔是如何欣赏他的身形、他的大腿内侧软肉，他的小腿处紧实的肌肉，如何看向他的阴茎，他的屁股，如何他的眼神缓缓扫视在润身体的每一处，探寻每一处隐秘之地，这种感觉就像是翔选择去爱抚他的身体，手指轻轻滑过细腻的皮肤般亲密。

润想要看见翔自制力的外壳上出现裂缝。

润从手掌末端慢慢舔湿到中指指尖，确定手掌足够湿润后才包裹住阴茎，随意上下撸动着夹杂适当的抚摸揉捏。

平时润这样做的时候他会开着一部无声的黄片，然后想象着各种各样的事物。最近他发现自己在想着一个低沉急促喘息的声音萦绕在耳边告诉他该如何自慰。

他现在离幻境是如此的近，如果翔离开那张沙发靠近他，离他近些再近些。

猛然睁开眼睛看向翔的方向。润脸色潮红这才发觉自己被他盯地如此入神。他更加卖力刺激揉捏，加快手中撸动的速度，他耳边逐渐充斥着淫荡、黏腻的水声。

从对面几步远的沙发上润能听到翔粗重隐忍的喘息声。当快感累积到一定地步，润在床上地忘情地伸展打开着身体，似乎被电流窜击的脖颈以销魂的姿势往后仰着，他听到翔轻声说了一句，“操”

“你喜欢我这样做吗？”润在喘息中问，“你是不是喜欢我做这些动作？”

翔把头歪向一边，“把你的腿再张大些”

润照着做，试着把膝盖压到床上，“这样？”

“更开些”翔说，润听从，但他必须得弓起些背部才能做到这个姿势，“就是这样”

“你喜欢这样？”润从喘息间隙问道。

“是的”他的声音压的很低但这只是徒增和累积润双腿间情热与瘙痒。“完美，现在改用你的左手” 

润停下手上的动作看向翔，“什么？”他有些喘不过气。

“你明白我的意思，现在改用你的左手”

润花了一点时间去舔湿自己的左手再抚上阴茎。左手的经验没有比惯用手的丰富，有时候不到位的力度根本满足不了攀向极乐的刺激，让他忍不住有些沮丧的呻吟。

“我不是左撇子”他抱怨到，愤愤瞥向翔。

“我知道你不是，但按照你刚才的玩法你会比我预计的时间更早达到高潮”翔说，润见到他笑了。“为了我再坚持一会”

润把脸侧过一旁埋进枕头，用左手尽可能快速地撸动，不过这方法不对快感少之又少，他挺起腰将臀部从床上抬起设法来获得刺激。

“你快高潮了？”片刻后他听见翔在问到，室内除了润自慰的喘息与水声外一片寂静。

“快了”润用力咬着下唇。

“那就射出来”翔告诉他，“给我看，向我展示你的全部。”

润完全沉浸在欢愉中，给自己的阴茎所需要的摩擦与击打。当射精来临时他压抑不住舒爽的尖叫，大腿内侧不断痉挛着，背向后伸展仰起，一股暖湿的液体喷射在小腹上甚至前臂和手指上都有沾到，滑滑腻腻。但润没有在意，他还没有从性高潮中缓和下来。

过了好一阵润才恢复意识，卸了力般试着调整呼吸。

这可能又过了小会他才张开眼睛，床垫歪斜着，翔坐在他身边正用湿毛巾轻轻擦拭着他小腹。

润还在喘气，当翔帮他清理完后翔伸手将一缕湿发别到润的耳后。

“你想要什么？” 翔轻柔的问道，大拇指抚摸着润的耳朵。

“我不明白”润的高潮空白还残留在脑海中。

翔笑了，是那种露齿的笑，“我想要为今晚的事而奖励你，你想要什么都可以”

那句“今晚留下来”润没多加思考后就脱口而出。他在内心为冲动后的懊恼而辩解——他仍处于高潮后极度兴奋的状态，射精的余韵还没有完全散去，所以说出这句话没关系的。

“这不是个好主意”翔说，他离润真的很近，近到润可以嗅出他的古龙香水。他闻起来真的很香，润现在实在是不想让翔离开他身边。

“我知道”润说，“但留下来吧”

“我得明天早上九点回东京”翔抱有歉意地说着。

“留下来”，润再一次请求，看着翔逐渐开始动摇，“你可以在早上六点打的离开。今晚就留在这，陪着我”

翔出乎润的意料在他额头下留下一吻。翔拉回距离，但润可以明显感觉到额头还残有余温。

“下次”翔保证，拇指轻抚润唇下的痣“我今晚真的不能留下来。不能在你表现出像现在的时候留下”

“像什么？”润在翔拇指上留下虔诚一吻。

“像你知道该说什么就能够让我去做出你想要的结果”翔牙齿咬住下唇，“但我真的不能留下，凌晨两点我需要接听一个重要的海外会议的电话”

“那好吧”润坐起身子。他们靠的太近了，润几乎可以数出翔眼角周围笑纹的条数，“我想在下次和你做”

翔笑了，拉起润的手腕将他去洗澡时在床头柜脱下的镯子拿起在手心，捂热后再小心翼翼地戴入润的手腕。

润有些感动，翔似乎喜欢看到润戴着他送的礼物。

“我必须走了”听起来有些不情愿，站起来前拇指最后来回抚摸着润的脉搏，继而再次套上西装外套。

“晚安”翔告诉他，润重新倒回去床上扒拉着枕头，“我希望能在东京见到你”

“这样做会让你开心吗？”润问，看着翔停下动作。

“会，在你也想要见我的前提下”翔点了点头，“这周你可以期待收到一个包裹 ”

“你不是答应过我在金额没达到房费前都不会送我礼物的吗？”因为翔走到了门边润不得不提高声音。

“就一件”翔看向润，“就一件礼物，至少允许我为今晚的事送你件礼物”

“好吧好吧，就一件礼物”润让步了“但我要你亲手交给我，如果你再用Roger Federer的名义来送我礼物，你就自己拿回去。我不管你用什么方法去拿，反正你就是得收回去”

翔大笑，他的肩膀抖动着，“明白了，亲手交给你，晚安润桑”

“晚安”润说，听见房门咔嚓一声合上。

－－－－－

门铃的声响成功将润从第二天早上唤醒，他草草穿上条内裤就跑去开门。

是名女服务员推着台餐车，当看到润打开门时她脸“唰”地红了。

“客房服务” 她不知所措，眼睛不停瞄向润的身后。

“我没有要求客房服务”润告诉她，不管她盘子里的食物闻起来有多诱人，润还是坚持他没有要求任何东西。

除非........

“这个服务是预定房间的人要求的”她解释道。

润皱起眉头“但我不是可以到楼下餐厅去吃配套的早餐吗？”

“你确实可以去的，但几个小时前您要求升级为客房服务”她把头往房间里示意，“我可以把餐车推进去了吗？”

润站在走廊一边让她进来，他等到她摆好餐盘食物还冲了壶茶后实在按捺不住就往床头走去拿起他的手机。

他忽视掉翔发来的 _早上好_ 的信息，反而马上打字发送， _你是想要宠坏我吗？_

服务员在离开前礼貌地向他鞠了一躬，润在听到关门声时刚好手机嗡嗡震动收到了新信息。

_这只是早餐，我猜想你会想要在私密性好的房间里吃的，顺带你还可以继续收拾行李。如果早餐味道不错的话记得告诉我。_

这只是早餐，说得简单。润有时候真的讨厌翔直觉怎么可以如此精准，他是怎么知道润早上会有起床气且脾气会不太好，通常需要些时间来缓冲才能变回像正常人一样。

 _你昨晚睡得好吗？_ 翔接着发给他。

 _非常好，你昨晚睡觉了吗？_ 他现在记起翔得在昨晚两点接一个电话。

_我可以在回程的的士里睡，不用担心我。_

润想说他没在担心，但这句话连他自己都不相信， _你工作太拼命了。_

 _那个被称为公司最年轻的部门主管，我猜他也应该_ _明白_ _这个道理，嗯哼？_

_现在又不是在说我，不要转移对象。_

他发来几个憨笑的表情符号， _你有时候真的很可爱。_

这句话让润脸上起了红晕，耳尖似乎在阵阵发烫， _我才没有，难道你一直是这么形容一个33岁的_ _老头儿_ _的？_

 _不，_ 翔回复到， _我不会用在所有33岁的人身上。_

润翻了个白眼，决定去餐桌开始吃早餐，打开盖子发现是味增汤让他惊喜。 _你调情技巧可以用在工作上。_ 他发过去。

 _你自己以前说过我是个老_ _头儿_ _的，那现在你得原谅这个老_ _头儿_ _。_

润翘起嘴角，他拍了张餐桌上的早餐照片发给翔。

 _这看起来很好吃，_ 附上个竖起的大拇指的表情符号。

_的确，谢谢你。但你本可以和我一起吃的。_

_不用客气，或许下次可以吧。_ 他用了个微笑的颜文字。

 _我是真心想要和你一起分享这早餐的，_ 润说。他发现经历过昨晚的事后他能更加容易说出这番话。通常他会在向翔要求东西的时候保留一番，但当他明白翔是真的想要知道润所需要的是什么的时候，他就知道自己必须得这样说出。

如果说出他的要求能让翔感到开心的话，他会去做。不知道为什么润开始不满足于只有自己一个人不断接受、得到他人所给东西。

 _当你回到东京的时候告_ _记得_ _诉我，_ 是翔随后发来的信息， _如果你改变你的想法，这没问题的。_

_我不会改变我的想法，等我俩都有时间时，到时候见。_

在润抬头准备喝光味增汤时恰巧手机在震动的提示着， _能不能给我你接下来几周的日程表？_

润在点击发送 _可以_ 前的霎时突然想到些事情。在他印象中，翔的公司与他的公司之间隔着八或九个车站的距离不远也不近很有可能会被人看到。

他删掉 _可以，_ 继而重新打下， _在给你之前我有些条件。_

过了一会才收到回复， _说吧。_

 _我只会在私密性_ _的_ _场所见面，它必须要远离我们的工作地点。_

_没问题，还有吗？_

_告诉我_ _，_ _当你看到我_ _的_ _条件那刻你内心是怎么想的。_

_我知道有几家很好酒店，和如果我们见再次面的话我最好给你买些好东西。_

这句话让润笑了， _酒店会比我现在待的还要豪华？_

 _或许还要更加豪华。_ 加上个wink的颜文字。润喜欢翔对于自己的经济能力不需要过度表示谦虚的态度。翔送他礼物的行为他知道这肯定会花费一笔钱，但翔并不怕去出这份钱。 _这就是你全部条件？_

 _这是我的日程表。_ 代替了润的回答，里面说明了他几乎在周末都会休息，除非有一些紧急会议或者公司活动，还有他朋友有需要庆祝的聚会。

_两个星期后的周日，你那天是全天有空的吗？_

润不得不站起来从包里拿出日程本查看。他应该请个秘书，但让秘书去确认他的行程好让他排出时间和翔见面，这件事情听起来似乎有点诡异。

 _是的。_ 他回答。他想就算那天有突发事件他也可以拒绝然后延后重新安排时间日程。

_那我们在那天见吧，我会在订好房后再告诉你随后的细节。_

_期待那天。_ 他把剩下的早餐吃完随着放在一旁的手机屏幕变暗变安静。

_－－－－－_

事情是这样子发生的。润因为一份实习生误送到碎纸机里的文件而感到焦急。斗真已经为实习生犯的错付了责任，但润已经在打印另一份相同的报告，这额外花了他五分钟时间。

他快要在会议上迟到了。

润的手机发出嗡嗡声响，他急忙查看以为是公司执行董事会的邮件。润今天得向他们做个报告。他已经嘱咐过斗真不要让那个实习生再出现在他面前，以免他发火吓到那个可怜的孩子。

不是想象之中董事会严厉质问他现在所处位置的信息，而是翔发来的。打开一看，翔发送来下周日在Ritz－Carlton酒店预订的房间信息和房间号，同时告诉润他需要到酒店前台去报上翔的名字来拿取房间钥匙。

如果润不是像现在一样焦头烂额，他还会对酒店这件事上回那么一两句。

润在匆忙之间尽量回复了个竖起的大拇指的表情符号就关上屏幕，赶忙迅速整理好纸张后装订成文件就快步走向电梯，途中还不忘整理身上着装和理了理头发。

他比该到的时间晚了两分钟才到会议室，除了投影仪需要些调整才能正常工作外，其他都没有什么问题。润的报告也没有出什么差错没有磕磕绊绊而是咬字清晰地叙述演讲。会议后收到的意见都是些建议而不是更正。两个小时后他才得以回到办公室去休息喘口气。

他重新打开手机，给翔发去信息， _抱歉回复晚了，我刚才得跑去作报告。_

手机在他训斥实习生之前也没有收到消息，他尽量不去注意斗真一直在给他充满歉意的眼神，时不时低头致歉。

“你该庆幸今天我没有大发雷霆”他告诉斗真，在实习生离开他办公室之后，“如果我今天的报告搞砸了那个实习生马上就会被调去记录部门”

斗真拍拍润的肩膀，“那个碎纸机的事抱歉啊，就在他粉碎文件的那一秒，我就那么巧的刚好没有看着他做事，事情就这么发生了。对了，恭喜今天报告顺利进行”

“谢了”润说，把斗真推开，“不过你还没有被我原谅，我今天就要你们团队的提案而不是等到明天早上。”

斗真哀嚎摇晃头，“你知道这就是为什么二宫称呼你为“大魔王松本”了吗？”

“快回去工作”润带上眼镜说着。

斗真在他背后把门关上，过了一会润才抬头重新看向手机，有一条新信息。

_没关系，报告进行的怎么样了？_

_有个实习生把我需要的文件误送去粉碎了。_

这次翔的回复几乎是瞬时的， _噢可怜的实习生，你们公司是不是把那个实习生拉入黑名单了？_

润被这句话逗笑了，身上压力减轻了不少， _我还没有严厉到这个地步，不过我想我把他弄哭了。_

_我猜你是有充分的理由的？_

_因为得重新打印这份文件_ _我就_ _在会议上迟到了两分钟_ _，_ _虽然报告讲得还不错_ _，_ _但_ _怎么说都好_ _上我就是在会议迟到了_ _，这是事实_ _。_

_可以理解，但你好像对于自己太过严厉了。_

_对我自己？_

_是的，对你自己。适当的放松是预防未来意外发生的关键_ _。_

 _你以前说过一次相同意思的话，就是那次在箱根_ _里说的_ _。_

_噢是的，你有在听。仍觉得自己不需要秘书？_

_这里的每位候选人都是单身的女性，她们都认为我需要的也是_ _一位_ _可以做女朋友的女性。这不是我想要的。_

_那就雇佣一个。_

润对翔发来的信息眨眨眼， _如果我雇佣一个人的话还得去培训_ _她。_

 _那_ _是_ _自然的，但至少_ _她_ _们不会势利眼地看向你或者在你在早上喝咖啡的时候把_ _她_ _们的号码塞给你。_

光是想象那个场景就已经让他不寒而栗了， _我会好好考虑的。_ 如果他听从翔的建议，他就得把这个想法告诉给HR和拒绝任何一个准备从他部门挑选秘书的建议。一个新员工意味着润的责任又加重一份，但翔是正确的：他需要个新秘书。

 _很好，找到的时候记得告诉我一声。_ 翔听起来很自信润不出几天就会找到新秘书。尽管如此，润还是得认真对待这件事。 _我们还是在周日见面？_

_嗯，我会用那天来给自己减压。_

_没问题，我很想和你见面。_

_我也是。_ 润回复道。

下一条信息吓了润一跳，不是因为它发送来的时刻而是它其中的内容， _我能向你提出些什么吗？_

这是翔第一次通过信息毫不掩饰、直率的向润提出要求， _这取决于你要什么。_

他收到些大笑的表情符号， _友好的东西，记得吗？不管怎么说都好，你能在周_ _日_ _戴上镯子吗？_

润有些恼羞成怒他打下着， _哪一个？我收藏了_ _有_ _好些镯子你需要我拍张照片给你选下_ _不_ _？_

不一会翔的新信息就弹出来了， _小恶魔，就是我送给你那个。_

 _噢那个啊。_ 润看了一眼手腕上的镯子——他上班的时候也总会戴着它， _明白。_

_很好，期待在周日见到你。_

－－－－－

前台的服务员礼貌笑着在柜台上递过房卡给润。润谨慎地收下它，用帽檐遮住大部分脸快步向电梯走去。他今天选择了水滴形的墨镜甚至还戴上口罩，当他在电梯倒影看到这幅装扮时差点忍不住笑了。

翔在信息里说让润去前台处拿房卡和带一套第二天工作日可以替换的衣服。润看情况合适就带来了上班用的公文包和把工作服塞进纸袋子里。他就提着这些东西走向了预定好的房间。

滑动房卡却听到房门没有锁上让润有些疑惑，确认走廊上没有其他人，他才走进去。

里面的光景让润感到兴奋。翔在面向窗户打电话，另一只手正扶在屁股上。他穿着西装衬衫系着领带，修身的裤子完美显示出臀部的线条。

润有件事情以前就注意到了，最早是翔在舞台上面演讲，但这是他第一近距离清楚地看到，翔屁股的形状是他喜欢的类型。

“那就去做吧”这是润在翔挂断电话前听到他讲的话，之后就状似烦恼地胡乱抓了抓头发。

“是我打扰了你？”润问，乐呵呵的看着翔在原地小幅度跳起明显是被他声音吓了一跳。

翔把一只手放在心脏前，摇了摇头，“不要像那样子吓我”

润仅仅把头歪了歪。翔的头发比上次见面的时候更长了也似乎更瘦了，“为什么你穿着像是来工作的一样？”润却选择说这句话，翔能否照顾好自己不是他能够操心的事。

“不是啦，我是直接从机场来这里的”翔解释道，手松开领带“我要陪同个大老板去冲绳”

“为了工作？”

“为了旅游，你敢相信吗？”翔在折叠他的领带而润则很满意看着翔解开衬衫袖口上的扣子，“他说我看起来像是很会旅游知道有那些景点值得去的人，所以我就成了他的不专业导游。”

润脱下他的口罩和帽子放进纸袋子里“当人们坐到你这个位置的时候是不是都会做这种事？当你把公司的人都安排好了后就去当导游？”

“如果你想要谈论我的工作的话那时候在会场晚餐上你就该该去。”翔说，坐在邻近的沙发上，他指向梳妆台上的纸袋子，“那个是给你的”

“一件礼物？”润问到，他走向梳妆台将自己的袋子放在梳妆台脚下。

“一件意味着两份”翔解释着。

润眨着眼“两份？”

“一份是冲绳的手信，我想我们可以一起吃。另一份会晚一点送到，可能吧”

润偷偷看向纸袋子里面的东西，然后从中拿出个蛋糕盒子“你怎么知道我不喜欢喝清酒？”面前的蛋糕是古酒泡盛味*的，润比起其他那些没喝过的昂贵清酒而言更喜欢的是这个款式。

“直觉”翔说，当润皱眉时翔笑了，“你喜欢我送你的酒，我就猜测你平时会更喜欢西式类型的酒”

润没有回答而是站起来去拿些碟子和餐具。他切了一部分给自己和翔然后坐在翔的旁边。

“这是店里最贵的蛋糕？”润问，舔舐着嘴唇来回味。

“不是”翔说道“但这是我妹妹给我推荐的，我对泡盛蛋糕一无所知所以我不得不问她意见，你觉得它好吃吗？”

“对于一个很少喝清酒的人来说，我可以接受这个味道”润说。

“那就好”翔点点头，“剩下的你带回家吧”

“那你觉得好处吗？”润问，将嘴唇压在勺子上 “你表情看起来像这就是近几年你吃过最好吃的蛋糕一样。或者是你吃相一直是这样的？”

“这真的很好吃，我的表情就是用来展示它有多好吃”翔告诉他，“不用担心我，我还买了一些回去送给别人”

润安静地吃完了碟子里剩下的蛋糕舔起了叉子上的碎屑。他抬起目光发现翔正在看着他，他的盘子也空空如也却无动于衷。

“假若你说让我坐过去”润故意压低声音地说，“我会的”，他最后一次吮吸着叉子将剩余裸露放在下唇上。

他看到翔低头查看他那价值不菲的手表，“现在才下午四点”

润偏头发出疑问，“那又如何？”

“现在时候还些早。我以为你会想要看部电影或者做些其他事情先”

润瞥了翔一眼，“如果我想要和你去看电影的话就会直接告诉你约我到银座，而不是在这里”

“过来”翔的话近乎耳语般，但润听见了。

他几乎瞬间就站起来了，丢掉叉子听到它撞上瓷器发出叮叮当当的声响。他爬上沙发，跨坐在翔的身上，他的膝盖顶在翔身体两侧，双手紧紧抓实在沙发靠背。

“你闻起来很香”翔说，他的手仍放在扶手上。他们现在虽身着衣服但却是之间最为亲密一次接触。

“我可以吗？”翔问，呼吸扫过润的脖颈。

“做你想做的”润咬着翔耳朵，当翔的嘴唇用力吮吸润的颈动脉时他呼吸一窒。翔随意在他皮肤上舔舐着留下一个个吻，润进一步裸露脖子去感受他嘴唇在其他地方带来的温暖。

“介意我脱掉你衬衣吗？”翔问，润微微笑着仰头让翔的舌头更多的抵住自己的喉咙。

“现在才下午的四点，嗯？”润挑逗道，但他抬高手臂做出回应以放方便翔把他的衬衣拉过脑袋，翔正准备随便一抛到角落时被润按住了手腕。

“这是Saint Laurent的衣服，我喜欢的衬衫之一”他说，“小心点”

“需要我帮你折起来吗？”翔咧嘴笑了。

“放在这里”润说，灵巧的手指飞快折好衬衫放在身后的桌子上。

“应该早点知道你对衣服是特别挑剔的”翔脸上洋溢着明显的兴奋，“为什么从不见你在愿望清单上添加衣服？”

“你不可能在亚马逊上买到我喜欢的”润说。

翔大笑，“真是势利”

“你讨厌势利的人？”

“恰恰相反，我觉得你不可捉摸和非常有趣”翔的嘴巴靠在润的耳旁而润尽量抑制着想要发颤的感觉“你是不是在我们见面后就去健身了？”

“只是想释放压力”润承认，“为什么这样问？”

“你比起上次我见到你看起来.....更加结实了，顺带一提我并不讨厌”

“你想对我胸肌做些什么？”

他感受到翔的微笑印在他下颚的曲线上，“我们今晚会有很多时间，我想要与你一起度过”

润往后退开点距离，足够让他看清自己在翔眼里的倒影，“上一次你只是坐在沙发上看着我”

“是的，然后？”

润往前倾向翔，他的嘴唇与翔的只差分毫的距离。“这一次你也要隐忍后退吗？你自己说的，我们还有很多时间”

“你非常难让人抗拒”翔在他耳边细碎咬着。

“那就不要再抗拒”润嘶哑地说，“摸我”

润惊呼一声当翔的手绕到润的颈后猛地一压将他拉近，翔轻缓地亲吻他仅仅是唇瓣间互相摩擦着直到润找到了些许感觉才拉开嘴唇距离，他的手紧紧抓着翔的肩膀热烈又急切地回应着这个吻，舌头不断在双唇中间不断舔舐纠缠流下唾液。

翔断开这个吻把脸撇向一边，“事情比我预计的时间还要更快”

“你难道是有个时间表吗？”润用手指解开翔的衬衣扣子，“它是如何进行的？'4：00－我见到 润，4：30－我们吃蛋糕，5：00—我们一起看电影，6：00－我们亲吻？”他把手窜入翔的衬衣底下随意滑动找到翔的乳头，用手指稍加力度碾压旋转感觉到它变硬，“然后是怎样，‘10：00－我们做爱，或许？”

“非常有趣”翔说，而润感觉翔轻咬他锁骨的时候发出嘶嘶声，“但问题出现在这里，你比你预计被操的时间要晚上两个小时”

“这没关系”润说，猝然咬着下唇吞咽呻吟，翔得寸进尺地啃咬他的颈柱，“至少我们有同一个目的”

“从我身上起来”翔碰碰他身侧，“然后脱掉你的牛仔裤”

润照做，但他放慢脱下牛仔裤的速度，知道翔在看着他身体的每一处。

“还有把底裤也脱掉”翔直勾勾看向他“然后坐—”，翔张开腿，拍打着大腿内侧之间的位置，“－在这”

润脱掉底裤还有其他身上的服饰，背对着翔的胸膛，感受到翔大腿裤子处的褶皱在摩擦自己的屁股。翔把手从身体中间环绕着润把他拉近，翔的呼吸似有似无隐隐喷在脖子上。

“你说过让我摸你”翔牙齿微微撕咬着他的耳廓

“我是说过”润喘息着。

“就像你之前抚慰你自己一样？我在沙发看着你的时候？”

润忍不住笑了，他感受到翔在他背后好像有点紧张，“任君处置”

他偏过头与翔的嘴又吻在了一起，比之前的更加饥渴更加情色。翔说手指分别找到润的两个乳头，在用力捏住前先调戏般环绕了几圈乳晕让润弓起了背。

他用手圈住翔的后脑勺让他再近些，他的喘息声被翔所吞咽。他感受到翔的手在不断游走、摸索着他身体，他的身线，当翔抚摸到他敏感处时润扭动了下，翔在他嘴边笑了。

“对不起”但他听起来毫无悔意。

“不要笑了”润抱怨，侧脸挑起一个吻——深入又激烈，好让翔闭上嘴。

他们亲热了好一会，翔用他的手征服了润的身体，他的嘴吞咽着润所有欢愉的喘息和淫叫。翔的手终于伸进润的大腿内侧，爱抚着刮搔着但一直回避那个润最想他触碰的部位

“抓紧我的大腿”。翔中断他们的亲吻命令到，润照做了强调般在手施加点了力气，“把手放在那里”

他们再次接吻，直到翔断开专注吮吸于润的脖颈。湿润的舔吻从下颚一路顺滑落到肩膀，舌头留下长长一道水痕。翔将唇印到润的颈，深深一吸，当他松开喘气时，将手捂到润嘴巴上。

“舔”翔告诉他，润伸出舌头舔向翔的掌心湿润后舌锋一转，从上而下一根根慢慢吮吸着手指。他吮吸到指关节，连手指间间隙都没有放过去舔，决不漏一处。

翔把手从润嘴里抽出往下摸去，润往后仰着将头靠在翔的肩膀上。翔撸动缓慢但有力——他的意图很明显，想让润在一时之间喘息不止。指节用力紧抓住翔大腿当翔开始抚摸着润阴茎的敏感处，耐不住小声哼叫着。他的脚趾牢牢踩在地板上好让不被突然兴奋抖动而滑落至地。

直到翔的电话突然铃声大作打断他们情迷意乱。润在翔两腿之间不断颤抖着，翔的手在他阴茎上停了一会但继而轻弹了一下阴茎继续润沉迷的撸动。

“不要出声”翔在他耳边耳语“这就是为什么说我们比我预计的要进行地要快，我知道下午五点的时候会有个电话打进来”

润看着翔把手臂再次环绕到他上腹再去伸手拿电话，在翔把手机快要放到耳旁时润近乎喑哑嘶吼着“你难道要接？！”

“嗯哼”翔说，在润肩膀上藏起微笑，“注意不要发出声音”

润转头看向翔看到他眼睛闪烁着异样的兴奋，而想到接下来可能被目睹到自己意外淫乱的一面而浑身颤栗。

一会，当翔拇指滑动到润的脆弱的龟头时润听到他仍保持声音沉着正经开口道“你好，我是樱井”

润两腿大开被翔抓住阴茎不断快速给予需要的揉捏刺激，他只能用力咬紧下唇防止泄露任何奇怪的声音。他只能听到翔在身后换上亲切的语气谈话，笑声诚恳而真实。

“是吗？你收到蛋糕了？”翔说，手指在润龟头上转圈涂抹着流出的腺液，“我在下午的时候品尝到了一块，味道不错看来小舞这次推荐了家很好的店铺”

翔说的话润根本听进一个字，他注意力完全被双腿之间累积的快感所夺获。一想到他们可能会被电话中的人知道他们所在做的事，光是这份感知就让润兴奋不已，他抬起臀部咬向翔的拳头，手指深深掐进翔的大腿。

润在快要被下半身刺激到高潮的时候转头望向翔，翔的手暂时放开他的阴茎往下伸向囊球力度不大不小的揉捏，让润再次遭受不住的头往后仰着无声呻吟喘息不止。

“恐怕今晚不行，拉尔夫桑”翔说，他听起来是如此冷静如此从容，像他根本没在对另一个男人不断爱抚帮他手淫，“我今天晚上有安排了，虽然我很想去参加但很抱歉今晚已经有约定了 ”

这句话让润抬头看向翔，身体因为努力保持安静而抖动着。翔把手机夹在耳朵与肩膀间，伸手向润的脑袋，低头快速偷得他嘴上的亲吻。润怔怔地看着翔重新拿好手机后突然间笑了起来不管这个拉尔夫刚才讲了什么。

“我们可以下次再见面”翔说。手再次摸上润的阴茎上下撸动着，这次翔没有压抑和顾忌着什么，快速而疯狂的给予那根东西喜爱的刺激，润把克制不住的尖叫转而用力咬在下唇，渗出血迹。

润看到翔把拿着手机的那只手往远处伸去，离他足够远以保证麦克风不能收录到他要说的话。

“射出来”翔耳语，“现在射出来吧，就在这里，就在我的通话中和被拉尔夫发现的风险里射出来吧”

然后翔缩回手机贴上耳朵“对不起拉尔夫桑，你刚才说了什么？信号在你讲马尔代夫的故事之后突然中断了”

润不由自主迎合着翔激烈的手淫，用力抓住翔的大腿来保持平稳，射精前的猛攻让他挺起身子把头往后尽情仰着靠在翔的肩膀，他如翔所愿在冒着被他人发现的风险中成为情欲的俘虏迷失自己。

翔在给他一记又快又狠的击打后润就颤抖的到达高潮，翔放开阴茎用手捂住他的嘴巴，阴茎在两腿间可怜地抖动着，霎时黏腻湿热的液体从顶端小口喷射而出，白浊精液洒落在小腹甚至地板上。他被自己弄脏的一塌糊涂但无暇去清理——他刚刚经历了人生中最为惊险激烈的一次高潮。

润倒在翔身上，汗流浃背的靠向翔结实的胸膛。捂着他嘴的手落下却又一次的环上润的身体将他抱紧，轻抚按揉着小腹让他从高潮中缓缓恢复。

“我会在稍后把手信寄到您家”翔仍在通话里亲切地说，但润已经没有那么介意现在自己兴奋又疲惫的喘息是否被电话中的人听见了，“下次吧，拉尔夫桑谢谢您的来电”

翔按下屏幕底下的红色按钮挂断电话，紧紧搂着着润的身体微微前倾把手机放回在桌面上。

然后翔伸手把润被汗浸湿的头发捋顺，在脸颊上亲了下。

润迷迷糊糊的看向翔的脸，而翔满面春风。

“你今晚想要吃什么？”

－－－－－

他们最后叫了客房服务，打算在晚上七点吃晚饭。润把翔留在沙发上转身去洗澡。他没有带除工作服外的其他衣物，但他不认为这会是个问题。在今天剩下的时间中或许他根本不需要穿衣服。

洗完澡回来，发现翔开着电视手拿着遥控器对着屏幕皱眉。

“现代科技对于你来说是难题，难道不是吗老头儿？”润调笑着。他穿着酒店的浴衣拿着毛巾尽量不让还在滴水的头发弄湿地板。

“这和我家的电视不一样”翔解释道，润看到了翔忍不住瞥向自己裸露出的胸部的目光，“你看，我想找到哪个按钮能调到电影区域”

“所以我们还是要看电影？”润说，用毛巾不断擦着头发“我刚刚才摘下我的隐形眼镜，你最好不要找有字幕的电影”

“我喜欢带字幕的电影”翔说，“你就不能戴上你的眼镜？”

润走向翔面前一把夺过遥控器，“我来选电影，你去洗澡”

“浴室花洒的温度会不会很难调控？”翔走去浴室，“我讨厌那些没有标明冷热区域的花洒”

“我喜欢洗热水澡，所以我把它偏向热的那边了”润提醒他，在屏幕上搜索着电影。这里有超过五十多部的电影可供选择，润知道这只会在这样豪华的房间才能享受，“洗快点，我选了部奥斯卡提名的影片”

“你可以先看的不用管我”翔说，身影消失在浴室。看到翔没有把门彻底关上，润笑了，他可能是想在润开始播放的时候能够听到些声音。

润脱下浴衣挂在衣柜中，裸身钻入被子里找到个舒服的位置等待被窝逐渐暖。他一时兴起选了这部影片，但翔从浴室出来的时候他发觉自己有点沉浸在剧情里了。

不像润先前一样，翔只是在腰部围了条毛巾展示他诱人的背部曲线，润这才注意到他踏进到房间。

“这不就是那部入围奥斯卡的日本电影？”翔问，润看到翔的头发只有些许是湿润的——他肯定在里面吹干了头发。润喜欢吹完头发后的蓬松感。

他很想将手指插进去胡乱揉一通。

“我听说它好像没能进去”润回答到。翔解开毛巾把它垂在邻近的凳子上，光溜溜的走向床凑到润的身边。

“为什么你选这部？”翔问，身体侧向润头枕在弯曲撑着的手臂上。

润在回答前顺着翔肱二头肌的线条看去，“男主角长得很像二宫”

翔挑眉，“二宫？”

“我工作上的同事”

“就知道”翔将注意力放回到电影上，“这里情节讲的是这位母亲看到了她儿子的鬼魂”

润在翔额头上弹了一下，不理会翔吃痛来回摸那里，“不要剧透”

“什么？你看过标题的”翔抱怨道，但他没有真的生气，“她会看见她儿子的鬼魂，然后他们讲话，谈人生哲理，之后有个商贩给她带来些在黑市上贩卖但不是违法的东西，还有——”

润转头吻向翔的嘴堵住所有话语。他感觉到翔嘴角上翘，手在腰上不来回抚摸着，突然把他一拉翻到上面而自己则倒向床单。

他们只会在快要亲吻到窒息的时候分开彼此，翔有些欠揍的咧嘴笑。

润警惕起来，“怎么了？”

“我忘记说了，那个商贩对她有意思”

“闭嘴”润俯下身子再次开始另一轮的亲吻，但这次他在翔的嘴边也笑了。

他们与之前急切索取的版本相比而言如今更加慵懒饱含情趣，乐此不疲地啄上又分开－润喜欢短暂却可以反复多次贴上唇的亲吻。他把手指埋入翔的发梢，发丝摸起来很柔软顺滑，润想要再多玩会儿他的头发。

听到门铃响后翔拉开俩人距离，“是晚餐”翔说，匆匆在润撅起的小嘴上落下一吻，“我很快回来”

润重新躺回床上注视着翔因为走动而一颠一颠的屁股，翔在腰间再次系上毛巾后就消失在转角，可能去是拿他坚持要点的晚餐餐车。

等到润看到餐车的一角时，翔之前所说的商贩恰好出现在屏幕上这让润笑了起来。

“你不该开玩笑说他和那个母亲之间有暧昧”润坐起身子。

“我没骗你，这是电影里的其中一个小情节”翔说，将餐车推向床。他再次解开毛巾，爬向润在床上的位置，看向他们餐车中所点的菜。

“这里有你喜欢的寿司”翔说，似乎有些自豪般地向润展示，“我以前没试过这些，但米其林厨师做的菜应该也不会难吃，对吧？”

“你不觉得你点太多了吗？”润看向三层满满的餐车。

“我很饿”翔承认，“除了在飞机上吃的那些少得可怜的午餐外我就没吃过其他东西了”

“那我们一起为你的饥饿做些什么”润递给翔一套精致的筷子和碗，“我们不应该在床上吃的”

“你现在才说？”翔忍俊不禁，伸手去夹鲍鱼的时候顺便用手肘碰下润的身侧，“我们不会弄脏的，就算弄脏也可以换床单嘛”

润翻了个白眼，明白翔话中有话，“不要在嘴塞满食物的时候讲话，这很不雅观”润说，但这仅仅让翔笑弯了腰直到额头靠在润的肩膀上还在抖动。

这顿饭大部分时间都很安静，除了翔偶尔赞美着菜色。他每吃一口都好像非常开心，当他把所点的贝类差不多都吃光的时候眼睛更会闪闪发亮。

“噢对了，我让他们从酒库中选了支红酒”翔说，一只手捂着在咀嚼的嘴。

“我去拿，吞下去再说话”润觉得有些好笑便拍了拍翔的腮帮子。

他起身去开了那支印有花式字体的法国红酒并倒入杯子中，翔点头谢过后接过润递来的红酒。

“润桑？”翔过了会问到，他们刚刚吃完晚餐现在在无言中品着红酒。

润哼了声表示疑惑。

“我说过你还有件礼物是吧？”

这句话让润看向翔，他没想到会现在收到它，“对”

“我不知道你现在还喜不喜欢他或者你已经有了相同的一个，但.....”翔没讲下去，他把酒杯放在餐车上，转身拿出藏在背后的包裹递给润，“你以前说过你是他的粉丝”

润急忙把酒杯也放在餐车上，手忙脚乱地拆开翔的礼物。当他看见礼物时瞬间哽住了呼吸。

“你还记得我喜欢门德尔松”润喃喃自语，不敢置信。在他手中的是门德尔松的限量版黑胶唱片，虽然不是其中最贵的那个但这份礼物对于润来说还是有些无法接受。

“他在九月份的时候有巡回表演”翔说，润才意识到翔肯定有彻彻底底的了解过，“我原本是计划给你买张门票的但转念一想我并不知道你的日程或者去委瑞内拉对你而言是否有些太遥远了”

翔发出些微小近乎是羞涩的抿嘴笑，“所以我还是选择送你这个，我需要再送你个留声机吗？”

“我实家里有留声机”润手还在紧紧攥着唱片，“真的非常谢谢你，它很漂亮，我想现在就能听到它的声音”

“噢我很开心”翔微笑，而润能做的回报只有那么多。

他扭头直直亲吻翔，在翔唇齿之间尝到红酒的甜涩。他打断这个吻小心翼翼地把翔的礼物放回床头柜上，然后他扑向翔好让翔能够被他推倒躺在床上。

“让我做”润说，双手撑在翔脑袋两旁。

“做什么？”翔有些期待地看着他。

“回礼”润澄清道。

“这只是个礼物，你可以不用这样的”翔笑着说。

“但我想要做”润坚持着，下定决心“让我做吧”

“那好吧”翔同意道，“可以先把电视关掉吗？它让我注意力不能集中”

润笑了，伸手拿到遥控关上电视。他回身再次亲吻翔，翔回应般抚摸上他的脖颈。润从嘴中退出，在喉结处留下一吻，继而向下攻略着翔偏过头后突出的静脉，舌头舔着甩着。

他进而把翔的乳头吮吸进嘴里，用手玩弄着另一个，愉悦着看到翔因为他舌头在变硬的乳头上不断转圈而颤抖的样子。

翔的手机再一次的响起，而润此时正坐在翔两腿之间，“你敢在我帮你口交的时候接电话？”他说，他把重心放在脚腕上看着翔在床头柜上拿起手机。

“他妈的，不”翔说，把手机调到静音，“这只是语音邮件”

润笑着俯下身子，为自己找到个舒服的姿势来为翔服务个把小时。他曾经被人说过很擅长口交，他很想看看翔在他卖力撩拨挑逗后向他求饶的样子。

润开始先短促有些拘谨的舔舐翔的龟头，直到阴茎更加硬挺的时候才往下移动。翔的阴茎在他努力下变硬挺了。他从根部一刻不停歇地舔到尖端，看到翔把头往后仰着深吸一口气。

这是一种反应，却不是润想要的。

他双手扶住底部保持阴茎的挺立，他则用唇包裹着尖端专注用力地吸吮着，让翔的大腿内侧停不住地颤栗。润重复这个动作，只有他听到翔喘息更加粗重的时候才往下吞一些。

不久，润的头就在翔两腿之间平稳的上下晃动着。除了翔的压抑快感的叹息声，润就只能听到动作发出的淫荡的水声。他吐出阴茎转而用手去撸动击打来给下巴减少酸麻感，在重新用舌头舔上翔流水的马眼前他打算在胯骨上先亲上一口。

润尝到越来越多腺液的味道弄得他嘴唇湿漉漉反着光的。他感受到翔的眼神落在他身上。

他抬头，滑出阴茎将龟头抵在嘴唇上。他们无声对视着，润趁机在龟头上大声的吮吸发出响亮的一声，在寂静的房间中回荡着。

润在翔骂脏话的时候笑了，一句无力的“妈的”后念着润的名字。

润重新尽他所能的吞入翔的阴茎只有在当尖端插到喉咙口时才缓缓吐出。他还没有求饶，尽管那根东西已经被唾液粘着的闪闪发亮，与唇之间拉扯出细长的银丝。他从头到尾舔干净再次低头含入吞吐。

当润的下巴开始感到酸痛时他吐出来阴茎，往前靠在翔大腿内侧休息着下巴。手像刚才一样为翔上下服务着，速度不慢但力度是绝对不足以让翔达到高潮。

润斜着头在马眼上留下个湿吻，听见翔在他正上方近乎低语的叫着他的名字。这只会刺激到他，他避开阴茎埋入双囊中用舌头不断卖力转圈舔着，他张开嘴让里面足够宽敞能够不费力气就能吸入一个囊球。

“润”他听到这声，看到翔臀部从床上抬起。这是个很好的信号，润重复着舔舐之前的其他动作，从翔的囊球一路舔向尿道口。他尝到腺液的味道，看着翔双手紧紧抓住两边的床单。

润反复亲吻着肿胀的尖端然后含进嘴里哼了一声，这个举动让翔的臀部往前挺了挺。润对此早有预料，他顺势收回下巴即使翔的阴茎几乎整根都含在嘴里也没有呛到窒息。

他发出下流的“啵”一声吐出阴茎拉开距离，抬头看向翔。

“你为什么那么厉害？”翔喘不过气的问，当润再次用舌头在龟头上打着转时翔嘴巴不由自主的张开了。

润只是在笑着，确保吮吸在最为脆弱敏感的皮肤上再慢慢转向根部，这一次他打算把翔带到高潮的边缘。当他感觉到翔的手指插入头发时他舔绕着阴茎发出哼哼的声音，翔按着他头将他往更深处下压，他吞吐速度更快了。

他拉开距离，吞咽着一些自己的唾液，手撸动着那根肉棒给予黏腻的击打抚摸“射出来”，润说，把龟头再次抵在唇上，“射给我”

润继续从刚才结束的位置开始更加迅速卖力没有隐忍的冲刺，在翔的阴茎前无所有地进入更深的地方时只能胡乱哼叫。在他头上，他可以听见翔口中在一次又一次的喊着他名字，声音听起来就像是堕入情欲的极乐中，润希望这一切真的让翔如此舒服。

润加倍努力，用手包住嘴所不能抚慰到的根部。感觉到翔的手再次刚在后脑勺，把他往前推着，他允许了，翔的呻吟声指导着润如何更好地取悦他。

当润感觉到翔的阴茎在抽搐着痉挛时，他闭上眼睛顺势后退，不出一会一股黏腻温暖的液体灌入他的口中。他感受到翔在他上方颤动着，大腿内侧也止不住的颤栗。他屈服了，发出深沉近乎轰隆的呻吟叫着润的名字。

润咽下精液，仍然小小力地吮吸帮助翔从高潮中回过神，身上的汗水闪闪发光。当润终于吐出阴茎把重力重新放回在脚踝。他如今满足于只是单纯这么欣赏着翔意乱的神情，记忆着翔身体的模样，直到他看到翔的肚脐眼处。

“为什么？”润舔着自己肿胀的嘴唇，“你以前肚脐眼上是有个洞的吗？”

翔还在缓和着呼吸，用手擦拭前额的汗，“脐钉”

润不是想要听到这个，“为什么你摘下它？”

“我今年都三十五岁了”翔无力的回嘴道，看向润，“我现在戴那个不合适”

润撅起嘴，看到翔的目光落在他嘴唇上，“我本来想看看的”

“我以前挺瘦的”翔招手示意润靠近而自己也跟着靠近，“脐钉要戴在那样的身材上才会好看，我现在早就没有那样的身体条件了”

“如果我说我想看你戴上呢？”润开始说。

“你最好不要说”翔警告着。

翔没理会，“如果我说我想看你重新戴上它，你会去做吗？”

“那会很疼”翔说，润只是意味深长的看向他，翔无奈呻吟道“好吧好吧，我会考虑的”

润调皮地戳着翔下巴，藏起一个开心的笑容。

翔转头想要去亲吻他，润却不断后退着手挡在翔的胸膛处。

翔疑惑地看向他，挑了挑眉。

“我嘴巴里都是精液的味道”润说，他以前的伴侣都不是那么愿意在润口交之后亲吻他。无论润做的多么好让他们都舒叹也没有一个愿意与他接吻。

出乎润意料，翔大笑着，“那又怎么样了？为什么你要阻止我呢？我为什么要让你做刚才那些事如果我在之后得不到你的吻的话？”

“它尝起来很苦”润试着说，依旧不相信翔愿意亲吻他，“而且气味很大”

翔的手轻抚上他的嘴唇，润任由自己被揽向翔怀里。“我知道它尝起来的味道”，翔说，“那么现在我可以吻你了吗？”

润舔湿嘴唇迎合上翔的亲吻，当翔的舌头轻易的找到了他的舌头时让他发出不堪的声响。在翔的口中游动着舌头让润意识到翔并没有完美的牙齿，下面那排有些歪歪斜斜的但因为他下唇很丰满所以不容易被人察觉。他不完美的地方润也发觉自己很喜欢，情不自禁将双手环绕上翔的脖子让这个男人更加靠近自己。

当他们分开时，润的嘴巴感觉是使用过度般红肿。

“我不敢相信你吞下我的精液都毫无顾忌居然对之后的亲吻有那么多话要讲”，翔说着就笑了，重新把头躺回枕头上。

“那是因为在我给过口交过的人之中愿意之后还和我接吻的寥寥无几好吗？”润解释道。

翔不屑的哼了一声，“这很愚蠢，为什么他们在让你吞下之后才会发觉你嘴里会尝起来味道恶心？”翔很不赞同地看向润，“告诉我你最近没有和他们之中的任何一人睡过”

润抿嘴笑了，“自从我晋升后我也没那个心思去做这些事情了。我上次给人口交的时候离现在也过了挺长一段时间了，而且通常这件事是反过来的”

“那你会在之后亲吻他们吗？”翔听起来不像是羡慕而是单纯疑惑。

润点头，“你也看到了我不介意去做，我只是习惯了大多数人不愿意做而已”

“把我从里面排除，因为我知道我必须要在你绝赞口交之后吻你”翔说。

润侧过身子这样他就能蜷曲在翔身边了。“感觉很棒？嗯哼？樱井桑？”

翔假意思考着，“噢我不知道，一次的感受并不能让我做出公平的评判”

润大笑，轻打着翔的手臂。

－－－－－

他们把周日剩下的时间用来吃客房服务的餐后甜点，润现在知道了翔喜欢吃芝士蛋糕。事实证明，润的猜想是正确的——除了明天的工作服外他并不需要其他衣服。

第二天早晨，翔因为公司较远需要提前离开。在润鬓角亲上一吻想把他唤醒。

润用手缠上翔的领带，把翔一把拽回床上。

“不要走”润喃喃自语，眼睛都还没有睁开。他可以在一个小时之后才起床，但他并不想一觉醒来发现旁边一片冰冷。

“我必须要走了”翔捋顺润的头发。他们昨晚没有做爱只是在吃完芝士蛋糕后相互口交和抚慰。直到现在润也觉得他们相处的时间仍然不够。“你昨晚有减轻压力了吗？为这周的工作充好电了吗？”

“嗯”润迷糊咕哝着，尽管快要睡着但这句不是谎话，他感觉比以前好了很多。“不要走，留在这里，留下来和我一起离开”

“我不能，我还得回去处理些文件。虽然我也很想留下来但现在真的得走了”翔从润手上扯出领带，抚摸着指关节。“如果你愿意我们还可以下次再见面”

“我当然愿意”润说，勉强睁开一只眼，“你的领带歪了”

“你的错”翔说，他从床上起来，站到镜子前整理领带。他把西装外套挂在手臂上重新检查自己的形象。

润打着哈欠在床上伸了个懒腰，当关节啪啪作响时他叹了口气，“你屁股穿上这条裤子显得很好看”

翔笑了，向门口走去，“主管，你会和我说说你的一天？”

润点头，“我会的”

“那我走了，记得不要上班迟到，松本桑”翔打趣道，润很想翻个白眼但因为还没有真的起床也就不愿去做。

所以润反而说“照顾自己”，当听到门关上的声音后就倒头继续睡觉了。

tbc.

－－－－－

古酒泡盛蛋糕*= Awamori 冲绳特产蛋糕


	4. Chapter 4

润在上班的时候比以前更加心平气和，甚至没有在他们在电梯里相遇的时候在意二宫调笑的问题，“你是整个周末都在敷面膜还是终于给自己应得的睡眠时间？”

“都不是”润说，他没有撒谎，但没有人需要知道他整个周末都和翔待在一起而这才是让他状态更好的原因“我吃了泡盛蛋糕”

二宫疑惑看向他，“你有亲戚来了？”他眯起眼睛，“还是你在周末的时候去了冲绳？”

“没有，”润没有详细说，“我只是拿到了其中的几块，但它真的很好吃，等下会议之后我可以请你们小组组长吃”润不去在意二宫的眼光，“记得提醒他们不要迟到”

“好”二宫说，拿起他的文件，“HR接受了你需要雇佣秘书的申请。他们想在把招聘放公司网页前问你还有没有的其他要求”

润欣喜接过文件，顺手把装着蛋糕的纸袋子交给二宫，“让你的实习生把这个放冰箱过会再吃”

二宫向他行了个礼后迈步向部门厨房，润边走向办公室边快速浏览着文件中的细节。发现这里漏了几处细节那里少了个字，他回到办公桌上拿起便签，把修改建议和他对秘书的要求写了进去。

办公室的门咚咚的敲着，他头也不抬地就说，“进来”

一杯咖啡在面前猛然放大，他抬头看到愁眉苦脸的斗真。

“怎么了？”他问

“二宫没有在开玩笑”斗真躲躲闪闪的回避着眼神，“他说你没那么魔鬼了而我说这不可能。现在我欠他顿午餐了”

“与其你把时间浪费在这”润说，拿起HR的文件递了过去，“让你的实习生交给HR，如果他还把这个给粉碎那只能解雇了”

“别开玩笑了，没人会粉碎这个有文件夹的”斗真指出，接过文件往门走去，“我们还要开会吗？”

“等我起草完这封邮件，麻烦你大发慈悲地赶快走让我快点完成好吗？”

斗真举手投降般地离开关上了门。润继续工作，阅读派给他需要修正和提建议的提案。他审查了有关分配问题的半成品文件并在需要得到解释的地方补充了自己的意见。

当到开会的时间时他的手机闹钟响起，润很高兴发现会议室桌子上整齐地摆放着几块泡盛蛋糕。他坐到座位上，示意二宫开始发言。

润在二宫发言后做出评价和说了自己的建议，但他注意到二宫在他给出意见的时候眼神发生了变化。他心中一惊，暗想要对二宫可能问出的问题做好准备，如果这次他还把自己逼到小角落的话。

“我拿回到办公室去吃”润说，在会议结束的时候他拿起那块蛋糕，“好好工作，保持现在的状态，有什么事向我汇报”

屋里响起欢呼声，润稍稍鞠躬就离开了。他先去部门厨房拿了杯咖啡，回到办公室后他拍了张蛋糕的照片发给翔。

_它很咖啡很配。_ 他不仅仅只是发了那张照片。

没想着立刻就收到回复他继续吃着蛋糕，吃完后又再次投入进更多未完成的工作上。

－－－－－

这周剩下的时间和工作一如既往地无趣与忙碌，但润仍和翔每天通信着告诉他身边的小事，收到的回复总是拿捏恰到好处的分寸和有时候还很有趣。他在信箱中又收到一本在愿望清单上的平装书（寄件人还是Roger Federer），它莫名其妙地让润在整个周四心情都变得轻松，尽管有部打印机在关键的时候突然坏掉需要维修。

到了周五润才等来了最希望收到的信息。

_你什么时候有空？_

_这周六，_ 润发送过去， _还是你在其他时间才休息？_

近乎一个小时后才收翔的回复， _我在确认我的行程。对了，我想我们可以一起去购物。_

润看到就愣住了，手机嗡嗡的收到下一条信息。 _顺带一提不是在东京，我记得你说过什么，我希望我们这次去大阪。_

_只是去购物？_ 润怀疑着。

_在给你信息的时候我在洲际酒店预定了间房。_

大阪，润不介意坐新干线去见翔，是他提出的不想被同事和朋友看到的。 _我们是在大阪见面还是一起去？_

_你喜欢哪种？_

_当然是前者，我们在大阪那个格力高模型下见。_

_好，中午在格力高模型下见，记得戴上手镯。_

第二天中午，润见到了翔，身着风衣脖子围上条围巾大半张脸被口罩遮住。润选择了简单的白色长袖衬衫和帽子，因为戴着平框眼镜而不是隐形眼镜也就没有刮掉一些胡茬。

“你来这里工作？”润在翔招手打的的时候问道。

翔点头。

“那为什么你说我们可以从东京一起过来？你不就多跑了趟来回吗？”

“我没关系的”翔简答解释道。润突然很想往前扒拉下翔的口罩，他很确信底下肯定藏着个笑。离上次见面虽然还没有一个星期但润就是很想再次看到翔的笑容。这是个很危险的想法，但他仍投入其中，“我也想看看新干线的速度可以有多快”

润没有相信这番说辞选择了沉默，不想让的士司机发觉他和翔其实不是真正的朋友。

他们到了达奥特莱斯商场，润假装没注意翔给了的士司机多少小费。他们并排走在一起，翔开始说，“我不会介意多花三十分钟或更多的钱，如果你选择我们一起来这里的话”

“为什么你要到这里工作？又在扮演导游？”润问道。

“绩效评估”翔解释道“大阪有家姐妹公司邀请我来给他们的执行董事会进行评估”

“好吧，我很庆幸你并不是隶属于我们公司”润说，跟着翔走到扶手前，“不然的话就太尴尬了”

他们到达专卖男士衣服的楼层，翔停住脚步，把脸转向润，“带路吧”

“什么？”润疑惑的眨眼。

“我想看看你平时的穿衣风格，上衣、牛仔裤、休闲裤、鞋子——什么都可以，我只是很好奇”

“我购物都是凭感觉的”润说，然后他今天第一次听到翔的笑声。口罩消减了部分声音。

“像是只有你才会做出的事”翔告诉他，眼角笑纹皱起，“带路吧”

润先去了几家熟悉店铺和品牌。他拿起衬衫就立刻放回去，试戴帽子很快就放下换另外一顶。翔只是跟在他身后看着他挑选，用拇指和食指摩挲着布料，但他没有吭声。

直到润拿起一个绿色的领结。

“你要在西装上配这个？”翔说，肩膀夸张地抖动着。

“我觉得它很可爱”润半晌才从嘴憋出这些话，有些恼怒和介意。

“好吧，如果你想要的话就把它拿去柜台”翔说，“我没说它不好看，但你的品味真的很奇特”

润一脸怀疑的看向翔，“你在开玩笑”

“什么？”翔歪着头疑惑着，“我说过我们要去购物”

“是啊但.......你不会真的会把我想要的都买下来吧？”

“礼物”翔告诉他，“把它们当做礼物”

“我做不到”润放下领结。“为什么？为什么你还要送我东西？这个星期你已经送了我一本书”

“我喜欢你送礼物”翔淡然地说，“这个理由还不够充分？不要让事情复杂化”

润转过身子让自己冷静片刻。他知道翔会因为给他买东西而开心，但润喜欢的款式价格都不会便宜。“我不会让你给我买一整套衣物”他摇着头让翔觉得似乎他在抗拒着，“但因为我想让你开心，一件，就只能一件东西，今天你可以买来送给我”

“那就去找最喜欢的那件然后告诉我”翔轻点头默许着。

他们走来走去换了一家又一家，花了接近一个小时的时间润才定下一双两侧都带有铆钉的休闲皮鞋。他展示给翔看，当翔皱起眉头时润就知道他要说什么了。

“带钉子的鞋，你确定？”翔说，不可置信的看向他。尽管润看不见翔大半张脸但他完全可以想象出他全部神情。

“这叫铆钉”润指出。

“只是些金属钉子”翔说。

“铆钉”润不想退让。

翔很明显地叹了口气，挥了挥手，“好吧”他从润手上拿过鞋子走向柜台，“这不意味着我现在理解这双带绒球的钉鞋，但如果你想要的话........”

“我想要”润说，“不要嘲笑我的选择”

他看着翔掏出信用卡一言不发的交给收银员。“我以前说过但我想现在再说一遍”翔压低声音确保只有润听得见。“没有你的愿望清单我绝对不知道该送你什么”翔停了下来，把手伸进口袋。润惊讶瞪大了眼睛当看清楚翔掌心中的物品——可以无限额度消费的东西。

一张卡。

一张该死昂贵的卡。

“什么？”润说。

“万一你有想要的东西而我又没有时间来陪你逛”翔从容淡然的解释着。

“不不不”润立刻说道，推开翔的手。这张该死的卡上面竟然还写有他的名字。润知道这是张扩展卡，无论润用这张卡买了什么都会直接算到翔的账上去，它太贵重了。“不不不不，不行，真的不行”

“如果你不喜欢它也可以不去用的”翔告诉他，没有把卡收回去。在翔身后润看到柜台小姐在收银台上敲着数字，“至少你把卡收下”

“我不能收下它”润压低声音，“我真的不能。我很开心收到那些你买给我送给我的一切礼物，但这个......它有些越界了”

“为什么？为什么你现在那么大惊小怪？”现在轮到翔皱眉了。

“因为现在才是第三次！”润几乎嘶吼，他还记得他们现在所处的位置并想尽量减少周围人的注意，“你才见过我仅仅三次，现在你却.....给我一张信用卡？如果你理性思考就会发现这件事荒唐至极”

“那就停止理性”翔直视他的眼睛，“不要过度思考。我说过如果你不喜欢你可不去用它，但至少收下它。如果我不想你拿着它，如果我不喜欢你到认为你不应该拥有它的地步，就根本不会把卡提出给你”

润真的很讨厌这张卡，但翔一如既往地能言善道也不是按他脑子里喜欢的理性思考，而翔在整个争吵中也是如此贴心让润根本没有感觉到不尊重。

“我绝不会用它”润说，他从翔肩膀上看过去，发现柜台小姐尝试引起他们的注意。润的鞋子已经被包装在一个纸袋子里。但翔拒绝转过身去。

“拿着它”翔说，再次伸出他的手，“求你了”

润叹了口气张开手掌，感受到卡片被翔放到他手心。然后翔转过身去向柜台小姐和其他店员点头致谢，从柜台上拿起他的卡和纸袋子。

一旦他们出了商店翔就把纸袋子递给润，“还在为卡在生气？”

润眼神看向别处手却接住了纸袋子，“我和你说过我不喜欢惊喜”

“对不起”，翔说。

润低头看向自己的脚没有再说什么。放在牛仔裤口袋的信用卡此时似在热辣辣灼烧着润。

“嘿”翔说。

润没有看他。

“润桑”翔耐心地说，“这里有家餐厅我一直想带你去尝尝”，话说完后他仍保持沉默，翔叹息一声，“你是要在收下卡后决定不再和我说话吗？我没有后悔，我希望你能够拿着它”

“但你可以不这么做”润嘀咕着，还是有点生气。

“我知道，这就是我叫你收下的原因。如果你想把今天剩下的时间都用来生我气的话，那就让它发生吧”翔说，“但让我带你去吃点东西。你不是早上会早起的人所以我猜你没怎么吃早餐就过来了而现在又过了午餐时间”

“我又不是你的小孩”润不客气地反击道。

“你的确不是”翔说，而润恨自己怎么能简单地看出翔在口罩后的笑容，“你远比那更为重要。去吗？”

润在心里告诉自己他是因为没办法在跟着的而不是因为自己肚子出卖了他。翔是对的：润今天早上的确没有好好地吃早餐。他真的不喜欢翔有时候能一清二楚看透他。

就像什么事都瞒不过他一样。

翔带他来到一家高档的寿司店。他们被带进翔之前就预定好的私人包间。在没有任何旁观者的情况下润终于可以脱下帽子抓几把头发，而翔也可以摘掉他的口罩。

“你有胡茬看上去更成熟了”翔评价道。

“你的头发更长了”润努力保持声音不温不火，他还没有完全原谅翔，“他们在公司里允许你这样的吗？这种长度？”

“首席执行官的特权” 翔告诉他，“没人会注意这些细节的，我以前还留过比这更长的但它并没有阻止我工作”

润不想回应翔便安静坐着等店里服务员端上他们的点餐。他已经毫不意外地接受盘子里满满的鳗鱼寿司的事实——翔肯定在上次一起的时候知道了他喜欢吃的种类。

他们在沉默中吃着，直到翔砰地放下他的茶杯。

“我要怎么做才能让你不再生我的气？”翔问。

“我不知道”润耸着肩，“拿回你的卡？”

“除了这个”翔说道。润看到翔眼神里的固执后也眯起了眼睛，“这是个礼物，我不会收回礼物的。你可以把它当做礼物收下就像其他我送你的一样”

“这和玩具飞行器完全不能相提并论”润阐述着，挪开他的盘子。“这张信用卡有额度的吗？还是你给我权利任由我买任何东西，不管价钱是多少？”

“别傻了，这卡肯定有额度”翔厉声说，这是润第一次看到翔反应过激“这不是我第一次做这种事所以我知道我在做些什么。然而我还是第一次从你这看到有不同的反应”

润抬起下巴，控制自己的脾气，“什么？难道你希望我因此会开心？惊叹和用闪闪发光的眼睛一眨一眨看向你？说“谢谢daddy”然后娇俏地用双手环绕着向你撒娇？”润嘲讽着。

翔皱起眉头显得像是被侮辱般，“我知道你对这张卡有很大意见，但至少我希望你知道它对我来说有多么重要”

翔的反应让润知道自己撞在了枪口上。他看到翔的脸一瞬间闪过无数说不清复杂的神情，翔叹了口气按下传唤器叫来服务员。

“请结账”门一打开翔就说。

润听到服务员快步走远的声音后才看向翔，发现翔在随意乱看着房间任意的地方——除了他。

当拿到账单后翔把卡递给服务员，然后再次是他们独处时间。

“如果你想回东京的话，请自便”翔说，没有看着润，“今天的进展不是我所期望的那般，而我只能想象你也不愿意和我度过剩下的时间。我会付你回程的费用的” 

润习惯于接受翔展现给他的关注（还有时间，感情），看到翔故意和他拉开距离让他感到这一切都变得丑陋了起来，胸口闷堵着难受。他希望时间倒流，尤其是回到他说出最后一句话之前的时候。但就在润张口准备说话的时候，门打开了。

他看着翔在收据上签名收拾好东西重新把口罩戴上。翔从钱包抽出几张钱币在桌子上谨慎地滑向润的方向。

“回程的钱”

翔一言不发地离开身影很快消失在门后。而唯一一样东西提醒润，翔曾经和他一起证据则是留在桌上孤零零的钱币。

－－－－－

润几乎都要发信息给二宫或相叶了，但很快他意识到这根本无济于事——他们两个都不知道发生了什么甚至都不知道润现在身处在大阪。

所以润现在衡量着选择。他可以回到车站然后按翔所说的去——用翔心甘情愿给出的钱买回程车票。但内心深处有声音在阻止着他，也许是看到翔那瞬落寞的神情，在他说出那句话之后——那句口是心非的话。还可能是他终于恍悟，对翔来说，把信用卡交给润这件事也是极为重要不是随意张口儿戏的事。

但他却接连拒绝就像这个玩意会毒害他一样。但翔没有介意，甚至说着如果润没机会去使用的话也是没关系的，只要收下就好。

润觉得自己很不近人情，老实说他现在都认为自己有点混蛋并厌恨自己。他以为自己能够很好的控制住脾气，但没有，他没能压抑住对惊喜的厌恶并让它吞没了自己说出伤人的话语。

他看向翔留下的钱同时作出了决定，抓过钱把它们带入口袋。

他一踏出餐厅就在大街上左右寻找着，希望能看到那个标志性的米白色风衣和灰色背包。左顾右盼发现没有人装扮像是翔后润马上掏出手机叫了部的士，将洲际酒店作为目的地。

因为路上堵塞，润到达的时候已经是半夜了。他径直走向前台向服务员报上翔的名字。她拿起电话和房间里的人联系，在他们交谈了一会儿后，服务员向润露出抱有歉意的笑容。

“您拜访的客人不希望现在被打扰 ”她告诉他，鞠躬着。“很抱歉”

“告诉他说我是松本”润说，不肯放弃一丝希望。如果翔是倔强的人，那他也会是。“这很紧急”

她点点头，复述着他的话。润偷听到她说，“先生？”然后站直身子后说“我明白了”

她放下电话面向润，“客人让我转交给你钥匙，但根据酒店规定请你出示下能证明你身份的物品”

润掏出驾照，虽然他不是很喜欢这种戏码但如今只能忍着了。很快的他从前台拿到钥匙和驾照，情急之下润几乎是跑到电梯前的。

直到在电梯里他才意识到他不知道该去哪层。他仔细检查过房卡也没看见房间号。

_我不知道你在哪层，_ 润发送，眉头紧锁 _。_

_自己猜，_ 翔回复道。

润沮丧地呻吟着。翔当然是故意把事情复杂化来刁难润。润可以选择回到前台去询问房间号，但他不希望前台记住他的脸，

于是他考量着，上谷歌搜索着这家酒店的最好的景观是在几楼，试着猜测翔愿意和他展示的几率会有多高，最后他决定冲到最高层。

经过润刚才匆忙浏览，酒店的边角房间拥有着最佳视角，而也翔也像是会提前做好功课的人。润等待到顶楼的时间度分如时，当中途被一些想要去附近餐厅觅食的客人拦住，润已经几乎要爆发了。

到达顶层后，他选择首先向左走去。这层楼只有四间位处于角落的房间，这说明润有三次错误的机会。不过他希望他不会被走廊里的安防摄像头认为是什么可疑人物。

当他看到第一个角落的房间正被客房服务人员清理着他果断转脚迈向另一个方向。他站在门前试着将钥匙对着锁唰了一下。

他有些恼怒地看到闪烁着红灯，这意味着这次他赌错了。

润没有被吓到，他往第三个门走去。他屏住呼吸轻轻将房卡再次唰向门锁，听到锁咔嚓开了绿灯闪烁后润欣慰笑了。

翔的房间几乎沉浸在黑暗之中，挂在墙上的电视是里面唯一的光源。润对于翔在看的电视节目并没多少在意，当他看到翔坐在床上时他在转角处停下脚步。

翔身上覆盖着电视发出的蓝光看上去有些不祥，但润很高兴能找到他。

“钱不够你付车费？”翔打破胶着在他两之间有段时间的寂静。

润让自己不要理会这有些挑衅的句子。他把纸袋子放下在铺着地毯的地板上，脱下帽子和眼镜把他们放在床头柜。然后他爬上床，往翔在的方向靠近。

润想要伸手抱他但他不知道那样翔会不会对他们之间的距离感到反感，于是他双腿交叉坐在床上。

“我不是那个意思”润说，他声若蚊蝇就像不是自己讲出来般。“所有我在餐厅里讲的话都是假的”他从牛仔裤口袋里掏出翔的钱，“我不想要回去，现在还不想，但如果你真的希望我离开的话就告诉我，你说出来我就马上去搭下一班新干线不再烦着你”

“为什么我会说希望让你离开？”翔问，而润分辨不出他的语气。

“因为我讲了些很过分的话，我没有想过会伤害到你，真的没有”润摇晃着头，“我只是.....有些被吓到，我虽然到现在也还不喜欢那张卡在以后也仍然不会去用它，但我现在明白你了，完全懂你的心情”

“你真的知道？” 翔依旧面无表情地说着。他看起来让人捉摸不透，而润不知道是不是翔在他面前才会直率坦然但对着别人却始终保持警惕。

“我喜欢你送我的所有东西”润抬起手腕来证明道，他的手镯在黑暗中闪烁着，“所有东西。这张卡虽然我到现在还不知道如何去处理，但或许我能够学着去接受它。即使不喜欢它，我也可以接受它。如果这样子你还是不满意的话就直说吧，告诉我需要马上离开这里，那我就能有一个很好的理由告诉自己为什么今天晚上会坐上那辆新干线”

翔伸手从他俩之间拿过钱转而放在床头柜上。然后翔重新回到位置上，叹了口气，漫长和煎熬。

“你还记得上周我告诉过你什么吗？”翔问他。

润困惑地眨着眼，他不记得了，“你上周日说了很多东西，我不知道你在指哪句”

他捕捉到了翔嘴角在他恢复严肃的表情前出现一丝微笑，“上周日我第一件告诉你的事情”翔面向润，柔和又含情地看着他，“我说过，你很难让人抗拒”

润想让自己脸上没有因为翔那番暗示而显得满脸开心雀跃。

“所以我不会说出让你离开的语句，但我也不是在挽留你如果你有其他想去的地方的话你也可——”

润打断他的话直直往前扑向翔，身体倒在翔的身上。翔在他身下哼哼唧唧，一半是出于疼痛半是出于惊喜。但很快润感觉到翔的手指试探性地沿着衣服缝线游走着，他像是在犹豫着。

“我不是那个意思”润再次讲着。

“嗯，你已经告诉过我了”翔告诉他，润可以感觉到翔的手在抚摸着他的头发。轻柔的，迟疑的。

“我不是故意去侮辱你的”

“我知道”

“但我还是讲了出来伤害到你”润说，内疚吞没了他。

“你是无意的”翔耐心地说着，手指玩弄着脖颈处的碎发，“我现在知道了”

去他妈的，他对润真的很好轻而易举地就原谅了他，但这只会让润感觉更加糟糕。

他不值得翔为他这样做。

润抬头，在黑暗中寻求着翔的眼睛，“为什么你要对我那么好？要是当我不再值得的时候呢？”

翔拨开润遮住眼睛的碎发往后挪了挪，“我——”翔有些无从开口便有些羞赧地笑了，“这件事情说起来会有些好笑你也可能会笑话我，但我想我完全对你没有抵抗力。如果你提出要求，我自然而然地就会就会去帮你做到，这.....我自己也感觉不可思议，以前的人——在你之前的人——他们至少得去争取讨好一下，但对于你.....你只需提出来就可以了。我不.....我也不明白”

润猛地往他嘴上亲去，不知道还能说什么。他应该怎样去回应那句话和背后的的感情？去他妈的，那是个告白，而润还完全没有准备好也不会有做好准备的时候。他不知所措，只知道得阻止翔说出更多的话，因为他害怕着之后翔还会承认些什么。

而他们现在做这种事则容易多了，翔渴望地热烈回吻着。当他的身体和翔紧紧贴合产生温情暧昧时就能很容易忘掉翔对他说的话隐含沉重的分量，只是去想着这是翔顺着气氛才说出来的话。

他们来开彼此来获取氧气，翔的拇指抚摸着润的下巴，“你的胡茬有些扎人”

“你想让我去刮掉吗？”润问他。

翔笑着看他，这次摩挲着他的锁骨，“刮掉，然后去洗个澡，我在这等你”

润在起身前还在翔处讨要了个吻，拇指压在翔的唇上。

然后他从床上起来走去浴室做翔要求的事。

－－－－－

润确保自己浑身上下都彻底干透了才走出来，把毛巾扔在浴室的梳妆台上，这样他就可以光着身子毫不扭捏地走向床。感受到翔的眼睛一直盯着他，走近看清翔的模样后润就从他手上夺过遥控器关掉电视，然后他跨坐在翔的身上，双腿分别放在身体两侧，往前搂住他。

房间沉浸在在黑暗之中，但透过一片巨大的落地窗给予和展示了这个城市繁华无尽的夜景。

“你皮肤好敏感脆弱”翔说，手在他身体两侧游动，润在他怀里抖了抖。“你是怎么做到皮肤那么苍白的，很容易就出红印子，这里看到没，一调大淋浴喷头你就会留下印记”

“但你喜欢”润信心满满地说，靠得更近了“你喜欢我脆弱的皮肤，它变红的时候你可以清晰的看出来”

“可能你是对的”翔在亲吻的间隙中耳语着。润亲向他，想要感受那双唇与自己完美贴合着的感觉，翔的嘴唇很匀称下唇更是丰满柔软，润用牙齿拉扯轻揪着那片唇满足后再继续深吻。

润环住翔，双手搂在他脖子上，而翔的手开始在他背上爱抚游走着，摩挲着他的肩胛骨和格外突出分明的脊梁，然后慢慢往下滑动，停在屁股上。感觉到屁股被人狠狠抓了一把后润对着他们黏腻在一起的唇上笑了。

“今晚会发生些什么呢？”润忙着解开翔衬衣，纽扣打开后他把衣服从翔肩膀上扯出丢在一旁，“还是在你的时间表上现在还太早了？”

一只手绕过润的肚子，翔的手掌展开平放在背上。润惊呼一声在翔猛地把他翻转换个方向时，他的背现在躺在冰冷的床单上。

翔再次低头亲着他，轻声说道，“别噘着嘴”

“你知道我讨厌惊吓” 润有些恼火，“如果你想让我转身就直说又不是不会去做”

“但如果我直说的话会看不到你现在很可爱地气呼呼鼓起脸颊的样子了”翔笑着看他。

“我哪里可爱了”润反驳着，双手再次环上翔的脖子向下施加力度将他拉向自己，迎着逐渐接近的唇瓣一口亲上去，“闭嘴”

翔在上方的姿势轮到让润方便的在翔身体上随意用手摸着他一直想要摸索的地方。手先从背上开始滑动，沿着脊背向下，再向下，直到他隔着翔的牛仔裤捧着翔的屁股，双腿绕上翔的臀部大腿内侧被布料摩挲着，稍微使劲将他往自己身上靠。

“我可以碰你吗？”翔在他们放开彼此嘴唇的时候问，真诚地望向润想要获得同意。翔从枕头下面掏出了瓶润滑油，润在一旁小小地笑着翔不耐烦有些粗暴的动作。“如果你不愿意也可以拒绝的”

润从翔手中拿起那瓶润滑油，“把你的牛仔裤和内裤脱掉后才可以来碰我”

翔从床上爬起来，不一会儿润就把瓶子塞回到他手中。

“慢点儿”润拿过枕头垫在屁股下面好让自己舒服点，“有段时间没有进去过了，是真的很长一段时间”

翔抬起润的左腿将脚踝勾在他肩膀上，跪着往前挪。翔的目光不断扫视着他的身体，而润看到翔舔了舔嘴唇。

“你柔韧性很好”翔有些不可思议地讲着。

“所以在愿望清单上我加了个平衡球进去”润说。

翔笑了，他转头在润的脚踝上亲吻，围绕着突起的骨质。他非常耐心地对润，每刻都为他着想，像他是真心想让润在每一次他们抽出时间见面的时候留下的都是美好的记忆。

翔往下亲着到他的膝盖，把两腿掰地更开以便自己可亲到膝盖的后侧。这挠得润有些发痒，双腿不由自主地抽动了下，让翔不禁大笑。

“你真的很怕痒”翔说，而润只能瞪着他说不出一句话。

当他听到翔打开瓶盖蹦的一声，再把手指涂满润滑油时他就软了腰。

第一根手指慢慢从穴口进去他内壁让润浑身绷紧，但因为翔没有粗莽地再往里加深和抠挖而是不断打圈按摩着大腿内侧小穴周围的肌肉，润也逐渐放松了身体。

当润感觉足够放松准备好了的时候，他对着翔点了点头，“没问题了，你可以再插快一点”

翔的手指慢慢的深入，让润舒叹了一口气。起初，翔只是给予他最浅表的抽插直到润适应频率后才更往里推进。润的软穴现在能吞进到指节处。

润猛地一颤当翔的手指开始在里面转动抠挖研磨着内壁，这种感觉开始变得舒适、上瘾时他便满足地发出叹息，身体被情欲点燃不安扭动着。翔退出手指把更多润滑油淋在上面，再次进去的时候他多加了根手指，突加的粗度让润牙齿咬在下嘴唇上

翔在观察着润的反应，根据他的喘息和扭动幅度来调整插搐的节奏。他有时候动作为了缓解润的不适而慢了些，润难耐地晃着腰却为了翔对他的关注而感到高兴。他想沐浴在翔一直给予他的包容关心里面，对他的需求永远都体贴和温柔。

润从床上弓起当翔用蜷缩着的手指往里推动着，有目的性的在搜寻些什么。当翔找到敏感点后，他转圈地揉搓那个突起，润不住地头往后仰着，低声呻吟，脚指头都缩了起来。

有手抓住润的大腿好让它往其他方向更大幅度曲折着。翔进一步往润方向靠过去更好看清润的反应。润意识到自己脸在沸腾滚烫着，他希望在这个昏暗的房间里不会暴露。翔手指擦过他的前列腺时，他呼吸逐渐喘不过气堵在喉咙涨地难受，翔得寸进尺地还在上面转着圈圈，无疑是给正在被情欲所焚烧着的润又多加了把油。

很快内壁又足够松软得以让翔又放入根手指。当三根手指在里面直击敏感点抽插的时候，润已经很久没有感受过这样的舒适愉悦。他情不自禁地抬高屁股来迎合翔中途的动作。

“你说”翔看着他，这让润花了点时间来找回自己的意识来听翔的话而不是沉浸在下半身的快乐，“你说你有试过在没有抚慰你阴茎的情况下直接插至高潮吗？”

我——”润试着，但被翔地一记清晰明了的插入抠到敏感点而截断话语，“我——没，没有，从来没试过”

从刺激中回过神来时，翔露齿而笑地看他。

手指直插到前列腺处，从天灵盖上铺天盖地冲向全身的电流让润放声呻吟和痉挛，心脏砰砰直跳。他听到翔说，“那现在就试”

翔有目的地在内壁中移动着手指，以一个稳定的节奏操着润，让他忍不住发出连串喘息和浪叫。当翔把手指状似剪刀般的扩开内壁时润把手背捂在嘴上也还不受控地往前追着手指，想要感受更多。他的阴茎在两腿间挺立弹跳着，没有抚慰的情况下也逐渐变得沉重，润强忍着想要去触碰的欲望。

一只手抓住他的手腕将捂住嘴的手拿开，润睁眼看到翔在盯着他。

“让我看到你的表情”翔说，再一次用手指抠挖着前列腺满意地看到润呻吟，“让我看到你陷在情欲之间的样子”

翔把手指拔出添上更多润滑油，因为润内壁已经足够松了这次他可以直接毫无阻力地插回去。翔手指螺旋转着还在往更伸出扩张，他再次玩弄着不断伸缩的内壁，低头把润的一个乳头含进嘴里。

为了保持身体平衡，润的手揪住翔的头发，施力让他含的更深。翔在两个乳头间转换着舔咬吮吸，手指仍尽职的在小穴中快速插搐。很快润的大腿内侧开始发颤，他快要到达高潮，身体不断向翔说手指供着寻求更多的触碰敏感点以获得冲刺的快感。

“快射了？”翔在他乳头旁喘息问道。

“是”润点头，头脑眩晕着“快了，我想射”

翔直起身子，加快手指的速度操干着润。润现在就像是骑在翔的手指上一样，扭动着腰渴望再戳到敏感点。阴茎再次开始颤动的时候他臀部从床上猛然抬起喷射出所有。

润不知道他是否淫叫的很大声只知道他到达高潮了。小腹上黏腻的白浊成片，整个人不住的痉挛着，他从来没试过被插至射精。他还在高潮中漂浮着只隐约感觉到翔把手指抽了出来。翔的双手按摩着他大腿内侧帮助他缓和神智。

等到润设法睁开眼睛的时候，翔的指关节在他脸上静静抚摸着。润尽管感觉到有些昏昏欲睡的欲望但还是伸手搂上翔的脖子将他拉近来索要亲吻。他们舒缓又轻柔地吻着，嘴唇贴着嘴唇。直到润从高潮的影响下脱离。

“你想要什么”润贴着翔的唇讲着，“告诉我你想要什么”

翔没有回答他而是拉开距离将润垫在屁股下的枕头抽出，让他完全平躺在床上。翔往前挪动，膝盖分别叉开在润手臂边，跪着将他的阴茎放在润的胸前。

“润”这是翔所说的全部。

每当听到自己的名字从翔口中不带敬语地讲出时，润的内心总是愉悦地哼叫。他盯着翔近在眼前地阴茎，直直挺立着些许腺液从顶端小孔流出。他才明白翔想做什么。挺直腰背好让他的胸脯看起来更加平坦突出，再挤出些润滑油均匀涂抹在胸口上。胸骨的凹陷让润滑油积留在那里。然后润把手放在那上面，将拇指和食指围成一个小圈口，让翔可以在里面进出。

然后他抬头看向翔等待着。

润听到翔咒骂一声后很快调整好他的姿势，屁股一抖就在润的胸脯上留下一条透明滑腻的水痕。不同于翔之前展示的所有耐心，他现在疯狂肆无忌惮地摆动着他的臀像是不能再忍耐多一秒的内心邪念和欲火。

润看着翔的动作稳住手所在的位置，肩膀贴着翔的肩膀提供翔需要的摩擦。他知道他身体的是怎样的，卧推的训练只是增加了胸肌的丰硕。他很兴奋地发现翔现在做的事可能是自从他看见过润身体以来就开始存在的一些迤逦的性幻想。

“你一直都想做这个？”润真的挺想知道，“像这样操我的胸？”

他捕捉到翔点头的动作，他几乎都要迷失在欢愉里了。润缩小手指所围成的圈，让尺寸相对于翔来说会紧致。

这让翔发出近乎咆哮地呻吟，阴茎反复滑过润的胸骨。他快要高潮了，润可以知道是因为当翔快要射出来的时候仿佛他好像只知道润名字般不断叫唤着，一连串的润永远都不会听厌烦的声音。

翔突然往后退着，用手包裹着阴茎底部，胸口不断喘气上下起伏着。他看向润的眼神是那么的晦暗，那么的渴望。而润舔了舔嘴唇。

“没关系的”润认真地说，他只是别过脸不让翔的精液到时候直接喷到他的眼睛或鼻子上，“没关系的，你可以射在我身上”

翔只是有些犹豫地看向他，润点点头默许着，抓住翔的阴茎再次放在他的胸口。“没关系的，射给我”

他听见翔喊出他的名字，又一次在胸口上插搐着恢复刚才的高潮冲刺。当翔低吼一声时润及时撇过头闭上双眼，就在那之后一瞬，温热的乳白色粘液斑斑驳驳就出现在他的脸颊，下颚还有脖子上，还有一些不知如何的粘在头发，润甚至可以感觉耳廓上也在滴答着些许液体。

在他身上，翔还在气喘吁吁地闭着眼睛。当翔睁开眼睛往下看着他时，润很想知道翔此刻内心的想法。

他自己的精液在这段时间里已经变干了摊在他的小腹上。他的胸脯依旧是滑腻的残留的润滑油闪闪发着光。翔的大部分白浊的精液还糊弄在他脸上。润的小穴还是很松软，他直到现在还可以感觉到它在不时的抽搐着。他比自己收藏的黄片里的主人公还要肮脏并开始觉得身上黏糊糊和恶心。

他挣扎起身用手臂抹着脸，但被翔抓住手腕遏制动作。

“干什么？”润感觉到翔射到他脸颊上的黏糊精液因为说话的缘故在慢慢滑落到嘴角。“至少让我擦干净我的脸”

“你不用亲自动手”翔说，放开润的手腕，“就....待在这，我很快回来”

润静坐了一会，不敢乱动以免翔的精液在脸上变得更糟。翔带着条湿毛巾回来了，然后他把湿毛巾盖在润部分的脸上。

润乖巧坐着直到感受到他的脸变回清爽，不像被翔弄到那时的黏腻一团糟。他说“我看起来就像是AV里的明星”

翔噗嗤笑着，向下擦拭着润的胸脯和腹部。他还足够体贴的甚至将润两腿间的润滑油给擦掉，“对不起，但你说可以的所以我就......”

“呃，但我真没想到你会射那么多”润说，看着翔把毛巾放在一边，“我没想到操我胸这个主意会让你那么的发狂”

“你有见过你的身体？”翔摇着头，“我还有很多想对你身体做的事”

润将翔拉回他身边，双手环绕着脖颈和他再一次深吻。

“和我一起洗澡？”翔打断这个吻后润邀请着。

“这不是个好主意”翔说。

润几乎可以想象到他们会在浴室再干上一轮互相抚慰到高潮，“好吧我知道了”他了然，“那先做点别的”

翔又一次亲吻他直到恋恋不舍地分开，向润伸出手。

润握住，让自己从床上被拉起来。

－－－－－

他们吃了一顿很晚几近是在半夜的晚餐，这是他们长时间的洗澡耗费太多时间的结果，而这场性事在翔给润口过和用手指把他操到高潮无力跪在地板上才到此为止。

他们叫了客房服务并在床上吃光了所有食物，全裸但很舒服。润很确定一旦他们吃完晚餐就会立刻开始下一轮的性爱，可能这次是润先主动索要也说不定。但现在，他满足于吃着眼前的沙拉而背靠在翔的胸上。

“你真的喜欢今天买的那些钉子吗？”翔偷偷挖了一勺润的沙拉。

“我告诉过你那不是钉子”润只是微微愠怒，“是的，我很喜欢，满意了吗？”

“我以为你是个时尚的人，但你的有些东西是很时髦而有些则根本没有意义”翔说，几乎对着他笑了起来，“顺带一提你的鞋子属于后者”

“但是你付的钱”润提醒着他，夺回翔手中的叉子，“不要斗嘴了，快吃吧”

翔很乐意照着做，当解决掉大部分点的食物时，他才再次开口，“你什么时候得回东京？”

“我明天下午约了朋友去看歌舞伎表演”润说，“最晚中午就得离开了吧”

“那我们还有点时间”翔说着，转过头在床头柜上的电子钟上确认着时间。

润笑了，稍微推了翔一下好让他可以坐到翔的膝盖上，“如果你想来第二轮，你可以直说”

“我已经准备好开始二轮了”翔提醒润，意味深长笑着，“洗澡才过去一个小时”

润没有回应他，反而把翔的头往后拉着这样他就可以亲吻到翔的脖子翔的溜肩。他伸手撩拨着翔的乳头，两指之间揉捏着。他的嘴则继续探寻着，舌头尝着翔皮肤的味道和颤栗出现的鸡皮疙瘩。

“我想试个玩法”润说，抚平翔的皱起的眉毛。

翔无声的笑着，“你是对做爱不会感觉到累的是吗？”

“嗯哼”润说，翻了个白眼，“曾经有个看手相的人告诉我，我的性欲是不可控的”

翔放声大笑起来几乎到了烦人的程度，过了会，“下次也带我去找那个看手相的人，我要叫他神算子 ”翔抚摸着他的髋骨，“不打趣你了，做你想做的事吧”

润从翔处得到最后个吻后就把他往后推，平躺在床上。他大幅度转动着身体好让他的双腿放在翔的两侧而嘴巴则靠近着翔的阴茎。

“你是在展示你的柔韧性？”翔在润身后怀疑地问道，但他的手早已不断摩挲爱抚着润的大腿内侧，而润知道过不了多久他就会再次听到翔打开润滑油瓶子的声音。

“上一次我做69”，润回忆着，“它结束地简直太糟糕了所以我想用更好的一次来抹去上次的记忆”

“告诉我那时发生了什么”翔鼓励着，手抚摸着润臀部曼妙的曲线。他的手指让润有些发痒，但他专注在回忆没有做多大反应。

“那个”润开始说到，手伸向翔的肉棒给它些许的击打作为前戏挑起情欲，“那个男人，就是和我做的男人他太兴奋了，他要么就是用太多舌头要么就是没有在口交的时候用力，他就在两者之间转换着。然后他没有提前告诉我就闷一声射了，猝不及防的射向我的脸甚至在我鼻子——”

翔现在就是在大笑着，身体在润下面不停抖动着，“哦天啊，这就不会奇怪了为什么刚才我得到你同意射在你脸上你还那么的在意”

“——和我眼睛”润继续说着，像翔没有打断他的话，“所以如你所见，我现在打算抹掉那次的记忆，我很谢谢你刚才没有射进我鼻子但你胆敢在等会做出来的话，哼哼”

“我尽量”翔说，抓着润一边的臀部，“这样如何？我在射之前会提醒你”

“谢谢你的贴心”润将舌头压向翔的阴茎，他首先转圈舔着龟头。上一次的经验告诉了他这次所有需要知道的做法：深喉给阴茎的压力会让翔喘息，什么时候该哼叫以便喉口震动传遍翔的肉棒。哪里改细细缓慢地舔才能让翔说出他的名字。他知道要给翔在今晚带来第二次高潮需要更多的努力，但他对自己口交的能力很有信心。

于是润开始抚慰，感觉到翔的阴茎在自己吮吸和舔舐之下变得硬挺。他用另一只手撑在翔的膝盖上试着将翔全部地含进自己的喉咙，断断续续喘着气一次又一次重复着。

他呻吟着当感觉到翔拇指在掰开他的臀缝，露出他的穴口。他忍耐着光滑的手指插进小穴里，内壁还仍有些松，润可以轻松接纳两根手指，在翔阴茎周围满意地哼叫着当翔熟练地转动抽搐着他的手指知道该如何取悦润。

他感觉到翔携上一点润滑油到他的阴茎上，适时的撸动配合着在小穴内搅动着的手指。润开始在难耐地摇着头，手指向下摸到翔的囊球。以他们的速度不一会就可能会同时到达高潮。但润根本不在意这个。

他放开翔的阴茎去舔底下的会阴，舒服地长叹一口气在翔开始按摩着他的前列腺同时击打着阴茎。润感觉到翔变换了姿势，他不断吞吐着翔阴茎的嘴中隐隐发出呻吟当他感觉到翔的唇正在逐渐靠近他的肉棒，手指仍在稳稳地操着他。

现在润开始动真格了，一边配合着翔的速度一边往后迎合着翔的手指。动作很吃力，早上还会臀部发酸痛也说不定。但润沉迷于肉欲的快乐只想着让他俩同时到达高潮。

他听见翔放开他的臀随着安静但有些湿润的啵一声，翔不由自主地抬起来他的臀部，“快射了”翔嘶吼着，“快射了，快射了，润——”

润干脆用嘴含住翔的龟头，双手帮忙撸动着根部好让翔到达高潮。当嘴里爆出股翔的精液时他哼叫一声然后毫无怨言地吞了下去。翔依旧在他身下大腿颤抖着，润在龟头留下个湿吻才从嘴里吐出来。

这花了点时间才让翔的舌头返回来继续舔舐，就像之前在浴室做的那样激情满满地吮吸润的阴茎，手指毫不留情的戳向前列腺。当润到达高潮时，他几乎扭成一个反向的“c”，身体不断痉挛着。他内壁紧紧缠着翔的手指，支撑力迅速消失，膝盖往两边倒，将翔完全困在他的体重之下。

“润”他听到翔在咕哝着但他没有足够的反应神经来回应。

“润我不能呼吸了”翔说，妄图发出痛苦的声音提醒着润移动挪开他的背，“你太重了”

润发觉自己根本对这句话感觉不到羞恼，他才刚刚平复呼吸，几乎没注意到翔坐了起来用但双手撑在润身旁俯视润。

“比你上次69要好，嗯？”翔问，给他一个大男孩般阳光的笑容这无疑增添了翔的吸引力。翔浑身大汗，满面红光，看起来很开心和满足。

这才是润想要看到出现翔脸上的神情而不是之前在饭店上的伤心愤怒。

润无辜地眨眨眼，“什么叫我‘上次69’” ，他不记得有这个东西。

翔笑着既响亮又欢快，俯身吻着润，润只是紧紧抱着他，想要将翔留在他身边。

－－－－－

在放声嘲笑近三分钟翔需要戴护齿套才能使打鼾安静下来后，润睡着了。在他们做爱之后润比平常更容易入睡。第二天早晨醒来的时候，润第一眼看到的就是在在对面读着报纸的翔，旁边放着杯咖啡。

“早上好”翔说，润注意到他还没有穿衣服，“现在是10点钟了”

润抓过旁边的枕头倒头埋进去，翻个身子让翔只能看到裸背。翔往前靠近在润二头肌上轻轻一吻，润有些痒痒地扭动用手挠着那片区域。

“走开”润嘀咕着，他还很困倦。

他想他听到了翔的笑声，但因为他还昏昏欲睡，头脑也不确定是否出现了幻听。“我给你冲了杯咖啡”润把枕头捂在耳朵上翔的声音就显得有些模糊不清。

润很快就睡着了，当他再次醒来看到翔把牛仔裤穿到了一半。

“为什么你要穿衣服”润问，讨厌自己嘶哑着的声音。

“你不是唯一一个需要去别的地方的人”翔笑着说，“再次，早上好”

润嘟囔，“早‘好*”然后在床上伸着懒腰，瞥向电子钟发觉他至少还有一个小时才到离开的时间。

“你吃过早餐了？”润坐起身子，伸手拿起眼镜戴上。

“没有”翔说，而润看到他端着个早餐托盘进来，“我原本想等你一起吃的，但它在一个半小时前就送来了所以毫无疑问现在肯定是冷的”

润看到托盘上有两碟英式早餐，然后就抬头看见翔在点着头。

“我知道，我知道”翔说，“不是你吃惯的早餐类型而且还不健康。但你就凑合着吃吧”

润发现他的鸡蛋已经变得冰冷也想没说一句怨言。他舒适享受着与翔在一起的最后剩余时间，抿了一口黑咖啡在他的马克杯后藏起一个笑当他看到翔在清光盘子食物时由衷发出的赞叹。

吃完早餐后，润快速地洗了个澡不想错过列车的钟点。他穿回昨天的衣服想着在出发去剧院之前可以先回家换一套。

润洗完澡从浴室出来看到翔在拿着手机通话，而他就继续收拾着东西，重新戴上帽子之前确保头发已经干透。

翔在润要离开前挂断电话，他跟着润来到房门前。

“我可以再次见到你吗？”翔在润转身看向他的时候问。

“嗯，等会我发个你这个月我的日程表”

翔点了点头，“谢谢”

这次是润需要先行离开，离开之前本想不忘在翔唇上偷得个亲吻但翔热切地回应，手臂揽上润的腰一把将他拉进怀里热吻。

“回去的路上小心”翔说，他的手停留在润的镯子附近，拇指摩挲着金属手饰的边缘轮廓。“记得联系我”

“我会的”润答应他，“不要在大阪待太久”

翔笑了，终于松开润的手腕，“不用担心，我会在下周二会东京，我想很快就能再见到你了”

润调整了下他的帽子，打开门时往后挥了挥手做告别在看到翔点头后转身离开。他最后听到的是关上门时的那咔嚓声。

tbc.

－－－－－

早‘好*=G’morning（原文）


	5. Chapter 5

每当润乐观的想着自己已经准备好无论下周发生什么狂风暴雨他都有信心去完美处理，但事实上总会给他当头一锤，证明他大错特错。

他原本想HR的传唤是要讲些有关招聘秘书的细节事项，但当他看到手中文件后，他摇了摇头。

“为什么？”他轻声说着，不敢相信文件上的内容，“为什么又是我们？”

“这有很多方面的原因”，HR的人毫无歉意地告诉他，“非常多方面的原因，我们需要部门主管提交一两个员工名字来解雇”

“但我上次已经提交过名字了”润把文件扔回桌子上，“上一次你们让我不得不解雇了我的前辈，现在你们还要再让我挑人出来？”

“不仅仅是你”那人耸着肩说，“这次是大规模的解雇，我们要在每个部门都解雇一定的人数以便方便雇佣新的员工 ”

“我的部门不需要新员工”润压低声音嘶吼着，尽量压抑着自己的情绪。

“松本桑，我们把秘书的职位算作是你部门的其中一部分。等我们敲定了最终的候选人后，无论是谁最后得到这个职位都会隶属于HR，但原则上还是属于你的部门因为她会是你的秘书”那人解释道。

“那就不要请秘书了”润说，他不希望再失去任何一个在部门里的人，“忘掉我提交的申请把文件粉碎，我不需要了”

那人状似乎烦恼地挠了挠头，“我们无权再去更改。当执行董事会同意这个申请的时候一切就上了轨道。更何况现在临近年终评审他们希望每位主管都能有一位秘书，这样分配任务会更方便更加有效率”

润没有回答这个颇具有外交手段的解释而是有意识的缓慢规律的呼吸，失落和愤怒的情绪一同涌上内心，他很厌恨这种感觉。他眼睛看向刚才那份文件巴不得它在面前立刻凭空消失但也知道这样子想也仍徒劳无功。

“我们需要你在下周之前答复，松本桑”那人鞠着躬，“那就没什么事了，百忙中占用你的时间真的不好意思”

润从椅子上站起一把抄起桌面上的文件头也不回的走了，直到他一个人回到办公室后就猛地把文件砸向桌面哐的一声也还不能减轻愤懑。

将脸埋在手中，他真的不知道该如何是好。

在中山桑之后，又会有谁将成为砧板上的鱼？润脑海浮现出几个名字但他如今是如此的困惑，他就要支撑不住压在肩膀上成堆的责任与压力了。

润把那个文件放在桌子最下方的抽屉确保在工作中不会看到再被此影响情绪。他必须在下周前要交出名单还得开除着谁，甚至有可能会是他的朋友。

他原本想发信息告诉翔发生什么事但转念一想还是作罢，反而没有附送任何解释就发了个伤心的颜表情。

_今晚奖励自己吃些冰淇淋吧，_ 一两个小时之后润收到回复，还有一个博客的链接，上面有十大冰淇淋店的排行榜。

润想了一想，在心里记下了决定有时间就去其中的一家，至少可以暂时忘却自己将要面临的问题。

－－－－－－

接下来一周的某天，润把室毅带到了会议室尽量沉着冷静地告诉他这个事实。室毅是他的朋友，甚至在晋升之前他和润经常都会一同去卡拉OK聚会。

当润告诉中山桑事实的时候他眼神里都是理解和宽容。但室毅则表现出疑惑和不解，他先是讪笑了几下才发觉这不是恶作剧，润是正经严肃地和他在谈论这件事。

“为什么不是其他人偏偏是我？”他轻声的问着润。

润向他鞠躬致歉，弯下的腰几乎成九十度使额头都要贴在桌子的表面。他感到很难受，内疚无助充斥着大脑，就像怒吼着即便他做到自己的最好也仍无济于事他照样还是保护不了自己部门的员工。“我真的很抱歉我已经延后推迟了时间还超过了最后期限，HR催促必须要尽快提交名单，不好意思有些人更需要这份工作”

室毅叹了口气，这段时间他们无言寂静着。

“我还有多长时间”室毅问他。

“我已经和HR协商好了直到雇佣到新秘书之前你都可以来工作”润解释着，“据我所知他们现在还在第二轮的面试。我会尽我所能拖延住时间直到你找到下一份工作”

室毅只是点点头，扯出个脆弱的笑容，“这很困难，是不是？在中山桑之后你又不得不开除我” 

“对不起，真的很对不起。我真的努力试过鼓励和鞭策部门所有人都去认真工作，这样高层就会把注意力放在我们的绩效上而不是部门的人数，但这还远远不够，我很抱歉”

几个小时之后，润才终于接受了自己已经到了不得不开除朋友的地步，他来的相叶的酒吧要了一杯最烈的酒。

相叶有一个优点，尽管他自身是个拥有许多好奇心的人但在不该发问的时候就不会轻易发问讲话。但润知道当他想倾诉时相叶一如既往都会做个很好的倾听者。相叶递给他一杯白兰地，声称他的今晚第一杯酒免费。

“我知道你需要它。我随时都在”相叶说，然后他转身去招待其他客人给润留下些空间。

润在吞咽三四杯酒下肚时感觉到身边有人在慢慢靠近，他并没有意外一瞥就看到是二宫的脸，他偏小的手搭在润的肩膀上。

“我就知道能在这里找到你”二宫在他身旁坐下，“相叶氏，给我杯麒麟”

“你知道了？”润咽下剩余的酒，示意相叶再来一杯。

“我们都知道，斗真已经在准备离职派对了”二宫拉开啤酒盖，举起向相叶方向敬酒，“你感觉怎么样？”

“像屎一样恶心”润老老实实说着，过量酒精让他有些捋不直舌头，“我看起来就像是魔鬼一样对吧？开除自己的朋友，开什么玩笑？”

“没有人会叫你魔鬼”二宫告诉他。

“他们心里肯定这样说”润突然爆发出一阵大笑，“下一季度他们还会再裁员，还会再传唤我然后给我那个该送的文件，我恨那个文件巴不得立马烧了它，我才仅仅看见过那玩意两次但就真的很想让斗真的实习生立即把它送到碎纸机里粉碎好让我再也不用看见它”

“这不是你的错，润君” 二宫说，用力揽着他的肩膀。

润甩开二宫的手，抬头一饮而下这杯酒，“这当然不是我的错，你讲得那么容易换做你去和室毅告诉事实试试看？你也不是那个告诉中山桑事实的人。万一还有下一次呢？是你？斗真？不管我怎样努力想要维持完整的部门都好到最后还是会一直失去身边的人，而你现在却和我说这不是我的错？”

“这是你的工作，你是被任命为主管的”二宫说，润捕捉到他和相叶交换了个意味不明的眼神但没在意，“没有人会拿这件事来取笑你，就算你今天没有开除室毅你明天也还会挑其他人”

“HR有给我其他选择”润嘀咕着，不想再瞒住这件事，“山田君，他们建议解雇他，说什么这样他就可以在其他地方更好地发挥能力。但我认识那孩子，是我面试他的，我知道他本性和能力是怎样”

润深吸一口气，随后又喝了口相叶无言递过来的酒，“我还期望着下次能够提拔他为小组组长，而他们却想让我解雇他，所以我只能做出我的决定。到头来这也还是个坏的结果，难道不是吗？室毅是为数不多可以在卡拉OK上忍耐我的人”润凄然一笑，想起些往事，“我累了，我有时候真的很累，我不敢想象自己在未来还要继续做着这种事情”

“如果你想辞职我不拦着你”二宫说，摆腿面向他，“如果你辞职就没有人可以保护那些小孩了，我们年初刚招了几个年轻的，HR就是一群没有心的混蛋只会为了减少开支毫不犹豫地把他们解雇，如果你走了，他们就完蛋了”

“我明白”润对着二宫摇着头，“我都知道的，但即使我这么做了也不会让事情变得更好接受些。我知道大部分人都在想什么。你取的花名魔鬼松本开始灵验，因为这根本就是个事实，不是吗？我只能继续这样做才能保持我们部门完整”

二宫没再说一句话只是看着润喝得更醉，胡言乱语。润没有意识到自己喝了多少酒，但最终发现自己脸颊贴在冰冷光滑的吧台，仍感觉自己像刚进门时那样害怕无助和难受。

他可以听见二宫在摇晃着他，不断喊他的名字。但润就是不想抬起头反而把头转向暗处。二宫回怎样想他？二宫是不是也认为润有一天会有足够的胆子来解雇他？以现在的情况来看，如果他真的这么想润也不能责骂他。

“润”他听见有人叫他，一个不该出现在这里的人，这认知让润在惊讶中猛地抬起头。

“呃”他扶着他的额头疼痛瞬时往天灵盖上一冲。他到底喝了多少杯酒？视线逐渐聚焦他疲倦地眨着眼看到翔的脸近在眼前。

“为什么你在这里？”他问。

“相叶酱打电话给我”翔说，头指向相叶的方向，“他们试着带你回家但你不肯甚至在酒吧打烊之后也不愿意”翔看向他的手表，“现在是早上五点了，润”

“你还没回答我的问题”润口齿不清地说到，他肯定看起来很狼狈。

“我来带你回家”翔说，抓着他的手臂把他架在自己的肩膀上，“跟我走”

“我不想回家”润喃喃着脸颊半靠在翔的衣领。翔没有穿着西装只是普通简单的衬衫和牛仔裤，看起来像匆匆忙忙赶过来的，“如果我回家，我就会记起一切”

“那我们就不回你家”翔说，拖着润走，“谢谢你照看他相叶酱和......？”

“二宫”润听到这个词，扭头看到二宫坐在吧台的后面，穿着一件陈旧的衬衣满脸薄汗。扭头的举动让他视线游离发出痛苦的呻吟，一只手扶上太阳穴揉搓。

“二宫桑”翔点头致谢，“我很抱歉你得陪着相叶酱来照看润。我们现在就走”

润看见二宫点着头和相叶在后面挥手告别后就闭上了眼。再次睁眼恢复意识是感觉到自己被塞进一部空气清新剂味道浓烈到刺鼻的车子里。

“味道很难闻”翔伸手帮他系上安全带时润有气无力地抱怨着。

“抱歉”翔看后视镜倒着车，“我过几天得接待一个大老板陪同他四周兜风，所以就喷了点柑橘清新剂”

“臭”润在副驾上把头撇向冰冷的皮革来保持清醒。

“忍耐一下”翔耐心地说，“很快就到了”

润意识在飘飘忽忽上下游荡，没有察觉到翔把他带去哪里，但他一点都没有害怕和担心——这是翔。他的脑袋似乎有意让他感觉到难受，一秒一秒变得越发沉重。

下一次润醒来的时候，发觉已经被人脱掉外套躺在一张不熟悉的床上还有双手慢慢在接近他的脸，他奋劲推开。

“我不会和你睡的”他嘟囔着。

“我知道”他过了好些时候才反应过来这是翔的声音，“我想给你喂点水，麻烦配合作点好吗”

润抬起头让翔将吸管放在他嘴唇上。他吸了一口，口腔中突然的冰冷让他猝不及防地咳嗽起来。

“你是要吐了吗？”翔有些惊慌失措。当润再次睁眼看到翔托着个盆子。“‘请不要吐在我床上。要是我家政妇看到了就会不停地唠唠叨叨的了”

润仅仅摇摇头，选择侧身躺下将脸贴在柔然的床单上，感觉得到有人在一直注视着他，他将脸埋在被子里闷闷的说道，“我今天不得不开除一个朋友”

一只手轻抚上他的头发，手指缓缓插进头发按摩着头皮，“他也是个很好的人”润半睡半醒地轻声咕哝着，“他会在卡拉OK上给我们买炸鸡助兴而且他也一直对我很好”

十指手指轻柔地按摩头部的惬意和安心，让他的再次倦意袭来意识再次飘忽。

－－－－－

润梦见了在全由果冻做成的世界里追着他姐姐的小孩到处乱跑，这个梦其实本身也没什么但当他睁眼时才发现有些不对劲。这很不合理，周围环境也是如此。他在一张陌生的床上坐起，这张床太大了，不像是自家；也不像是酒店，这也太生活化。

转头看到在床头柜上有颗阿司匹林和杯水，他喝光了半杯水送药后把杯子放在一边，四处打量着房间然后低头看向自己，褪色的庆应衬衫和他的底裤，床下摆着一双海边酒店的拖鞋。

“你醒了”这是润下一秒听到的声音，他抬头看向声音发出的方向。翔穿着条纹睡衣依靠在门边，“你吃过药了吗？”

润点头。

“很好，感觉到舒服点就出来和我一起吃午餐，我知道跟我在一起在酒店的时候你习惯在床上吃早餐但这里不行”翔说完就转头离开。

润只能认为这里是翔的家里，比他想象中要豪华上太多。他看到一个架子里面除了昂贵的手表外什么都没有，旁边还放着几本英文杂志；另一个架子上则排排放着雪景球，润认出其中一个标着raffles酒店的名字。

他不想被这部分展现出真实一面的翔给淹没，他下地穿上拖鞋离开卧室，没有走几步就看到坐在餐厅的翔。他忍不住四处张望想要弄清楚自己身在何处。

这是1LDK的公寓，但比润看过的却都要大。他有些好奇翔会在那么大的空间里做些什么。

餐厅和相邻的厨房都是简约风格的装饰。润面向左边时看到客厅的墙壁挂着上许多现代的艺术绘画。

“我请了室内设计师”翔解释道，像他知道润正在疑惑的问题，“坐吧”

润拉开椅子坐下，拿起勺子准备尝口放在面前的味增汤还有份蛋卷和三个饭团。

“没有客房服务那么好吃，抱歉”翔笑着说，“我的家政妇只会做这些简单的东西”

“是你把我从相叶的酒吧里带出来的？”润问，不想谈论食物。

“是啊，你喝得相当醉”翔回忆着。

“谁打电话给你的？”

“相叶酱，他在凌晨的时候打电话给我说他们试着带你回家但你就是不愿意 ”翔有些乐了“他说他很愿意给你间房在酒吧先住着但不巧他弟弟一家刚好来看望他”

“二宫看到了你”润轻声说。

“二宫？”翔皱起些眉头，“噢二宫桑？是的我看见他了，你说得对他是很像那个母亲和她儿子鬼魂那部电影的主角”

“二宫.....”润摇着头，“他有认出你来吗？”

“什么？”

“他那时和我一起在箱根，而且他知道我在相叶酱那里拿到你的号码但他不知道你是谁，直到昨天晚上”

翔哼了声，“所以？为什么你一副被吓到的样子？”

润想反驳说他没有，但事实上他确实如此。“如果二宫意识到你就是箱根的演讲者——他肯定意识到了，他就会——”

“不要那么慌里慌张的”翔在他对面说，“我从酒吧把你带回来，这有什么错吗？我不认为你的同事会出卖你。你知道吗？相叶酱和我说二宫一直待在你身旁从没留下只剩你一个人而你却在不停赶人家走”

润昨晚到底有多失常，现在什么事都记不得？他觉得有些尴尬，似乎每个人都觉得他需要照顾但自己却浑然不觉。

“他们有告诉你为什么我昨晚要喝醉吗？”

翔暗笑了一下，“是你自己告诉我的，你在我床上昏昏欲睡的时候什么都说了 ”

润看向别处躲避翔的眼神，耳尖有些微微发烫。

“吃吧”翔温柔地说，“如果你等下想回家，我会载你的”

现在是周末，尽管他和翔没有事先约好要见面，润还是想把这次机会的价值发挥到最大。如果翔在这，翔知道该说什么能让润更快地从解雇朋友的阴影中走出来。

“你等会需要去其他地方吗？”润问，端起味增汤。翔今天可能会有日常安排或要接听跨海会议的电话。润不知道翔工作的内容但能从他们谈话中推测略知一二。

“今天不用”翔说，敲开鸡蛋的壳，“还是你想我们去哪里？”

“我还不想回家”润承认道，“我可以在你家再待一会吗？我保证晚上就回家”

“为什么你说得就像我想要赶你出去一样？”翔皱起眉头，“你知道我永远不会那么做的”叹了口气，“你想要什么？”

“我的手机”润说，想知道二宫有没有给他发过信息。

“在我床头柜上充电，几个小时前有电话打进来过，我怕你会生气就没有接”翔告诉他，“把你碟子递给我”

润吃完早餐后就马上找回手机，有几个二宫的未接来电和一连串的信息问他是否一切无事，还让他一醒来就马上发短信给他。

他乖乖照做， _我没事，不用担心我。_ 发给二宫。他坐在床沿等待二宫的回信听到翔逐渐靠近卧室的脚步声。

“你是庆应毕业的？”润选择先开口询问。

“是”翔说，“抱歉让你穿了那件衣服，我穿它有点宽松但我不知道你的体型所以......”

翔在他身边坐下，润强忍住突如其来想要将自身重量往翔身上靠过去的冲动。

“如果你想谈论那件事，可以的”翔告诉他，“不想的话也没关系。我家有冰淇淋，如果你感觉还很糟糕的话可以去冰柜拿一桶出来吃”

“我不知道我还能坚持多久”润一旦开口讲就停不下了，“我以前得解雇我的前辈现在得是我的朋友。如果我不做出决定HR就会开除我的后辈，他们是真的需要这份工作”

翔没说话但润知道他在听着。

“如果我不做出决定，他们就会说我不称职甚至连自己部门的人员都没办法保护，但要是我做出决定，他们就会把我看待像冷血动物一样居然可以毫无内疚与悔恨的开除自己的朋友。无论哪种方式他们都会谈论都会臆测”润抓紧自己的手机，“他们在背后说三道四不过是看不惯我是最年轻的部门主管” 

“谁”翔轻声问着。

“所有人”润知道这个事实，“但我并不介意，只要我没有听到就好。但他们并没有真正帮得了忙只是单纯增加我每一天的工作压力，让我在做重要决定的时候感觉到更糟糕。我已经在拼命努力不让任何人被解雇。我招人怨恨是因为我把实习生弄哭，对最后期限要求十分严格。但这一切只是为了不让有人被辞退，结果到头来这根本任何没有效果”

“这就是责任”翔温柔地说，润抬起头看他，“你对所有在你部门的人负责。我明白你的感觉，你想帮助他们成长同时也想为他们着想，不只是因为他们对你的期望更是因为你是真的在乎”

翔面向他，“我觉得你的品格很值得敬佩，我认为有些东西你不该让它从你身上流失，那种丰富的同理心和共情能力。你会感到有天大的压力是因为你考虑得太多，但你这并没有错。你想让你的部门和其中的员工得到最好的待遇。人们在背后闲言冷语只不过是他们才看到最浅显的表面事物 ”

“影响我的不是他们的谈话”润澄清道，“是所有言论对我部门员工的业绩的影响。如果他们不相信我，那我怎么该去有效率地去领导他们？如果他们不信我能够阻止HR解雇，那我怎么去保护他们不丢掉工作？”润叹息，闭上眼，“有些时候我觉得肩上担子太重，那里有无数双眼睛在看着我的一言一行等着我能够出些差错。我知道我不是高安桑，我也不能成为他。但我在尝试走出一条属于自己的路，我真的在努力”

他听见翔哼了一声，“我想那个高安桑是你的前上司？”

润点点头，“是的，他移民去了布拉格把这个职位向上头推荐了我”

出乎润意料的是，翔对这句话露出了微笑，“哦？刚才为什么说没有人相信你？”翔轻笑，“你前上司就相信你，你对你自己太严格了，我知道有些时候对三四十个人负责是会难以承受......”

“是三十八人”润纠正。

翔大笑，“好好好，三十八人。有些时候你会感觉只有自己在孤军奋战，这是因为你部门没有一个人能知道你的考量和痛苦也是因为他们谁也没有尝试过做上司的压力，他们不会知道也永远不会明白，所以不用期望他们会如你所愿”

润觉得自己像是在被翔谴责，“我知道这些”

“我只是在提醒你”翔告诉他，“既然你现在不能阻止他们讲闲话的话就不要为无谓事苦着脸啦”

看着润皱着眉头，翔再次大笑，“抛开我老头儿笑话不谈”翔开始说，“这种事情只会更多。昨天你解雇朋友的事并不会是最后一次。事实就是如此，只要西方的决策一直持续影响我们，从今往后这种问题你就不得不面对”

“你在庆应学的是什么？”润突然问起，眼睛眯了起来。

“经济”翔露齿而笑，“一旦全球股市开始互相影响你才可以看到它的优点。目前我知道的还不足以去改变什么，但嘿，至少我知道现在发生了什么”翔在他面前挥了挥手，“抛开我的专业不谈，我说如今并不是终点，企业生活只要它想就会拥有更多方法来摧残搞垮你。但不要让它影响你，这会很困难，但请不要让它影响你而失去那些珍贵的品格 ”

“我不知道该怎么做”润坦诚着。

“从小事做起”翔说，“那个你解雇的朋友——”

“室毅”润应答。

“室毅，他被解雇后有没有找到新的公司？”

润摇摇头，“不知道，我昨天才告诉他，不过他可能已经在找工作了”

“如果你真的对这件事感到愧疚，那就帮他一把”翔建议道，“你是主管但如果你不在其他公司认识一两个人或拥有广泛人缘的话你也不会坐到这个位置，把竞争公司里的人也算上。你有关系和人脉。如果室毅在找工作上有困难那你就帮他一把减少事情的损失，减少你心上的内疚与创伤”

“我想斗真已经在帮他了”润说，“他是我其中一名下属，但我会去留意和询问以前的同事”

“瞧，你已经知道该怎么做了”翔有些洋洋得意地说着，“所以不可以再那样说”

“不能说什么？”润问，直直对上翔的目光。

“说你不知道还可以坚持多久，我不喜欢听到你讲这些话。你是我见过最坚强甚至还可能是固执的人。我不想再听到从你口中讲出些失败者的心态和言论”

润看向别处，这听起来就像是翔在劝诫他。

“我不是说以后你都不可以再和我讲这些东西”翔说，慢慢靠近润，“你可以讲。但我绝对不会再让你再小瞧自己看低自己。如果连你都不能够对自己充满信心那还有谁能够？”

“我以后还是会有不开心的日子”润提示着，“可能过几个星期或者几个月我又会觉得自己一事无成，像我根本无法做好每件当前的事一样”

“这很正常”翔开解道他，“每个人都会有心情不好的时候。但不是所有的人都会让这些坏事吞噬他们并把情况变得更加糟糕，所以不要让这些发生在你身上我不想希望看到你那样”翔笑了，“但转念一想我不认为你会放任自己到达那个地步，你是那么的倔强和顽强你是绝对不会让自己被打倒的，哪怕被你的坏情绪打倒也不行”翔抿抿嘴笑。

一时之间，润只是不知所措怔怔地看向隔壁的男人。那份信任，那份对他的信心.......

翔会在连润本人都不相信自己的时候伸出双手告诉他，我还相信你。每当他和翔在一起的时候他都会有这种被人重视，被人欣赏的感觉。但现在这种感觉是如此的明显以至他不知道现在是想激烈的热吻翔还是想支支吾吾地表达现在的感受。

“为什么你似乎永远知道该说些什么？”润问，他的心情让他没办法不看着翔，对他来讲翔总是有那种不可思议的魔力。

“什么？我才不会，你在说什么？”翔笑了，“我老头儿笑话还没有把你逗笑呢，我才不是什么时候都知道该说些什么”

“我只有在讲到笑点的时候才会去笑”润说着悄悄往翔处挪动头靠在翔的肩膀上。感觉到翔调整了点姿势将肩膀往上抬高了些好让润头靠得更舒服些，他小小哼叫了一下。“谢谢”他喃喃道。

“这并没有什么”翔说。

但这就是全部，润想要说。但他没有讲出来只是安静沉浸在这一刻，沉浸于在如此之近的距离中明显感受到翔的存在和与之带来的放松舒适当中。

过了好一会，润感觉心情恢复得差不多了，起码相叶在酒吧里将会有段时间不会再看到他的身影。他把下巴往前移到翔的肩头。

“那桶冰淇淋”润开始说，“是什么味的？”

“开心果”翔笑着说，“想要我去拿点？”

润摇摇头，“我只吃巧克力味的”

翔咧开嘴笑了，“挑剔鬼”

润看向翔的脸，看着脸颊上那些的沟壑瑕疵——年轻时候留下的，被岁月冲刷过的痕迹。尽管有那些不可避免的皱纹翔依旧非常的帅气，“但如果你陪我一起吃的话我想我可以勉为其难吃一点开心果味的”

他从床上站起身子，转身向翔伸出只手，在翔碰上手那刻一把将他拉入自己的怀里。

－－－－－

在一同享受开心果味的雪糕后，润花了下午剩余的时间去做了爆米花和在翔的客厅里用曲面电视和环绕声系统来看电影。有时候翔会去卧室接听几个电话，但更多的时间他都会把手伸进爆米花里，给润挑的电影做些有点恼人的评论。

“我想弄明白些问题”翔看着屏幕上放映的《世界末日》*时说，而润已经翻了个白眼，“难道不是把宇航员训练为钻井工人相较与将钻井工人训练为宇航员会更容易些吗？他们当时不是情况很紧急吗？”

润觉得翔恼人是完全有依据的，“这只是个情节，你又不是编剧”

“如果我是编剧我就会让宇航员去阅读指导钻井的手册，这只是个井而已”翔说着眉毛上挑，“你就把钻头放在地上然后打开开关，这能有多难？”

这句话让润捧腹大笑，往翔的方向扔了个坐垫，“为什么你总是逗趣我的选择？”

“我没有”翔说，抓过坐垫垫在屁股底下，“但这电影根本不现实。我简直不敢相信他们会让钻井工人去接受最严格的航空培训，仅仅是因为那家伙是地球上最好的钻井工人，你又是怎么知道他就是世界上最好的钻井工人？所有人都可以学会钻井好吗？”

润为了让翔闭嘴，翻身将翔压在了自身重量之下。翔扭动反抗着紧接他们就互相玩闹般搏斗了片刻，但最终润还是将前臂压在翔的胸上，他的身体则舒服地躺在翔的身上。

“你是有在举重吗？”翔问着。

“嗯哼”润点点头。

“这不公平”翔说，“虽然我不知道你举重的目标体型是什么，但只要你去做了你的块头肯定就会变得比现在大，除非是KING SIDE的床不然我们可能在同一张床上都会拥挤”

“我们在这里很合适”润指出，看向他们现在坐着的沙发。

而现在的姿势是翔的手向上托着他的臀部以免掉下去。润俯下身子看向眼前人忍不住想要亲下——但动作被翔突然间开口说话叫停。

“我还是觉得他们该只培训宇航员”

“你好吵”润说，用自己的唇堵上翔的。翔的手在他背上缓缓抚摸，他们慵懒地亲吻着，没有再将注意力放在电影上。不像他们大多数都接吻这次的更加轻柔纯洁的，就像是单纯尝试性的接吻，蜻蜓点水浅尝而止步调缓慢。

当润拉开距离时他的嘴唇感觉有些发热。

“你晚餐想吃什么？”翔看向他，“我们可以点外卖”

“你冰箱里有什么？”润反问道，从翔身上起来后跪在他两腿之间，“我可以来做些吃的”

“呃”这是润第一次看到翔有些慌乱手足无措地情况，“我不知道冰箱里面有什么”

“谁替你去买菜的？”润不敢相信。

“我自己去的”翔说，“但在食物这一方面我就让我的家政妇做主了，她每个月给我一张清单而我照着买回来就可以了”

“你会做饭吗？”润怀疑道。

“鸡蛋”翔抿着下嘴唇，“我是说我会做火腿炒蛋”

“这不算”润不屑地讲着，假装没看到翔瞬间暗下去的脸色，“你还会做什么？你的拿手菜是什么？”

“呃，大麦茶？”

润笑出声，“这不算是菜”

“我不会做饭”翔说，“但我可以在必要的时候给自己弄点东西吃，虽然不是外面高级餐馆的水平。我可以给你炒些东西，我不是什么忙都帮不了的”

“炒东西不算是做饭”润说，从沙发上起来去找底下的拖鞋，“来吧，我们去做晚餐”

“我会帮你倒忙的”翔告诉他，但还是乖乖跟在润身后，尴尬地在润身旁晃来晃去，润打开冰箱浏览着可以使用的食材。

“如果你现在不学，以后也决不会去学”润指着装饰了钩子的墙壁，“帮我取下那条围裙也给你自己也穿上另一条”

翔照做，润穿上自己的围裙才猛然意识到他们穿的是同款不同色的一款。这就像同居一样，他摇摇头忽略脑内这一瞬闪过的念头，走向水池洗手。

“你有挺多食材我可以用的”润拿过毛巾把手擦干，“你喜欢吃什么？”

“贝类”翔秒答。

“你家没有贝类”润说，“其他的呢？”

“荞麦面”

“这里没有面粉可以给我做面条，其他的？”

“芝士蛋糕”

“我们是要吃晚餐，不是餐后甜点，其他？”

翔故作可怜地看向他，而润只是眉毛一挑地看着这神情，“蛋包饭”

润笑了，这个他会做，“没问题，去冰箱拿四个鸡蛋出来然后打到碗里给我”

－－－－－－

润试着在翔的蛋包饭上用番茄酱画了个面包超人，而把自己的碟子则递给翔让他在上面画些东西。

“你将会看到大师的杰作”翔吹嘘着，把指关节按的咯啦咯啦作响。

五分钟之后，润感觉自己脸部肌肉因为笑太多都感觉有撕裂般的酸麻。

“这是什么”他问，指着翔的“大师杰作”，两个叠在一起的圆，周围有一些随意乱画的条条线线，小圆圈里面还有眼睛和嘴巴，但他看不出来是什么，“毛茸茸的雪人？”

翔看起来有些生气，“你是日本人吗？你不知道龙猫？”

润笑得前仰后合甚至以为自己都要笑哭了，“龙猫？这不是我认识的龙猫，绝对不是，你确定我们看的是同一部动画？还有为什么它背后还有个蘑菇？”他指着翔大师杰作里的小小的圆。

“那是梅酱”翔信誓旦旦说，像那是个很明显的东西。

“一点都不像！”润大喊一声爆笑，“那就是个蘑菇！”

“你骗人”翔恼羞戳了下润的肩膀，“那你的又是个什么？面包超人？它也一点都不像我印象中的那个”

“拜托你仔细看看”润把他们的碟子并排放好，“和你的龙猫相比，我的面包超人就是面包超人，我还没说你就认出来了，但你的龙猫......”润再次噗的一声笑了出来，拿起放在一边的手机。

他四处晃动直到找到一个绝赞有很好打光的角度才拍了张照片，发上InsTagram，附上 _面包超人和“龙猫？”_ 作为标题。

“我不敢相信你居然毁了我的童年记忆”润仍摇着头感叹着，“是个鬼大师杰作”

“你怎么敢这样说”翔拍打了下润的手臂，“你知道吗我以前上过油画课！”

“浪费钱”润把两盘碟子拿到餐厅。

“智君说过我的画很可爱”翔告诉他，“为什么要诋毁我的画？你不过是个观赏的人，你还得感谢我创造力给你带来的艺术启发呢”

“那个智君是你的美术老师？我猜他就是在敲诈你的钱”润仍然对眼前的龙猫嗤之以鼻。

“不是，他开了家面包店我喜欢上下班的时候去那里买点吃的，有时候我会把我的画带给他看”翔拿出瓶红酒，“他觉得画很可爱。而你之前说他不懂艺术但他以前是有举办过画展的”

“那个智君可能是个很有才能的艺术家”润承认，抢过翔手里的勺子，“但他不是那个要吃你的龙猫蛋包饭还要一边忍笑的人”

“不管你现在怎样一直在打趣抱怨但最后你还是要吃的”翔指出，挖了一大勺蛋包饭到嘴里。他脸颊随着咀嚼一鼓一鼓的看起来很开心的样子，而润则安静地看着翔吃了一会，“这超好吃的哎，比外面便利店里的好吃多了”

“是我的面包超人让饭更好吃”润在吃之前说着，用勺子小心翼翼地把龙猫从正中间分开两半。

“按照你的逻辑，那你的蛋包饭也会因为我的龙猫而更好吃”翔告诉他。

“我有点惊讶你还管这糟糕的东西叫龙猫”润晃了晃脑袋。

“但它让你笑了，不是吗？”翔耀武扬威般的看向润。

看到翔如此大费周章地逗他开心润就更不想回家了。他想要再多一点时间，哪怕就一点也都满足了，他现在只想待在这里享受和翔在一起的这段时间。

“你会....”他试着开口抬头看见翔正疑惑地看着他，润干脆放下勺子坐正身体直直对上翔的眼神。“如果我说今晚想留在这，你会同意吗？”

翔原本疑惑的表情慢慢被笑容给替代，润猜到他接下来会说什么了。

“问吧”翔讲道。

“我可以留在这里吗？”

翔不住地点头，“可以，你当然可以”

－－－－－－－

翔在晚餐后得处理些工作上的事物，润则终于趁此翔还在客厅拿着手机和手提电脑工作的时间打电话给二宫。润悄悄来到厨房等着二宫接听。

“现在不是个好时间”二宫一接通就开口说，让润有些懵，“啊？”

“你通话最好是有些重要的事情要说”二宫转了个话题，“我在试着通关personal 5，润君”

润恍悟，因为翔远在客厅他就没有压低声音直接讲了句，“你知道他是谁了”

“嗯哼，Mr.Sugar”他听起来不像是在嘲讽润，“我一开始还没有认出他来，但在他开口说话我就记起我好像在哪听到过他的声音”

“是的，他声音是会给人留下很深的印象”润承认。

“然后？你打电话给我难道只是想要套我这些话而已？”二宫问道，一如既往地直白又坦率。

“没有人知道是他”润说，“好吧，相叶酱之前见过翔桑所以他知道，但除了相叶酱，我想要说的是，你在此之前没人知道是他。现在你知道我想谈什么了”

“我又可以告诉谁呢，润君？”二宫嗤笑一声，润听到游戏通关的声音。二宫可以高效率地一心多用完成任务交谈和打游戏同时进行。“我在用免提和你打电话因为我让游戏之前等了我太久就不想再浪费时间。话说回来，我没有人可以告诉。相叶氏已经知道这件事他自己也在担保着那位Mr.Sugar的人品 ”

“不要再那么叫他”润说。

“我习惯了”二宫说，此话一出润就明白二宫哪怕知道自己很反感这个称谓也打算一直戏称翔为Mr.Sugar。

“我的意思不是说你会告诉别人”润诚恳地说道。

“那你为什么打给我？”二宫问。

“因为翔桑告诉我，是你在我不想打的回家的时候和相叶酱讲干脆让我留在酒吧而且还在我身边陪着我”润说，“谢谢你”

他听见二宫笑了声，“你现在可以让实习生被吓到嚎啕大哭，润君，但到头来你还是那个以前和我分享隔间，经常随身携带各种寻常病痛的药以便有谁不时之需，我五年的私人小小药铺。不用客气，你现在还是和Mr.Sugar一起吗？”

尽管二宫看不见但润还是翻了个白眼，“我和你说过不要那么叫他”

“所以你还和他在一起”二宫断定着，“不要忘记斗真下周一会向你要室毅离职派对的钱。现在你可以挂电话了这样你我都可以同时去享乐”

“二宫”润抢在二宫挂线之前说了句，“真的谢谢你”

“现在就不要对我撒娇了，润君”二宫调侃道，“与你形象有些违和。我要挂了，告诉Mr.Sugar如果明天你不是完好无损出现在部门，叫他等着，我记得他的脸和名字”

“去玩你的游戏吧”润失笑，挂断了电话。润走回客厅看到翔在对手提电脑屏幕皱着眉。

翔从他工作中抽离抬头对润笑着，“你刚才有在叫我？如果没回应你的话，对不起。你是需要些什么吗？”

虽然时间是有些晚了但润是有些确实想要的东西。“嗯”润故意压低声音，“我洗完澡后你就马上去洗”

“可能还要点时间”翔说，“至少让我整理完这些草案”

“我可以等”润应诺他，准备往翔的浴室方向走去，“但不要太久”

讲完后他走进浴室，知道这不会花太多时间。

－－－－－－－

润洗完澡出来时翔在叠着床单。被子已经被叠好放在床上的一个角落里，只剩下贴身的床单。润等到翔直起身才往前走去搂住翔的脖子。 

他浑身赤裸头发还带点湿气，当他看到翔舔了舔嘴唇后满意地笑了。

“你今晚想怎么做”翔沙哑的问道。

“避孕套？”润问道，低头将挑逗的吻印在翔的嘴角。

“抽屉”翔说。

“润滑油？”

“同个抽屉里。你确定？”

“非常确定”他啄吻翔，一次，两次，“去洗澡，我去做些准备”

“操”翔说，明白润的意思后他清楚感觉到浑身都开始燥热起来。

“就是那个意思”润说，把翔从身边推开，“快去”

润看到翔匆匆快步去浴室的背影忍不住笑了。一旦听到洗澡放水的声音他回到床上爬向床头柜去拿自己需要的的东西然后扔到床垫上，自己则躺着寻找个舒服的姿势。

润渐渐让自己性奋起来，想象着做爱，再详细点是想象着和翔等会如何做爱。他摸上自己的身体，想象是翔在触摸着他。当他碰到自己的敏感的乳头时忍不住微微颤抖着。这些微小刺激足够让他的下体变硬了。

他继续想着翔的脸，翔的手，翔的嘴，唇部的诱人弧度让润渴望它能再次亲吻上自己的皮肤。回想着翔的声音，他乐意至极地乖乖听从那声音讲出来的所有要求。

所有的臆想让润情不自禁扶上自己的阴茎，给予小力的击打单纯为了勾起内心深处的无穷尽欲火。他开始心急了，想要知道如果翔看到他现在的样子会做些什么：双腿大张，手缓慢在腿间撸上下动。翔会像是一个月前只是看着他什么都不做？还是会抓着他脚裸亲着再一路向上让他更急不可耐？

润打开润滑油瓶盖将手指完完整整彻底地抹上闪耀着水光。越过阴茎和会阴在穴口周围画圈打转，这让他一下子就呼吸急促但很快就放松了身体，按摩着那一圈紧绷的肌肉想象着是翔的手指插进里面。

翔曾经用手指就把他操到高潮，但润今晚还需要更多翔的手指。他欲望渴望很快让他能缓缓吞入一根手指，感受到一厘米一厘米的往里深入直到埋到手指节的位置。

润喘息不止，另一只手撸动着阴茎的节奏配合着手指的插进插出。他重复着直到内壁变更加松软再加入一根手指。随着伸展幅度变大，润把大腿掰地更开以更好的适应配合两个地方抽搐撸动的节奏。

“这”他猛然睁开眼看到翔用幽深的眼神盯着他看，“这是我见过你做的其中一个最性感的动作”

翔如此专注地看着他为接纳翔的阴茎而自行扩张，润脸唰地红了。他抽出手指倒上更多的润滑油，往里伸时又加了根手指。他忍不住拔高声音呻吟起来当三根手指都埋到了体内最深处。

“你真的很热辣”他听见翔说，“该死的你做这些真他妈的的性感，润”

这句话无疑鼓励了润，证明翔喜欢他所看到的。他开始以稳定的速度移动着手指越是适应尺寸就越是插搐地激烈。他抚摸身体的速度也随着加快，不足以到达高潮但让他更加欲火焚身。

一旦他感觉到扩张足够充分的时候，一张开眼睛就看到翔坐在床的边缘粗重地喘着气。润给他抛了个慵懒纯真极具诱惑的媚眼。

“过来这”他对着翔勾勾手指，翔爬上床在润身上笼罩着，将身体影子重合着润的身体。

翔将手放到润的下巴将他向上挑起，低下头饥渴热烈地舌吻着渴望得到润的所有。翔的手捏着润的后颈，大拇指抚上他的下颚轻轻一掐让嘴巴张开，翔的舌头趁机滑进去肆意虐夺着唾液。润的身体在床单上不住扭动着，将双手摸上翔的背紧紧抓着肌肉，翔失去理智般地疯狂亲吻，连喘息都没有机会。

翔分开嘴唇地瞬间就往润脖子上攻陷，舌头舔在锁骨上留下长长一道水痕，等到完全湿润后又转战到润的下巴。他在皮肤上啃咬又吮吸让润呻吟不止只能将手埋入翔浓密的头发来抵御过多的快感。

润引导着翔向下移动着的脑袋，几乎将裸露在翔面前的肌肤都舔吻了个遍。翔直起身将润的大腿内侧勾上自己的手臂，然后他低下脑袋将鼻子抵压在穴口处深深一吸，贪婪地重复了几次仿佛可以嗅入润的体香般再伸出舌头反复吮吸着穴肉。

“等等”润喊着，感受到翔的舌头再往穴内更深的地方探去，他停下了动作，“等等”

翔放下润的腿迷茫地眨眨眼。这是个很滑稽的场面，翔坚挺地阴茎还夹在润的两腿间但润似乎很兴奋想要再加快点速度。

他抬起身子坐在床铺上，舔湿着嘴唇，“先让我帮你口交”他说，扭动着身以便跪下在翔腿间，他调整向后挪了下然后往下弯低身体好让只手绕上翔的阴茎引向自己的嘴巴，“在你操我之前，我想要帮你先口交”

“润，如果你真的那样做我不确定我会不会持久——”翔说道，但润已经舔了第一下，翔嘶嘶一声。润干脆利落的，每次都按翔喜欢的方式来讨好听见翔愉悦的哼哼声自身也有很大的满足。他舔着阴茎直到它足够湿润可以容易地滑上避孕套。

戴上套之后翔给他抹上润滑油，润躺回床上恢复之前的姿势。因为这是他们的第一次，润并没有在意舒适性，但他想着如果这次感觉很好的话他们可以下次和下下次尝试其他性爱动作。

翔两只手臂都勾上润的膝盖将他下半身抬起，在润鼓励的点头下把自己缓慢地推入进去。润看着翔的脸感受着自己被他的阴茎进入得更深。当翔完整地埋入他的身体时润狠狠一缩内壁。

“操”翔抓紧润的大腿，“不要那样做，我会不持久的”

“不要啰啰嗦嗦像个老头儿”润调戏道，翘起屁股催促翔动起来。

翔开始操干，起初先是潜入浅出直到交合变顺畅了才大开大合地奋力来回插搐。随后翔手松开让润往下双手撑在床上，他就把双腿环上翔的腰试着来迎合动作。

肉棒在身体里来回冲刺的感觉比润想象中的要美妙上太多。翔的阴茎很粗壮填入自己身体里面有很不可思议的满足感。翔不断往他更深处操干，他只需要扶上自己的阴茎放在两个交合的身躯区间就可以靠着翔的抽插来获得做够的摩擦快感。

“你身体真棒”润听见翔说，夹杂在囊球不停拍打在他屁股上的啪嗒啪嗒声，“润，你真的太棒了”

“再用力点”润喘息道，被翔猛然上翘一顶而溢出呻吟。他另一只手往旁边摸索着，像寻求溺水地浮木般摸到枕头后就一把用力抓着，翔的动作越来越粗暴用力。

润想，他在翔每每捅进来时都会叫出淫荡的呻吟完全是因为翔在他体内的的搅动是如此之深，当阴茎碰到前列腺时润都会猛的像被电流击中般颤抖浑身酥酥麻麻。他几乎没有意识到翔把他的腿从腰上放下来然后往后压着。

姿势的变动让润身体扭动着下半身，他的腿弯曲着让穴口大开。在翔再次将阴茎塞入进去的时候他大声尖叫着翔的名字。他没有办法控制自己的双腿只能让翔放在他大腿上的手把它们压在一起，好像每次插入都会更深一些。

润伸手抓住自己的阴茎虽然这会让手臂有些拉扯的疼痛，但他不在乎——他满脑子只剩下追求更多快感的意识和他已经快要到高潮了。他的手在双腿夹紧的缝隙间几乎不能动弹，但润摆动其他可以支配的部分身躯，向后推着屁股这样他就可以给予自己的阴茎一些摩擦。

“靠”润听到自己气喘吁吁地说，翔又塞入一根手指在他穴内现在与阴茎一起在里面操干着，比以前更加暴戾侵犯。

于是润不再压抑自己，只是在享受着很久没有被干的那么爽快的感觉。他意识到自己在不断大声发出淫靡且尴尬的性爱声音还爆着粗口，但他一点都不在意。他想要翔知道他的想法——正在做着第一次就已经渴望开始做第二次。

他让一切饥渴的欲火焚烧着自己：翔的手指在他穴内跟着插搐频率同步转动按压着，翔的阴茎和手指在肉穴进进出出发出的淫荡黏腻和啪啪作响的声音，当他们都快接近要高潮时翔发出的呻吟，润被翔伸过来的手指不断揉捏和旋转着他的乳头搞得浑身一颤。

全部都是他需要的。

润尖叫一声随之到达高潮，根本没在意是否弄脏床单。他浑身痉挛着感觉有些不对劲，翔继续操着他的时候四肢仍抽搐着。当翔射出来时他还在自己的高潮余韵中，他赞叹地哼了一声翔低喘时的男中音，翔放慢臀部动作继续延续着高潮。

有一段时间里，他们只是在调整着呼吸。润感觉有些被干过头了但也还是很满足和疲倦。翔从他体内拔出时他叹了口气，看着翔摘下避孕套打上结顺手扔进垃圾桶动作一气呵成，而且这一扔还饶幸扔中了。

“这”翔喘息着，噗通倒在润旁边的地方“这感觉爽翻了” 

“是吗，谢谢”润无力的笑着，他们浑身被汗水浸湿，等会还得给房间通风，但润还没从高潮中缓和下来，“老实说你做为个老头儿体力还真不赖”

翔虚虚地锤了下润的肩膀，而润终于打开双腿大字平躺在床上而拉扯酸麻肌肉让他呻吟着。

房间里的气味闻起来就知道这里刚经历一场性事。润试图藏起自己的兴奋，他意识到这可能是他留在翔家里的某种印记。

“我不想动”翔在一会之后说道。

润没有打趣这句话，“我比你更不想动”润同意道。

他听到翔笑了声然后再长叹，翔抬起身撑起前臂笼罩在润的上方。

润没有等翔说些什么，他抬起些身子搂上翔的后颈往下将他拉向自己，俩人交换着亲吻。

一旦唇分开些距离翔将两人额头紧紧靠在一起，润深深嗅了下，在翔身上闻到了自己的味道。两人的气息在彼此身体里面融为了一体。

“我去清理干净”翔在润嘴角偷得一吻。

他准备起身，但润抓住他的手臂制止了他，“这可以等会再去，留在这里”

他感到翔贴在他嘴边笑了，而后亲吻着润回应。

－－－－－

他们颇为不易地在睡前换了个新床单，润也是极度的疲劳即便伴随着翔的呼噜声也可以倒头就睡。第二天润被翔无意识晃腰和用晨勃的阴茎顶着给弄醒的，但他仍觉得这种叫早服务也好过翔早早起床定好早餐再叫他起床。

他在翔身体上蹭来蹭去，翔被快意弄得不自觉呻吟，这让润却来了劲想要再听到一次。

“你不觉得现在有点早？”翔问着，尽管他不知道是自己晨勃的硬挺不断戳着润的屁股才让润醒过来的。润注意到翔的声音在早晨会比较深沉嘶哑，虽然还带着些睡意但同时也听起来更加性感。

“不觉得”润说，他的穴肉还有些松弛他从床头柜里摸出避孕套和润滑油，“做嘛”

这耗了点时间准备，润听到翔撕开避孕套的声音并套了上去。一只手环在润的腰间将他们身体拉近。

翔在下一刻就把自己塞进小穴里，进去一寸又退出一次又一次地重复着，润从未如此透彻感受到翔是怎么逐步逐步将阴茎完整填满自己。他喘息着和翔一起晃动，那根东西滑出滑入摩擦着他的屁股缝，他很喜欢这种感觉。当阳光透过窗帘间缝隙钻进房间时，他们还在床上不停索取占有着对方。

“润”翔在他耳边呻吟着。

电子钟显示现在是周日清晨的7：18am，而润还在攥着着床单被翔继续操干。

－－－－－－－

做完之后，双腿无力下半身酸痛但润还是很快就又睡过去了。这次是咖啡浓郁的香味在三四个小时之后将他弄醒了，他像只猫一样慵懒伸展着身体之后再强迫自己从床上坐起。

他看到翔穿着浴袍看着报纸坐在他那边的床上。

“为什么你要穿浴袍？”润转身面向翔。

“我的家政妇来过”翔微笑着解释道，他拿着个马克杯里面的咖啡闻起来香味馥郁又昂贵“她已经五十五岁了，我不想吓着她”

润嘲笑着，“说得你好像以前没带过人回家一样”

“听着，她曾经有一两次撞见过我在做爱，但她还在这里为我工作”翔解释道，“但这并不意味着她得知道全部内容，再说了如果有第三次我就真的会把她给辞掉”

“那她——”润说，但他很快截住了话头，“对不起，我不该问的”

“什么， _知道_ _吗_ _？_ ”翔反问补上润的话语，无视润的后半句，“她从没看见过我和女人在一起过，所以是的，我想她是知道的。她是极少数知道的人之一”

润等待了几秒时间后岔开话题，“早餐吃什么？”

“说到这”翔笑了起来，“她看到那些准备留着做玉子烧的鸡蛋少了几个后有些生气”

“我不是那个提出说想要吃蛋包饭的人”润提醒他。

“她和我说，“翔酱，如果你带一个厨师回来就得自己去买菜！””翔用假声模仿着他家政妇的讲话，“这不会很奇怪吗？我就是自己去买菜的啊！但她就是对没了鸡蛋这件事很生气”

这个故事让润大笑，“我猜早餐里面没有玉子烧，还有什么其他的？”

“冷掉的豆腐，纳豆和味增汤”翔告诉他，“很平常的菜色，不过这是因为她没有鸡蛋可用”

“我洗个澡再去吃”润最后一次在床上伸着懒腰。

润并不意外在洗澡的时候看到翔偷偷摸摸地溜了进来。他们在花洒下面亲吻热抚，至少在翔伸手探向他两腿之间前是这样的。

几分钟之后，润发现自己被反压在浴室门上被翔撸着手淫。润到高潮时全部精液射到了磨砂玻璃上被花洒喷出的水很快就冲走了。润在高潮后几乎无力站着，暗自庆幸翔抱托着他的臀部保持平稳好让平复余韵。

直到翔似乎终于玩弄够了润，一番过后他们才在厨房料理台吃着早晨，润坐在台上面而翔倚靠着他。

“你什么时候得离开？”稍后他们一起洗碗的时候翔问道。

“晚上之前”润说，“如果不在晚上之前我们肯定会再次做爱，那我在那之后就肯定不想走了”

翔笑了起来，递给润条毛巾擦干手，“好吧，我载你回家”

“不用了”润说，“我可以做地下铁回去的”

“润，让我载你嘛”

“下次吧”润答应着，用亲吻转移翔的注意。尽管他们已经做了一切亲密的事，尽管知道了翔的住处和翔在家里放松的那面，但润还不觉得他已经准备好去将自己的公寓展示给翔。

不是因为自卑，他没有嫉妒翔显而易见的富有财富或翔是收入比他要高这件事。单纯只是因为他还没有.....准备好。

“下次”分开唇后翔重复讲着。

“如果你还想见到我的话”润挑逗着他。

翔轻轻哼了声，“当然我还想要见你。但最好不要再是在相叶酱的酒吧里看到你喝醉”

“你有我的日程表”润说，“到时候告诉我时间就好”

“好吧”翔同意道，然后他走到客厅，“我给你买了件礼物，我还想着能不能赶在你离开前让你收到，结果它在早上的时候就送来了”

润跟着他到客厅有些好奇这次翔会送他什么礼物。当润看到那是条毛毯的时候笑了，这是他放在愿望清单上的东西。

“你不介意我问下为什么你想要条毛毯吧？”翔说着像润一般摸上毯子用大拇指感受着材质。

“因为我的车”润解释道，“我有时候会在车上睡觉。有时候我更宁愿将午休时间来补眠而不是抓紧时间吃东西。车上睡可能会着凉所以我需要条毛毯 ”

“现在你就有一条了”翔说，把它还给润。

在润伸手接过之前，他快速亲了下翔，“谢谢你，我很喜欢它”

他在之后收拾了自己的东西换回周五的工作服。回到自己的公寓才刚刚是下午的时间，但回到家来迎接他的是成堆未完成的工作文件。

他毫无怨言地做着这一切，回复邮件和为周一做准备。他开始打电话询问以前的同事最近有无工作机会。他做着笔记，没有停歇过只是偶尔按摩和转动着他噼里啪啦作响的脖颈。

和翔在一起的两天时间让他感觉状态要比之前要好上一些，但他没有去细想其中原因而是把它当做是和翔在一起的时间里就会发生的稀松平常的事。

tbc.

————

世界末日*=Armageddon （1998版电影）


	6. Chapter 6

在润拜访过翔家之后他们也只会在酒店里见面。尽管有时翔在外地出差，润也心甘情愿地坐新干线去找他。润甚至收到了翔家里的钥匙仅仅因为翔想他经常来做客。

一如既往他们在一起的时间里做的事情总是围绕着性爱。润试过在浴室里操过，还有梳妆台，甚至还在酒店房门上也有欢爱过的印记——这是件意外，那一次翔刚刚从熊本出差回来，这显而易见他们都很想念对方。

润发现自己很喜欢将手指插入翔的发梢再轻轻一拉听到翔吃痛的嘶嘶声，还有他临近高潮前粗重的低喘和释放时突然拔高的音调。润会用他的手，嘴，胸脯来让翔高潮，他似乎对润的身体有着深沉的迷恋。与翔每周的见面成为了他的习惯，一周一次的舒缓压力的机会。有一次他们在一家五星级酒店见面时，润几乎无法掩饰听到翔即将要去夏威夷出差时的失落。

“你什么时候得走？”润问。今天是周五且撞上了国庆日，这让润非常期待着接下来三天的周末假期可以和翔一起度过的机会。他并不喜欢翔在刚见面就把这个消息告诉了他。

“周一早上”翔说，“上头觉得除了我以外就没有其他能够信任的人选就只能把我派去了。我没想到这个提议会通过所以我只能现在才告诉你，对不起”

“为什么要说对不起？”润摇了摇头，“你要在那边待多久？”

“最多两三个星期”翔说着，润盯着他，“所以我才感到抱歉”

润试图掩饰自己的失望，如果翔要出差那么长时间......翔就会错过自己的生日。因为润没告诉过翔他的生日所以翔其实也并不知道。但润已经计划好了那天晚上要和翔一起度过尽管那天并不是周末。

润脑海闪过很多奇怪的念头嘴上却说，“时间可真长啊”

翔笑了，像是早就预料到润的反应，“我知道，我再在那待久点恐怕回来就能说满口流利的夏威夷语了”

润扯出个微小的笑，不知该说什么好。

他听到翔在喊他的名字。

“过来这”翔温柔说道并拍拍他的大腿。他坐在一张单人大小的沙发上，而润瞥了他一眼。

“坐不下的”他说。

“我们可以的”翔很自信说道，“过来我这”

润走过去但却坐在沙发扶手上。当翔转身将手臂环上他的腰搂着他的时候润没有抵抗。

“我会给你带纪念品的”翔保证道。这不是随口答应的话，每当翔到各地出差的时候总会给润带上几件纪念品，“现在就不要生气啦”

“我没有生气”润说。

“行行行，你没有生气，那就不要闷闷不乐了好吗？”

“我也没有闷闷不乐”

“我很快就会回来了，就两个星期”

“或者三个”

“但我们现在有三天完整的周末假期”翔提醒着，“我们可以做所有你想做的事。当我回来的时候就可以给你讲满嘴流利的夏威夷语来逗你开心了”

润弹了下翔的额头，“你有时候就是特别迟钝”

翔往后躲缩按揉着润弹过的地方，“我知道有什么会让你开心”

润忍住想要翻白眼的冲动，“如果你说是你的阴茎的话，我马上就走人”

“我才没想着要说是我的阴茎”翔哈哈大笑“为什么你会想到是那个？我没有一个有治愈功能的神奇阴茎，那个才不是我的命根子”

“那你还会说什么？”润快要愤愤骂道。除非翔突然决定延迟他的夏威夷出差，不然润一时半会还不能从沮丧的心情里抽离出来。

翔从衣服内袋里掏出两张豪华有光泽质感的门票，“等下有一场爵士乐音乐会，会在离这里只有二十五分钟车程的地方开演。可惜我不喜欢爵士乐，但从拓宽我视野的目的角度来说去听听也无妨，所以请问你知道有谁愿……”

“去你妈的”润忍不住笑着说道，从翔手上抢过门票，“你怎么知道我喜欢爵士乐？”

“你愿望清单上有上原广美的最新专辑”翔说“有时候你就是那么容易被猜透”

润翻看着门票发现翔订的是两个相连的座位。他从沙发上起身拿起自己的夹克衫，戴上口罩“再拖拖拉拉下去我可不会等你的”

“严厉鬼”翔说道，但他很快抓起帽子戴上口罩跟着润往房门走去。

—————

音乐会持续了两个小时，当他们在回酒店的路上时润感觉心情好点了但还是对翔要离开感到些许郁闷。翔会回来的，尽管那时候已经不是他的生日但润开始认为生日只是不过是平常他们的每一次约会，错过也没什么大不了的。

随着年龄的增长就越容易释怀事物。

几分钟之后润把翔压到酒店房门上，手指向下着急的胡乱摸索解开翔的腰带。音乐会很精彩，虽然不是上原广美但润还是很感激翔给他订了票，更何况翔并不喜欢这种类型的音乐。

“好吧，看来你现在心情好多了”翔说，在润抓住他膝盖的时候闷哼一声。

“闭嘴”润脱下翔的牛仔裤任掉落在地板上，一把扯下翔的内裤到大腿处然后开始漫长又毫无章法的从根部舔到顶端。

他听到有人叫自己的名字，是那么的隐忍压抑因为他比前一次更彻底的完完整整舔舐了整根。他们先从比较快感汹涌刺激的部分开始好让翔能够更持久。润打算和翔整个周末都花在做爱上，因为他知道下周翔就会出现在离他千里之外的夏威夷。

当翔变得硬挺，润用唇包裹住顶端开始吮吸，细致又缓慢让翔清晰感觉到阴茎上的吮吸力度。他为翔口交过许多次但翔的反应值得每一次。翔的膝盖在润每一次深喉都不住的抖动，他试图紧紧抓紧门板仿佛这就是能从叠加的快感中逃出的浮木。

翔的手机响了，润吐出翔的阴茎响亮地发出啵的一声。他找到翔裤袋中的手机读出来电显示。

“冈田桑”润抬头看向翔，把湿漉漉的阴茎放在自己脸前

“妈的，这是个重要的电话”翔说，“他早了两个小时打来”

润一边把手机递给翔一边wink，“如果很重要的话那就接吧”

“润——”翔试图说什么，但手机不断震动响铃而润知道他没其他选择可选。

“接吧”润说，用大拇指抹走他顶端的腺液然后舔舐着指尖闪闪发光的黏液。

“我肯定会后悔的”翔说，把手机放到耳旁，“你好，我是樱井。冈田君，我还以为你晚点才会打给我”他的声音马上转变从之前的隐忍亢奋到现在是拘谨沉着。润想要击溃这张面具。

润继续口交，用舌头戳着冠状沟，抬眼看向翔的神情。翔只是紧紧闭着眼，然后开口说话。

“他们没有更改最后期限？”翔问道，润继续吞吐向上看到翔用力咬上丰满的下唇。

润放弃深喉，让翔阴茎在嘴里尽可能的含下，他趁机休息着下巴不忘用手帮翔撸着保持挺立。一切都在缓慢中进行以免惊动电话那端翔的同事知道这里在进行些什么淫秽事。

“这是……我说这是我听到和被告知的情况”翔说，上一轮的挑逗结束在翔压抑的喘息中，润转而向下张口含着翔的囊球，“我会向麻美酱确认的了，我——”

润听到翔发颤的声音就想笑，但他决定把舌头放平在龟头上顺着经络上下舔着再在顶端不停的打转。他抬起头对上翔的目光，翔摇了摇头，他在龟头留下一吻就退出坐在翔脚边等待着。

“等我从夏威夷回来会给你带纪念品的”翔说，暂时因为润心软下的休憩而恢复了点精神，“那我们下个月再见，冈田君，如果有什么问题我会联系你的，谢谢”

翔挂断电话给了润一个不赞成的眼神，“他比我大两岁”翔解释道“我刚才差点就要在打电话的时候高潮了知道吗？”

润只是撇过脸不愿看翔。

翔把电话放进上衣口袋，然后捧着润的后脑勺，“现在继续吧”

“几秒钟之前你说才过不想让我给你口交”润假笑着提醒。

“小恶魔”翔有些苦恼的说，“求你了”

“求些什么？”润问道，但手已经环上翔的阴茎慢慢撸动着。

“润”翔只说出这个词。润大可以拒绝翔的请求但转念一想是他提出要边听电话边给翔口的。“润，求你了”

润缓和了些，在阴茎上面留下长长的水痕继而将它含进嘴里。跪着的膝盖有点酸痛，但他加倍的努力去服务着随时都有可能达到高潮的翔。

他哼了一声感觉到翔的囊球猝然紧绷着，闭上眼将释放的精液都含入口中。当他终于放开翔时翔无力坐在地板疲倦地对着润眨着眼。

没有任何前兆，润突然张开嘴让翔看到了他舌头上有着些什么。

“操”翔说，“妈的，润，我不能再硬起来了”

润笑着将有些苦涩的精液咽下喉。翔拽着他的胳膊让他跨坐在身上，急切发狠般地吻向润。

当翔的手拉下润牛仔裤的拉链将阴茎从底裤中掏出了的时候，翔把润按在门上，用手操着润。

“你有时候就是太过分了，知道吗？”翔贴着他脖子说，“你很清楚我不能抗拒你，而你却乐此不疲地用这个事实来对付我”

润现在只能让他的屁股来思考问题。根本不介意他看起来有多么的放荡，在翔腿上扭着腰感受更多的爱抚得到更多的刺激，想要更多，再多一些。

“但这可能是我对你上瘾的原因”，翔捏着润的下巴，“因为你非常清楚你能对我做什么，你对我来说意味着什么”

翔猛地给润的阴茎揉捏一把来强调着这番话，然后润猝不及防地就射了，翔亲吻他缓和高潮。润花了几分钟时间才从余韵的迷糊中醒来，很快他就能回吻着翔尽管速度很慢。

“我们还在门边”翔说，“下次我们要操能不能到比较舒适的床上去？”

“这我可说不好”润气喘吁吁地讲着。他颤颤巍巍站起来伸直双腿和肩背时忍不住吃痛呻吟着，走到镜子前看着身上的印记。

他看起来衣衫不整，脸颊红润发光，嘴唇肿胀着，衣服凌乱。看向身后的翔，翔直接把裤子提上穿着已经懒得再系上腰带了。 

翔往冰箱走去，拿起客房服务的菜单。

“套餐a？”翔转头看向润，“或b ？”

－－－－－－

几个小时之后，在吃完晚餐又干了三天假期中的第一轮性爱后，润用手指轻轻拉扯着翔的头发。他们现在待在那张单人沙发上，翔坐在上面而润则刚刚骑在他的阴茎上近乎一个小时的时间，才发觉原来他们真的可以一起坐下。

“你头发太长了”润说。翔没有真正理过发，直到头发长到有些不方便时才稍微自己修剪几下。对于润来说，记忆中的翔一直都是这种长发的样子。

“你是唯一一个总是念叨它长度的人”翔满意地笑着。

“嗯哼，因为在你的公司里没人敢对此说一个字”润指出道。

“那剪掉吧”翔说，润呆呆看着他。

“什么？”

“剪掉”翔复述，“如果它太长了那就剪掉”

“你认真的？你叫我帮你剪头发？”

“你以前做过吗？”

“我以前做临时保姆的时候给小朋友剪过”润回忆着，“我给他剪了个莫西干式的发型”

翔笑了，“我不想要莫西干式的发型，稍微整齐一点的就好”

润从沙发上起身在房间里搜寻剪刀，然后在书房抽屉里找到一把。

“我们不能在这里剪”他说，指着铺着地毯的地板，“跟我来浴室吧”

润找了张凳子给翔坐下，自己则站在他身后。

“你不会后悔？”润问道，双手放到翔的肩膀上。他喜欢隔着衣物也能感受到翔的身体温暖，他们做爱的时候翔总是出太多汗。

“不会”翔说，挺直脖子看着镜子中他们的倒影，“剪吧”

“我不会剪太短，因为我也挺喜欢它摸起来蓬松的感”润保证道。首先用手指梳理翔的头发，解开有些发丝打起的结，直到满意后才拿起旁边的剪刀。

“每当我操你的时候你就喜欢摸我头发”翔在那时能很明显感觉得到“你也喜欢拉扯它”

“我的确喜欢”润承认道，抓起一撮拉着看到翔有些吃痛的缩起脖子忍不住笑了，“我开始剪了”

一旦润开始修剪他们就不再说话。润专注于将翔的头发修剪到恰到好处的位置，不会太长也不会太短。有一阵子他只能听见剪刀的咔嚓咔嚓声，很快的他们被一些细短棕黑的碎发包围着更多的是堆在润的赤足边。

他能感觉到翔在透过镜子在看着他，当往翔左侧剪去时，他停了下来。

“你以前戴过耳环”润有些不相信。

翔露齿而笑，“我还在想你之前都发现了脐钉那什么时候才会发现这个”

润用拇指抚上耳洞，“你戴什么样的耳饰？耳钉？还是耳环？”

“是银做的头骨式样”翔告诉他，看到让润眼睛惊讶地睁大时他笑得更开心了，“是银做的耳环，有一边有头骨装饰着”

“你有什么样子的童年，樱井翔？”润问着，撩起翔左耳后方的头发看得更仔细。

“我以前喜欢X JAPAN”翔告诉他，“他们鼓舞我影响我以至于我以前还模仿他们建了个乐队，但同时我也喜欢TRF，所以X JAPAN在我童年也可能不是占主要因素吧 ”

“你听起来就像是我印象中叛逆少年”润重新拿起剪刀修剪靠近翔刘海的头发，“闭上眼睛”

“我以前还试过每周戴颜色不同的美瞳”翔回忆道，“你是对的，我可能就是你印象中的叛逆少年”

“不过你可能会是那种我愿意一起玩的人”润说，将手指抵在翔下巴让他稍微抬起头，“快了解我”

“你有什么样的童年呢，松本润？”

“我是那种在幼儿园情人节里可以收到全班女同学的巧克力那种人”润自夸道，“你可以睁开眼睛了”

翔不可置信地看向润，“你在骗我”

“我没有”润有些生气，“我一个很可爱的小孩，你知道的，而且我班上的所有女生都是那么觉得的”

“然后？你有在白色情人节的时候回礼吗？”翔有些疑惑。

润已经差不多弄好了翔的头发，但因为是处理的是翔所以他额外小心谨慎。“没有”润记起那件事，“那时候我喜欢我的老师，我想女生们都会有些失望吧”

“所以你在小时候就有那种超能力了？”翔将声音压轻声道。

“什么超能力？”润剪掉一部分已经伸长到翔脸颊上的头发，让他往后仰些看看修剪的对称性。

“偷心”翔咕哝，而润的眼睛恰好看向翔的脸。

与翔的眼神交流让他知道这句话还有其他更深层的含义，但润很快将目光移向别处。

他还没有准备好。

“别说笑了”他笑着说，转开话题。他将剪刀放在水槽上站在翔的身后把手放在翔的肩膀上。他希望还能沉稳地发出声音，“怎么样？我剪得还行吗？还是需要现在叫你的发型师过来？”

“我没有发型师”翔说，“感觉还不错，除非你在我看不到的地方剪得太短了”

润胡乱揉着翔的头发，“你自己说过我喜欢像这样拉扯，所以不用去想我会把它故意剪短”

他从翔身边移开低头检查着四周的环境发现浴室地板上都铺上了翔的头发。

“如果我向前台要把扫帚会不会很奇怪？”润问道，他已经把墙上的电话话筒拿起来了。

“他们会说酒店里可以提供客房服务”翔说。

“我们该去阳台剪的”润后知后觉。

“但去试试吧”翔说，抬起些下巴指向润手中的话筒，“或许他们真会给你个扫帚”

润联系前台并讲明了情况，“对，一把扫帚还要一个簸箕。不，不是要客房服务，我只是需要扫帚和簸箕”

翔忍俊不禁，凑前去轻轻亲了他一下，“我去洗澡”翔说，润挥挥手赶他离开。

“一个扫帚，是的”润重复讲着当前台职员再三向他确认，“就是那个用来打扫卫生的东西，对对对就是那个。我不需要清洁阿姨”

到最后润还是得到了个清洁工来打扫浴室里满地的头发。这时候润就庆幸浴室里有块磨砂玻璃门免得被人发现翔在洗澡。

当他们独处的时候，水声才渐停。翔从那扇门后小心翼翼的探头探脑。

“她走了”润靠着浴室的门框。他刚刚得穿上酒店的浴袍给酒单工作人员开门，而他如今可以明显看到翔眼里的失落。

他被逗乐到了，“我等会就会脱的别担心。现在你出来我进去洗澡”

翔擦干身体后拿起吹风机，他把这个递给润满怀期待的看着他。

“你可以自己做的”润抱怨着，但还是接过吹风机然后按下按钮。

翔无言，润在接下来几分钟时间里慢慢帮翔吹干着头发。

－－－－－－

在润洗完澡后，他们花了一个多小时时间在电视上看喜剧演员大赏。对翔来说，他可以对每一件事都笑得前仰后合，嘴巴张的大大的眼角笑纹皱得更加突出。每当润以为翔不会注意到的时候，润就会出神盯着翔看：翔高兴的时候会非常明显表现出来。

“我脸上有东西？”翔笑着转头看向润，脸上仍然笑意盈盈。他在这样子的时候是非常帅气的，轻松又自在。他们还有许多时间。

“你是真的必须得去夏威夷吗？”润不由自主地讲述，反应过来后已经没有时间再伪装成一个单纯的提问，润不禁坐直了身体。

他不想翔离开，至少不需要那么长的时间。

“是的”翔柔和笑着，“像我之前说的一样。重申一下我是为了工作以防你认为我是去那里度假的”

“我才不会那样想”润辩解道。

翔笑出了声，即便之后翔停下笑润的脑海里仍不由自主回荡他的笑声。“他们不放心把项目交给其他人，这是个很大的责任。你到时候会想我吗？”

润看向别处，压抑内心叫嚣着说“会”的声音，“不会”他否认着，“我只是不想你回来的时候满嘴夏威夷语还把日语忘得一干二净”

出乎润的意料翔挪着身体靠近润的身旁戳了戳他脸颊，“你真的很可爱”，然后他坐下这样他们就能互相直直对视着彼此，“我也会想你，也会回到这里，我会尽量在预期之前更快完成工作但我不能做任何保证”

润根本不需要他的保证，润只想要他不要走。

但他无能为力。

“不要再给我买任何凉鞋了”润换了个话题，“在我们认识的这段时间里，你已经送了三对凉鞋给我了，你到底是觉得我有多少只脚？”

翔大笑，投降般抬起手，“好好好，不送你凉鞋了。但我给自己解释下，那些都是我在机场买的，因为我是真的很想给你带点纪念品而又没时间去购物就只能在机场到处看看。你讨厌它们吗？”

润摇摇头，“没有，你给的东西我都喜欢。只是……这里没有多少我穿凉鞋的机会，我更喜欢穿其他鞋子”

“哦是的，那个闪闪亮的带钉子的，我记起来了”翔调笑道。

因为他们足够亲近润就转而猛击翔的大腿，“现在不要取笑我”

手指挑上润的下巴轻轻一抬，翔亲吻了他。只是简单的两片唇相互舔舐摩擦，润想要更深的索取时，翔却拉开了距离。

“你今晚想怎么做？我们可以做任何你想要的”翔说，大拇指抚摸上润下唇掩盖着的痣。

润思考着这个提议并四处打量着，想要充分利用他们没穿衣服的优势。

很快他就有了想法，“让我给你按摩”

翔的眼睛因惊讶而睁大片刻，但很快明白润的意图后他眼睛眯了起来，挑了下眉，“你就是想摸我的臀部，我知道你喜欢我的屁股”

润假装一脸被发现了的懊恼表情，但他没有因此退缩，“有人告诉过你，你有一个饱满弹性臀型非常好的屁股吗？”

“我知道我屁股的样子，松本”翔不无得意的说着，“和我知道你有多喜欢它”

“那你翻身”润说，压低声调将声音变得性感，“让我做我想要做的”

翔调整了姿势，而润发誓当他坐在翔身后的时候他看到了翔在翻白眼。“按摩”翔摇着头，“如果你只是想摸我，就不要让我抱太大希望”

润跨坐在翔的身体上膝盖放在翔的腿两侧，试着去欣赏这个角度的风光。翔的屁股确实饱满有弹性，丰满的曲线引诱着润去抓上一把而不是停下动作光在看着。他讲视线向上移，研究着翔的背肌，每一次动作都会牵扯肌肉的伸张收缩给润带来完美的视觉享受。

翔已经将头枕在自己折叠的前臂上，只是简单满足于躺在床上不敢奢望润会怎么做，反而让润的视觉得到满足。

“我不会按摩”润说，合上手掌摩擦着让掌心变得暖和，他放在翔的肩膀上开始揉捏，当听到翔发出舒适的叹息时，他笑了，“如果痛的话就告诉我或者指出你想在哪让我帮你揉按”

“往下”翔说，润照做，手移到翔的肩胛骨，“就是这，有些疼，它和我的后颈经常时不时都会酸痛。可能是前几天久坐太长时间了”

润恼怒地啧了一声，加大在翔不舒服地方的肌肉上指尖的按摩力度，“你应该多点休息这是你应得的，你工作太拼命了”

他听见的笑声比实际看见的笑容更多，“我俩彼此彼此，不要对我生气嘛”

“我没有生气”润说，“只是在想着你该更好的照顾好自己”他握起拳头开始用指关节按压翔的脊背，听到翔舒适的长叹。

“这很舒服”翔说，满足地叹息着。

“你这里有个痛痉”润在拳头上加大力度，“你听见了吗？”

“嗯”翔呼出口气，润弯下身子看到翔已经把眼睛给闭上了，“如果我睡着了你会生气吗？”

润听到后笑了，“不会 ”翔肯定缺乏睡眠，但他没有选择在长假期中补眠而是将时间全部用来陪着润，和他一起度过。润想如果翔睡得比平时时间还多会儿他也不会介意，“我会叫醒你的”

润沉下心思努力帮翔按摩着，想要他醒来的时候感觉到浑身轻松。他直到翔背部紧绷地肌肉变得松弛才停下按摩，慢慢向下移动着手。当他摸上翔的屁股时，翔已经熟睡甚至还在轻轻地打鼾。

担心自己打扰到翔来之不易的小睡，润压抑自己手上的冲动和推迟想要对翔屁股表示的赞赏的想法。他只是轻轻的捏了下其中的一个臀瓣，感受到手上充盈着饱满的触感和知道翔屁股到底是有多圆润，他就情不自禁地笑了。

然后他拿起羽绒被盖在翔身上，边缘遮在翔的溜肩处。低头在翔的肩线处快速啄吻了几下才放开了翔，不想把他给弄醒。

他们还有整整两天时间一起度过。润想，他们不会介意利用些许时间去睡觉。他在床上钻进羽绒被里背对着翔躺在自己那侧，

就这样，润睡着了。

－－－－－－－

润醒来的时候感觉有人在玩弄着他的头发，眯开一条缝看到翔对着他笑得温柔。

“你说过你会叫我起来的”翔说。

润转身面向着翔，仍然睡眼迷蒙，“我有吗？”他打着哈欠，“几点了？”

“快天亮了，现在是周六”

“你不知道现在几点了？”润有些难以置信。

“我又没有去看钟”翔说，“我不想知道我们还剩多少时间”

润凝视着翔，他数不清有多少个早晨起床第一眼看到的就是眼前的这张脸，但他并不讨厌这种经历。

不是每一天都能在别人的口中听到自己的选择避而不说的情感。

与其去回应那句话，润勾上翔的后颈将他拉向自己。当感觉到翔抵抗着自己动作时他困惑地眨眨眼。

“我还没有刷牙”翔说，“你不会想要在我俩都有口气的时候亲吻的”

这倒是真的，但现在，润可以暂且丢掉这份底线，“但我现在真的很想吻你”他坦诚说出，不在意这是否符合他的形象，现在还很早他还没有完全清醒，“你会让我亲吗？”

是翔先向润靠去的，而润才猜想这就是刚才那个问题的答案。如果没有口气这个亲吻肯定会感觉更棒，但润单纯只是想要能更多感觉到翔的存在，哪怕他就在他身边。和翔在一起，他发觉自己总是感觉到相处的时间还不够，不管他们花多少时间在一起都会在不得不结束的时候还想要得到更多。

这是个很可怕的想法。润意识到这一点时正和翔舌头纠缠着，顿悟让他分开了这黏腻的吻，有些慌张地说道，“我们是真的需要去刷牙”，润看到翔听到这句话后笑了便有些感觉自己似乎太过刻意。

翔离开床转身伸出手想把润拉起来，“走吧 ”

润握上伸来的手任由自己被翔拖起，努力着没有表现任何许惊慌因为翔是在牵着他的手一路走向浴室。他们经常牵手但大多数时候的目的都是做爱需要借对方的力来稳住身体。这种感觉似乎很熟悉，润突然萌生这个想法，他的掌心好像记忆住翔握住他的触感也已经把这种感觉当成是自己的一部分，一些润已经相熟适应了的东西。

他们安静的刷着牙并排站在镜子前。润不禁想象出一个画面，每天早晨他们都会一起做着这件事。这个场景是那么的生活化似乎他们好像已经在一起了一样。但润讨厌这个突然冒出的想法还不禁摇了摇头。

他还没有准备好去开展新关系。

当他们洗漱完后，翔一脸期待地看向他润则将掌心轻轻压在翔的胸上。

让我们回床上”他建议。

润把翔推回床上并爬上他的身体，抬着脸亲吻着翔。还是做这种事比较容易，他想着，亲吻的目的就是为了勾起翔的兴致与他做爱。这件事润可以处理，因为做完后就已经累的够呛，心情愉悦满足根本没有心思去想那些可怕的无端臆想。

“你想怎么做？”翔问，手放在润臀部来帮他稳住身体。

“你叫客房服务了吗？”润反问他。

“没有啊，为什么这样问？”

“因为我不想在骑着你的阴茎的时候突然门铃大作”润说。

“哎—这样吗？”翔说着将润按向自己，声音变得沙哑，润的脊椎被酥麻的电流穿过。翔另一只手取来润滑油并递给润，“我想看你当着我的面大张着腿露出穴口伸进手指操着给自己扩张”

润很少听过翔说着下流的荤话，但现在，他感到自己脸颊隐隐发热。翔在用那种声线润欲罢不能的声线，从口中不断讲出的淫荡露骨的词语，直击润的小腹燃烧欲火。

翔扶上他的后颈用力将他贴近，两者的吐息在罅隙中融合再吸入，“我想看到你股间因为我在不断滴水，润，我想要听到你的那些手指在穴内不断进出的噗嗤声，我想你应该很容易做到，因为你的内壁仍然还很松软和只有我的阴茎才能满足你喂饱你 ”

润不断在呼气，根本没办法掩饰他被这些话搞得有多么兴奋。

“去做”翔轻轻推着润。润想知道翔在下属面前发布命令时听起来是不是同样如此。润不想反抗他。“让我看看你的一切”

润从翔身上爬起来躺到床上，倒入大量的润滑油到掌心溢出。他看到翔离开床坐到单人沙发上，意识到从翔的位置可以一览全部后他的脸唰的变红了。

润开始先用手指在穴口出打转，另一只手则向上玩弄着他的乳头。知道翔喜欢看到他白嫩的大腿大张着的样子他便更加用力将双腿分的更开。他探进一根手指，臀部在插入时些许抬高离开床垫。

润望向翔，翔侧着头翘着腿一副看起来很无聊的样子。润知道这反应是翔故意想要用来激怒他的。

润不想输。他进一步加快步伐往穴内又加入一根手指，夹住揉捏乳头，后仰着头喘息不止。翔还是没发出任何声音，润抽出手倒上更多润滑油，想让以此刺激翔让他清楚听到他到底是怎么放荡的操着自己的。

“我觉得你还可以再放入根手指”翔说。润有些疑惑抬头看向翔，发现翔居然在低着头检查手指甲。

去你妈的。翔居然在润为自己扩张的时候去检查自己的指甲？润被惊骇到了。

他会给翔想要的。

润加入进第三根按照一样的模式更加快速抽插着手指，伸展着身体来加速适应这种异样。他弯曲手指结结实实的摸到前列腺，那种快感让脚指头都蜷曲了。润滑油噗嗤噗嗤的声响，黏腻淫液啵唧作响，在房间里回绕。在这之下，润决定使出杀手锏。

他加入了第四根手指，知道翔以从未见过他这样做过。侵入感让他冒出声呻吟，臀部被快感刺激的绷紧，眼睛紧紧闭合着将他手指捅进更深抽搐更快。累积的酥麻电流到了难以认识地步，大腿不受控地抖动着。他在颤抖，手被夹紧困在大腿间叫嚣还要更多，他仍然在操着自己全身心的投入和四肢百骸传来的快感全部在胸部堵闷成一团。

“润”他听到床沿有声音，睁开眼寻找到翔，“让我看到一切”

润调整了喘息后按照翔的要求将大腿再一次地掰得更开把手指缓缓从内壁中抽出。翔仔细看着他的动作观赏着他被撑大的穴口，周围糊着亮晶晶的润滑油，他更加娇羞脸越发变红。

他按照翔的要求——他的小穴在期待着翔的阴茎而滴水，他没有扭捏和颤抖而是在现在如此饥渴着，让翔看到他的所有蚀骨的欲望。

翔爬上床，看到翔早就勃勃待发的肉棍润忍着没笑出声。润有些欣慰在他们做了那么多次后他对翔仍然那么大的影响。

翔靠在床头板上一只手扶着他的阴茎。润跨坐在他身上等待。看着翔给自己和他都滑上避孕套。

他们目光相遇，翔向他伸出只手，“骑我”

润抓住，感觉小穴已经准备好在不停张合着，润摸上翔的阴茎牵向自己的穴口，自己的另一只手掌则撑在床头板，往下压低身子坐在阴茎上让它完整的进入身体。

一旦全部都插入了进去，润开始扭动晃腰。一开始先缓慢插搐着，但他或多或少已经适应了翔的阴茎埋入身体的感觉，减少缓和不适的时间。翔的手摸上他的屁股爱不释手的抓揉着，让手往后压着润的腿将阴茎送入更深的地方，润被这一顶直接刺激到仰着头放声的浪叫。

“你很适合做这个”翔咬着他的耳朵，声音低沉性感，“骑着我的阴茎做这个。早些时候你里面还是那么的紧致但现在操你的感觉是真他妈的好啊”

润现在双手都撑在抽屉板上，把它当做性爱汪洋里的唯一浮木。抬起身体让翔阴茎只留下浅浅的顶端在体内，然后再猛地坐下去。翔碰到润的前列腺时，两人的不约而同呻吟着。

“它让你舒服吗？”翔喘着粗气，润感觉翔还在往深处用力扩张着，他们毫无节制疯狂的做着爱，“你喜欢我的阴茎在你身体里面挺弄的感觉吗？用你喜欢的方式干着你？”

“喜欢”润有些喘不上气，长吸一口气当翔用牙齿轻轻撕咬他的静脉。润环上翔的脖子让他们贴在一起律动着，“喜欢，快，快操我”

翔的舌头从锁骨一路舔到下巴，唾液与汗液混难舍难分。把手臂搂上润的腰加快抽搐的幅度，频率稳定地干着润让他呻吟不断。毫无疑问润快要到高潮了。

“不要自己摸前面”翔嘶哑着说着，嘴压向润的喉咙，“我要你被我操射，全身心感受到我操你的快感。你只能因为我而射”

润喘不过气来“好”，然后翔不再保留力气，狠狠冲进去再抽出来反反复复着。房间里潮湿又闷热，翔的皮肤汗津津的润都快要抓不住他。

“再用力点”润感觉到腿间内侧软肉因为极致的高潮将要冲刷来临而不住颤抖着，他恳求着翔。翔听从后越发猛的前后动腰，操干的太狠了几乎到了浑身狼狈的境界以至于他觉得这之后他能够下床走路都是个奇迹。

“你快到了？”翔问，舌头舔过润的耳垂。

“嗯”润气喘着，“不要停”

翔把他抱得更近，突然间给予润的阴茎屈指一弹，润就忍不住射了，喷射到他们身体间，他的手臂，脑袋还有其他看不见的地方。高潮的瞬间他紧紧抱住翔，在翔的面前崩溃了，试图靠在翔的肩膀上缓和着呼吸。

当翔翻转他的时候惊呼一声，他的背部跌入床单后还弹了几下。

翔的臀部放纵的在润眼前摇动着，头埋入润的脖颈吸着嗅着。翔不管不顾地再次狠狠贯穿的刺激使润的手指抓进翔还有些浓密地头发里拉扯，翔吃痛地嘶嘶着，报复性的用牙齿轻轻咬着润唇下的肌肤。

翔达到高潮的时候，润感觉到翔的动作停了半拍，他在吸进一口气后低声说着润的名字，在润的身体上不住痉挛。当他深吸一口气满身体里都灌满翔的味道时，他感觉到翔紧紧用力抱着他像是再也不打算放手一样。

翔缓慢抬起头，疲倦地朝润眨着眼。润忍不住往前亲了他，尽管这个吻有些短暂。

“你应该多点和我讲那些话的”润设法说着，愉悦的看到翔在阴影里脸红了，“你明明就知道在做爱时该说什么，你平时多久想一次这些荤话的？”

翔把阴茎拔出时他把腿放在床上呻吟着，翔把避孕套脱下打结再随手一扔。“我和你在一起的大多数时间里”翔在他身边坐起后坦诚道，“我得要跟得上你的节奏，考虑到你的不应期有多短后续可能还会想要”

“短期之内我是不可能让你操我的了”润说，试着移动他的腿时长叹一声，“我都觉得我走不了路”

“你肯定可以走路”翔有些不屑地哼了声。

润用手肘碰了下翔，“你怎么知道，嗯哼？你又不是被操的那个”

“我当然知道”翔自信地说，“因为我还没有用那么大力去操你”

润忍不住大笑，知道翔说的是事实。他有耐力，翔有冲劲。这让翔会比润更加快感到疲劳。但这也让翔成为了润这种一晚上能干上几次的人来说的最好床伴。正是因为他们在性事上如此合拍才让每一次做爱都让润无比满足惬意。没有尴尬的摸索试探他们都很清楚知道自己想要的是什么和该怎样得到。虽然翔有时候会勃起痉挛，但恢复后总是会补偿润缺少的快感。

翔摸摸他的肚子，眼睛亮晶晶期待地看向润，“客房服务？”

“先去给房间通风”润说，在他们身边挥着手。空气浑浊很明显混杂着各种做爱留下的淫靡气息。

“或者”翔说，用前臂撑起自己，“我可以到楼下买点吃的回来，楼下有挺多餐馆的”

润同意的点头，当翔用手指轻触脸颊的时候他情不自禁地靠了过去，“你脸还是很红”翔笑着说，“我现在就去买，你想要什么？”

“咖啡”润说。他们早上干的这一轮已经让他有点瞌睡了但他害怕再次醒来的时候是近傍晚的时间，这会白白浪费和翔在一起的时间。“还有任意口味的三文治，我都可以”

“任意口味的意思是不要蛋黄酱和多汁的烤肉，因为现在还是早晨所以你不会想要吃太多碳水化合物，明白了”翔有些得意的笑着，在他离开床之前润开玩笑般地拍打了翔的屁股，“我先洗个澡再下楼买”

“不要问我要不要和你一起洗”润说着，知道翔接下来会讲什么，“如果我进去了，那我们吃的就不是早餐而是午餐了”

“是谁的错？你知道我根本不能抗拒你，松本”，翔边挑逗着边走向浴室。

“你快走开”润说着，但缺少语气中该有的凶狠。

听到花洒打开之后的水声后，润从枕头底下找出电视遥控器，浏览着新闻节目和晨间剧。

－－－－－

在早餐上，他们最终选择了互换三文治。因为这实在有点不公平——翔要了份有安格斯牛排做内馅的三文治而润只有番茄和些烤奶酪。

“你说过不要多汁的肉的”翔嘴上抱怨着但还是在嚼着烤芝士。润即便记得他讲过什么但也不想把三文治换回来。

“我不知道你会给自己买这种牛排”润回击道，张口咬下一大块的牛排展示给翔看有多好吃，“它真的很好吃”

润也不是那么冷血的人他把三文治放到翔的嘴边让他咬一口。看到翔发出满意的感叹眼睛还顺势闭上时他笑了。

“我应该买两个的”翔说，“这真的很好吃”

肉里的汁水涂满了翔的嘴巴他因此舔了舔嘴唇。润撇过头来躲避这赤裸裸的诱惑，如果他现在再次亲吻翔，他们就又会干一场完全把早餐抛之于脑后。

“你之后想做什么？”翔用纸巾擦干净嘴巴，“我们有整整一天的时间”

除了性之外方面的事（至少现在这刻），润终于可以问那些自己好奇的问题。他认真的看向翔的眼睛，润有种莫名其妙的预感，他现在可以提问翔任何事情。

“告诉一些我所不知道的你”润毫不犹豫地说道。

“好吧，那你知道我些什么呢？”翔笑着问他，“你知道我喜欢的食物，我须后水的牌子。你知道在我家里收藏的表里面哪个是我喜欢的和你知道我会在包里的哪个角落放钥匙。难道你不觉得你已经知道的太多了吗？”

“我不知道你的生日”润说。他的生日会在近几周而他现在才意识到他对翔的生日也完全没有头绪。

“还有一段时间才到”，翔只回答了这么多，“跳过这个问题，还有什么你想知道的吗？”

润把翔的回答当成是翔不想告诉他。“那个在我之前的人”润小心翼翼地说，不想再遭到不经意的拒绝。“就是你和我开展这段关系前的那些人，他们是怎样的人？”

“和我年纪相仿，学历相似，明确知道他们想要什么。和你也没什么不同”翔含糊其辞地说着。

“那其中你最喜欢的那个，他是怎样的人？”

“很擅长谈话的人”翔表情缓和了下来，像是在深情的回忆着，“我想这就是他吸引我的原因，他总是乐于讲出自己的想法”

“噢”润只说出这个，等待翔的下文。

“相叶酱经常说我总是喜欢一类人。他说我喜欢那些明确知道想要知道什么，很独立但同时以某种方式依赖着其他事物的人。我仍不知道这是不是真的，但他是对的：和我曾经有过关系的人之间总是有着些相通点”

“你和这些人里面有开展过一段感情的吗？”润问道。他以前问过这个问题，在他和翔刚开始关系的时候但他想要听翔亲口讲出。

“其中的一些”翔说着，和之前润第一次问他的时候回复了相同的答案。“但更多的时候，事情会……非常的刻板。我给予经济上的支持，他们想回报我多少就多少。到头来我从对方那里得到的就根本没有多少。给人给予他们想要得到的会让我开心，随着年龄的增加我对做这些事就越感到舒适，我就不在考虑这些细枝末节的事了”翔面向他，“为什么你突然对这个感兴趣？”

“有些时候我会好奇在我之前你有过多少人”润承认道。

“你想要个数字吗？”翔严肃地问他，润想如果他说“是”翔肯定会给他个确切的数字。

“不了”润仔细想过后说，“我觉得这不重要了”

不管翔之前有过多少人，但如今和翔在这间房间里人是润，翔花整个周末陪着的人是润，是他现在陪伴在翔的身边。

“那你呢？”翔问，眉毛有些深意的上挑，“你在我之前有多少人？”

这个询问让润不再开口。他不知道怎么回答这个问题。

他不知道是因为他不知道翔对他而言到底是什么。

他嘴巴张开又合上，过了好一会他才决定开口说，“一些人”，模仿着翔之前的回答，希望翔没有注意到他的犹豫。

“看你的神情，我就知道你肯定比我有更多的人”翔说。

“我没有那么受欢迎”润坦率着，“很多人说我很可怕”

“那倒是，我知道他们为什么那么想”翔承认着，“你的眉毛太浓厚和吓人”

润给了翔一肘子，“现在轮到你取笑我了”

“你的脸看起来太过于强硬” 翔点评着，“但我不是说我不喜欢——我喜欢的。但说真的，你的脸很强势，它会给人留下很深的第一印象”

“是吗？”润很好奇，“那我们第一次在箱根见面的时候呢？”

“啊，它真的给我留下非常深的印象”翔点点头，“我……无意冒犯，但我真的没想过你会看起来……这么”翔含糊地做着手势，“——在我们还在互发短信那时，我没有想过我们会机会见面，所以我没有在脑海里刻意去想过你的样子。但当我见到你，当我与你握手然后我意识到那就是你，我不得不让自己镇定下来”

“我记得”润说，“但为什么？”

“因为你长得太有自己的特色了甚至远超我预料之外”翔承认，“我……你有好好看过你的脸吗？我没有想过你会如此的……吸引人”

润撇过头，感觉脸颊火辣辣地发烫，“我没有”他轻声说着，“闭嘴”

“你可以接受不同形式的批评但却不能好好收下别人的赞赏”翔深情地说道，“你之后还会听到我对你的赞美，因为你值得。我不能赞扬你的职业道德因为我不知道你在工作上是怎样的，但我可以告诉你，你在我眼中是什么样子的，而你只需要接受就好”

润深吸一口气，希望他的脸就此停止变红，“你让我难堪够了吗？”

“为什么这会让你难堪？”翔问，凝视着润的脸，“如果我和你说，我发觉你很吸引人，这会让你难堪？”

“我不知道该如何反应”润承认，听到翔的笑声后他挑眉。

“你真的太可爱了”翔说，看向润的眼里有着几分戏谑，“你真的很可爱，你的脸会因为我的话而变得通红，如果可以，我会对你一直称赞不停只为看看你满脸泛起可人红晕”

“现在你完全就是在取笑我”润说，抓起个枕头就往翔方向扔去。

翔勉强接过枕头将它放到腿上，真诚又严肃地看向润。

“干嘛”润问，翔只是单纯看着他没有其他动作让他提起了警惕。

翔靠得更近，直到近在润耳边时才低语道，“第一次在箱根见到你，我就想着我给你买的礼物还远远不够，我想要给你所有在愿望清单上的东西或其他物品。如果说我宠坏了你，我是甚至觉得再宠你多点那又如何。如果你向我提出请求，我会用尽一切办法去满足你。这很愚蠢，但却是我的真心”

润用扑向翔的一个吻去掩饰自己的震惊，不再想要听到他的脑袋在叫嚣着什么。翔在他意料之中的回应着，手摸上润的脸颊让他靠近。他亲吻翔只为了阻止他说出润无法回应的话，而吻翔这件事润从来都是得心应手的。翔可能也发觉到他在用吻来回避问题，但润知道自己对翔的影响力有多大。

当他们分开时，润将脑袋倚靠在翔的肩膀上，不想让翔看到他的表情，上面显而易见地说出润根本不知如何应对翔的坦白。

“你不是说过还会给我一个礼物的吗？”润问，“你总会在我们见面的时候送我礼物”

“我恐怕你得在周一才能拿到它，我会在我离开之前给你的”

“谢谢”润说。

“但你还不知道是什么”

“那倒是，但我确定无论你送什么我都会喜欢它的”翔还没有送过他讨厌的礼物。还有一件润发觉到的事，翔总是用心尽力地去挑选买个润的礼物甚至是从机场买的当地凉鞋，翔会选择他认为润大概率会喜欢的东西，而他也每次都猜对了。

“用上它”翔说，“我在夏威夷回来后想看到你用着它”

“好”润说，尽管还不知道是什么，“这会是你的‘回家’的特殊服务，我会用的”

润挺直身子看着翔等到翔面向他时，“所以快点回来”

“我尽量”翔保证道，牵起润的手，拇指抚上润的指关节，“在我离开的时候不要有太多变化”

润就厌恨这点，但他知道一旦翔去了夏威夷他就会非常想念翔。他了解自己那时会试图否定这份思念来度过煎熬。但在这，就现在，他就已经知道自己会在那个主意上失败地一塌糊涂，最终还是会接受他真的是非常挂念翔的事实。

“点心？”翔突然问道。翔有个特点就是无论在正餐上吃了什么样的饭菜吃完后总是想要吃甜点，“我想要吃布丁”

润笑了然后点了点头，很高兴转换了话题，“我想吃酥饼”

－－－－－

他们在周六剩下的时间里疯狂看电影，有时候还看综艺节目，猜测名人的生活和媒体是如何描绘他们的。他们会在电影间隙中亲热，通常是在末尾播放演员表的时候，长长的亲吻直到片尾结束。

在他们第二轮性爱开头，润跪在电视机面前因为之前他想看一部有关犯罪的电影，如今却不能专注在那。翔似乎也在专心地操着润，手摸上他的髋骨，一次又一次的来回抽插，翔的臀部对着润的屁股的每一次响亮的拍打都让润发出呻吟。

翔最后用手臂把他抬起让他跪在床上用着这个姿势被操。每当润挺直背部都会使每次插入进入地更深，他感受着翔的阴茎在体内进出的每一次贯穿。

有只手捏着他的下巴将脸转向电视。

“张开你的眼”翔说，润感觉到翔贴在他耳朵上笑了，“你不是想要看这部剧吗？”

“我——”润试着开口但又被翔一把揉捏着屁股而中途转变呻吟，节奏逐渐疯狂他不满足于现在的快感，“操我，不要停”

“你会错过这部剧的，润”翔调笑着，但他咬上润肩膀上的肉来堵住自己的声音。润背对着他，用膝盖支撑着自己用力往床上压着借力来回应每次后方的冲刺，“看，他们开始枪战了”

润转过头找到翔的嘴唇并用力地亲上去让他闭嘴。翔的手臂环绕上润的躯干将他靠近，当翔的嘴唇开始颤动，润知道他就要高潮了。

“翔”他气喘地说，他很少在做爱的时候叫翔的名字而这个的效果就是翔猛地睁开他的眼睛，润在里面只能看到一片幽深的黑色。翔在高潮前的最后一顶深深埋入内里再释放出精液，颤抖着嘴巴大张着。

润等不及翔的动作摸向腿中间自己抚慰着。他在击打几下后也很快达到高潮，被操的如此彻彻底底的感觉轻易就将润推上了高潮边缘。

他向前倒去脸贴在床单上，屁股还在高高撅起，这是个很尴尬的姿势但他没有力气去在意，翔还在他身体里面在润背后和他一样在喘着气。

感觉到个软绵绵的巴掌拍到他屁股上他惊叫一声，最后翔退了出来下床处理着避孕套。

“所以”翔在他回来后说道，手臂揽上润的身体尽管他俩都汗涔涔的和黏腻，他们的腿交缠在一起，“我想你错过了里面重要的情节”

润疲倦地挤出了个笑，“等我一有空我就把这部剧的DVD Box放到愿望清单里”

翔在润身后笑着摇了摇头，将额头贴向润的背部，“就该知道会由我来买单”

“我有试过去看的”润说，闭上眼睛，“这是谁的错？在我看的剧时候就二话不说过来操我的？”

翔亲上了润肩胛骨的凹陷，“我保证你会拿到DVD Box的”

润检查着自己肩膀，“但我知道他们在她同学的抽屉里找到了少女的赎金”

然后翔开始挠他痒痒，润试图推开翔不让他挠到两侧软肉，“我不敢相信你会在我们做爱的时候去一心二用”翔说，手指挠上润的肋骨让润不停扭动想要离开他，“我不知道我是被冒犯到了还是被逗乐到了”

“放开我”润一边抱怨一边挥开翔的手，但他一抬起头就让伺机等待的翔捕捉到嘴，又是一个吻。

当翔分开的时候，润眨着眼睛看着他。

“你说”润讲，笑着听到翔疑惑的嗯了一声，“他们会乖乖地给赎金呢还是听从的警察吩咐呢？”

翔大笑，将手掌捂在润的嘴上，“我有时候真的搞不懂你”

润推开他的手，然后和翔一起笑了起来。

－－－－－－

他们的周日围绕着着性爱，在浴室里的互相手淫和口交再到房间里这两天没干过的地方继续做爱。因为翔要离开如此久所以润打算在翔身体上容易被衣服掩盖的地方做上印记。他在翔的锁骨和脖子上留下咬痕，在翔的手臂和臀部留下他手指印的瘀痕。

当润长叹一口气觉得他已经不剩一点力气不能再干多轮（至少不是在这几个小时之内）时，翔终于拿出那件要送给润的礼物。

“我记得你说过在临走的时候才会把它给我？”润问道，研究着盒子。这绝对会是件饰品，有可能会是另一个手镯因为翔知道他有多喜欢这些玩意。“现在还不是周一”

“我记得我说过什么”翔告诉他，坐在润的身旁看着他打开礼物，“但如果我现在不给你的话就看不到它戴着你手上的样子了，我很想看看你戴上它会是什么样的感觉”

润终于打开盒子，当他看到里面有一块手表的时候一动都不敢动，从外观上看这出自是翔喜欢的其中一个牌子。

“这是沛纳海”润喃喃道，无法把视线挪开。这是个老款流行在上世纪六七十年代——一件古董。这个得多少钱？值上润的五个月薪水？

“我想它会很适合你”翔解释道，“戴戴看”

“你给我个该死的沛纳海手表？”润说，这次声音很坚定，抬头看向翔的脸。

“你还要再反应过度一次吗？”翔平静地问着。

“我没有反应过度”润解释着“这只是……太贵重了”

“它是给你的”翔说，“如果我不认为它适合你就不会买回来。我希望你能拥有它”

“为什么？”润问，把手表从盒子里拿出。它估摸着得有一定的重量而且肯定很昂贵。如果他戴上二宫绝对会注意的到。

“每当我送你些不在愿望清单上的东西的时候你总喜欢问这句”翔说。

“因为你有时候在我身上太多钱了”润瞥了翔一眼，“我知道你的薪水有多丰厚，但你不觉得送我这个真的太过分吗？”他拿起手表强调着。

“不，一点都不过分，因为我想要你拥有它”翔拿过手表后解开扣子，将它滑入润的手腕后再锁上。戴上手表的感觉有些异样但不是不舒服。“我觉得这个颜色很适合皮肤有些苍白的你”

润抬起头正想张嘴时，翔把一根手指放到他的唇上，“不要想太多，我以前给过你许多礼物但你只有会在东西超过一般的价格范围时才会有那么大的反应。允许我偶尔也在你身上花些钱”

“话又说回来”翔将手指从润嘴上移开，“你喜欢吗？”

这毫无疑问是润很长时间以来收过最贵重的礼物。在手表之前这个头衔是由那双铆钉鞋子所称霸。两者都是翔送给他礼物但不同之处在于一个是润自己选的另一个是翔选择来送他的。

无论如何他都是很喜欢的。“喜欢”他承认道，“我觉得它价格有些昂贵，但戴在我手腕上不会显得笨重和尺寸也刚刚好。这是1970的款式，对吗？”他看向翔笑了，“它很漂亮”

“我很开心”翔说，“在我回来的时候戴上它，和手镯一起”

“那我手上就有太多饰品了”润抱怨着，但在他再次见到翔那天他肯定会好好戴着，“我会戴的，但你得知道戴给你看后没多久我就要摘掉它们”

翔咧着嘴笑，拇指抚上润的下巴，“这就是为什么我从不送你衣服的原因，一部分是拿不准你的衣服品味，最重要是，你和我在一起的时候根本不需要穿衣服”

润翻了个白眼，“是啊，因为你不知道该如何控制住你的手”他用手肘碰了碰翔的身侧，“真的谢谢你”

“不客气”翔说着从润手上拿过盒子放到床头柜上。当他再次面向润的时候，他笑了，“想要我从夏威夷带些什么给你吗？”

现在，润想不到任何他可能需要的东西，“只要你尽快回来”

“我可以给你带个冲浪板”翔试着说。

润摇了摇头，“只想要你回来”。他们的时间就快要结束，一旦他们睡着润知道第二天早晨之后他就得回归到工作上而翔就得赶去机场。

翔小声地笑了，“你听起来就像是我要去一整年一样”翔简单地吻了他一下，“只是几个星期，不到一个月，可能。但我会在你意识到之前就回到东京的”

润没有回应只是拉着翔开始又一个吻，想要比之前那个更长久。他亲吻翔直到他感觉到唇酸麻，直到他感觉自己的嘴与翔的嘴之间没有任何的分别。他亲吻翔至少让自己得到满足，因为他不能在接下来的几周里再像这样做。

他亲吻翔只为了思念少点。

“洗澡？”当润拉开距离时翔建议着。

“再等一下”润说，晃晃悠悠地靠近以便搂住翔的脖子，“再等一下”

翔没再出声，伸手环抱着润将他贴近自己。有一阵子润只是坐在这里紧紧抱着翔的身体。

tbc.


	7. Chapter 7

周一，润为了给新方案让路而调整了最后期限，这让他部门中的员工感到惊慌纷纷询问自家尊敬的组长能否宽容期限。

这就让二宫来到了润的办公室，巧妙暗示延迟截止日期。

“平野君还在休假”二宫告诉他，“以至于我就不够人手去分配任务。拜托，润君，从中午午餐时间延迟到下午五点？ ”

“五点的时候我就不够时间去看了”润说，低头看着表。这个时间点让他想起了翔，有那么一瞬他想知道翔是否已经登上了飞机。“我还要去面试HR挑选出的最后三个秘书候选人”

他抬起头时看到二宫也在看着自己的手表，“三点，我们真的不能在午餐前完成”

“两点半”润说，“没得再延迟，这份文件必须在两点半出现在我桌面”

“成交”二宫说，转身就走，“你会在那时拿到的”

二宫在润背后关上房门。润试着不将喜悦之情洋溢在脸上因为二宫注意到了却选择一字不提。他从没怀疑过二宫但二宫确实润知道的最刻薄的人。润原以为他会说一两句调戏的话，因为二宫没理由想不到是谁送润这块手表的。

润心思重返工作上，浏览着HR今早才送过来的人事档案。他尽量不去想翔马上就要乘飞机离开日本而是专注在便签纸写下等会可以向未来秘书提问的问题。

他的手机嗡嗡震动着，他赶忙抓起看到翔给他发了张照片。

透过飞机窗户看到的晴朗蔚蓝的天空。翔还在后头发来一系列的飞机表情符号。

 _你不是去夏威夷工作的_ _，对吗？_ 润发过去。

他收到几个笑脸的颜表情， _我只是在给你分享我这里的景色。几个小时之后哪怕有飞机WiFi我也联系不到你了。_

 _保重身体。_ 润在早上临分别的时候才和翔说过，但他需要再说一次。今天早上醒来的时候发现自己的阴茎居然被翔含在嘴里，这是他很长时间以来最为美妙的早晨。

_我会的。不要让我打扰到你工作。_

润选择没有去回复，把手机放在一边继续浏览文件。

中午的时候他去面试了第一位候选人，发觉她是乍看第一眼会有些恫吓但其实是很可爱的人。她很适合这个职位也看起来很可靠，但润想要一个平易近人的秘书因为他自己已经足够吓人了。如果润录用她那么部门就会有两个不怒自威的人。

他接着面试下一位。她有些过于苗条，润想如果去吩咐她去拿东西或搬些重物，她很有可能随时会倒下。除去这个不谈，她各方面都很让人满意：一直微笑着，不怕承认自己有不会的东西而且也有好奇心和热情去将它学会，润几乎现在就想把她录用了。

几乎。

“水原桑”润说，而她马上将注意力集中在润身上，“老实说我很喜欢你，我觉得你做这份工作不会做到有100也会有90。但你需要知道我是个挺难共事的人，我会对最后期限非常严格有时候甚至会提早期限，并且只会在发生变化的时候通知员工。我曾经把实习生弄哭过，如果你很容易哭——”

“我确实很容易哭”水原说，她坚持称润可以叫她希子，但润还没有决定要录用她，“但我也很快就能恢复过来，如果你责备我而我该罚，我会真诚地接受它”

“我不会在你不该罚的时候也让你哭的”润澄清道，“我说我很严格，但不是无情”

“我没有这个意思，松本桑”水原鞠了个躬，“但不管怎样我已经准备好为您工作了，我可能需要一点时间去学习我该做的事，一旦我适应之后你可以期望我可以像你部门里的其他人一样优秀。我会从一开始就尽全力去做”

润往后靠向椅背，从西装内袋里拿出嗡嗡提示着的手机。是HR发来的工作邮件，说第三位候选人因为突发状况而不能来了。

润打开水原的档案，在个人资料的表格上签上自己的名字。他把档案递给水原没有示意任何东西，她有些紧张但仍尊敬地接过。

“把这个拿给HR”润说，站起来扣上西装外套最下面的纽扣，“告诉他们给你发一张公司的ID卡，我想在明天早上八点看到你出现在我面前”

她的脸洋溢着兴奋，绽放着愉快的笑容，她一再鞠躬表示感激，“谢谢你，松本桑。我会尽我的努力不让您失望的”

润只是给了她认可的点头然后就先行离开。回到办公室后看到二宫的报告放在桌面，他去接电话的时顺手拿起来审阅。

一天结束在润标出该修正的部分给二宫和与其他部门组长开会协商他希望他们的绩效该达到什么样的标准。他给出了更多最后期限和推迟些许会议日期，当他终于回到家时已经精疲力尽几乎眼睛都不能睁开了。

他的电话响了，他有些反应迟钝地接起顺势倒在床上。

“有什么事吗？”他睡意朦胧地问道。

“噢你是准备要睡觉了吗？”翔从电话那头问到，“对不起，我可以明天早上再打你”

“不用”润脱口而出，不想翔挂断电话。现在肯定是夏威夷早上的时间，而这提醒润他和翔之间是有多遥远，“我没事，我可以抽出几分钟时间给你”

翔笑了，润希望他能亲眼看到翔这样做，“你听起来就像是在和客户在说话。我打过来是觉得你会想亲口和我说你今天的日常，这个猜想正确吗？”

“不要”润说，他很渴望能在漫长一天结束之时能听到翔的声音，“我只会让你感到无聊”

“那就让我无聊”翔说。

“我有一个秘书了”润告诉他，“她会在明天开始上班。我在临下班前在部门宣布了这件事，明天一早会正式地介绍她。但二宫刚刚发信息告诉我，我们可能只是多了一个爱哭鬼”

“噢，松本“实习生的恐惧”润。”翔轻声地笑，“我也有个秘书，一开始她还很怕我但现在情况是完全反过来了”

这让润笑了，“她唠叨你，对吗？”

“无穷无尽”翔说，“但她工作能力很强，她一直知道且做对自己该做的事，这很难得。我希望你的秘书能够看透你的固执，因为你真的非常的顽固”

“我又不是在雇佣一个工作伙伴”润说。

“我知道，但你非常严于律己。我希望无论是谁会在你身边工作都可以看到你由内而外散发出来的坚韧，不屈不挠，你就那种可以为了他人而尽心尽力的人”

润庆幸现在只是在通话：他的脸在通红发热。他很感动，现在他是真的被翔远在夏威夷这个现实而打击难受到了。

“润？”翔在一阵子沉默后问道，“你是掉线了吗？还是你已经睡着了？”

你对我太好了，我现在已经开始想你了。润想要说。但他只是记下来转而说道，“我还在，我只是……试着接受你的赞美，你那边几点了？”

翔静默了几秒，“如果我说出来你会生气的”

“你那边几点了？”润声音比上次坚定地复述道。

他听到翔叹了口气，“凌晨3：37”翔说。

润呼气，“为什么你就不能过个像正常人一样的作息？这个电话你可以晚点再打”

“我知道，但你发信息给我了，所以……”

“我给你信息不意味着你必须要在今天内回复我。你不需要倒时差吗？为什么你要起床？”

“看嘛，你生气了。我被你的信息弄醒了好吗？我想要回复的时候却又睡着了，现在我又醒来了感觉有点内疚就给你打电话了”

“去睡觉”润说，“你别给我拿起报纸就开始读。再太阳升起前你都不需要工作，现在去休息下吧”

有段时间，他们相对无言。

直到翔打破寂静，“你生气了吗？我不想你生气”

润很烦躁，知道翔一直很缺乏睡眠但现在他对此又做不了什么感到很无能为力。“如果你现在就去睡觉，我就不生气了”

“好吧”翔答应道，“挂断电话后我就睡，怎么样？”

“现在立刻马上”润说，“你可以在其他时间打给我，现在去睡觉”

他听到电话那头传来些杂音，像是翔躺在床上找着个舒适的姿势。

“润？”过会儿他听到，他也已经合上眼差不多要睡着了。

“嗯？”

“晚安”翔说，“我在地球的另一头和你说晚安”

这句话让润笑了，“晚安”他对着手机麦克风说着，这样只是为了他们之间的距离可以更小。虽然这没有改变什么，但润想着翔在电话那头能够听到他的声音更响亮，他们都可以假装润如今就在夏威夷陪在翔的身边。

他们挂断电话，润睡着了。

－－－－－

接下来的几周润让希子跟着他以便适应部门环境，只交给一些她能处理的工作，这无疑增大了他的压力。润没有时间去培训个秘书，但好在二宫和斗真都自愿帮忙。

润去开会和进行绩效评估，在执行委员会来评估他的部门之前他先自己评估一次。润召开会议讲述自己的目标和该如何去完成达到它，分派给每人多少时间去完成每部分的内容。

在他三十四岁那一天，二宫是第一个向他祝贺的人——他们在电梯里遇到了

“生日快乐，润君”二宫在早晨互相问候后说道，“室毅通过斗真的介绍找到了份新工作，我们今晚会在相叶氏的酒吧为他庆祝”

“谢谢，但我不确定我是不是该出现”润坦白，“替我说声恭喜”

“不要，我拒绝”二宫说，润有时真的疼讨厌二宫的独断专行，“你要和我们一起去。这是让你放下整件事的机会。虽然你解雇了室毅但你也有帮他找新的工作，他想当面谢谢你，不要让他失望”。电梯门开了，但二宫向等待在门口的人鞠了个躬，“抱歉，我们等会要去拿一整箱的文件，请等下一趟”

说谎，润知道二宫想要堵住他。

“除非你今晚已经有计划了？”二宫挑着眉小声地问他。电梯里面只有他们两个人，头顶的扬声器放着欢快的旋律，“你要和Mr.Sugar去庆祝你的生日？”

“他在夏威夷”润声音接近低吼地脱口而出，“我没有计划，我还得工作”

“现在有希子酱可以帮你重新安排时间，你可以往后推迟。我答应了斗真要带你去相叶的酒吧”二宫说，当他用这种语气和润讲话的时候，润是很难拒绝的。二宫很少在工作之外请求些什么，但现在，他听起来是真的非常想要润答应。

“如果我修正完了每个人的报告，我就会去”，润缓和道。

“你肯定会完成的”二宫很自信说着，他们到达办公的楼层，“毕竟最后期限是你自己定的”

剩下的一天时间里，润礼貌地感谢着那些陆陆续续祝贺他的人，无论是当面说还是通过邮件。他收到母亲发来的简短邮件，附上一张二宫五年前送给他的乌龟的照片。

 _你的乌龟也长大了一岁。_ 是她开头的问候语。

只是唯一一封润没在回复后就删掉的邮件。或多或少适应润工作方式的希子，在润的咖啡旁送上了小包曲奇，贴上张写着生日快乐的便利贴，她甚至用荧光笔画了个生日蛋糕。这让润笑了。

在傍晚结束辛苦工作后多得于他不能疲劳驾驶，二宫坚持他们要一起打车到相叶的酒吧，这样润就不可以借势逃跑。

润只是叹了口气认命地跟着二宫，松了松领带后他进入店里。当他刚踏进相叶的酒吧时，他被一声响亮欢呼着“生日快乐！”的祝福给结结实实吓了一跳，他环顾四周看到了工作上的同事，一些高中同学和儿时玩伴，他们都聚集在这个地方。

“在你开口询问之前，这是斗真的主意。我们都知道你不喜欢惊喜”二宫的尖桑盖过背景音乐和润不断得到的生日祝福之间。甚至润在不同场合训斥过的实习生都在这里。他发现希子拿着台相机给所有人拍照，“但我们都没能拒绝，因为每个人都想参与进来并让这一切变得特别”

“你们这帮家伙”润说，还是有些难以置信。他看到了室毅，室毅伸出只手臂搂住润的肩膀递给他杯啤酒，“我不敢相信我居然一点都没察觉到”

“你是个工作狂”斗真告诉他，举杯咕咚喝着啤酒，“你才不会注意到。但是我承认要在你眼皮子底下搞这个派对是真的很不容易，你有时候也挺爱管闲事的！”

“那我挺抱歉的”润毫无歉意地说道。他加入他的朋友中玩闹成一团，忍不住笑了起来。他以为会一个人过生日，但二宫和其他人肯定计划这件事很长一段时间了。他们甚至还叫来了润自打离开实家后就没见过的朋友。

他讲着玩笑，感谢大家的祝福和礼物，拥抱着那些润以为已经忘记了他的朋友们。夜晚派对还在继续着，相叶不停地送上酒和饮料，坚称润今晚的活动都是他请客。

将近午夜的时候，润收到了杯相叶特制的鸡尾酒，还有一如既往爽朗的笑容。

“生日快乐，松润”相叶说，“少量酒精以免你像上次一样喝的酩酊大醉，少量糖分让你也可以好好享用”

“谢了”润说，“我已经三十四岁了，这是我度过的最意想不到的生日”

相叶在他们之间挥动着手机，“你介意我拍张照片吗？我习惯给在我这里办生日的客人都拍张照，只是为了有时候能让我想起这里曾有过那么一瞬”

润笑着点了点头，“好，你想拍多少都行”

“呃，你可能差不多要喝醉了。你通常都不情不愿的”相叶打趣道，但他拍下照片展示给润，“你看起来比三十四岁的人年轻多了”

“你说得好像你有比我老多少似的”润大笑道。

相叶靠近润，手肘放在柜台上这样就没人能听到他们讲话，“翔酱呢？他不介意你今晚不和他度过？”

润眨着眼睛摇着头，“他在夏威夷，相叶酱”，他只说了这些。

“啊”相叶说这，“你知道吗，二宫在过去几个星期一直在担心这件事情。如果你和翔酱有其他打算然后就可能来不了这个派对，他在这里不停地对我抱怨”

“可惜我现在就在这里，他所有的担心都是没必要的。避开了墨菲定律，嗯哼？”润抿了一口酒。

“你是对的。但他不会收下你的这个原因，他声称有我才能理解他”相叶笑着，“现在回想来可能是真的”

“谢谢你的鸡尾酒”润说，拿起酒杯走向斗真、室毅和二宫坐的地方。

“等下再来拿点”相叶试着wink给润，却让润大笑着。

－－－－－－

过了午夜的时间大家都陆陆续续的散了。二宫搀扶着润进的士时说，“我现在总算可以好好把你塞你进的士而不是像上次那样。现在进去，记得回到家后给我发信息”

“好”润说，笑着看到二宫有些变红的脸。二宫从不会喝太多酒。“等会上班时候见”

“再说一遍生日快乐，润君，记得多喝水，好吗？”二宫在窗边挥了挥手拍了几下车顶。

润只是挥手让他离开，放松地靠在后座上。他有些微醉但还能回家。他打开手机看到有些邮件发来刚才派对上的照片，里面有爱他的和他爱的人。他还收到一张他双手大开把相叶，二宫，斗真揽住的照片，就像是给青少年爱豆拍照片的杂志封面。

润翻看每一张照片并新建一个文件夹好好保存下来，想要珍惜今晚发生的一切。他今天还得要上班，但现在的状态比上星期的确要好多了。

他回到家直到快睡觉穿上睡衣时才想起要给二宫发信息，滑动着信息面板看到那条翔一如既往发来的询问信息， _说说你的一天？，_ 他没能去回复。

多亏了酒精他现在有些瞌睡，但他还是设法在对话框里输入了些东西，床单太过柔软舒适，睡意瞬间将润拉入梦乡。

－－－－－

润被几个小时后响起的闹钟惊醒，转动手臂和伸伸脖子然后拿起手机检查着信息。他看着寻常的工作邮件，希子每天提醒他的日程表（有今天和整个星期），一些未读的生日祝福。他被突然的来电震动而打断了动作。

是翔的电话。

润接起，一句嘶哑的“你好？”从口中讲出。

“你那边是几号了？”翔问，他的声音听起来清醒且警觉，和润现在的状态相差甚远。

“呃”润转头看向床头柜上的电子钟，“8月31日”

“操”翔说，这声比闹钟更把润吓清醒了。除了在做爱的时候翔从没在润面前讲过粗口。他听见翔叹息一声，“为什么你不告诉我昨天是你生日？”

现在润真的完全清醒了。翔为什么会知道？

“这只是个日期”润说，“我不觉得它很重要”

“不重要？”翔问，“我没能在离开前送你礼物，不管它送到还是没……去他妈的甚至我的祝福都是迟的”翔被自己气笑了“迟来说声，生日快乐”

“谢谢你”润说，脸上抑制不住自己的微笑。虽然有些迟，但这是翔说的，翔亲口说的，仅仅听到这声都比其他任何祝福要让润感到满足。“顺便问下是谁告诉你的？”

翔呼了口气，“相叶酱。他给我发来了你在他酒吧的照片，标题是松润@34，你完全可以想象到我当时有多震惊”

“这不是件大事，我明白的，你现在在夏威夷”润说，“没关系，我没有告诉你是因为这个在我们谈话中都没有出现过，再说了，上次我问起你生日的时候你也没告诉我”

“1月25日”翔说，“我没有告诉你是因为我不想你在那时感觉要有义务来送我礼物，万一我们在我生日前还保持这段关系的话”

“对我来说也是这样”润告诉他，“你不需要再送我生日礼物，你已经送了很多给我了”

“用那张卡”翔说，“用它买些东西当做是你的礼物”

“不要”润立刻说道，“不用了谢谢你。我对现在拥有的已经很满足了，你的祝福对我而言就十分足够。现在我必须要起床准备去上班了”

“我明白了”翔说，“对不起我错过了你的生日”

“你不用自责那时你得去工作”润告诉他，“你现在也要去工作，而我也是，所以我得挂了”

“润？”就在挂电话的前一秒他听到翔说，他把电话再次放到耳边等着，“我会很快就回来，好吗？然后我就来见你”

润还没有喝早上的第一杯咖啡以至于现在只是裸露着逞强外壳下的本心，他情不自禁地点点头尽管翔看不见，“好”

“今天也要努力工作”翔说。

“你也是”润回应，然后挂断了电话。

润重新浏览和筛选着信息，只不过现在他露出了温柔的微笑，因为一天是从收到翔的生日祝福开始的。迟到了也没关系。翔仍然有方法知道（多谢相叶）而且他听起来好像真的很懊恼错了润的生日。

这提醒了润他可能是忽略掉了什么。

他回看信息，手指猝然停在几个小时前就在他睡着前一秒发送给翔的信息。

他不记得自己打下了这些字。

但它就在这。

_快点_ _回家_ _吧。_

翔没有回复，但这肯定是他打电话来的原因，是他觉得自己必须要打来的原因。这个原因比相叶的照片占得比例还要更多。润知道是他这个留言才会让翔做这件事——是他这个人才能让翔做这件事。润盯着那个坦率毫无防备的自己，那个在离开相叶酒吧那一刹那就有勇气打出自己心中真实所想的自己。

这就讲得通了，为什么翔在最后一定要告诉润他就快要回来了，他们很快就可以见面了。有可能是翔也同样在思念他，但翔很少给予他保证除非有润的暗示他现在非常需要。

润做不到删掉发出的那条信息（他可以，但他不认为那样做有什么意义），所以他走去洗澡顺便思考该怎么做，或者他该直接抛之脑后，选择假装什么事情都没有发生。

－－－－－

润选择了把那条信息当做没发送过。

在他生日的一个星期后，他收到翔的短信说他已经回到了日本和立刻就想要润的日程表以便排开时间。润在收件箱里翻找那封希子发来的特别邮件，在翔发信息后的两小时才将邮件转发翔——他认为这是个合理的时间他不会显得特别兴奋也不会显得忽视他的手机。

他试着不去想太多这件事，将注意放到工作上。他有一批新的实习生需要培训，恶魔松本的花名流传地非常快，他现在很肯定无论自己做什么都会吓着他们。

这花了他们三天多的时间才让翔确定能在着周日见到润。他告诉润他花了挺长的时间才调整出了日程留出时间给润。润很感动但很快他就其理解为一个可以解释的反应，他们已经很久没有见面了。

周日很快来临。润比翔更早地来到预定的酒店房间，但五分钟后他收到一条信息说 _我会迟点到，但我肯会来，有些突发状况。_

这让润有些疑惑和些焦虑，但他只是简单地发 _好的_ 的作为回复。

他选择先去洗澡，想着这是个不错打发时间的做法。根据翔发来的信息润觉得翔也不会迟到太久，所以他就选择了淋浴而不是那个装两个人也绰绰有余的豪华按摩浴缸。

但花洒却没有水。

润试过重新打开花洒开关，但还是皱着眉看到里面没有一滴水流下。翔订了一家那么豪华的房间，这居然会没有水？

润打开按摩浴缸的开关，和花洒一样什么都没有流出。这把润搞得有些烦躁，他穿上衣服打电话给前台询问情况。

“房间没有水”电话一接起润就开口，“在你和我说让我再去试一下之前，我打开了浴室所有的水龙头但仍不见有一滴水”

“先生，这是水管出了问题”她耐心向润解释道，润生气地捏着鼻梁，“附近有建筑在施工，有钻井工人意外地钻破了水管，他们正在抢修并告诉我们一旦修复好就会重新恢复供水”

“还需要多久”润尽量耐下性子道。

“我们每小时都会收到最新消息，他们告诉说不到十分钟就可以修好了，我们真诚地给你带来的不便感到抱歉”

“十分钟后如果还是没有水我就打来”润保证着说，放下电话。他希望翔不要在这段时间内到达；翔最讨厌的就是糟糕的服务，翔就是其中一个会因为排队队伍没人管理以至于越排越长而抱怨等候时候过长的人，还会去抱怨杂货是装袋方法不对。如果翔来到发现这里没有水，他肯定会电话轰炸前台，那润就只能无奈坐在旁边听他的大部分抱怨了。

他今晚不想听到翔的抱怨。要说想要听什么的话，那就是翔讲他在夏威夷的故事，或者一两个老头儿笑话，还有翔的笑声。

他想念翔的笑声。

润站在花洒底下双手撑在臀上，懒得去脱下身上的衣物因为他真的在认真怀疑十分钟内是否能再次供水。刚才的前台服务员听起来就像是对着抱怨的顾客重复说着相同的话。过于熟练也太过于平静，就像她一直在期待着这个电话。

他在花洒下不耐烦的踱步了五分钟也仍一无所获，他已经想象到自己拿起房间的电话要求他们给出个准确的时间，他决定关掉除花洒外的水龙头，设置了五分钟的计时，眼巴巴地看着分变成秒。

翔应该快到了，润重新站在花洒下面狠狠瞪着它，讨厌它打乱了今晚的计划。他不想让今晚充满了抱怨，为什么这个世界不能合作点？

他毫无耐心地等待着。五分钟还剩下四秒，三秒。

然后他几乎原地跳了起来，冰冷刺骨的水瞬时间从头顶猛地冲刷向他，因为他之前调节了控制器将它调到了最高档。水恢复供应了，他急忙将手掌抓向按钮去转动，但已经来不及了。他完全湿透了。

他打着寒颤，抖抖头发不要黏在眼睛上。余光感觉到有东西在动，他迅速抬起头看到翔站在浴室的门口。

“我在检查花洒”润有些手足无措地解释道。他肯定看起来愚蠢和狼狈极了，衣服黏糊糊地贴在身上很不舒服，头发也在不停地滴水。

翔可能随时都会笑出来。翔走近润一步步减少他们之间的距离，尽管自己从头湿到脚每一处幸免但润还是想让自己看起来体面些，“花洒之前没有水出来，前台的人说——”

翔的手抚上润的脸颊，将润想要说的话语全部丢失在自己的唇舌中，急迫地渴求着。润闷哼一声表示被偷袭的吃惊但他很快就停止了所有思考——双手抱上翔的背将他拉近，不在乎湿漉漉的手会在翔干净的衣服上留下印记。翔狠狠索要充满占有欲的吻着他，润不禁发出些叫声。他们身体紧紧贴在一起，他在弄湿翔的衣服但俩人却毫不在意。

润现在满脑子想的都是该如何在这里更多地感受翔陪在他身边的感觉。

翔的手把他圈在怀里禁锢，嘴唇难舍难分。翔把润压上浴室的墙壁时润的手肘不小心触碰到了开关打开了花洒，水如雨般倾泻而下，热雾袅袅飘起。

润闭上眼睛，手在翔的背上游走直到抚摸到屁股，他抓了一把再用手掌压着将翔更靠近自己。水无处不在两人浑身湿漉漉的，让润皮肤有些发凉，但他内心却是炽热的，翔的亲吻滚烫着自己让他喘息让他失去理智，就如他们不是只分开了一个月而是整整一年般。

看来翔同样也很想他。

分开这个吻的人是翔，但在润脸上轻快的又亲了一口。他亲着润的下巴、下颚、锁骨还有鼻子。他的嘴巴到处在润身体上啄吻点火触碰过的地方都在隐隐发烫。在移去其他地方之前，翔先吻了下润的睫毛。

润慢慢睁开眼，看见翔原本蓬松的头发也湿透了，几缕碎发粘在脸上勾勒出轮廓。翔瘦了，他的脸颊掉形到不是润记忆中那般。

感觉到翔的拇指帮他擦去脸上留下的水迹，他抬起头，撞上翔的一往情深。

“现在你也完全湿透了”润想不出其他词。

翔笑了，饱满的唇向上翘着弧度。是润先忍不住向翔扑去简单地就找到了翔的唇。翔的嘴巴在润的舌头一碰到后就如善从流地打开了，润深深吻着还不想就此放弃索取，直到他不能感受再多，肺部都在乞求他快点呼吸。

他往后拉开，感觉翔的手臂来后面抱住她将他拉近。润无法控制住自己，投入沉浸在翔的怀抱，让翔终于陪伴着他的感觉淹没了他。他思念着这一切——翔的爱抚，翔在他耳边的平稳的呼吸声，翔的嘴唇贴在他皮肤上的感觉。

润想要将这种拥有的感觉给保存下来，如果翔选择整个晚上都以这个姿势相拥，润觉得这也不算太坏。

虽然会很冷但他们可以硬撑。也许吧。

“我回来了”翔耳语着。

润将笑容印在翔的肩膀上，用力抱紧，“欢迎回来”

他深深吸了一口翔的味道，因为水蒸发的缘故他的香味变浓了。他紧紧用手臂搂住翔的身子，感受到翔也是如此。有一阵子，他们都保持着这个姿势在水雾之中抱着，只为了确认自己与对方现在都在这里。

“我们会感冒的”翔咬着他耳朵说，每一个音节发出的颤动都要比周围的水流更让润颤抖着。

润向后关着花洒。翔往后分开，手指抹去润脸上滑下的水珠，润等着他说些什么。

翔把拇指放在润的唇上，“为什么你要站在花洒下？”

润笑了接着吻了吻翔的指尖，“这已经不重要了”他低头看了看，注意到他们现在糟糕的穿着——衣服粘在身上，内衬打底都隐约浮现。翔穿了件西装衬衫和休闲裤，但他似乎不介意身上的衣物现在都黏在身上。

“你想到浴缸里面去吗”润问。

翔笑了“好”

他们一起离开花洒底下，翔在走去浴缸的时候也没有放开牵着润的手。浴缸足够容纳两个人，翔打开水龙头，调好温度后坐在边缘上。

润走到他面前开始帮忙脱去衬衣。扣子沾水有些打滑而且洞口非常窄小再加上润现在没有戴隐形于是花了比平常多的时间才解开。浴缸水放到半满时他设法拉开衬衣，帮翔扯开已经黏在皮肤上的布料。

看到翔半裸着润又忍不住上前讨要了个吻，手绕上翔湿漉漉身体。翔在帮他脱着衣服把它往上推着，润断开这个吻甩开衣服扔到脚边。

“你肌肉变多了”翔惊叹着，手划着胸脯轮廓，“你是怎么做到的”

“你离开了有段时间了”润指出。润往后退去拉开牛仔裤的拉链，异常困难地才将裤子脱到膝盖。他走出来脱下内裤，看到翔已经全裸地进入到浴缸。

“你挺擅长脱衣服的，嗯哼？”润调戏着，接过翔伸出地手进到浴缸。浴缸很大但润选择贴坐在翔的隔壁，手掌攀上翔的胸。

“那是我毕生最快的速度”翔说。捧着润的脖子再次吻他，润默许了，他们的吻开始地很慢，充盈着情欲，不分你我地投入。他回吻着翔享受着相同的柔软，尽管有之前的淋浴遭遇他们也一点都不着急。

翔的嘴有种让人上瘾的感觉，无论润亲过多少次，润发现自己都会在拉开的那一刻想要更多。这可能是翔的嘴唇是那么的性感的缘故，润数次彻底的索求吸吮后变得丰满和充血肿胀。这也许就是它紧紧贴在润身体时柔软和温暖的原因，就像是翔身体的体温都聚集在这一个地方，来到润的面前，让他想要，渴望。

润也不确定，但无论是什么原因让他有这样的感觉同时也让他无法停下。他很满意用亲吻来打发时间，吻，像是他们现在唯一能够做的事情。他让翔的嘴往下探，将热量分散到他的皮肤，把手指埋入翔的头发里，感受翔的吻到脖子，锁骨和胸脯。

“你身上有多少个这些？”翔在吻过他心脏上的皮肤时问道，润想知道翔是否发觉它正在疯狂勃勃跳动着。

“多少个什么？”润反问。

“这些痣”翔说着又低头亲向润乳头旁的一颗。“我试着去亲吻全部但实在是太多”

“有些在我的手臂上”润说，翔马上偏过头亲向润的肩胛骨，“还有些在我右边腋下”

翔抬起润那边的手臂，润睁大眼睛看着翔亲吻他提到的部位。

“还有呢？”翔眨着眼问他。

“你是打算要找出全部吗？”润有些不敢置信，他脸颊通红感受到有股暖流猛然涌上。

“我会去找出全部的”翔伸长脖子去亲润的下巴，“我也不明白为什么自己要花那么长时间去做这件事，但现在，这就是我想要做的”

润不动声色，试图通过观察翔的表情来掂量着翔有多少真诚，“我手指上有两三个”润一旦想清后说。

他想要给予翔想要的。

翔拉起他的手放到嘴边，亲上润手上的关节，对另一只手也如法炮制。对润来说，这种感觉比做爱还亲密。

“还有呢？”翔期待地看向他。

“靠左边的肚子上有一个”润说。

“站起来”翔告诉他，润照做。当翔俯身亲吻他的小腹时他急促吸了口气。通常情况下翔的唇亲到这里再过几分钟时间他就会开始给润口交。但现在，翔在反复舔舐亲吻着润这部分的皮肤，他的手放着他的屁股上但没有用力或任何性暗示。翔只是把他抱住了。

当翔对这个地方满足后，他抬头问道，“还有呢？”

“身侧有些”润往左扭着身子给翔展示他左边身侧上的，翔抬头一路舔着向上直到含着那些痣，手指来回撩拨抚弄着胯骨。

“还有呢？”翔的嘴向上舔到润的乳头。

“我——”润说，却还未说完转为一声轻喘，因为翔猛然吸上他的乳头再亲吻了隔壁的小痣。“我的背部可能有些”

“展示给我”翔向后靠着背，给润缓和的时间，“转身”

润裸露他的背。他屏住呼吸等待着，满足地叹息一声当翔找到想要的东西吮吸时，嘴唇让他皮肤发烫。

“还有呢？”翔说，气息喷吐在润的脊背上。

“我的前臂”他转过身伸展着左前臂给翔看道那颗漂亮的痣。

“坐下”翔说。润直接坐在翔大腿上。翔抱着他的胳膊弯曲手臂低头亲吻着那颗润指出的痣。翔仍不满足，他向下游走舔到润的手，一根一根地吸进嘴里，用牙齿轻轻咬着皮肤。

翔餮足地拉开距离时，润用手指描出翔唇的轮廓，他已经很久没有触碰过了，现在他想记住它是多么的柔软，这得多亏翔经常使用润唇膏。他用手指掠过翔的脸，花着时间去触摸和感受，想要去弥补他没能触摸到的时间。

现在已经不需要去彷徨不安了——翔就在这里。

“让我帮你洗头”润说，手指放入又厚又湿的头发里按摩着。

翔点头，润伸手去拿酒店提供的洗发水和护发素。他举起瓶子放到他俩之间问着翔是否可以用。

“都可以”翔说，“放下来吧，我帮你拿着”

润递给翔后把双手聚拢装上水，把水淋在翔的头上。等翔习惯后他打开洗发水倒出一些到掌心里，揉搓出泡沫后涂抹到翔的头发上。

考虑到这是间豪华套房，润没有惊讶洗发水可以快速就打发出泡沫。厚厚的白色泡沫现在覆盖在翔的头发上，润重新调整了下力度以便可以按摩翔的头皮和耳后。

翔满足地长叹一声，他现在是闭上眼睛似乎任由润去做他想要做的。翔叹息的时候下唇会轻微抖动着，让润想要去吻他。

他也随心去做了，俯下身吻上翔的唇，手还埋在混合着洗发水的头发里。翔很快就回吻了他，手揽在润的腰间。他们亲吻着，直到翔突然拉开他们的距离，一只手在他们之间晃动着。

“我的眼睛”翔抱怨着，擦去一坨流下到脸颊的泡泡。

润迅速去冲洗自己手上的洗发水。看到翔有些委屈地噘着嘴时他忍不住笑了起来，用湿润的大拇指抹向翔的眼睛确保没有残留的洗发水再刺激到。

“对不起”润过后才道歉，“我没有注意”

他拿起放在浴缸旁的手持花洒打开后就冲洗向翔的头发。这用了些时间他们才洗干净头发，被洗发水泡沫包围着，水甚至溅了润的胸部。

“你说，如果我们刚才把浴缸的水放满，现在会不会有更多的泡泡？”翔在润梳理他湿漉漉的头发后说道，这个样子的翔露出了他光洁的大额头，这让润笑了，因为露出之后翔看起来更年轻了。

“肯定会的”润说，他抓起就酒店的香皂拿在他们之间，翔点了点头。

翔打开浴缸开关，当其中一个喷射器喷到他身边时润扭动了下，有些痒痒的。

翔的笑声环绕在耳边，但润想要听到更多，“你太怕痒了”

“为什么要有那么多喷射器？”润抱怨着，生气地看向浴缸，“这又不是泳池”

“嘘”翔说，从他手里接过香皂，“你会习惯的，现在就进来浴缸我来帮忙洗你的胸”

润眉毛一挑，“你就是想要摸我的胸”

“嗯哼，在我离开的时间里你胸肌增加了不少，所以我想着至少我可以赞美你几句为了取悦我而辛苦锻练的胸肌”翔调戏着润。

“我不是为了取悦你”润否认道，尽管翔说的是对的。

翔大笑，往润那边倚去好让他们鼻子碰着鼻子，“你真的很可爱。背靠过来”

润有些不情愿但还是照做。双手搂住翔的脖子防止身体滑下。翔把香皂涂满手后，开始在润的肩膀上起泡，滑向脖子最后停在胸口上。泡沫让翔的触感滑溜溜的，每次翔的手掌擦过润的乳头他都快要压抑不住从唇边溢出的呻吟。

“你身形变宽厚了”翔说，手上下移动着，“你以前的衣服现在肯定穿不下了”

“所以你刚才就在浴室里偷袭我？因为我在白衬衣下半隐的身体？”

翔不相信地看向他，“你知道我为什么那么做的”

润觉得自己不知道，“告诉我”

“撒娇鬼”翔小声地笑了，“你要我告诉你多少次，我很抗拒你，你才会满意？”

润唰的脸红了，撇过头去哪怕翔离自己那么近。

“不要害羞嘛”翔说，润转过头对着他不满地皱眉，这只会让翔笑得更开心 ，“我好像很久没看见过你那么做了”

因为你的确是很久没看过，润想说，因为你离开了真的很长一段时间。

但他却耸耸肩，夺过翔手上的香皂开始给翔的手臂，肩膀，脖子和身体抹上泡沫。润想要它们变得干净。但他很快发现自己的手指需要修剪和他不知道在发现这件事的条件下在自己还能再浴缸里待多久就会感觉到烦躁。

现在浴室里到处都是泡泡，按摩浴缸看起来像是在他们进入浴缸前就已经充满了泡泡，润无论看向哪里都是白的。平常他很喜欢长时间的跑澡但现在他却有些恼火——他看不见翔身体的其他部分，尽管他还坐在翔的腿上。

“不要撅嘴”翔说，润才发觉自己无意识地做出这个动作，“为什么你要撅嘴？”

“我的手指需要修剪”润说，只讲了一半原因。

“那我们就离开这”翔说，他拿起手持花洒往两人身上冲洗着，润则往后伸手拔开塞子把浴缸的水排掉。翔有时候会偷偷摸摸地在润的身体上揩油以至于时间比正常的要拖得长。但很快浴缸就空了他们也任由它变干。

“待在这”翔说着，润看见他去拿毛巾。

翔拿着毛巾裹着润打算帮他擦干身体，但润手放在胸前抵抗着他的动作。

“我可以自己来的”润说。

“我知道你可以”翔说，“但还是让我做吧”

润只能盯着翔，最后同意地点了下头。翔快速但彻底地帮他擦干净了身体，甚至蹲下帮他擦着腿。

翔之后才给自己擦干，用毛巾捋着头发。他盯着润，润也仍不住看回去——似乎他也忘了翔是有多帅气的事实。翔看起来很鲜活，润一想到只有自己看到这样子翔就逐渐兴奋了起来。

“你今晚想要怎样做？”翔问着，问之前他们已经从浴室里出来为了隐私还把门也关上了。翔趴在润的背上，看着润。润突然觉得很不公平，翔没有意识到他自己可以不费出灰之力就能散发出有多大魅力。

润把翔拽到他上方，翔用前臂支撑着笼罩着润，等待着。

“记住我”润说，这让翔皱起了眉头，“你很久没见过我了，所以记住我”

记住和我在一起时你的感受。

翔似乎明白了，低头开始啃吻着润的脖子。润伸展着身体想要裸身在床上也能找到个舒服的姿势。他会让翔在今晚做他想做的，今晚，他只用躺在床上享受着与翔度过的时间，珍惜着每一分每一秒。

润将手环上翔的头，呻吟着感受翔雨点般亲吻在身上的酥麻。他没有忽略自己的痣被翔反复地舔着，好像翔准确记住了每一颗的位置。

“夏威夷之旅怎么样？”润问，眼睛闭上。他并没有想要个答案，他只是想发出些声音好让替代那些被翔专注地舔弄而抑制不住发出的呻吟。“气候是干燥的还是湿润的？你去冲浪了吗？观光呢？你肯定有去”

翔没有回答，唇瓣转而轻触润的乳头，他吮吸一个用手指玩弄着另外一个，让润不住四处扭动着。

“你去玩皮划艇了吗？”润设法讲出这句话，仰着头抵御这过度翔舔弄变硬的乳头的快感。“你去了拍《侏罗纪公园》的取景地了吗？”

翔转而去刺激他另一个乳头时润喘息不止，“那里的夜晚是怎么样的？气温会冷还是热？你去游泳了吗？”

翔没有回应，似乎是把全部精力都放在挑逗润的乳头上面去了。润忍不住嘶嘶地喑哑感觉到翔的牙齿咬在了乳头上拉扯着，无穷无尽感受到渴求的欲火。

“你在不用工作的时候会做些什么？你有吃什么好吃的吗？你会给自己多少时间去睡觉？”润问到，他发誓他在腹肌上感觉到了翔的笑。

翔依旧没说话转而攻去亲吻润的肚脐。润小幅度地扭动着，对翔点到为止的吻感到痒痒的，但翔很快就开始吸吮他的皮肤，这刺激让他在床单上供起来。

“你不在工作的时候会希望我在你身边吗？”润情不自禁地问道，“你有在除了我生日外的日子里想起我吗？”

翔从他身上爬起来，润睁开眼睛看到翔坐直身体，就像他刚才脱口而出了翔真正想要被问的事情一样。

“你有想念过我吗？”

他遇上翔的目光，他很肯定翔看到了他眼底里面的不安。

翔的手指滑入他的后颈，抬起他的脸。翔索取着润的嘴，润双手环上翔的脖子，在翔舌头探过来的瞬间张开了嘴巴。这与之前在浴室的吻没有多大分别，只是主导权现在到了翔的嘴里。

翔在今晚想要他。

“润”分开唇后翔说着，他听起来是那么地渴望润为他而欲火焚身，“润，我可以碰你吗？”

“可以”润再次亲吻向翔，“来吧”

他们先在床上的重新找到做爱姿势，翔去搜取避孕套和润滑油，润捡起枕头垫到屁股下背靠后找到个舒服的位置，他非常兴奋这久违的性事终于要开始了。他等了很久翔才回来，花光了所有的耐心和强迫注意力于工作，现在，他很快就可以再次拥有翔了。

翔回来的时候拿着润滑油和避孕套，但手上还有一个盒子，让润有些惊讶。

润微微坐起但还是张开两腿好让翔跪在之间。

“我错过了你的生日”翔说，手上捧着盒子，“但我还是给你买了礼物，这真的是份非常迟来的生日礼物”

“它不能等会再送？”润显而易见地有些不耐烦。

翔咬着下嘴唇像是有些紧张，这就让润非常好奇盒子里会有什么会让翔感到紧张。难道还有什么能够比那张信用卡更能让他感到伤脑筋和头疼的吗？

“不，不能等”翔说着，认真地看向润的眼，“我希望你在收到后就立马戴上它”

翔打开了盒子而润却呆住了。里面是条项链，但又不是普通的项链。润在以前在翔面前提到过一次，他们那时正谈论着他们失去的东西，他曾经有过一条但在一次友人的生日聚会上弄不见了。

“你还记得”润说着，仍不相信眼前所见。

“我一开始还不会念它的发音”翔坦白地笑着说道，把项链从盒子里拿出后解开锁扣子，“然后我得去问Siri该怎么念，Ni’ihau shells”

“你给我买了一条项链”润说。翔记得，翔不光记得还给润买了一条，据润所知，一对用这种贝壳做成的耳环的价格要超过万元。

更何况这个项链呢？

“代替你丢失的那条”翔轻松地说，“不知道它是否和你之前那条相像，但我希望你能够喜欢”

润摸上感受做工质地，惊叹于它的手感。它肯定是精心制作，而翔无疑是花了很长时间才去找到卖这种款式的店，费尽心思去挑选他认为会适合润的一款。

“我能帮你戴上吗？”翔问，润往前低下头，让翔帮他戴上。

他抬起头感觉到项链沉甸甸的挂在脖子上，很难去忽视这种压坠感。他情不自禁摸上现在已经是在他身上的项链，当他摸到中间时他停下动作看向翔询问着解释。

“她们告诉我，这是蓝宝石”翔说，润将那个垂饰举到眼前近距离看着。宝石看起来很真，在灯光下璀璨发光，“你有一张强势的脸，所以我就选了我认为不会被你的脸所掩盖气势的项链”

润无言着不知所措，于是这就成为了润下一个动作就是去抓向翔的脸将个害羞的笑吻在嘴边的正当理由。翔被他的偷袭吓到尖叫，但他也在回应，手紧紧抱住润的背。

“生日快乐”翔在他们分开换气的间隙说着，“虽然是晚送给你的，但我希望你能有一个很好的礼物”

“我的礼物很好，如果我们能按照原计划继续的话就会更加好了”润说着，躺回到床单上。如今的感觉不像是全裸，翔的礼物在脖子上存在感很明显，镶嵌着蓝宝石的小球正好停在他锁骨中间的凹陷处。

翔往下跪着的时候脸上戴着笑，他将重量分担在脚踝等待润找到个舒服的姿势。当润向他点了点头，翔用手臂揽起他的腿开始吻向脚踝。

这前戏很棒，但进展比润所想的要慢。

“快点”他说着。

“你很急？”翔将嘴靠在润膝盖上。

“我想要你”润坦白道，说完才意识到自己刚才讲的话里的含义。他看向翔舔了舔他嘴唇，“不要让我再等”

他听见翔倒吸一口气，翔拿起润滑油倒出涂满他的手指，“好”，翔说着，在大腿内侧留下一吻，“这就满足你”

润掰开自己的大腿感受到翔的手指在穴口附近打转。正如翔答应般，他加快了速度一旦润稍微放松他就滑入了一根手指进去。

当润足够松软到第二根手指时，他试着通过握住翔的手指的方式告诉翔，翔的回应就是多加了一根手指。感受到翔向前弯腰去吮吸他的阴茎的同时还用手指在里不断抽搐，润忍不住喘息。

润决定让翔知道这对他的影响有多大，于是他抛开扔掉自己的拘谨，当刺激到了不适的地步时放声浪叫。两根手指很快变成三根，四根。润的感觉到他的囊球紧绷着宣告着翔在帮他口交的舒适。

“翔”他喘着气，觉得前戏已经够了，“翔”

翔吐出他的阴茎把手指拔出，居高看着他，“怎么了？”

“快点”润空虚到要在床上打滚，他是真的渴望翔能马上进入他。

他往后弓起腰，希望翔能明白他的暗示，而翔一只手撸动着他的阴茎适时给予小小的击打让润很快就呻吟着，就是不让他满足。

“你得要说出来”翔说，“你得要告诉我”

润呜咽着，当翔用嘴再次含上去时他更是呻吟着，快要高潮时他抬高屁股口中难耐地喘息着。

但翔很快就吐出，快感夺取着润的感官，手指禁锢着润的根部不让他高潮。

“操”润痛苦地咒骂着，脚趾蜷曲，“求你了”

“告诉我”翔用男中音地低沉嗓音说着，让润简直要在这强烈的性欲里达到崩溃。翔还在撸动，润勉强维持神智，“告诉我你想要什么”

“你明知道”润谩骂着，瞪着翔。

“那这样怎么样？”翔翘起嘴角，“现在我想方设法会让你到高潮，但如果你射了我就不会再操你，但如果你在这时忍住了，我就会用你想要的方式把你干到高潮”翔看向他的眼睛，“你猜结果会是什么呢？”

润试图平复着呼吸，他坚定地看向翔，一只手指勾起项链轻轻拉扯着，“把你本事都用出来”润挑衅道，“我们都知道你想在我戴着这个的时候干我”

翔的眼神一暗，而润狠狠咬着下嘴唇忍住被翔吮吸的惊呼声。翔用整个嘴包裹着来吮吸阴茎，他的嘴唇因此看起来更加妖艳和诱人。

如果润忍不住往下看，那就玩完了。翔吞咽的动作和发出的哼哼声一直是润在家自慰时其中最喜欢的臆想之一。而现在，再一次现实经历这些要给忍住高潮的难度又翻了个倍。

但他会做到的，因为他想看到翔有多渴望他。

最后润不得不握紧拳头塞进口中牙齿咬着关节的凹陷处来抵御翔一次又一次的深喉的过激快感。当翔终于放过他的时候，润脸潮红和汗津津的，心跳声在胸腔里如雷般鼓动。

他听到翔撕开避孕套的声音，他把手放下改而抓着床单。翔把阴茎抹上润滑油，在润的两腿间蓄势待发，润看到翔舔了舔嘴唇然后顺势一推，润惊呼一声身体拱起。

“润”他听到翔说，“润，你里面太舒服了”

“干我”润说，咬紧牙关往后压着身体，“我准备好了，我真他妈的准备好了”

“你的确是”翔哑着嗓子，阴茎在润的体内慢慢后退些再猛地顶撞。

他们开始的缓慢但用力操干每一下，翔退出只剩下顶端在里面再冲刺进去，深深埋进里端以至于他的囊球都碰到了润的屁股。当润足够松软容易进出时，翔加快了速度但仍保持着力道，送上润一连串的惊叫。

润想他肯定被着激烈的身体碰撞而操哭了，但他并没有在意这些他还在处于极度兴奋迷失在快感中。他想要翔知道这些有多么影响他，他在这一刻是多么需要着翔。他把脚踝锁上翔的腰间，让翔进一步往里操干。然后翔往前倾用手臂撑在润的头旁。

“我很想你”翔耳语着，这让润睁开了眼睛，因为在翔的声音里他可以察觉到翔未加掩饰的感情。“我每一天都在想你”翔用一记猛烈地撞击来强调这句话，让润发出高亢的尖叫呻吟指甲抓陷在翔的皮肤里。

“摸摸你自己”翔说，牙齿撕咬拉扯着润的耳廓，“自己手淫然后高潮，和我一起到高潮”

润手往下摸索撸动着自己。他们的时间点有些错开——润已经快要高潮了所以他的手也加快了速度，这让翔的操干的速度和他的有些不同步。

当润射精的时候，喷出的精液随处喷洒在他俩的身上。他满足的高潮淫叫被翔的唇舌堵在的口中。他把头偏向另一个方向，兴奋瞬间夺取了他。他喘着气，屁股有些酸痛但仍感觉到翔还在体内进进出出，翔在他之后追逐着高潮而润已经无力躺在了床上。

“你喜欢看到我像这样吗？”润问，一旦翔眼神看了过来他就舔了舔嘴唇，他能在翔眼中看到自己的媚态，他仰面躺着继续说道，“戴上你送的礼物让你操着我？你是不是希望能打扮着我然后被你操，一边看着所有你买给我的东西戴在我身上或放到旁边一边狠狠一次又一次地干着我的屁股？”

“润”翔嘶嘶呻吟着，他如今毫无节奏地抽插动作发狂似的无法预测。

“我会满足你”润在呻吟中喘息，“我会让你装扮我后再用力干着我”

翔的眼神如今完全失去焦点，润用手捧着翔的脸。

“老实说”润就在翔嘴上说，他们唇在每说出一个音节就会相互触碰，“我可能也很喜欢这样做”

润的话语显而易见地影响到了翔，一切都像是慢镜头般在润面前展示出来。翔在颤栗之后最后一次插入他的身体，有气无力地呻吟在翔高潮的时候润忍不住吟哦，翔的屁股在射精的瞬间颤抖着。润则顺势终于放低他的腿，痛苦地闷哼一声察觉到自己的臀部也在酸痛地发出抗议。即便如此他的手也没有离开过翔的脸，他喜欢翔脸颊可以将手掌捂热的感觉。翔如今也满脸潮红和大汗淋漓——他一直出汗就比润多，而且基于现在的情况润很肯定现在他闻起来会和翔一模一样。

润小心翼翼的将彼此拉开些距离，把翔从身上推走然后低声呻吟因为这个动作牵引着翔的阴茎从他体内滑出。翔仍大字躺在床上眼睛紧闭着，润啧了一声之后就向下摸去帮翔脱下了避孕套。

“对不起”翔仍喘息着，“对不起，对不起”

润好笑地哼了声，“或者这么说，我很荣幸你居然为了操我操到了结束之后还不想移动半分。还有这是我最后一次帮你解决避孕套除非你真的变成了个老头儿”

润给避孕套打结然后一扔，重新躺回床上蜷缩在翔的怀里。他让翔在高潮余韵下至少再缓和个几分钟看着翔慢慢睁开眼睛，润盯着他充满满意和好奇。

“你会毁了我的”翔说，润停住了动作。翔伸出仍在颤抖的手指触碰着项链的一部分“我一直有这种预感，但现在我才总算明白。但好笑的是如果你真的那样做了，我还是会很开心因为那个人是你”

润愣住了，翔话语的分量沉重到无法回应。翔是那个意思吗？或者他只是一时兴起就像是润以前搞一夜情的时候经常听到过的那种话？

他不知如何是好。

他在翔的怀里有些绷紧身子，他感觉到翔把他拉近，耳廓贴着翔的嘴唇。

“你不需要说些什么”翔低语着，“我没有在期待你的回应。现在我只是想享受着与你在一起的时间”翔凝视着他的脸，“这可以吗？”

润发觉自己在点着头，翔把润的一缕头发别到耳后。

“你喜欢吗？”翔问，“我指项链”

“喜欢”润低声说着，将他的脸藏在了翔的脖子弯里，“谢谢你”

“不会太招摇了吗？还是与你那双带刺的鞋子相比还稍有逊色？”

这让润笑了，他有些庆幸翔看不见，“它很完美，就像你送给我的其他礼物一样”

“再次迟来一声的生日快乐”翔疲倦地祝福着，尾音消失在哈欠中。

“我们得去洗澡”润说，但他也被传染了瞌睡。

“晚点”翔说，润看见他伸出手去够着羽绒被的边缘，然后将它盖在两人的身上。“晚点，我保证”

“骗子”润说，几乎抑制不住自己的哈欠。他也精疲力尽了而现在他甚至也没去在意汗水冷却后会使他们着凉，他如今是非常满意舒适地窝在这个地方不想动弹。润已经很久没有那么近距离地闻到翔的味道了。

这让他想要再依赖多点时间。

翔抬起手臂，而润则把脑袋从自己的枕头上提高以便翔把手臂伸到他头下边让他枕着。这样比以前更加舒服，翔将他搂紧，润顺从靠过去一只手环上翔的身体，闭上眼睛。

“我会后悔的”润说，已经想象到了自己大腿内侧会在明天早上黏在一起的情形。

“我们会一起后悔”翔耳语着，不知道为什么润发觉这个主意如今也变得容易接受了起来，“晚安”

润没能回应，他很快就被睡眠捕获。

tbc.


	8. Chapter 8

他们要在周日晚上分别因为翔不得不要在家里开个海外会议。正是知道这件事润早早地就醒过来了。但他没有任何动作，满足于用一点时间去欣赏着翔的睡颜。

翔有打鼾的习惯，但现在只是粗重地呼吸着。润之前的猜测是对的：翔确实掉了些斤两。考虑到翔多于常人的食量，润想这可能是工作压力导致而不一定是食欲下降。

润没忍住多久就开始用手指抚上翔的下巴，触感因为胡子有些刺手。翔发出的轻哼把润吓地停了动作，但他只是抓挠着几下脸颊沉入枕头继续睡熟。

现在是快要日出的时候，太阳将出未出——他们的房间还沉浸在黑暗之中。尽管如此润还是放任自己在翔的下巴，脖子，肩膀上留在一个个蜻蜓点水般的吻。润不敢有太大动作只在小范围内亲遍所有地方，直到翔将他的脑袋挪开。

“很痒”翔咕哝着，声音粗哑带着黏糊糊的睡意。

润笑了继续从被中断的地方开始，亲吻翔的脸颊，嘴角。理想的情况中润是在刷了牙之后才做这些事，但如今时间尚早，润除了躺在这温暖的被窝里哪都不想去。

翔叹了口气，润往后拉开距离时看到翔眼睛睁开了条缝。

“现在不会太早了吗？”翔问着，忍不住打了个哈欠。

“嗯——你可以什么都不用做”

翔疑惑地看向他虽然眼睛还是几乎没有睁开。

润微笑，“你只用躺着”

“但如果我不迎合你接下来的动作，你肯定会开始抱怨我为什么不配合”

“那倒是”润说着，手往下探去找到翔的阴茎，“我要求不会很高”

翔笑了下，就像是宠溺地叹着气，“好，做你想做的事吧”

润将羽绒被拉开到一旁后扭动腰肢坐上到翔的大腿，膝盖各放在身侧。他拿出润滑油倒出一些到手心上再摸上翔的阴茎。开始先缓慢地撸动直到翔有了反应才加快了速度。

润的力度只能算是不轻不重翔得不到太多快感，但润喜欢看到自己的手指在阴茎上下撸动着。不久翔就在床上难耐地调整姿势，看向润的眼神逐渐警觉。

当腺液沾湿拇指时他倒上更多的润滑油，一反刚才故作慵懒的动作他双手拢上翔给予着完美的刺激。

他不再挑逗转而在观察着翔表情的变化——在润施加力度揉捏时他是如何紧咬下唇，在润将龟头溢出的腺液用拇指一遍遍摸去时他是如何艰难着喘气。润试图一一列举，满意地看到翔快要到达高潮。

“润”翔提醒道，他的下唇颤抖着，尽管润的体重还压在大腿上但屁股仍弓了起来。“润，我快到了”

润把手从翔的阴茎上移开转而用手指去挑逗并捧着沉甸甸地囊球。翔终于放声呻吟，只有他快到高潮才会情难自禁喊出的高声哼叫。这让润笑了笑更加卖力去取悦翔，快速撸动阴茎想要让翔冲过那个临界。

“润——”翔呻吟着，难以呼吸。他的脖子往后使劲伸长，暴露出润经常在翔高潮时看到的狰狞血管。翔的精液大多释放在润的手上，润反而把这些当做润滑液没有停下手中的动作。

当润再次揉捏上翔的阴茎，他明显感到翔在抗拒着，试图扭动着臀部摆脱过激的快感但因为润故意往下用力坐着翔根本移动不了半分。翔还在高潮中缓和。

润露齿而笑，再次撸动。

翔嘶嘶喑哑，眼神相撞时他瞪大双眼，“润——”

“怎么了？”润无辜地眨眨眼，“你说我可以做我想要做的”

“去他妈的”翔抱怨着抬起手臂盖在眼睛上。他还在试图挣脱润的禁锢但润没有放过他也没有丝毫卸力半分。“操，我真的不能再勃起了”

润只是向上翘着嘴角作为回应，重新轻弹和抚摸着翔的囊球。翔的大腿依旧在润的身子底下颤动，直到现在他的臀部还在不断挣扎想要离开。

润不断重复这种舒缓地爱抚，直到他感觉到翔的阴茎给出进一步的回应。它在润手中颤颤巍巍抖动着润以此为信号开始热情地上下滑动揉捏。他的眼神在翔脸上扫视。

润眉毛一挑，“不能再勃起？嗯哼？”

“闭嘴”翔说道，但缺乏凶狠，“我只是想让你开心”

润笑了，“那你做到了。你勃起只是因为你想让我开心，而不是因为你发现我的手淫技巧高超居然帮你缩短了不应期”

“不要说”翔抗议着，屁股抬离床面。

“但你喜欢我讲的东西”润毫不留情地揭露，“如果我告诉你，让你去想象刚刚是你在操干着我而不是我的手帮你在撸管，你绝对会更很喜欢这个说法”

翔的阴茎回应般猛然抽搐一跳，让润哄然大笑。

“你有时真的非常坏心眼”翔说着但很快被润更加快速的撸动给打断了。翔的腺液让润的手更加容易动作。

“或者你想操的是我的胸”润听到翔不自禁呻吟的反应没忍住咧起嘴笑了起来。“你喜欢操我的胸，虽然不及你操我屁股的程度，但你两个都喜欢”

“如果让我来选——操——”

润啧了一声，“好好说话”

“如果让我来选，我会操你的嘴”翔设法讲着，他眼神与润相撞时变得更加幽深，“让你一个字都说不出”

“你的确喜欢操我的嘴”润没有感到什么意外。他缓慢地舔唇看到翔因此发出颤抖的叹息时有些恶劣地笑了，“你有在工作或传真文件的时候想过和我做爱吗？你有没有想象过：把我推倒在地，然后解开你的裤头将你的肉棒喂给我吃，知道我能吃下整根，不对，我可以吃下整根吗？”

红色慢慢从翔的胸膛涌上脸颊，润喜欢看到他眼前翔的情动——翔喘息不止，皮肤被汗水浸湿，眼睛紧紧闭着，牙齿用力咬着下嘴唇。他是现在的样子是多么有趣，为了润的目的而隐忍，在润没有明确要求下也尽力去满足他的恶趣味。

“你有幻想过吗？”润用力揉捏了一把来强调他的问题，这让翔弓起了腰。

“有”翔沉浸在欢愉中，“有，我他妈是有想过”

“然后？”

“有些时候”翔嘶嘶喑哑说，肌肉紧绷，“我会想着把你压在复印机上面然后操你”

“只有那里？”

“还有我的办公桌”

“调皮”润说着同时一手扶住根部一手开始上下撸动，“你在夏威夷的时候有想过一样的事情吗？”

翔睁开眼睛看向润，“没有”，翔颤动着嘀咕着。

“那你在夏威夷会想些什么？在泳池里操我还是在可能被人看见的阳台上？或者在和前台通话说需要客房服务时我们必须得安静点办事？”

翔摇摇头，但润可以通过抚摸感觉到翔身体逐渐变紧绷，他快要高潮了。

“我只是”翔咬紧牙关，“我只是想要回家，在夏威夷的时候”

润睁大了眼睛但手仍放阴茎上。

“什么？”他轻声问着。

刺激的消停让翔不断眨眼，这也许可以使他恢复多少理智。“我只是想要回来”翔在喘息中又说了一次。

“为什么？”润问道尽管他有预感自己知道答案。

“我很想你”翔承认，“我那时像着魔般的想见你，打电话给你听到你的声音只会让我更加难受，还有——”

润扑向前去，丝毫没有在意他们早晨口气。他抚上翔的脸渴望热切地吻向他，妄图用这个吻代替语言让翔明白其实那段时间里他也是一样的心情，他有很多次都按捺不住着思念想要打开视讯看看翔，却也每次狠心压抑自己。

润很想他。他的坦诚，他那种总是让润最后无话可说和不知所措的直球发言。润很想要他，润庆幸今天起得早因为这意味着他们有了更多的时间在一起。

润没有分开唇舌，他往下继续撸动着翔，感受翔呻吟的颤抖压在他的唇上，吞下翔所有的喘息。

“润”翔不断喊着他的名字，臀部迎合润的动作。这变成了翔的习惯，一个润经常听见但永远不会感到腻的高潮信号。翔叫着他的名字，声音就像是他的福音，他的全部，“润，我快要——”

“射出来”润低语，舔着翔红肿的嘴唇再咬着下唇继而拉扯，“没关系的，射出来”

翔浑身绷直然后不停颤抖，达到了他第二次高潮。热流喷向润的小腹，翔的阴茎在他抓握下不断跳动但他仍没有松开，欣赏着翔的脸被高潮吞噬的过程。

翔嘴唇颤抖的样子像是在诱惑他去品尝，润没有犹豫径直吻过去让翔缓和高潮。很快翔就开始慢吞吞地回吻但润如今也没去在意，当翔的手滑过他头发用力压近时他哼了一声。

当他们分开，翔撩起遮掩着润眼睛的头发。

“我可以要你吗？”翔期待地看着他，“再来一次？”

润点头，从翔身体上离开躺回床上，“无论你想要什么都可以”

翔挤出润滑油，但脸上只有浅笑，“你不是这样想的”

“我确实是”润很肯定地说。他还受刚才话语的影响仍不知道怎么去回应翔。

“我只是想要你”翔讲道。翔每次都会在做爱前征得润的同意这让润打心里感到一阵温暖感动。翔知道如何爱抚会让润情动但他每次的第一步永远是询问。

翔用手臂勾起润大腿，润只是躺在那等待着。滑腻的手指在穴口上打圈按摩直到润鼓励的点头翔才把手指插入。

开始的进入有些难堪但润很快就放松适应了——他现在非常习惯容纳着翔的手指只有开头的片刻会感到异样。他放松着抬起屁股，当翔再插入根手指搅动着时舒适长叹。

润的阴茎沉甸甸地沉在自己小腹上，腺液从顶端潺潺溢出但缺少人怜爱。当翔用手指在顶端抿了一把龟头腺液，润闷哼一声表示兴奋和得到释放。

如果说之前他放肆又过分地挑逗翔是想要看到他的反应，那么翔现在就是一点也没在担心这个问题。他的抚摸无精打采的像是他可以花几个小时这样用手去操润，手有目的性的滑动但就是缓慢且磨人。

润在翔增加进第三根手指时呼吸变得粗重，翔手指刺到前列腺让他不由自主地发出声呻吟。

“你被操的时候很漂亮”翔说，润睁开眼看着他，发现翔的状态是和他有些相似的恍惚着，“你真漂亮”

“骗子”润喘息着，往后压着吞进更多手指。

“你确实如此”翔告诉他，当翔加快手指地抽插速度并保持稳定进进出出他的穴口和与之同步地撸动着润的阴茎，这让润浪叫不止，“现在你浑身都是粉红，而且是那么擅长吞吐我的手指，我一边欣赏你的媚态一边感觉我从未像如今一般的疯狂想要你”

“阿谀奉承”润有些喘不上气。

“你为什么总是不相信我？”翔问到，手指在润内壁更容易抽插着，“你有见过在自己的相貌，你每天都可以在镜子前看到自己的脸”

“吓人的”润嘶哑地说，脚趾蜷曲，“强势的，恐怖的，像个木雕般毫无表情。这就是人们对我脸的点评”

“他们没有见过我眼中的你”翔简单地解释。润讨厌自己听到翔将声音压低到一定音调时自己的反应，这太他妈的性感了，用深沉的嗓音讲出每一个词语。这无疑在润的腹燃起欲火在身体快速蔓延“他们不是那个操干你的人，他们不是那个——能看到你所有反应所有喘息的人”

翔抬起润的臀部加速侵犯的速度。他的手指全部塞进润的屁股里，“告诉我，只有我才能看到这些”

此时，润几近堕入快感的眩晕中，大腿内侧已经发麻他骑着翔得的手指操着翔的拳头，丢弃羞耻地追逐他的高潮，“只有你”

“再说一次”

“你——只有你”

“射给我”翔命令道，声音嘶吼“我要看到你所有一切”

润无顾于自己的隐忍，让自己的臀部相应地摆动起来，只要在他的阴茎上轻弹一下就足以让他浑身抖动，头往后仰嘴巴张开，一连串呻吟从嘴里逃出。他弄脏了自己的小腹甚至翔的手，但他还不能思考，脑海里一片空白和泄欲后的舒爽。

当他高潮时，翔的手并没有放在他是身上，翔只是用着润无法解读的眼神看着他。

润疑惑地眨眨眼，快感还在身上冲刷着。

翔的手指落上润的唇，慢慢抚摸着。翔从未用过这种眼神盯着他，润有些不解但他仍不能动弹，只能仍由翔用拇指滑过他分开的嘴唇，指尖靠在他下牙上。

翔猛然抽回手，喃喃自语说着要去拿出毛巾将他们擦净。

润只能眼睁睁看着翔消失在浴室的转角，很想知道刚刚发生了什么事。

－－－－－－

他们在清理干净后就再次睡着了，直到下午的时候才再度醒来。翔叫了客房服务但却避开那些容易饱腹的正餐，润询问他原因（因为他很清楚知道翔的食量有多大），翔咀嚼完后才开开口讲道。

“我今晚订了保留的项目”

“在哪？”润有些惊喜，他期待的是另一个客房服务。

“餐厅。在我们退房后，我想我们可以去那里吃”

润庆幸他刚好手拿着片纸巾可以将脸藏在后面，因为，他妈的这听起来就像是个约会。就像是翔在间接约他出去，但这是翔，润知道如果他想要什么东西的话他会直接开口。

但这听起来就太他妈像在约会了。

“为什么？”润问着，尽量让他的声音听起来毫无波动和自然，尽管这和他本意相差甚远。

“你可以当成是生日礼物，一个迟来的生日晚餐”翔说，没有看向润，“如果你不想去也没关系，我会在退房后把你送到邻近的车站”

润仍没有让翔送过他回家，而翔除了在润第一次到他公寓那次，之后也没提起过这件事。尽管润向翔保证了下次，但他还没有准备好跨出那一步。

就和现在的感觉很相似，他第一反应就是拒绝。

但在今早翔好像发生了些变化。通常来说他会在吃饭的时候调戏润或者挠润痒痒，但现在，他们之间有了些许距离，翔甚至在告诉润要去别的地方吃饭时也几乎没有看向他。

润不知道为什么，这让他有些恼怒。

“那个餐厅在哪里？”润问着，漫不经心挑着剩余无几的三明治。

“不在这附近，在六本木那边”然后翔看向他，“你可以说不想去的”

“你想让我去吗？”

翔移开眼神，“你可以做你想做的事情”

他到底怎么了？翔以前是很容易读懂的，但如今他好像在故意含糊其辞。

“你想要什么？”润质问他。

翔皱了皱眉，“什么？”

“你想要什么？你想要去那里吃饭还是你取决于我的选择？”

“这一直都是取决于你的选择，这很简单，如果你说不去我就取消预约”

不知怎么的润想起了在箱根的时候，他那时也在试图说服翔屈服，“我在问你想要什么？”

“我想要去那吃晚餐”翔坚定地说，“和你一起去。但像以往一样，只有你也想去的时候我们才去做”

“那好”润说。他有些不确定他觉得翔毋庸置疑地在隐瞒些什么，但他也不打算勉强他。“我们就去吃晚餐吧”

翔只是同意地点点头，润继续看着电视上的节目，无论什么都好只要能转移他的注意力就行。

他们退房的时间很快就到了，翔这次没有再鬼鬼祟祟地溜进去和润一起泡澡，反而是等润穿好衣服整理好行李坐在床沿上他才穿上米色夹克，这一身低调的穿搭显而易见是他想要不那么引人注目。

润看上去也是不那么显眼，因为他忘带口罩了就把帽檐尽量压下。他无言跟着翔离开了房间在停车场等着翔去开车出来。他满脑都在思索着这他妈的到底发生了什么事才能让翔有那么大的转变。平时他们会将在一起的时间充分利用到极致，很难才能将手和对方的分开。

他们去餐厅的途中也是在沉默着，除了翔偶尔问着几个问题例如润是否以前去过这家餐厅之类的。甚至在他们在走去餐厅的路上也在沉默。润知道如今是故意的举动以免引人注意，因为这个地方离润的公司比较近，不是润喜欢的那般。

翔给他们订个包厢，而润直到里面只剩下他们俩人才严肃地看向翔，等着他们目光相遇。

“你到底怎么回事？”他问道。

翔仅仅皱着眉。

“我们之间有些东西改变了，但我不知道是什么我也不知道是怎么发生的。但它确实发生了。对于我来说，这就像你无缘无故把我从你身边推开了一样”润吸了口气，“你怎么了？”

“你和我吃晚餐是因为你真心愿意和我在这吃饭？还是因为你只是想要问我这个问题？”

这次轮到润皱眉了，“是你在这里订的位子”

“你这不算是回答我的问题”

“这是因为你也还没回答我的问题”润顶嘴道，“你到底怎么了？”

翔叹了口气，手胡乱抓挠着头发看起来瞬间老了几岁，“你到这里来是因为你想吃晚餐？还是你想要和我在一起在这里吃晚餐？”

“你问的是些什么问题？”润有些恼火，他压根不知道翔想知道些什么，这让他有些不爽脾气蹭蹭地就上来了。

“一个能回答的问题”翔说，“告诉我”

“我到这里来是因为你说你想要在这吃晚餐”润说道，他的火气在看到翔低下头把眼神飘向别处时更加猛烈了，“不然呢？你想要我说出什么？”

“就是……”翔摇晃着脑袋后才抬起头，“不用在意。这家店的招牌荞麦面我之前在电视上看过有个喜剧演员推荐——”

“是我做错了什么吗？”润突然问道，“为什么你要表现得像这样？我不明白你为什么突然间那么……遥远。你——”润不得不收敛自己恼怒的情绪，“你一味的往后回避，而且你变得……变得——”他比划着，“——变得我根本就不认识了，就像我从来没有认识过你一样”

说出这些话润也伤到了自己，他在害怕着自己所见到的一切，恐惧着翔就此推开他关上心扉，变得难以理解，难以接近。初识的一个月时间里他们就认识彼此，但他得以了解翔是因为翔允许润去了解他，张开更多心扉让润走进。

“润”翔说，伸手隔着桌子握住润的手，润想要挣脱但却没成功，转而将手握成拳。“对不起，对不起，你还好吗？我不是那个意思”

“那你是什么意思？”润说道，他还没有完全冷静下来。

“有些东西一直占据在我的脑海”翔并没有解释全部，“我很抱歉，我不知道这会让你不开心”

润不断深呼吸着，门突然被敲了敲翔的手猛然一抽，示意是点餐到了。在服务员摆菜之中润趁机用这段时间冷静，处理好脑海里纷杂的情绪。

翔在和服务员交谈着几句听她讲说这道菜的亮点。润没有其他动作只是单纯在看着翔的脸，突然之间喀嚓一声，就像有一部疾驰的车猛然撞击润，让他思绪万飞血脉偾张。

那种恐惧他如今还能感受得到，但这只意味着一件事。而那件事就是他一直害怕去尝试的事，但已为时已晚：那种感情已经占据了上风。

他已经离不开翔了。这是个很他妈可怕的事实，当他意识到翔可以表现为他完全不认识的陌生人时他第一反应就是掩饰不住的惊慌和恐惧，翔的改变之所以可以那么影响润的心情以至翻天覆地是因为润需要他是那个润认识的翔，那个会给他买礼物的翔，那个会开解他，逗他开心的翔。

润需要的是那个样子的翔，那个只有他认识和被允许了解的翔。翔仅仅在他们相处的时候才会毫无掩饰做自己，所以只要看到他关上可以认识这一面的门时就足以让润难受和失落。

还没来得及等润明白到这一点，翔就已经把他推开了。

翔点头致谢服务员，她在鞠躬过后转身离开轻声合上门。润看着满满一桌的菜色然后才重新看回到翔身上。

“我很想让你试试这个”翔说，试探性地对着润笑笑，“我知道你喜欢荞麦面，但我也很想知道你觉得这个吃起来会怎么样”

他听起来像是翔，那个润认识和期待的翔。

润尝了下荞麦面，发现它口感丰富很有风味，“这很好吃”他真诚评价，抬起头发现翔在盯着他，“这真的很好吃”

翔对他露出了笑容，这次是露齿而笑，“我很开心，迟来的34岁生日快乐”

“这句话有太多修饰词了”润说着，试着将微笑藏于筷子后。

“刚才我很抱歉”翔突然告诉他，“我不知道我是怎么了，对不起，这种事不会再发生第二次”

润摇摇头不追究这件事了“我们就忘记那件事，重新开始”。他伸长手跨过桌子偷了一块翔盘子里的东西迅速放进嘴里，“这个好好吃”

“呃，我有给你点了一样的”翔抱怨着撅起嘴，“你却把我的份给吃了！”

“你吃不完这些的”润指出，示意着满桌的菜。

“我试试”

“好啊，让我刮目相看”

翔把这个当成了个吃光所有的食物的挑战。润只是在玩味地看着他，没有像翔般狼吞虎咽而是慢慢享受着。翔最终是把所有菜都消灭掉了，但他看起来吃得很吃力，脸上有种消化不良的表情，这让润对着他大笑。

“你吃太多了”润说，晃了晃头“你不是点了点心吗？你等会打算怎么吃？”

“我的错”翔说，当芝士蛋糕被送上来时他皱着眉头，“我吃不完这个”他低声说着。

“你的错，你刚说过的”润没忍住笑出声。

翔用叉子将蛋糕一分为二，将其中一半吃完后把剩下的递给润。

“你要把它给我？你最爱的芝士蛋糕？”润调笑道，接过盘子。

“我吃不完”翔抱怨道，“而且，这很好吃我想让你也尝尝”

润几乎翻了个白眼，“你只是很饱”

“反正你都是要吃的”

“因为我同情你。我只能勉为其难来试一下”润挖了一部分放入口中，发觉到这不会太甜刚刚是他喜欢的甜度时笑了，“你是对的，这真的好吃”

他解决完剩下的蛋糕，但很快翔就确认了时间要来了账单。他们动身离开。润快步低头走出餐厅，他感觉自己就像是国际爱豆，努力保持谨慎躲避小报狗仔队。等了几分钟后他钻进翔的车子里。

他等到系好安全带回到高速公路上时才说。

“不要把我丢到车站”润说，眼睛直视着眼前道路。通过眼角余光他看到翔短暂地瞥了他一眼，“你…...你可以送我回家”

翔有段时间没有回应，而润也不去看他。但终于翔说道，“把你的地址输入到我手机里方便我导航”，润可以察觉到翔是在如何偷笑的。

选择不去对翔显而易见的喜悦做任何评价，润拿起放在换挡杆旁边杯托中的手机，打开按键锁。“我不知道你的密码”

“1－2－5－8－3－0”翔一口气念出。

润按了一半才反应过来，将翔的手机握在手里，“你什么时候将这个作为你密码的？”，手机打开了，润在软件上输入地址。

“自从我知道你的生日”翔说，他从润手中接过手机放到仪表盘上，“这样我就不会忘记”

润转头看向窗外藏起翘起的嘴角，他的胃里又有那种奇奇怪怪翻滚着的感觉了。翔每次不加掩饰直白道出自己内心时润就总是会感到这种感觉。

“我喜欢你的小区”在他们到达目的地的时候翔说道，“我喜欢游乐场上能看见有小朋友在玩耍”

“每到周日的时候这里就会有很多家庭在野餐”润已经看到自己的公寓大楼。这意味着他们的周末要结束了。翔把车停在一个有些隐蔽没有被路灯影射到的角落。

“我想再说声对不起”翔说着，将车停下。“抱歉刚才的事”

润解开安全带往前扑着，一只手抚上翔的脸掰向自己的方向。翔反应过来，摸索着抓住安全带才将按钮成功按下，双手找到润的后颈将他拉近。

翔尝起来就像是荞麦面和芝士蛋糕，但他亲吻着润就像是这个周末永不会结束，像是通过这个吻来倾诉他所有的歉意。有段时间润让自己迷失在这亲吻里，希望他们能在其他私密的地方里有更多相处时间。

是翔分开他俩的唇舌，拇指抚摸着润的锁骨，“我可以再次见到你吗？”

润点头，“嗯。你总是在问，而我的答案也总是一样”

“下一周？”翔问道，声音里明显带有期望。

“无论你想要在什么时候”润真诚地说道，“现在你知道我住在哪里了”

“我想我是知道了”翔笑了，是那种能够点亮他的眉眼笑意显得非常年轻的笑。润最后一次往前亲吻了他。

润退开，舔了舔唇上尚残有的温度的地方，像是翔的味道。“到时候再见你，晚安”

“晚安”翔说，解开了门锁。

润没有再说什么保持低下头的动作走回家，但他能感受到在进入公寓大堂之前都有人在看着他。

－－－－－－

周一，润手拿着他装满咖啡的马克杯试图理解刚才斗真和他说的话。他们站在部门的咖啡机的面前，润庆幸周围没有人可以听到他们的谈话。

“我那时正想和你打招呼，但你很快就跟着某个人就走了”斗真告诉他，“你真的很大牌哎，在那里吃晚餐还要是在包厢里！”

“什么？”润说着，恐惧逐渐爬上他的心头。

“我和旬与其他一些人，你记得吗？我们有叫你来和我们一起联谊的，但你说你已经有了计划，谁能想到我们会在同一间餐厅的呢？”斗真一直笑吟吟说着碰着润的肩膀，“是旬先看见了你，我正想叫你名字的时候，你已经和那家伙走进包厢了。他看起来有些面熟”

“你昨晚在那？”润轻声说着，不敢置信。

斗真大笑，对润的焦虑浑然不觉，“部门很多人都在那。我本来打算给你发信息的但我又忘记了因为那时我们一群人打算去唱卡拉OK而且看到你的时候我们已经打算离开了。那个和你在一起的人是谁？我好像在哪见过他？”

“一个朋友”润迅速又戒备地说道。

斗真用个怀疑眼神看着他，润很想叫他别闹了，希望自己能够保持冷静，“拜托，润君，如果你是在约会这样也很酷啊”

“不是约会”润说着，这次声音变得更坚定，“你有告诉其他人这件事吗？”他把斗真推到一个角落，那里可以藏在柱子后面，“还是只有你看见了我？”

“旬和其他人当然都知道”斗真皱着眉看润，“怎么了？你是不是和你不该交往的人在一起？”

润小心翼翼看向四周然后摇了摇头，“不是那样子”

“那你干嘛那么害怕？”斗真睁大眼睛，“他结婚了？你是第三者？”

“嘘！我不是！都说不是那个样子了！”润嘶吼着。

“那你为什么表现得如此偏执？”斗真问道，再次皱眉。

斗真知道润的性取向，所以这不是润在担心的问题。更确切来说，斗真知道翔是谁这才是他害怕的地方——在润的公司了除了二宫没人知道他和翔的关系。

“只是一个朋友”润说道，没有在意斗真越皱越深的眉毛，“如果旬和其他人问起也告诉他们这个”

他想转身离开，但斗真抓住了他的袖子，“你对我隐瞒了什么？”

“没有”润不屑地说，“你快回去工作”

“你不要想着用这招就糊弄过去”斗真告诉他，“你在瞒着些什么。为什么你对这件事那么激动？这又不是我第一次看到你和别人一起出去但这是我唯一一次看到你像Friday里那些大牌明星在丑闻中表现出来的样子。难道有什么会吃了你吗？为什么你要那么疑神疑鬼的？”

因为没有人该知道这件事，润心想。至少等到他不像如今一般对翔的在意远超自己内心的估计时，他就不会有这样的反应了。

如果斗真发现翔是谁的话……

他不能再见到翔了。

流言蜚语会传得飞快，润知道斗真不会把这件事到处宣扬如果润提出要求他也不会乱说一个字，但润不确定还有多少人看到。如果有人拿这件事来调笑润而又恰好被其他人听到——

这牵扯到太多的利益纠葛。润不是普通的白领，他是部门主管而翔是著名公司的一员。润不想在这段关系中扯出其他对外事物，但还是发生了。更何况翔还是首席执行官，润只能想象这件事会对他们每个人造成多大的影响。

他不能再见到翔了。

“你说够了吗？”润甩开斗真的手，“我希望能在9点看到我桌面上有你们小组的任务总结”

“好吧，随便你了”斗真说道，把手举起投降似的，但他看起来仍不服气。他耸耸肩“你会在等下看到总结的”

润回到办公室，表面保持稳定的步伐但内里手暗暗使劲抓着杯子以免打翻咖啡。希子递给他文件时他仅仅点头示意，这可能是一周前他一直赶着做的项目成果。

润放下马克杯把文件放到桌面抓起手机。当他看到翔的信息时心里狠狠落空了一块， _早上好，_ _说说你的一天_ _？_

他不能再这么做了。

 _我们需要谈谈，_ 是他发过去的内容， _很紧急，_ 他随后加上。

令他惊讶的是很快就有省略号出现了， _怎么了？_ 是他收到翔回复的内容，在他发出信息没多久就收到了回信。

润不想在信息中说这件事，他担心信息文字不能传达他的顾虑担忧。 _你现在方便通话吗？发信息讲不清楚。_

_给我两分钟。_

润站起来打开房门，遇上希子的疑问的眼神。

“我等会要接听个重要的电话，没有我同意不要让任何人进来”

她点点头，回以一个迷人的微笑。

润回到房间等待着，然后他的手机因为来电提示而在不断震动，他匆忙就接起几乎没有看到翔的来电显示。

“怎么了？”翔问着，声音明显透出担忧，“出什么事了？”

“你现在是在一个私密性好的地方吗？”润出于谨慎问道。

“是，我在我的办公室里。发生什么了？”

“昨晚”润开始讲道，尽量压低声音以免希子听见谈话，“我的朋友在那里，就在餐厅里”

“哦？我没听见有人叫你，然后？”

“他们看见了我和你在一起。其中一个他有陪我去箱根，就在前不久他还告诉我说觉得你很面熟但他记不起来在哪见过你的脸”润吸了口气，“他们看见了”

“我们在包厢里，润”翔说着，他听起来对这件事让人感觉有些泄气的冷淡，“你确定他们真的看到我们了吗？可能只看到了你的脸和我的背影，这不能让他们明白些什么，不是吗？”

“他们看见了你”润重复道，“斗真看到了你的脸，他还在问我你是谁”

“那你是怎么回答他的？”

“你是我的一个朋友”润毫不犹疑说出，“不然我该怎么回答？”

“我不知道，润，我对于你来说是什么？”翔问着，他的语气里有些润不喜欢的东西。

“你非常清楚你对我来说是什么”润近乎要发飙，“你觉得他们发现这段关系后会怎么说我们？”

“会说什么？”翔问着，声音出奇的平静，“说你喜欢男人？说我喜欢男人？”

“不是这方面”润完全了失去耐心，“斗真知道，这对他来说不是个秘密或者对于我其他朋友来说也同理。并不是这个方面”

“啊”翔从电话另一头说着，“你不想被他们找到你的Sugar daddy？”

润觉得翔就是在故意激怒他，“你认为他们知道后会怎么说？”

“为什么你那么在意他们会对此说些什么？”翔问道，他似乎并不认同润去担忧这个，“他们没必要知道”

“但他们会知道！”润坚持着，他也不知道自己是怎么笑出来的，“因为这就是事实上你对我我而言是什么。这就是你的身份，这就是你是谁”

“我对你来说仅仅如此？”

润闭上了眼睛，“不要这么说。为什么你还不明白？”

“我不知道你为什么被这件事吓成这样”翔告诉他，“你反应过度了，你不觉得吗？他们看见我们了，那又怎么样？他们不知道我是谁”

“现在还不知道，但很快会知道，可能”

“然后？为什么你要那么在意？”

“因为这会毁了我，这就是原因！”润脱口而出，无法挽回。

他听见了翔的讥笑，“毁了你？用什么方式？我只是给你买礼物，润，我没有买你的身。我没给你买该死的别墅让你住在里面让后我纵容溺爱你给你买来所有你想要的”

翔没有明白，翔为什么会不明白？润一直认为翔在这段关系里充当的是聪明那个，“你买给我的东西我又不是买不起，你明白吗？是这段关系给人们留下的印象……他们会认为我在利用你，或着反过来同理”

“所以这就是你的想法？我会摧毁你所有的名声？所有你到目前为止树立的形象？”他听见翔在大笑，听在润耳里就是个讽刺，“你很自私，不是吗？你从来就只会想着你自己”

“这里面涉及的利害问题的人又不止我一个”润拒绝收回前言。

“是”翔承认道，“但你是唯一一个只关心自己的人”，一瞬，翔的声音转变了他的语气生硬近乎尖刻，“我都不知道自己在期待着什么”他听起来很失望，“我以为你知道你从这段关系里得到了什么，我以为你知道你想要着什么”

“我也以为我知道”润发觉自己说了出口。

“我以为你是明白我的”翔声音有些崩溃，这猛然给了润提示这是翔的真实感受。润的胸口难受地堵闷着知道这都是他造成的。“我一直认为我们关系不仅仅是……”翔没有再说下去，润只能静静等待说不出一个字。

只有沉默，润觉得自己的声音就像是外星人一样怪异不着语调，他听到自己讲出那句话，“我不能再见你了”

翔在电话另一头什么都没有说，润只能继续讲着，“我们不能再见面了。如果你想的话我可以把你送给我的东西全部都还给你”

他听见了一声轻叹，“那些都是礼物，润”又是一阵呼吸，“留着吧，它们都是你的”

润的视线不可避免地落在了手腕上，那上面戴着手表。他几乎穿上了所有翔给的礼物除了那双鞋。他的另一个手腕上戴着手镯，衣服衬衫下是条项链。

他根本找不到合适的言辞，他知道一旦这个电话结束了他之后就永远不会听见翔的声音。这是他做出的选择，但他感觉自己犹如身体被撕开两半般剧烈疼痛着。

“谢谢你到现在为止所做的一切”翔说着，声音疏远又刻板就像是他在和同事或客户在讲话。他听起来对润来说就是个陌生人。“放心吧我不会再联系你了。这段时间很高兴认识你”

然后他们挂断了电话。没有想象中的如释重负润只感觉到更加糟糕，就像是他做错了什么事而且还不知道该怎么挽回修补，前提是如果他可以修补。

“对不起”润说着，尽管翔听不见而且也已经太迟了。

他不知道自己除此之外还能怎么做。

－－－－－－－

润在那之后试图像个正常人一样运作，过度专注工作并因此变本加厉地严厉批评下属作为结果。他对希子忘记在一个文件里别上个回形针这件事而发了火。他厌恨自己的无名火气。

他把工作带回家这导致他每天只有少于四个小时的睡眠时间，但却完成了他的修正任务以便其他小组可以按照方案来行动。当周三来临，润已经弄哭了三个实习生，训斥了斗真和他的团队至少两次，动怒吓到希子五次以上。

“我要的是示意图”润说着，手指点着眼前的打印图纸。面前站着的是二宫的团队，二宫站在他们的稍远处，“难道这对于你来说就是示意图吗？”

“是我的错，松本桑”二宫马上跳出来解围，“是我没有检查他夹在里面的东西就直接让人打印后就直接送进你的办公室”

“如果你想让我来自己做这件事，你直说”。润没有漏看二宫在紧咬着他的下巴，“如果你完成不了我交代的这件事就不如一开始就告诉我，好让我自己亲自来做不用浪费时间”

“对不起”二宫对着他鞠躬，他看向润的眼神就好像恨不得立刻上来就给他两拳到脸上，而润希望二宫真的能这么做，“事情不会发生第二次”

“这当然不会，因为我还没笨到明知道你不能完成还会把同样的任务分配给你”润的话语间接针对着二宫的那个实习生，吉田？秋田？他忘记了那个人的名字了。“你们不用处理这份图表了我会自己来做。将你手头上的资料用邮件拷贝给我”

“好的”二宫代表他的实习生们说，而润不用看也知道二宫实习生的眼泪就在眼窝里打转随时都要掉下来，“容许我提醒下，松本桑，我们需要利用这个图表去完成你另一个任务的最后期限”

为了惹怒二宫，润对上他的视线，“那个期限移到下个小时。你不再需要去完成这份表格这意味着你有了更多时间去做其他事情，明白吗？所以我希望你的总结能在下个小时内交给我”

二宫叹息，润看到他鼻子愤愤喷气，“明白，我们会按时上交的”

他们离开了润的办公室。润呼出口气，想着揽到的额外工作这又得增加自己的工作量了。他听见外面有些骚动，可能是二宫的实习生崩溃了而他的朋友正在安慰着，他有些想打开门去咖啡机里装杯咖啡好让震慑他们来获得片刻安静。

但他还有更多工作要做。

他那天在会议上否决了大多数提案，下命令让每个小组都要全部整改上交的总结方案不管内容是什么。他比以往任何时候都要感到不满，反复要求着要一丝不苟地修正直到他能一目了然项目中每一项细节的整理和解决方法，这增加了他的压力和进一步失眠。他用这种强度模式整整工作了两个半星期直到二宫在周五晚下班的时候将他逼进角落里。

“跟我去相叶的酒吧”二宫说道，毫无商量的余地。

润抵抗着，“我不像你一样清闲”

“这是你自己造的孽”二宫告诉他，一点都没退让。他伸手叫来的士并打开门向润示意，“进去”

去酒吧的途中他们一言不发，相叶只是向他们点头示意，微微笑着。二宫给他俩点了酒，一扎威士忌是给润的，一杯啤酒是给他自己的。

当润在酒吧吧台上一口闷下半杯威士忌入喉时二宫转着双腿面向他，看了他一眼。

“你在过去两个星期不单只变得很恐怖还成为了个大混蛋”二宫说。

润很欣欣赏二宫的直率，“你不觉得这是我为了掌控事情而应该去做的方法吗？”

“不觉得，你都不看看自己都做了些什么？”二宫坦白说道，直接说重点，“你不是个刻薄鬼你也不是个混蛋，但这两个星期有时候你真的变了个人似的，你就像是枪口瞄准了本年度的最佳混蛋奖，所以你肯定故意这么做的”

二宫听起来像他知道的很多，也有可能这的确是事实。他已经认识润很久了。

“没有什么事”润说，讲着一个每个人都能识破的蹩脚谎话，尤其是在二宫面前。

“没有事，了解”二宫转动着眼睛，他只有在相叶的酒吧里才敢这么做，“是和斗真有关吗？”

润听到后不由得皱眉，转动手腕晃动杯中的酒，“斗真？不要告诉我他的实习生再次意外的碎了我的文件，我会马上把那实习生给解雇掉，我发誓”

“你他妈给我冷静下来，没有人会碎任何东西”二宫告诉他，“我有一阵子没去理这些八卦，但斗真最近告诉我这一切都是从他质问你些事情之后开始的”

润向相叶多要了杯酒，当相叶在递给他酒后还不离开时他皱起了眉头。

“我从二宫那知道了所有的事”相叶说，“但我不相信，因为你是个好人，松润”

“他是个混蛋”二宫告诉相叶，“你没见过工作时候的他，你该向所有被他弄哭的实习生道歉和向每天都要忍受他火爆脾气的希子酱道歉”他转而面向润，“所以？你那些剩余的朋友找出谁是Mr. Sugar了吗？”

“操你妈的，不要那么叫他”润说道，抿了一口酒。每次提到翔，润总是无端内心瘪下了一块疼得发慌。他时时刻刻都在尽自己的全力不要去回想翔起，至今仍在努力着。“没有，他们没有。斗真有问你他是谁了吗？”

“他有问我是否知道些一两件事”二宫证解释道，“但我说我不知道因为我基本上都不会踏出家门半步。这个理由足够让他相信”二宫瞥向他，“你和Mr. Sugar发生什么事了？”

润真的希望二宫可以不用这个昵称，“我们结束了”，他发觉自己终于承认了这个事实。

“哈？”二宫说，在座位上坐直了身子，在润面前的相叶也疑惑地皱着眉。

润看向相叶，“他有来过吗？就最近这两个星期，你有看见过他吗？”

“没有”相叶说，摇了摇头，“上一次我见到他还是他把喝醉的你带走那一次”

润不想记起那天晚上和随后的一天发生的事，这好像已经发生了很久现在回想是那么的不真实，那记忆像是属于其他的人，属于另一个远比现在的润要更加坦诚直率的润。

他知道二宫在看着他，但他试图忽略这个目光，直到他感到厌烦并给了二宫一个足以吓跑所有实习生的眼神，“干嘛？”

“你喜欢他吗？”二宫问道，“我指的是Mr. Sugar”

“你在问什么愚蠢问题？”润谩骂道，示意相叶要下一轮酒。

“所以你是喜欢他”二宫一针见血总结道。

“不要老是装作一副知道我所有事情的样子”润说着，马上咽下了相叶送来的酒的一半。

“好吧，他就是个混蛋”相叶对二宫讲着，后者哼了一声。

“我告诉过你的”二宫对相叶说着，在润面前双臂交叉，“如果你喜欢他，为什么你要放他走？我看见过他对你的影响有多大，润君。有他在的时候你变成了更好的人，诚然你还是那么注意细节，有些时候你龟毛到我真的很想去掐你的脖子。我说那么多只是想让你明白我的意思。为什么你要结束这段关系？”

“为什么你自动自觉就认为是我提出要结束这一切的？”润好奇的问道，尽管被二宫说对了。

“因为相叶氏和我在那晚都看到了他看向你的眼神”二宫简短地说，像这句话就能解释的了所有事情，“然后发生了什么？难道你俩因为谁能养狗而吵架了？”

润烦躁地啧了一声，但另一方面他仍保持沉默。

“听着，我是来帮你的”二宫告诉他，一只手搭上润的手肘，“再有‘恶魔松本’的外号盛传你就可能会被上级训斥，因为实习生哭闹的情况现在越来越多，这些孩子只能在午休时间互相安慰彼此而这打扰到餐厅的安宁”

“我必须得结束这段关系”润希望这句话能让二宫满意。

但很明显是行不通的。

“为什么？”二宫皱着眉问他，相叶也在仔细听着假意擦拭瓶子和杯子，但没有离开润面前的范围。

“有人看到我们在一起，斗真还觉得他以前在哪见过翔。我不想让斗真记起箱根”润解释道，“如果这些话流传了出去被人发现我们的真实身份，他和我的关系——”

二宫挑了挑眉，“那又怎样？”

“是你给他起那个该死的绰号的；你明知道他对我来说是什么”润怒声讲道，“曾经是什么”

“你我都知道我竟讲些跑火车的玩意”二宫说着事实，“所以？那他对你而言到底是什么？除了他是那个会给你买礼物的人。我甚至不想知道他在你生日的时候送了你些什么——我敢肯定价格肯定和游戏机差不多，或更高”

“他是——”润想开口解释但他如鲠在喉。不管是什么意图和目的，翔曾经是他的Sugar daddy，但润很早之前就不那么想了。翔会给他买礼物会逗他开心，但礼物并不是所有他从翔那里得到的东西。翔曾经是他的情感支柱，是润可以在他面前袒露自己而不用感到害羞和尴尬的人。

“你像是要说他不是你的男朋友”二宫说着，此言正中润的靶心。

“因为他确实不是”润说，“以前不是”他更正说法。去承认这段关系已经结束和翔已经是过去式的事就像剖心。

二宫对着润皱眉，当润抬起头时看到相叶也做着同样的神情。

“他真的不是”润澄清道，“我们只是在每周都见面然后做爱——这就是我们做的全部事情了。他有时候会送我礼物，但我们从没做过些普通情侣之间会做的事”

“除了睡在一起？”二宫现在有了个标准的挑眉，“那他为什么那天晚上要把你带回去，润君，如果他不是你的男朋友的话？”

“因为是相叶酱叫他的”润有些责备地说道，看了相叶一眼。

“但他没有必要来”二宫坚持着，他绝对是有什么十足的证据而润有些害怕这会是什么。“那时候已经是凌晨四点了，润君”

“我打电话过去的时候他在睡觉”相叶的补充根本毫无帮助，润瞪着他但他却只是在看向别处，“我解释完情况后，他告诉我他会在二十分钟左右后到酒吧”

“你根本不可能把我在凌晨四点的时候叫醒，仅仅就为了去接一个在前一天晚上故意买醉的人”二宫说，“但这就是他做到的事情。在那之后呢？他带你回家，允许你睡在他家，或者用些我不愿知道的方式去安慰你”二宫皱眉，“关键是，他对你而言不仅仅是Mr. Sugar，对吗？你自己也肯定意识到了”

“我不知道你在说什么”润说着，固执的态度占据着脑袋。

二宫嘲笑着他，“撇开这个不说，如果你只是单纯靠礼物去维持这段关系，那肯定是不会长久。你可以给自己买任何他送给你的东西，即便不是马上就能拥有但几个月后你肯定会买到手”

“你不会感觉这很奇怪吗？”润严肃地问道，“我明明可以自己买到那些东西但却偏偏喜欢他送给我的那些？这会不会让你也觉得我是个很卑鄙的人，我只是在利用他来获得性和金钱？”

二宫的皱眉更深了，现在他看起来有些生气，“你在讲些什么乱七八糟的？你说的话都是认真的吗？”

“但这就是从表面上看到的样子，不是吗？”润问着，饮尽杯中的酒，再向相叶要了其他的酒。

“我才不在意它看起来的样子——我只是想问你，他是不是对你来说就真的像是刚才你所讲的话那样”二宫说道，“如果你说是，那我需要时间去把这点和那个我认识的润君联系起来。因为我觉得你只是故意变得冷酷且残忍。你说这些话是因为你以前伤害了自己，也伤害了他，就是这些才你感觉你自己很恶心糟糕”

润闭上眼睛，深深颤抖地呼气，“不要告诉我你不会感到恶心”

“为什么我会呢？”二宫不相信润会说出这种话，他指向相叶，“你认为，那家伙如果觉得你恶心的话还会把你推荐给其他人吗？”

“你肯定会”润说道，而他现在话匣子开了他也停不住，这几个星期所有被他积累下来的压抑和自我厌恶一泄而出，他也无法控制自己了。“我是个成年人有着稳定的收入，我一个人生活也可以养活自己。然而，我却依赖他来宠爱我，不管你怎么看，这都是我在占他的便宜”

“除非你没有”二宫有些恼火，“不要误解他对你做的所有事情尽管我不清楚有什么，但我想Mr. Sugar肯定是个对你很好的人才会让你现在把所有过错都揽在自己身上”

润听到这句话大笑起来，但根本听起来一点都不开心。“因为这全部都是我的错”他现在认真地看着二宫和相叶，“我不想被人看见我和他在一起。是我坚持提出要在一个远离这里的酒店里见面。我们之前在大阪见面过还有一次在名古屋”爱拔皱起眉，润点了点头，“我去了很远的地方但他之后仍待在那里工作。无论我想要什么他都会给我最好的。唯一一次他向我提出请求的时候，我拒绝了他”

“那是什么？”相叶问道，双手交叉在胸前。他很少提问但润猜想翔也是相叶的朋友，相叶想要知道事情的全貌后才得出自己的结论。

“他想要载我回家”润坦诚道，“我不想他知道我住在哪里。我知道他住在哪还有他家的样子，但我却不想让他知道我的”

“这是自尊心的问题吗，润君？”二宫问，“我不觉得你会是那种嫉妒别人公寓或银行账户里多一个0 的人”

润摇晃着脑袋，“不是的。我当时不想让他知道是因为我还没有准备好。在他面前我可以做回自己但在那时我还没有完全放开自己。我害怕这会毁坏他的幻想，然后他就不会再陪在我身边”

二宫和相叶看起来比以前更疑惑了，“什么幻想？”相叶问道。

“我需要有人时常来照顾我”润承认道，声音很轻。这花了他很长时间来说出口，但这就是摆在那的事实，“我很害怕一旦他看到我住的地方，看到我可以独立生活，他就不会陪在我身边留下我一个人”他合上了眼睛，“我不想让他离开，我不想他停止这段关系”

“你刚说‘当时’”二宫说，他总是能捉到些微小的细节，他眼神敏锐了起来，“你最后让他载你回家了？”

润点头回忆让他笑了起来。那件事让翔很开心。“在我们一起度过的最后一个周末。吃完晚餐后我想着我应该要去给他一个机会，看看会发生什么事情”

“那发生了什么？”相叶问，将润的酒杯填满酒。

润的脸上忍不住地露出个凄切地笑容，“他说想要再见到我”

他听见二宫叹了口气，是当他觉得润很愚蠢时就会发出的恨铁不成钢地感慨，“如果是这样的话，那为什么你要结束？”二宫问，“如果他真的对你来说那么重要，为什么你要结束？”

“如果人们发现我俩之间的关系，这会毁了他”润说，“和我”

“但你知道斗真，还有那晚看见你的那些小圈子里的人”二宫说着，眼睛变锐利，“你这样做不是真的只为了你自己，是吗？你是为了他才这样做，但你告诉他这只是为了你自己以便来把他从身边推远”

有些东西在润胸口吊着坠着拉扯地生疼让他几乎都不能呼吸，“人们不能知道。他们会怎么想他？你有见过他的，你知道他有多么受其他人尊重。如果他们发现了翔对我做的事他们会怎么评论？”润摇摇头，“这就是我为什么要这么做。如果出了事他肯定是受到牵连最大的那个。我想着我要尽我所能让他远离这一切的可能性。他不该受到那样的指责。尤其是经历这些事情之后”

回想起这些是非常痛苦的，但对润来说，翔离开了他会过得更好。翔可以找一个可以对待他更好的人，一个不会去故意为难翔可以给予翔所值得的一切的人。他对润那么好而润却没有给他太多的回报。

除了两周之前，他放走了翔。翔理应过上他该有的声誉无损的日子，而不是和像润这样的人在一起。

“还有什么方法会比说自己是个自私的人更好用，嗯哼？”二宫明知故问，“把一个人推开最有效的方法就是让他觉得另外一方事事只想着自己”

润甚至都不在意他现在的感情几乎在两人面前就是个透明。他在这些日子里感到痛苦又难受但现在是唯一可以消愁的机会，他只是点了点头。

“相叶氏，我还要瓶酒”二宫说着用手抓了抓他的头发，“给你自己也来一瓶，我请”

爱拔给自己倒了杯酒打开了两个罐子。他和二宫一起碰杯然后分享。

“妈的”二宫在灌下几乎半瓶酒后说道，“我一直知道你是个很无私的家伙，但这还是我第一次见到你无私和愚钝同时一起发作”

润还想喝一轮酒，但他只拿到了一瓶啤酒。

“我们不想你喝醉”相叶说，“不在你把事情都告诉了我们之后”

“如果你想听到我讲更多实话的话你该要让我醉”润说，但不管怎么样他还是打开了啤酒。

“不，我们想要听清醒的你来讲这些事”二宫说着，“你爱他，是吗？不仅仅是喜欢，我觉得如果只是喜欢的程度根本不会把你搞成如今这个鬼样子”

润不知道对此该怎么回应。他盯着他的酒看着附着在杯壁上的水滴，就是一个字也不说。

二宫叹了口气，他把手按在吧台上，“现在轮到你了相叶氏，我只能帮你审问到这了”

润迷惑地皱着眉，他看到相叶卷起袖子伸展着他的手臂。

“我会的，二宫谢了”相叶说着，然后他直直地看向润，耐心地笑着，“我说谎了，翔酱来过这，一次，我想大概在一周之前”

润的眼睛猛然睁大，他没有想过相叶会联合起来骗他。

“他有告诉我些事情”相叶说，“这就是为什么我在前部分的时候只做个安静的听众，因为我有提前知道些东西但我想要知道真实情况是什么”。在看过润的脸之后，相叶短暂地点了点头，“你们俩看起都一样糟糕憔悴。他问我是怎么认识你的，但他最开始问的是你过得好不好”

操。润听不得这些。光是听相叶讲的这些话就让润可以想象出一个画面：翔可能和他坐在同一个位置，前倾靠着同一个吧台。他可能眼袋会变深，可能又会变瘦，但不会再有人告诉他这件事。他的脸色可能比润还憔悴。知道翔第一句话就是问相叶是否知道润过得好不好后，润突然之间觉得很难受。

“他过得怎样？”他无法掩饰自己想要知道更多翔的信息，他们已经很久没有见到彼此了。

“还是翔酱”相叶故意含糊着，他很擅长回避问题。“他告诉我了些事。并不全面但也给我了一两个想法”相叶指着二宫，“然后我问这家伙，他说，你部门里的所有人都认为你被恶魔附身了因为你突然之间变得非常可怕”

他转头看向二宫，后者只是在耸肩。

“我想知道事情的全貌，因为听翔酱版本的描述是你把他给推走了”相叶告诉他，“但现在我知道了原因，我甚至都不能对你生气。所以你回答我一个问题就好：二宫讲的那句话是对的吗？”

“什么二宫讲的那句话是对的？”润问着，二宫大部分时候都是对的，相叶指的是哪句？

“你爱他”相叶简短地说道，“因为如果你爱他，你就得做些什么不要让事情变成现在这个局面”

“他是不是亲口告诉你了？”润问道，将半个脸藏在啤酒后面，“说我推开了他。现在也没有什么可做的了”

“但他仍不知道你这样做的原因”相叶说着，不像二宫连环炮轰使用讽刺地讲出大道理，相叶用这种耐心的语气和怜爱的眼神看向润，就像在实在恳求着润而润并不习惯看到这样子的相叶。“你可以放任自己这样下去吗？不让他知道你的用心良苦？”

“这有什么用吗？我已经放他走了”润说。

“这会有用的”而现在他听起来似乎下定了决心，“这当然有用。你还没有完全放下他，松润。如果你做得到就不会像现在这个样子。他必须得知道，你欠他那么多解释。如果翔酱对你而言是真的那么重要的话，对吗？”

润低下头轻声承认，“嗯”

“那就不要让事情变得像现在这样，你会后悔的”相叶告诉他，“你也已经在后悔了，不要再给自己再增添这种恶心的感觉”

“那我该怎么做？我告诉过他我们不能再见面”润说着，沮丧在他声音里面非常明显，“我和他说过我不能再见到他，而且他也讲他不会再联系我。我还能怎么做？现在会不会已经太迟了？”

“你知道吗？对于一个经常下达些不可能完成的最后期限还把“让它实现”作为口头禅的混蛋来说，你现在听起来就是个陌生人”，二宫保持了会沉默后说道。

润只是看向别处，觉得那句话没什么用处。

“你可以让他来找你，松润”相叶说。

“你的意思是让我再解雇一个同事然后喝得酩酊大醉？”润问道。

“拜托，我不想再像个婴儿保姆一样照看你”二宫告诉他，“不是那种方式，你得去想。肯定会有方法可以让他来找你的”

“你好像很有信心这个方法会管用，嗯？”润问道。

“你是没见过那晚他带你离开时候的样子”二宫告诉他，“我们看到了，所以我们很清楚我们在讲些什么好吗？”

润陷入沉思，二宫和相叶在一旁任由他坐着，聊着最新《周刊jump》的漫画。润知道他们一直不停瞥向他，但也没有出声打扰让他自己思索着方法。

他以前是怎么引起翔的注意力的？最平常的方式就是互通信息，但润很肯定这种方式不会再有效了。一段文字对于润想要传达的话语，对于他想要翔知道的事情和感情，是远远不够的。

这花了他一些时间，直到相叶也差不多到要关门了。

突然灵光一现。

他在裤子后口袋里掏出自己的钱包，打开翻找自己想要的那件东西。

他现在知道该怎么做了。

tbc.


	9. Chapter 9

这计划涵盖了润的精心策划和一些二宫和相叶的建议。当润告诉他俩脑海里的想法时，他们两个都嗯了声考量着。相叶向他举杯示意，除了鼓励地对他笑笑并没有多说什么。

“我觉得可行”当润讲完后相叶说道。他一直是个乐观主义者，润希望自己也能让拥有这样的积极性。“我知道翔酱，我知道他的软肋和他喜欢的类型”相叶试着对他wink。

“你只是在徒增他的信心”二宫告诫着，“我不是想打击你的士气，润君。但如果你的计划失败了，你心里会怎么想？”

“为什么你总把事情往坏的方向想？”相叶问道，对着二宫皱眉。

“这里总得有人是现实主义者”二宫告诉他，“你显而易见就不适合相叶氏，那就只有我来当那个丑人了”他看向润。

润耸耸肩“我不知道”他怀有几分乐观希望相叶的话也许是对的，他还有一线机会，他还有翻盘的可能性。他孤注一掷于这个希望。

“好吧，我很确信他对你是非常重要的人否则就不会在第一时间就把你搞得那么惨了。如果你去实施这个方法就能让你感觉好些的话，就去做吧哪怕结局不如所愿。我希望你没有他也可以过好自己的生活”二宫说。

润得接受这个残酷的事实，他需要听到这句话。既然二宫都说了出来，那就是可能会发生的情况。

“我明白的”润点头表明自己认可。这个可能性让他有些难过但二宫是对的，二宫总是是正确的。

但他仍然问道，“你觉得它会成功吗？”然后张开手心把里面东西展示给二宫，二宫瞪大了眼睛。他刚刚只是和他俩口述了一次计划，但二宫现在亲眼看到了润的王牌。

相叶在润翻找钱包的时候就看到了，他惊愕了几秒后一个笑容很快出现在他脸上。

过了几分钟才让二宫从刚才的冲击里缓过神，他一恢复就大喊着，“我真的不敢置信他居然会给你这个，我的老天爷，润君你无论如何都要他找回来，”当看到润满脸不安和彷徨之后，二宫放软了神情，“如果你做出了你最大努力还是失败的话，我请客”

润把刚才那些话当成是他们的认可，决定就按照自己的计划行事。

他选择在下个周末开始行动。他在周日晚上开车在离工作地点不远处和家附近的地方兜风。他选择了一家酒吧，不是相叶那家。坐在吧台前给所有坐在他身边的人都点了一轮酒。他和那些被请客的人寒暄着几句，从不暗示些什么。在他们离开后润用翔的卡付了一切的费用。

他低头看向手表——翔送给他的——查看时间确保现在已经夜深。然后他去了全家给自己买两包TicTac，口香糖，和一包补充自家药箱的创口贴。

之后他开车去了邻近的高档酒店订一间房。他没有选择行政套房而是挑了一间有kingside床的房间，然后等待着。

现在是润整个计划中最为煎熬的部分，因为他不知道如何才能停止脑海里不断浮现出被翔拒绝的幻想。他等了会，用这段时间在他带来的电脑里处理完成留下来的工作。他试图用工作来转移注意力，处理一个又一个的文件。

他被手机的来电提醒的震动给打断了工作，当看到翔的来电时他压抑不住内心喜悦。他等了几秒后才接起电话。

“你玩得很开心啊？”翔问道，声音冰冷冷没有任何情感。他没留给润先说声“你好”的机会。

但现在的情况总好过翔遵守他的承诺没有打电话过来。

“你在追踪我的消费记录？”润问着，试图压抑自己的情感以免露出破绽。他很想念翔的声音，他将耳朵尽可能地压向听筒。

“这是我的卡”翔说，“我没想过你会去用它就设置了警备状态。我打来只是想问问你，用我的卡付款前玩得是不是很开心”

翔的声音……..很冷淡，就像润只是他要在每日待办事项中打勾的普通一项。这让他心好疼，翔如今离他如此遥远又对他毫无兴趣。但润没有让这些就打击到他，“我在那之后还买了些东西”

“我看到了”翔平静地说，“很棒是吧，嗯？”

翔的声色非常单调没有一丝感情波动。这可能会成功迷惑其他人但润在他身边待了那么久，他知道翔肯定事先有排练过，为了能讲出这种声音可能都耗费了翔全部的精力。

你就承认吧，润心想着，说你在嫉妒。

“所以你认为我今晚的目的就是找乐子？”润问他。

“我不知道，你告诉我”翔说，“你去了酒吧点了几轮的酒然后去了便利店，最后在银座订了间房。我还能怎么认为？我还能有其他想法吗？”

“你知道我在哪”润说。就是现在成败在此一举，他感觉自己的心仿佛都提到了嗓子眼。“804房，过来看看”

有一段时间他们之间保持沉默，然后翔说，“你是想要炫耀你和其他人睡了的事实给我看吗？”

“过来看看”润重复讲着，毫不退让。

他听见翔不屑的哼了声，“你又是在干什么？你已经有伴了”

润不得不在讲话前深呼吸来平稳心情，尝试让自己冷静下来，“过来这里”

“为什么？你说过我们不能再见面了”

“我知道我说过什么。但无论如何你都要来”

“你不用舞到我脸上来就为了证明我很容易被取代。但话说回来，我对你来说也不算什么吧？”

“白痴，我是一个人在这” 润咬紧牙关，耗光了耐心，“我在这里等你，你会来吗？”

电话的另一边安静了几分钟。

“过来这里”润说道。

“不要这样子”翔低语着，他如今听起来像那个润所想念的翔。

润不会就此放弃。如果翔不想听到他的声音那他早已经把电话挂了。

“求你了”润说着，不在乎自己的语气已经暴露了一切。

另一端除了翔的呼吸声外什么都没有。

“翔—桑”润试着。

还是没有回应。最后润终于讲出了那个词，那个二宫教他在万一事情出现了意料外的偏差而不知所措陷入困境时就要说出的词语。

“求你了，Daddy”

他听见翔骤然屏息，过了好几个拍子。

他们的通话突然结束，翔挂断了电话。

润震惊又不敢相信眼神无法聚焦地眼睁睁地盯着屏幕，由亮到暗。他颓然脱力坐在床上膝盖弯曲着，感受胸腔的坠拉感传到四肢百骸。这没有用。

他没有备用计划。他做的一切都是基于自己天真地认为他对翔的影响还能持续至今并把此当成优势。

这一切都是无用。他过去几天建立的信心和给自己不断暗示的鼓励，都是白费劲。翔忘记他了吗？翔有了其他人了吗？操，他把一切都搞砸了。

他把手机扔进被子，将脸埋进手里。他太迟了，他等了太多时间，而现在一切都为时已晚。翔离开他了而且不愿回来——是润把他推开的。

他甚至还不知道，润连一个去坦率告诉他事实的机会都没有。

所有事情都往最糟糕的方向疾驰。润仍旧躺在床上不知如何是好。他现在是该回家吗？回家的话就会看到翔送给他的所有礼物。还是该白白待在这里等着个空气？他刚做的事情已经足够让自己尴尬个一整宿了，但还没有用处。这张床对于他来说太大了，这个枕头也太软了。他比任何时候都要感觉到孤独绝望，一个人待在个陌生的环境。

我很抱歉，他想说。对翔，对二宫和相叶，对所有因为他一己之见而受苦的同事。但那个最应该听到的人却选择了不去听。

时间分分秒秒地过去润浑然不觉，直到他听到敲门声。他有些困惑因为自己没有叫客房服务。他小心翼翼地踱步接近房门，好奇地想通过门眼看看是谁却发现除了一片漆黑外什么都看不到，他皱了皱眉。

那个敲门的人挡住了他的视线。

润决定打开门一看究竟，一打开房门看到来人时他呼吸骤停呆立在那，是翔，但他俩没有直接对上目光。

“哟”翔说，把润从头到脚地打量了一遍再转移视线。润仅穿着浴衣还是傻傻地眨眨眼看着翔以为是自己想出来的幻觉。“我现在不知道该不该相信你是一个人，还是你通风换气过了？”

润没让这句话影响他情绪。他走到一旁让翔走进来再把门关上。“我说过这里没有其他人”

“我不知道该相信什么”翔说着，润带头走近里边，听着翔在后头的跟着他。但不像他们以往在酒店那样，翔和他保持着距离。润坐在床上而翔靠在邻近的桌子边缘，离他很远。翔甚至没有脱下帽子或夹克外套，眼神飘忽看着除了润的所有地方。

“然后呢？”翔提示着润，“你叫我来这里，是想当面和我说一周前在电话里讲过的一模一样的话？”

润摇摇头，“我骗了你一次，我不会再做相同的错事”

“那你为什么叫我来这里？解决事情？我想我们在最后一次通话里讲得够清楚了”翔调整了下帽子的位置但没有脱下，帽檐遮盖了他大半个脸，双手交叉在胸前。他看起来像出于戒备状态封闭着自己，润仅仅是看着他心里就闷着疼。

翔抱着自己像是随时准备着战斗，像是因为润的存在他才需要保护自己。

“因为你必须知道”润简单地说着，只要翔还在这里他就不会放弃即使此刻感觉自己并不能往前触及翔，但翔就在这里，“我不是那个意思。当我说我知道我想要的是什么的时候，那是骗人的，我知道我自己那时的想法”

“那你那时想要什么？那你现在想要什么？”

“你”润坦率道，“我那时候就想要你，想和你在一起，直到现在我也是仍是。你至少得要知道这件事”

“如果这是你的真心的话，那你为什么当时要说那些话？你就是一个非常在意自己面子和形象的人，我们做的事不是玷污你为自己建立的名声吗？”翔转过身去，背对着润。对润来说，这是翔在逃避他，在他们之间建了个无形的墙，而润不知道该如何去打破它。“我被你伤害过一次就不会有第二次，我根本就不应该来这里的”

润不安地眨眼，“应……应该是什么意思？”他轻声地问，恐惧逐渐拢上身体。

“我不应该来这里的”翔重复，但他没有进一步解释。

润喉咙突然变得干涩难以开口，“你是——”他说不出口，感觉就胸膛猛然一缩几乎都不能呼吸了，“你是有了其他人了吗？那个人他不知道你在这里？你是有别的人吗？”

翔慢慢将头转过来，润看不见他被帽檐遮住的眼睛，“为什么你现在的神情是这样子？”

“什么神情？”

“就像是你不想让你刚说的话里的事情真的发生”翔告诉他，“就像是你不想我去找其他人。你这样子难道不自私吗？你可以自己去快活但如果我去做相同的事你就会觉得我很过分？”

“我没有和其他人睡过”润说着，愤怒的丝丝缕缕在体内逐渐蔓延。他合上眼睛，想知道翔在他脸上是否能看出他现在被伤得有多深。仅仅是想到翔有了其他人这个认知就会在他心尖上一刀一刀划过。“但如果你有了其他人……那个人他可能会因为你在这里而伤心，然后——”

“为什么你表现出光是想象这件事你就会内心难过受伤的样子？”翔问道，他的声音很生硬。

润没有看向他，“因为我确实是”

“为什么？你不想让我开心？”

润吸了口气，下嘴唇颤动着，“他们让你开心吗？”他是真的很想知道。“他们有回报你些你该得的东西吗？”

“比你做得好，如果你想问这个的话”

他感觉胸口在紧缩着，他不知道自己还能坚持住多久，“如果是这样子的话你是对的：你不应该在这里。如果你有满意的人选我不会去拦住你，这是你应得的。在你为我做了那么多事之后，你应得那些快乐”

“你可以让我走了吗？”

“我太迟了”润说着，凄然一笑，“我想现在，我只是很高兴能最后一次见到你和听到你亲口说出这件事”

“为什么你要感到高兴？你说过你不想再见到我”

“我说了很多事”润承认道，“但都是我违心之言”

“你说过你想要我”翔告诉他，“你想要我，这也是你违心之言的一部分？”

翔现在的态度和语言变得残酷毫无感情，润心拉扯地痛，“不，那是我的真心话”润轻声坦白着。

“那你为什么那时候要说那些话？”翔问，微微抬起头让润看到他脸上的困惑，“如果你真的是那样子的想法，为什么你要告诉我那些话？”

如果润可以，他会立刻跑向翔紧紧抱住他用另一种彼此之间没有距离的方式来告诉他，但他不能够，“我是想要去保护你”

“用那种方法？”翔脱下他的帽子扔在桌面上，手胡乱抓挠着头发。当他抬起头时眼下的黑眼圈非常明显，他看起来非常憔悴。

润能感觉到内疚就要吞没了他，“你还不明白吗？如果人们发现这段关系，产生的影响更大威胁到的人会是你。你是那么地受人尊敬被你的同事拥护爱戴着。你是个了不起的人，我从来没见过有人能够和你一样地去展现热情活力。而我会毁了这一切一旦人们发现你我的关系”

“噢，现在就说是因为我的原因？”翔问着，眼睛变锋利，“荒唐，你在手机里不是这样说的”

“我知道我在手机里讲了什么”

“那哪句是真？还是你准备告诉我说你做那么多都是因为我？没有想过你自己？”

“是的”润轻声说，不知道为什么翔不明白，他从头到尾说的都是谎话。

“为什么？”翔要求道，他很沮丧也很困惑，看向润的眼神就像是他根本无法相信润一样。“为什么你要那么做？”

“你不知道？”

这让翔突然间把眼神看向了别处，“不要，不要像那样子看着我”

润不明白“像什么？”

“像你是认真的一样”翔咬紧牙关说着，下巴紧绷。

“但我的确是”润告诉他，他现在已经这么努力为什么还是不能表现出来呢？翔怎么就是不相信他呢？

“你不是”翔剧烈地摇晃着头，“你不是”

“你为什么这么说？”润没法掩藏声音中的痛苦，翔以前从没像现在一样将他推开。

“你根本就不是认真的”翔非常自信地说道，“每一次我想要好好告诉你我的想法时，你都会把我推开，一笑了之。我只能接受你永远都不会和我有一样的感觉的事实，你从不会像我渴望你那般来渴望我。而现在你来告诉我这些？”翔摇了摇头，“在那些相处的日子里你就从没说过什么，我能从你表现里看出，你还没准备好，以前没准备好那你现在就更加不会准备好”

润突然记起那天晚上，在餐厅吃饭的那天晚上，“所以你才在我们上次在一起的时候突然变现出距离感和冷漠？因为你认为我只是在单纯迁就你？因为我感受不到和你相同的感觉？”

“我没有那样子想”翔澄清道，“我知道你永不会感受到相同的感觉，你根本就不会，你刚刚告诉我那些东西是因为……我不知道，也许在我给予你我的一切之后你还想从我这再得到些什么”翔叹了口气，肩膀无力下垂着他看起来像是已经放弃挣扎，“你这次想要什么？钱？礼物？如果我现在就给你想要的，你会满意了吗？然后可以放我走了吗？”

这就是翔的想法？润只是想要他的礼物？为了他的钱？或性？

他在润心中的地位远高于所有。

“我和你说过我想要的是什么”润有些怀疑地说着，为什么翔就是不明白他？“我告诉过你的”

翔摇摇头表示否认，“你不是会是那个意思”

“但我就是”润边说边站起来，翔本能的往后退但他无路可走。翔伸出手臂像是要阻止润的靠近，这个动作让润有些伤心翔居然需要他们之间保持这个距离，他们以前不是这样的。

但润拒绝就此放弃，翔必须得要知道。这可能是最后一次。“我是认真的”润走近翔的方向，站在他面前，“仔细看着我，告诉我你看到了什么”

翔没有顺从，他闭上眼不断摇着头，“不要”他轻声说道，“请不要这样”

“如果你有其他人了现在就告诉我，我马上退后”润保证道。

翔大笑，看起来是那么地悲伤，“我没有其他人”

希望瞬间在润心里绽放，“看着我”润要求道，“如果你不相信我，看着我的眼睛然后好好看看你自己”

“我不能”翔在他俩之间低语道，他的声音是那么的疲倦和无助润的心也跟着碎了，“我不能再试一次，如果又有什么事情发生你告诉我你不能再跟我在一起，我不认为我可以承受得了第二次”翔终于看向他，眼神充满乞求，“不要那么做，我们都知道你不是真心的，如果过去的几个月对你而言来不仅仅是礼物，如果在某个时刻你看到我的真情，请你给我小小的怜悯好吗？我累了，我已经受够了”

润遵循他的本能驱使往前张开手臂环上翔的身体，将他紧紧抱住。翔在他的怀抱里浑身僵硬，然后他开始反抗，手用力推向润的肩膀往后不断挣扎，他们在搏斗，但润是不会放弃的。

“对不起”润低声说着，一切讲说未说蕴含其中。他伤害翔太深了如果可以，他想要捡起所有零零散散的破碎碎片，一点点将它们拼凑起来，只为了让翔再次成为他认识的那个人，那个总是会笑着说好的翔，“对不起”

“我不能”翔告诉他，手垂下到身侧。他被润的手臂禁锢着一动不动没有任何反应，“如果你说你不能再见我，如果我再次从你口中听到这——”

“你不会听到的”润向他保证，“我不会再说那句话”

翔笑出了声，在润听起来是那么地无力微弱，“你会的。你知道这一切对我的影响是什么，这一切对我来说意味着什么。你会再次说出那些话语因为那就是这段关系对你来说的全部意义，仅仅是一种纯粹的放纵，一旦这一切变得对你来说不再方便，成为了前行的阻碍，就像几个星期前一样，你就会和我说那些相同的话”润可以听见在他声音里的不甘心和挫败，“你会那么做的因为我根本就不值得你去冒险”

“我需要你”润承认道，而翔在他怀里绷紧了身体。如果之前翔没有乱动那他现在可以把翔抱得很紧。“我知道我做了些很他妈恐怖的事情，但直到我放你走后我才意识到这一切。二宫告诉我，没有你我可能也能活下去但我不想发生那样子的事。所以如果你能给我们一次机会，我绝对不会再让你走，除非是你提出的”

“你真的很自私”翔说，“你告诉我这些事而你也知道我对你的感觉，但我们都知道你永远都不能感同身受”

“但我真的是能感受到那种情感”润坚持着。

他感觉到翔在往后推着他，“够了。无论多少次我试图告诉你我的感觉，你从来都没有相信过我。无论我多少次的明示暗示，你都在逃避和把它当做是个笑话。我想，如果我可以，我不会让你再对我做相同的事”翔叹了口气，“但你看，我还在这里，我还是来了。我自己都不知道为什么我会在这里；我只知道你只是会再次来伤害我”

“我爱你”润终于承认，闭上他的眼睛。翔一动不动。润就把剩下他需要翔听到的话都一次性说了出来。“现在我心里揪着难受是因为我爱着你，我知道你不会相信我，甚至让我再说一次你也不会相信我，我甚至不能责怪你因为这一切都是我的错。但那是我的真心，我需要让你知道我的真心”

翔站着没动，润将手臂揽地更加紧，生怕一旦放开就会发生些不好的事。这是他唯一一次这样子来抱着翔，在他的防备与屏障中里维持这个姿势。

“去他妈的”他听见翔说，他感觉到翔把体重轻微地靠在了润的身上，润紧紧抱着翔。“我以前说过一次：你会毁了我的，你做到了，你真的做到了”

“求你了”润低语恳求道，“让我来修补这段关系，我们可以解决这个问题的”

有段时间里翔没有动过他的双臂，但慢慢的润感觉到翔在回应他的拥抱，手揽上他的背将他拉近自己。他们保持着这个姿势很长一段时间，润渴望能够再次拥有翔，他的气味，头发的触感，呼吸气痒痒喷在他脖子上的感觉。

“你是最差的那个”翔说，半靠在他的肩头。

“我知道”润承认。

“我来这原想着你会幸灾乐祸地嘲笑我，但你却利用我的弱点来攻击我和告诉我这些事情，你可能是知道我是有多么疯狂地渴望能听到这些话。你真的被宠坏了和自私”

“我知道”

然后翔往后推开些距离一只手将润脸上的头发向后撩。他们看向彼此的双眼，润在翔眼睛里看到希望。

“我知道这并不能解决问题”润说，“我对你做的那些事根本无法弥补。但我想要从头开始再试一次如果你也有这样的想法的话，如果你想让我回来，那就给我一次机会，和我再试一次”

“这没有那么简单”翔告诉他，“你说得好像很简单的的样子，但它其实不是的。我和你说过你是我见过最难解决的人，而现在我很累了，我知道我不该再相信你，但你告诉我说你爱我，这可能是我一直以来最想要听到的话”他把手垂下，眼神没看向润，“自从什么时候？”

“自从你那个丑陋，不可理解的龙猫开始”翔脸上迟缓地才扯出了个小小的笑。而润还得继续告诉他，“但老实说，可能还要在更早以前”

翔抿着嘴唇，像他更愿意不在润面前表现太多情感。但没过多久他就失败了，近乎完美的失败了，他没有看向润但嘴唇却在撅起。

润接受到这个暗示，想要让翔明白他对于润来说就是所有的一切。

“说吧”润开始问，咽下喉咙里的堵塞感，“那个在我之前的人，就是最后一次在他们之中你和他有过关系的人，它是怎么结束的？”

当翔回答的时候脸上有些笑容，“非常棒，事实上”

“那为什么你要结束？”

“他不得不去加拿大永久居住，远距离的关系只能维持一段时间所有我们最后还是分道扬镳了”

润哼哼地思索着，然后他看向翔的眼睛，“我不会搬去加拿大的”

这让翔微微笑起，“润……”

“我不会去的”他再次说道，“所以你不用担心远距离”

“你必须得要认真”翔严肃地看向润，“你不能半途而废改变想法”

“我不会的”润向他保证，“我会很认真的”

翔啃咬着他的下唇让润想要凑过去亲吻他，“你会和我一起出去吗？”他有些犹豫地问道像他仍觉得这是件不可能的事。

“这是个好主意，可以啊”润想要酷酷地说出来，“我想要去，但前提是你想要让我这么做”

“如果被人看见了？万一他们说些什么呢？”

“如果是你的话我很愿意去冒这个险”润坚决地讲着，“我知道他们会说什么他们可能讲些什么，但我不会再在意”

翔对他皱了皱眉，“你会在意，你一直都在意”

润点点头表示承认，“好吧你是对的，你总是会看穿我。但我会去适应，不是所有人都得知道这件事”

“但我们改变了关系”翔说，“你确定你明白吗？”

“是”润点头，“无论如何我都想要这段关系。我想要成为那个可以对着你唠叨催促的人，因为你睡眠不足，吃相不端正还有工作太辛苦”

“你在这段关系开始前就已经全部做过了所有事了”翔指出。

“但我想把这些事当成每日习惯来做”他往翔那边靠去，额头贴着翔的额头，“我想要一些永久性的东西，和你在一起，永远和你在一起。你想要我吗？你是否足够的想要我以至于你愿意重新和我再试一次？”

“我一直都想要你”翔在他们之间吐息着，“我想要你愿意给我的所有东西”

“这些就是我现在的全部”润说，“我会在上床睡觉前和自己说声晚安”他察觉到翔的疑惑但他继续，“我会和我的家具讲话，我家里有个盆栽有时我也会和它讲讲话。我的起床气很糟糕，和我是个有强迫症的人，在床上总是会霸占全部的被子”

“我已经知道半数的东西了”翔说，“你是想要吓跑我吗？”

“我只是想告诉你以后你会面对的事物。我不是个好相处的人，我要求很高，我会在一些细枝末节花很多注意力，而且我有时候会很烦人。我想要成为一个更好的人但我经常会遇到些坏日子”

“我也见识过你在其中一个坏日子的表现了”

“你还会再经历更多”润告诉他，“但没有人我可以和他们分享这些事情，包括我不好的一面”

“我看过更糟糕的但我还在这”翔拉开些距离，眼睛看着润，“如果你觉得我会对你和植物讲话这件事情而感到奇怪的话，那我想让你知道，我在家里放着个一个广口瓶里面装的是我的四颗智慧齿”

润忍不住咯咯笑出了声。这的确很奇怪但也是有着翔风格的奇怪，而他也发现自己无可救药般的被这件事深深吸引着。他喜欢翔，也一同爱着他收集智慧齿的习惯。

翔在讲下句话时似乎有些迟疑，“我还可以给你买礼物吗？还是这已经不合规矩了？”

词藻的选择让润笑了，“我不觉得这是不符合规矩的”如果这么做翔会开心那就去做吧。这是润可以为翔做的，“另外，你答应过会送我一部电视剧的DVD Box的”

“啊我确实答应了你”翔记起来了，“那我现在对你而言的身份是什么？我是你的Sugar daddy？还是那个和你在谈恋爱的人？”

“都是”润说，逐渐靠近翔的嘴巴，“我两个都要，你的一切我也都要”

最后是翔先忍不住亲上他，他故意发出响亮亲吻声手抓上翔的脸廓。他们开始亲的缓慢且柔和，甜蜜和慵懒并存地索取，但润很快就适应了燥热在身上的积累，他把翔拉近，感觉到翔的手在解着固定他浴袍的绳结。

“润”翔低语，像他需要润的同意，像他非常渴望润忍耐不住地想要去触碰他。

“嗯”润说。下一秒，他被吓得呼吸一滞翔把他们抱起转了个身将润压在桌子上。

“坐上去”翔说着，润于是仓促的往后挪。翔的手溜进他的浴袍里，他分开双腿以便翔可以站在里边。他们动作都几乎同步，手都是带有目的性地在移动。润剥下翔的夹克后往后扔，一刻不停歇的继续脱底层的衬衫。

翔合作的抬起手，一旦衣物全都落到了地板上他们再次激烈地吻到了一起。润渴望的舔舐翔的舌头，相应随着翔脱他浴衣的动作抬起四肢。寒冷刺激润的皮肤，然很快翔的手就在他身体上到处抚摸散发暖意。润摸到翔的皮带。

“脱”润将抱怨压在翔的嘴角，“把全部都脱了”

他只能帮翔解开皮带但无法从环中把它抽出，他转而去解开翔的牛仔裤将自己的手滑进去，发现翔已经完全勃起，像是他不能再等待。

现在回想起来，是他们两个都不能再按捺下去了。

有两只手在扒住他的内裤边缘，然后他抬起臀部帮翔把内裤给拉扯出，一旦内裤被翔从腿处拉下翔就把它给踢走了。翔把牛仔裤褪到膝盖处，他脱下后简短地亲吻润一下。

“在那？”翔问道。

“我的包”润说，指着他放的位置，离他们最近的椅子上，“快点”

翔抓起包就把里面的东西全部往后扔在那个梳妆台上，急忙拿起润滑油和避孕套。他回来再次亲吻润，简短但猛烈，然后翔突然往下亲吻他的脖子，一只手抚上他的大腿将腿张得更开。

虽然床离他们只要几步远的距离但润不想移动。当听到翔打开润滑油并淋上自己的手指时，润伸长腿环绕住翔的腰将他拉近，当翔的手指插入他想要的地方时润向后仰起他的背部。

他们一直没有停下亲吻哪怕翔插入根手指和一旦润能承受之后再加了根。润很确定这是某种匆匆忙忙的戏剧般的性爱，但发现自己的除了当下这种其余都不喜欢。这是第一次他们以全新的视角去看对方。眼前的翔是他唯一想要做爱的人，是唯一重视的人。翔在看着他的眼神和以往也大为不同——翔也是第一次知道内里的他。他的渴望，他的感受，他的所需。

不会再有任何东西可以分隔他们，润如今非常清楚自己的感情。

暂时缓下的抽插让润得到了休息，舒适呻吟感觉到翔在舔弄他的耳廓。

“想要你”翔喑哑着讲，还将完全勃起的阴茎压到润的膝盖上。

“那你就快点”润说着就手往下略过翔的内裤，托上翔的屁股稍微一抓整个手心都都是他非常喜欢地丰盈的饱满触感。

他一旦他摸到翔的内裤就一把拉下，虽然只能低到大腿处。翔已经用三根手指在帮他扩张了，舒展着内壁。润一吸收紧小腹挤压着翔的手指表明他已经准备好了。

翔把避孕套递给他，他用牙齿撕开了包装，一只手摸上翔的阴茎牵引到穴口。翔给自己淋上了大量的润滑油，整个阴茎湿滑蓄势待发。润屏住呼吸当翔的手抓到他的臀部将他屁股从桌面上稍稍抬起。

他鼓励般点了点头，翔推了进去，翔的阴茎比手指毫无疑问的要大，即便不是整根的顶入也让他俩有些急促。润仍感觉感觉有些不舒服但他很快就适应了，膝盖锁上到翔的腰让他往里插到更深，等到完整的阴茎被完全吞入体内他找到翔的脸，落下雨点般绵密的吻。

“动一动”他低语，翔开始操干。他循序渐进从缓慢开始，像是在考验这张桌子能否承受他俩的重量。他逐渐加快抽搐，润可以听到桌子的边缘不断撞击着墙壁的砰砰声。

手臂揽上翔的颈背往自己压近。鉴于他们的现况，润除了呻吟外什么声音都发不出了，带点坏心眼的对准翔的耳朵在淫叫，然后忍不住笑地看到翔因此把他更加凶狠地操干。他将手支撑在桌面上借力支持着动作。

当翔将他放倒到桌面上他闷哼一声，翔的一只手护着他的后脑勺以免磕着。润躺在桌面上，在翔抬起他的一条腿架上胳膊时他仍不住从嘴里发出浪叫，这体位让翔的阴茎进地更深了。柱身擦过前列腺，润再也忍不住，被翔一下下地抽搐阴茎在他体内的快感而操哭了。

他感觉到桌子在他身底下颤栗着，每次身体碰撞都会吱呀吱呀地作响。润想他们可能会将桌子给弄坏最后面红耳赤的去赔偿，但如今他根本不在乎，手摸到翔的腹肌就是往下一捏。

翔吃痛嘶嘶叫着，报复般的大力揉捏润的屁股，润几乎要抑制不住自己的哭声，这也太爽了，他从没被在桌子上操过。他的背和屁股因为桌面摩擦而火辣辣地疼，但这都是值得的。

翔往前压着，润的膝盖因此也几乎可以碰到他的耳朵，“操，你柔韧性真好”翔嘶吼着，一只手抬起润另条大腿也如出一辙般折叠。润有预感当最后把腿放下的时候肯定酸痛软绵绵的，但他所做只是把手埋入翔的头发要求更激烈的侵犯。

润想将翔所有荤话都据为己有，寻找翔的唇吻上，随着下半身的律动在互相索取。翔断开吻将嘴贴向润的脖子的某一处吮吸又舔咬，润很清楚记得他那里有颗痣。

翔身体往后变着体位，他把润的大腿放下试着从新角度重新顶入。润将腿勾上翔的屁股迎合翔新一轮的顶撞，舒爽到骨子里都能感觉到同步的动作。每一声的呻吟都是在回应翔的占有，分享着性欲与渴望的交织的交响乐。

他在翔皮肤上留下属于自己的抓痕，数不清的细长猩红痕迹遍布在翔的肱二头肌上。他同样也在翔的背上留下蛇形蜿蜒的痕迹，这是他被从里到外次次被贯穿迷失在欢愉之中的证据。被一寸肌肤每一处感官神经无不在被无法扑灭的欲火叫嚣着还有更多更多。润的阴茎困在他们身体之间但每一次交合都会给予击打，他的腺液逐渐润湿他的皮肤。

翔抓住他的一只举高到他们上方，润的指关节平贴在桌面上，他们十指交缠。润感觉到与翔的结合交融像他们就是一个整体的里两个部分，在同一个身体里屈服于激情，欢愉和性欲。

“我爱你”翔在他耳边低语。但不知怎么的润感觉这句话声音非常响亮哪怕在肉体与肉体的拍打声中也听得一清二楚。翔的手指握得紧紧的但润因为张口就是呻吟只能也用力反握回去，“我一直都爱你”

润为此刻的失而复得的幸福与随之的欣慰而留下泪，紧紧抱着眼前的人。他感觉自己好像是在漂浮，身体也不再是自己的而是无意识在动作。翔的表白触发了他的高潮，阴茎在他们汗流浃背的身体间勃勃跳动。他失了神极度的兴奋席卷了他的魂，他甚至几乎没感觉到翔还在他体内抽插追逐他自己的高潮。

他费了很大力气才能从脑袋一片空白的情况下还抬起一只手来，设法放到翔的头发上拉扯，亲吻翔肿胀着的唇。他们身体上凌乱到简直不忍直视，他们把爱意诉诸与彼此撕咬的唇。润从未像此刻这样的想要翔，他最深处的渴望占据他的身体。现在翔是他的了。

“射吧”润说，察觉到翔的屁股在交合中逐渐颤动，他稍微往上挪了下仍手还是紧紧交缠，身体尽量往上伸直以便自己可以将唇贴在翔的耳边说，

“射给我，Daddy”

翔呼吸骤停，瞳孔猛然放大，他最后冲刺了一个暴戾的顶撞后整个身在润的怀抱里不住地颤抖。他是那么地温暖，润亲吻在他高潮的时候亲吻着他一直到他屁股在润的腿间不再抖动，翔之后能做的就是就是倒在润的身上。

润哼哼地放低他的酸麻的双腿，四肢无力垂在桌面的边缘。桌面的浮雕硌着他的背，这份难受还因翔有段时间倒在他身上增加了重量而加剧了不适。

但他不想移动，至少不是现在。他刚刚才和翔破镜重圆，相比之下这些背上和屁股的疼痛根本不值一提。

“你有别人叫你Daddy的癖好”润打破沉静。

翔孩子气般在他锁骨上咬了一口让润忍不住笑了，“闭嘴”翔还压在他身上哑着嗓子说道。

“我不知道为什么我以前从没想过这个问题”

“那你现在是要来嘲笑吗？”

“不会啦”润觉得自己要是在不敢快动动身体过后腰肯定会疼上几天，不过反正最后肯定会是翔来帮他按摩。他手指卷着翔被汗水浸湿的头发玩弄，他们需要去洗澡。“现在这一切都有了意义”

又过了一阵沉默，翔终于恢复了足够的精神得以从润身上起来，他先去丢掉避孕套把内裤穿上然后把润从桌面上扶起来。用手安抚地放在肩胛骨上任何润可能会疼痛的部位轻揉着。

翔显然是在避开他的目光转而试着帮他按摩着腿和背部。翔的脸颊上还浮着红晕，但明明那里可以不用那么瘦削的。他很确定如果有他在身边翔的很快就恢复以前的体重。翔喜欢吃他做的蛋包饭，润想着如果翔想要吃，翔要多少他就给他做多少。

但能做多少的条件取决于翔家存货鸡蛋充足且不会激怒他家政妇的情况下，但大前提是他可以在翔家过夜留宿。

“你想要去床上吗？”翔提出。

润忍不住大笑，“这不会太迟了吗？”他轻叩桌面提醒着，“在我们对这张可怜的桌子做了这些事之后？”

翔抬起润的腿绕上自己的腰间，看向润等待着他的动作。

“你是认真的吗？”润解读着翔的神情，“我很重”

“床又不远”翔说。

润默许了往前将手环上翔的身体，翔一只手抱着他的腰，另一只手用力锢住润的腿以免他滑下来。润在移动的时候可以看到翔的手青筋突起肌肉绷紧，但还是成功把他放到了床垫上。

润把翔用力一拉，不介意翔一个重心不稳不小心地再次倒在了他身上。

“你会和他们怎么说？”过了会翔问道，他的手臂正舒舒服服地搭在润小腹上，他的触感像和润的皮肤无二差别，“如果有人询问起我们来？”

“和他们说事实”润说，“但不是全部”

“比如？”

“我们分手过但又和好了。你觉得这句怎么样？”

他能感觉到到翔在他胸骨上笑了下。

“听起来还不错”

他们有段时间没有说话，润在玩着翔打结的头发，翔的呼吸喷在润的皮肤上。他们身体依旧靠得亲密。翔其实也沉重，但润在经历这些事后就不愿他起身离开去其他地方。

“我们可以在这待多久？”翔突然之间问道，说话颤抖的嘴唇让润有些发痒。

“这个房间我只订了12个小时”润希望当时自己可以有远见知道他们可能会留下，“我不想花你太多钱”

“了解”

润等待重回沉默后的氛围像他没打破这段关系之前那样，他清了清嗓子，“你想要来我家吗？”他尽量让自己的声音听起来不会充满了期待，但他大概率是失败了。

翔抬起头，他看向润就好像是在判断这句话里润放了有多少认真在里面。

润有些不安地抿抿嘴——等待着时间让他有些焦虑，“我在想，我可以给你看看我把你送给的礼物放在哪里，我把它们和其他东西分开放的。我的房间很乱而且还有很多乱七八糟的东西因为我在家就是个邋遢鬼，但你送个我的东西我有单独放在其他地方”

翔还是不说话，润躺在那干巴巴眨着眼等待着。

突然间翔肚子咕噜噜地叫着饿，这吓到了润。

笑着看翔的脸是如何唰地变更红了，润再次开口说，“如果你愿意，我可以给你做一顿很晚的晚餐”如果有一样东西能让翔乐意去做，润知道这肯定会有关于食物。“而且还有件我等了很久一直想要去做的事情。你愿意和我一起回家，让我终于能够如愿以偿地给你倒杯红酒吗？”

翔缓缓的笑了，润忍不住也笑着看向他。

“愿意”翔点头说到，“愿意，我也等了很久”

－－－－－－－－

****将近一年之后** **

快递员将签收单递给润后让他在上面签名，润并没有过问太多问题。这个快递员是新面孔，但不管这个人等下会给他什么，寄件人肯定只会是翔。

他递回签收单，皱着眉看到那人两手空空。

“它有一些活泼”那人解释道，这句话让润很迷惑，“我得回车上去拿”

“哦”润点点头，“好吧”

翔在搞什么？上一次快递员得倒回去车上，他拿回来的东西是一套厨房厨具和电视剧DVDBox。那次经历让润忍不住大笑，翔为了减免配送费把两样不相干的礼物放在同一个订单里，这种事情只有翔才会去做。

那人回来了，润目瞪口呆的看向他抱回来的东西，不敢相信自己看到的。那人放下笼子并打开，那件翔最新送给他的礼物正被快递员抱在怀里。

“寄件人特别申明我们要亲自小心地递交”那人告诉他，“他说这东西是脆弱的”快递员正努力理解这订单上的信息，但他怀里的东西已经开始试图去往润身上蹭，像是很开心见到润。

“我想，它确实是”润缓过神来，伸出手臂，“没问题的，你可以把它交给我”

“寄件人说还要把这个给你”那人从口袋里拿出个信封，润接过夹在腋下。那人把翔的礼物递给他，当快递员顺手帮他把门关上时，手里抱着礼物的他只能感激地鞠躬。他一个人坐在玄关上，忍不住笑了。

它很漂亮，纯白，蓬松和友好。润将手伸前去它面前时它舔了一口润的手指。这让润傻傻地笑了起来；他很怕痒。润将它放在大腿上，打开信封。

 _我给你带来了朵云_ 是信纸里写的。

他笑得更开心了，将信纸放在一旁转身和他的新朋友一起玩耍。翔的“云”是个萨摩耶幼犬，这只可爱的狗狗它竟然不会像其他大多数动物一样讨厌润。甚至可以这样说，它已经在润的腿上翻皮打滚，爪子碰着润的手指。狗狗晃晃悠悠地扑到润怀抱里，润笑了。把手指埋入浓密的毛发里。

他从口袋中掏出手机与他的新宠物拍了张自拍发给翔，附上 _谢谢_ 的信息。他很喜欢狗狗，就像喜欢其他翔给他的礼物一般。他爱那些，爱它，爱他。

翔回复了个 _？_ ，是润在几秒钟前收到的回信。

如果翔现在在他身边的话，润想他会前去亲吻他。

但润也回了个 _？_ 给翔。

他收到了另一个 _？_

润又发了个问号回去，只是想惹恼翔。

_不要再发一样的了，你明知道我想看的是什么。_

_今晚来我家或许你就能当面听到_ _，;)_

_因为你有个姐姐，所以你很会装作一副被宠坏的样子。_

_你的意思是？_

_我想这就是你_ _会_ _恃宠而骄的原因。你_ _得到_ _我_ _的宠爱_ _就像_ _得到_ _其他人_ _那般地一样轻而易举_ _。_ _头号撒娇鬼_ _。_

润翻了个白眼。这是谁的错？自从他们开始交往后情况几乎没有发生变化。翔一如既往地溺爱他，送礼物想来宠坏他，用他独特的老头儿笑话来追求他。有一次润决定将他和翔在谈恋爱的事情告诉二宫和相叶，二宫在他们面前作势要呕吐一番的样子。

“不要用那种发情的眼神看着他就好像你们离开这里后就要直奔酒店一样”二宫告诉润，润只是翻了个白眼，“我要吐了”

“不要吐在这”相叶插嘴道，“我就是那个不得不去清理的人，这间酒吧只有我一个人工作”

“而你，Sugar酱，你溺爱他过头了”二宫对着翔说，后者对那个昵称微微皱眉思索。

“Sugar 酱？”翔复述道，同一时间里，润恐吓二宫说，“你要完蛋了二宫”

“噢”翔恍悟后笑道，“我想我确实是”

二宫听到后笑了，转向润说，“不管怎么说，我一直都知道你会是个很优秀的Sugar baby ”

“你死定了”润坚决地说，无视翔和相叶的爆笑伸手去抓二宫。

在二宫和相叶之后，润决定告诉斗真和其余小部分他的朋友，但他没有全盘交代出详细的内容，只是让他们知道润已经有了一个可以共度余生的人。

最后，润也终于见到了翔口中的“智君”。尽管润喜欢他和他的烘焙糖果，但他们对于翔的绘画水平的真实评价还是有着不同的意见。

翔和润的交往途中需要彼此不断磨合，包括妥协和协商。这花了点时间才让翔对润时不时也会给他买一两件礼物的行为不感觉到异样。翔总习惯于做去照顾别人的那一方，所以在他生日那天润送给他一对运动鞋和一顶迷彩帽子的时候，他简直不敢相信。

“怎么了？难道我不能给你买礼物？”润在看到翔的表情后他问道。

“不……不是的，我只是——”

“不习惯”润替他说完。他用力将翔拉近自己，嘴唇蹭着翔饱满的唇瓣，“你不是唯一一个喜欢看到对方穿着自己买的东西的人”

翔假装疑惑地问，“我想知道这意味着什么呢？”

“这意味着你是我的人”润告诉他，甜蜜地亲吻着翔，“反之亦然”

在那天晚上润进行了此生为止最为激烈持久的性爱。

现在来说，润大多数时间里还是作为收礼物的那一方，除了一些特殊节日。不过，他并不介意，他喜欢被人溺爱——被人宠坏——只要是翔做的就好。

他选择不去回复翔的信息然后等待着，当他看到下一条出现在屏幕上的信息时，他笑了。

_好吧，今晚我会来的。_

润对于事情的走向没有丝毫惊讶。他很高兴翔会过来以至于可以去忽略翔那假装顺从的语气。

_润？_

_怎么了？_

_生日快乐。_

去他妈的，润想，丢掉几秒前的那份以为自己可以坦然对翔说出请求的沾沾自喜。翔总会给他最好的礼物。而这个可能是目前为止最好的一个，一只毛绒绒白乎乎的宠物，能让他在翔出差的时候不那么孤单。

他记得翔对它的形容——一朵云——他想着如果给它取名为筋斗云的话翔可能会非常赞同。

狗狗在他回信的时候舔着他脸颊，润打下这行字附上几个爱心的符号，他知道这样做会让翔开心。

 _谢谢你，_ _D_ _addy。_

他已经迫不及待到今晚了。

End

作者的章末注释

和以往一样故事有现实的参考，附上清单和相对应的清单。

  * 1983年的红酒是在2003年How’s It Going?演唱会上翔送润的20岁生日礼物。在我的印象中这瓶酒直到2005年才打开，润在广播Jun Style中提到过。
  * 玩具飞行器是翔在2012年给润的生日礼物。[伊势谷友介曾在交给岚吧中介绍过，润表示想要一台](https://twitter.com/sunbladess/status/1147806036297801728)。翔在后来的杂志访谈中说过想知道润是否在家有玩过飞行器。润在8.15的Bet De嵐sp中证实是从翔处得到的飞行器。
  * 毛毯是翔在2012年送给润的礼物，润当时正在拍摄Lucky Seven，[这里](https://twitter.com/Banbi0125Rap/status/877857915108859904)是证据。
  * 翔帮润订酒店的事情是在4.18 的music station 中说出的，当时在舞台上跳的舞是誰も知らない。
  * 乌龟是二宫送给润的生日礼物。在润24岁生日的当天收到了母亲发来的乌龟照片，附上一句话：你的乌龟也长大了一岁。
  * 斗真和润的私服和饰品选择上经常重合。据说他俩香水和手镯都是一样的（我上次查了下要24万日元）
  * 电动按摩器是翔给润的十八岁生日礼物
  * 项链是润在夏威夷花了4k美元给自己买的礼物
  * 做饭的围裙灵感来自四月发售的月刊嵐，在这里可以看到图片（[1](https://twitter.com/supaiii_silver/status/844827077438169089).[2](https://twitter.com/supaiii_silver/status/844827113223962625).[3](https://twitter.com/supaiii_silver/status/844829411664773120).[4](https://twitter.com/m_television/status/845138461661192193)）
  * 翔展现出热情的那句话是出自润在风景控里的采访
  * “我们是整体的两个部分”是引自翔在2013年MORE杂志上的访谈，附上[链接](https://say-it-again.livejournal.com/106728.html)
  * “因为他有个姐姐，所以他很擅长装作一副被宠坏的样子。所以他得到我的宠爱就像得到其他人那般地一样轻而易举”是翔另一个对润的评价。
  * 翔称润为“头号撒娇鬼”是在10.15 综艺《国王的早餐》里提到的，当时是秘密岚人模的宣番。
  * 帽子和运动鞋是润和大野在交给岚吧中去Las Vegas时给翔买的礼物。



第六章有其主题曲，Of Monsters and Men’s 的Love Love Love。在书写那部分故事时为了能够贴近润的思维情感我一直在循环这首歌。[这里](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=beiPP_MGz6I)是PV。

文章的标题是出自Snow Patrol的Engines歌词。对我而言这是整篇文章的主题曲，标题也被我称为“润给予的灵感”

最后，谢谢I’ll be there PV的概念设计师，文章中翔的形象就是出自于此。

译者的题外小话

很荣幸作者64907太太给予的授权，本人非英语专业但也尽量贴合原文将这篇非常棒的长篇给翻译出来了。如果大家喜欢这个故事的话希望能去看看英文原版，原汁原味总好过我这个烂茶羹（不

故事正因为是长篇才有一般的文章无以媲美的魅力，感谢大家看到了最后，鞠躬。

希望大家都能喜欢这个故事里的（撩人满分）樱井翔和（绝不坦率）松本润

欢迎大家在此处评论和去给原作者处留Kudos


End file.
